Un amor poderoso
by Charlie'Rocker
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Zora inventara una máquina que le diera superpoderes a los dos elencos?¿En qué los usaría cada uno?¿Y si Sunny y Chad descubrieran que son el uno para el otro incluso en sus poderes?100% Channy historia mejor que el resumen
1. La máquina rara

**hola! es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste y creo q tengo q hacer lo de no soy dueña de SWAC bueno eso veo en todas las historias asi q no soy dueña de SWAC jaja solo de la historia**

* * *

Sunny punto de vista

Ah! que hermoso día, el sol brillaba y me habia levantado con un extraño buen humor, fui a la cocina y salude a mi mamá como de costumbre solo que más cantarina

-Buenos dias Sunny-respondió-¿porque tan feliz cariño?

-Por nada nada.

-Bien pero apresurate o vas a llegar tarde a los Estudios Condor

-Cierto mami me voy que tengas un buen día-digo mientras salgo de mi apartamento y le doy un mordisco a mi sandwich (o samich diria Chad) agg Chad, con su simple recuerdo me dieron ganas de vomitar más con lo que habia pasado ayer, esque quien se creía para hablarnos asi? claro se creia Chad Dylan Cooper ugg.

_Flash back_

_-Que tal payasos- dijo Chad con su filete en la bandeja- asi que el dicho de que las cosas se parecen a su dueño es cierto-dijo mientras señalaba nuestro asqueroso mmm, lo que fuera que estuviera en nuestros platos- veo que su "almuerzo" es exactamente igual a ustedes._

_-jaja muy gracioso Chad por que no te ocupas de lo que si te importa-le dije bastante enojada_

_-Pero Sunny eso hago-dijo dandome una de sus "sonrisas patentadas de Chad Dylan Cooper"-me ocupo en hacerles ver que ustedes payasos son eso-señalando nuestros almuerzos-en el mundo del espectaculo_

_-¡Eso es todo!-gritó Zora a punto de golpear a Chad-¡voy a enseñarle a ese niñito mimado lo que es meterse con "Que Onda"!._

_Vaya, para tener 12 años la niña tiene mucha fuerza, y conociendo a Zora enojada mas le valia a Chad salir huyendo si quería seguir conservando su hermosa sonrisa de estrella, ¡momento, ¿yo dije eso?__ no,__ bueno solo olvidenlo, el punto es que Chad debía correr._

_-Vamos no pueden contralar a ese bicho raro?-Chad se estaba asustando con Zora_

_-¿Como me llamaste?-le dijo Zora indignada-¿¡__Bicho raro__! ¡ya veremos quien es el __bicho raro__ cuando mi máquina de superpoderes este lista!._

_-Zora lo que dijiste no te hizo ver menos "__bicho raro__"-le susurró Tawni._

_-Como sea el no es nadie para decirme __bicho raro__- gritó Zora volviendo a sus intentos de atacar a Chad._

_-¡Basta basta!-grite tratando de volver a la paz- Zora deja a Chad en paz y Chad ¡¿quien te crees para hablarnos asi?._

_-Yo-dijo tirando del cuello de su chaqueta- soy Chad Dylan Cooper y puedo hablarles como quiera asi que ¡Hasta la vista tontos!-acto seguido se fue a su mesa con el resto del elenco de Mackenzie Falls_

_Fin del flasback  
_

Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba en los Estudios Condor caminando hacia la bodega cuando de pronto choqué con alguien

-¡Oh lo siento tanto!-dije mientras me levantaba del suelo

-Fijate por donde vas Monroe-me respondio el arrogante rubio con el que choqué

-Oh eres tu, retiro mi "lo siento"-dije cruzando los brazos

-Oh me has ofendido tanto-dijo burlandose de mi y poniendo una mano sobre su pecho fingiendo dolor

-Genial porque ese era el plan- dije burlandome

-Bien

-Bien

-Bueno

-Bueno

Ugg como me fastidia, es tan molesto, engreido, arrogante y egoista, pero aveces podía ser lindo, tierno y amable y tenía esa sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos azules y wow wow wow ¡yo no dije eso! si, si lo hiciste, no, no lo hice, si, si lo hiciste, ash! ya basta ese no era el punto, el punto esque no piensa en nadie mas que en si mismo, increible como se arruinó mi buen humor con solo ver a Chad, pero bueno ahora tengo que ir a la bodega, hemos estado planeando una nueva escena y hoy dariamos más ideas, cuando llegué todos estaban haciendo todo menos trabajar, Nico y Grady jugaban en el videojuego monos y patrullas o monos patrulleros o patrullas monas a como fuera que se llamara, Tawni se pintaba con su "Coco Moco Coco" y Zora trabajaba en... en... en lo que parecia ser una caja fuerte con lucecitas y un casco de bicicleta, seguro era la "máquina de superpoderes" con la que Zora había amenazado a Chad si no la dejaba de llamar bicho raro.

-Bueno veo que van trabajando bien no?-digo sin que nadie me tome en cuenta-¿hola?-nada-¡CHICOS!

-AHH!-todos gritaron al unisono, Nico se cayó, Grady aventó el control, a Tawni se le corrio el labial y Zora casi tira su extraña máquina

-¿Qué te propones causarnos un infarto?-preguntó Zora con una mano en su pecho

-No solo su atención asi que como va a ser la nueva escena-digo con un montón de papeles en la mano

-Bueno por que no usar la escena de las abejas otra vez-propuso Nico-pero esta vez si usar la abeja torpe.

-Eso sería buena idea-sonrei cuando de pronto recordé por que no la usamos en un principio-claro si no te importa Tawni

-Por mi no hay problema solo estaba sentida en ese momento-dijo poniendo cara de no importa si no me daña a mi-pero no seré la abeja torpe

-¡EUREKA!-gritó Zora causando que todos saltaramos-¡Al fin lo conseguí, mi máquina por fin está lista!

* * *

**¿Que tal? se que es un poco corto pero es mi primer fanfic revisen porfa acepto sugerencias criticas aplausos lo que sea bueno me despido y espero actualizar pronto ¡Que Dios los bendiga!**


	2. Pobre Grady!

**hola! este es el segundo capitulo de mi historia no soy dueña de SWAC solo de la historia espero q lo disfruten  
**

* * *

Nico punto de vista

-¿Es la máquina esa de los "superpoderes"?-Pregunte tratando de recuperarme del susto que nos causo Zora

-Si y nos dará los superpoderes que vayan de acuerdo a nuestra personalidad junto con un analizis de porque tenemos ese poder

Vaya, quiero a la pequeña, es como si fuera mi hermana menor, ¡pero realmente esta loca! ¿una máquina de superpoderes? ya veo por que Chad la llamo bicho raro, como si fuera a funcionar, pero no costaba nada intentarlo pero eso si, ¡Grady irá primero!.

-Bueno y ¿funciona?-Sunny siempre trata de complacer a la pequeña pero loca Zora

-No lo se, ¡pero estoy segura de que lo hará! ¿quién quiere ir primero?-preguntó Zora con los ojos muy abiertos-vamos quién se ofrezca qué de un paso adelante- ¡porfavor como si alguien pudiera caer en eso!

-¡Grady! gracias por ofrecerte-Zora le sonreia a su primer "cliente"

Vamos, ¿como es posible que Grady cayera en ese truco tan viejo?, todos dimos un paso hacia atras, ¡menos Grady!, bueno el se sentenció a si mismo, y como lo dije, ¡Grady irá primero!

Grady punto de vista

-Vamos, hermano, ¿como pudiste caer con ese truco tan viejo?-Nico si que tenía razón, es el truco más viejo de la historia...¡Y caí con el!

-Bueno Grady-Tawni movía la cabeza como descepcionada pero se que por dentro se reía-firmaste tu propia condena.

-Vamos chicos se que no será malo- por eso me agrada Sunny, siempre tratando de que todo se vea mejor-¿No es asi Zora?-nada-¿Zora?

-¿Verdad Zora?-pregunté cada vez más aterrado

-Bueno por eso vas a ser el primero en probarla-dijo Zora mientras me ponia un casco con muchos cables-si tienes nauseas, pérdida de la memoria, convulsiones, choques eléctricos o cualquier cosa por la que irias al hospital solo grita ¿si?

¿Qué qué? ¿acaso la chica esta loca? me van a usar de conejillo de indias! pero no me queda de otra asi que solo espero que no duela!

Zora punto de vista

Si! sabia que el hecho de que Grady sea tan ingenuo me iba servir algún día! y hoy era ese día, despues de ponerle el casco para analizar sus futuros poderes Grady comenzó a temblar.

-Esto no dolera verdad?-dijo aún temblando

-No lo se, talvez si-hice una pausa para verlo, el chico si que es un llorón, ¡es un poco de dolor a cambio de superpoderes!

-Vamos Grady apuesto que no dolerá-me apoyó Tawni-... mucho

-¡¿Mucho?-Grady casi se muere

-Muy tarde-le dije al momento de encender la máquina

SPOV

Pobre Grady, si que estaba asustado, la máquina de Zora comenzó a hacer un montón de ruidos extraños y a prenderse un montón de luces, despues de un rato se calmó y sacó un trozo de papel por un lado de la caja.

-¿Eso fue todo?-preguntó Tawni mirandose las uñas

-Si, armaron un escandalo por nada-contesto Zora despreocupadamente

-¿Y bien?-de verdad tenía curiosidad por ver cual sería el "superpoder" que tendría Grady

-Aqui dice "Eres tímido pero disfrutas de las bromas, lo unico que haces es soñar, por lo tanto tu superpoder ideal es..."-Zora hizo una pausa como para añadir dramatismo "la invisibilidad y el volar"

-Cool-dijo Grady-¡y ni siquiera me dolió!-wow el pobre si que estaba alegre de que no hubiera dolido

-Bien ¿quien sigue?-dijo Zora

* * *

**¿Que tal? revisen porfa acepto sugerencias criticas aplausos lo que sea, me despido y espero actualizar pronto ¡Que Dios los bendiga!**


	3. ¡¡Sigo yo, sigo yo!

**hola! este es el tercer capitulo de mi historia, para evitar malentendidos SPOV será el punto de vista de Sunny, CPOV de Chad, T de Tawni, N Nico, G Grady, Z Zora, P Penélope, y asi sucecivamente,no soy dueña de SWAC solo de la historia espero q lo disfruten

* * *

**

TPOV

-¡Yo sigo, yo sigo!-grité realmente entusiasmada.

¿Qué? soy bonita y me muero de ganas por saber cual sería mi poder ideal, ¡oh, seguro que será el poder de la belleza, o el poder de brillar! no, ese no podría ser, ¡yo ya brillo!, todo el mundo me miró sorprendido con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué? ¿porque me miran así?

-Es solo que-comenzó Nico

-Te ofreciste-terminó Grady

-¿Segura que quieres ofrecerte?-preguntó Sunny algo preocupada

-Claro que si, quiero ver cual sería mi poder ideal-conteste con un tono obvio, duh

-Bien Tawni lista para ser "poderosa"-dijo Zora mientras trataba de sacarle el casco a Grady

-Eso creo-ya no estaba tan segura de querer hacerlo despues de ver como le habia quedado el cabello a Grady, ¿Qué? la corona de una mujer es su cabello, y la mia era de oro puro.

-Y.. Grady...¿Te dolió?-¿Qué? también le tengo pánico al dolor

-No- que alivio- al principio, después sentí toques en todo el cuerpo- ¡¿Porqué?

-Sabes que Zora creo que es mejor que Nico vaya primero

-Lo siento Tawni-Grady se burlaba-firmaste tu propia condena- ¡oh detesto que la gente use mis frases contra mi!

-Eso es cierto Tawni-dijo Zora en un tono no muy tranquilizante-ya inicié la máquina.

SPOV

¡Wow! no puedo creer que Tawni se haya ofrecido, claro luego se arrepintió pero ya no habia vuelta atras, pero admito que fue divertido ver las muecas de Tawni que iban a juego con lo ruidos y la luces, poco después salió el papel y Zora lo leyó en voz alta para que todos lo oyeramos.

-"Puedes parecer superficial y engreida pero por dentro quieres que los demás se sientan relajados por lo tanto tu poder ideal es...¡hielo!

¿Hielo? así que tencnicamente Tawni si es fria, jaja, bueno, de todos modos es un poder genial, aunque conociendo a Tawni creí que tendría 2 o 3 poderes, en fin las apariencias engañan.

-¿Solo uno? ¿porque Grady tiene dos?- preguntó Tawni haciendo pucheros

-No me culpes a mi-Zora se defendía- culpa a tu personalidad, en fin quien quiere ser el siguiente

-¡Yo!-bueno realmente quería saber cual sería mi poder

-¿Segura Sunny?-Zora parecía realmente sorprendida porque me hubiera ofrecido

-Si Zora me encantaría probar tu... máquina

-Esta bien Sunny, tu quisiste-dijo Zora mientras me ponía el casco y me reía de la mueca que hacia Tawni al ver su cabello

* * *

**¿Que tal? se que es un poco corto pero si seguía iba a quedar demasiado largo, revisen porfa acepto sugerencias criticas aplausos lo que sea, me despido y espero actualizar pronto ¡Que Dios los bendiga!**


	4. ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

**hola a todos! gracias a N. Berry por toda su atención conmigo, también a andribosc, Linne Malfoy Felton y a If I Never Knew You, por sus comentarios! sigan asi! trató de actualizar a diario, bien les dejo el cuarto capitulo de la historia, no soy dueña de SWAC, q lo disfruten!

* * *

**ZPOV

Bien, debo admitir que me sorprendió que Tawni se hubiera ofrecido, ¡¿pero Sunny?, ya se que le encanta ayudar a todos, pero no creí que le interesara probar mi máquina, es decir, no creí que creyera en mis inventos, le puse el casco a Sunny y comencé a encender la máquina, fue un poco raro, Grady si que se había quejado cuando encendí la máquina, Tawni casi lloraba, ¡Y Sunny no hizo nada! se quedo muy quieta y callada y solo se rió de la mueca que hizo Tawni al ver su cabello despeinado por culpa de mi casco, cuando por fin comenzó la máquina Sunny cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, al parecer le doliá, pero no se quejó, todos esperamos en silencio hasta que las luces y los ruiditos graciosos pararon y salio el papel, lo tome de la máquina y lo leí en voz alta:

-"Eres una persona cálida, quieres que la gente se sienta bien y protegerlos de salir heridos por eso tu poder ideal es... fuego y campos de fuerza"

Después de leerlo salió un grito de la garganta de todo el elenco

-¡¿Fuego?

SPOV

¡¿Fuego?, no se que esperaba pero definitivamente no era fuego, es decir, era un poco extraño, los campos de fuerza si los esperaba un poco más, si me gusta proteger a la gente de salir herida, ya a mi, y para eso sirven los campos de fuerza, para proteger a la gente... y a mi.

-¡No es justo!-chilló Tawni-¡Ella también tiene dos superpoderes!

-Tawni, no se por que tiene dos, no es mi culpa-Zora trató de explicarle-¿Te dolió Sunny?

-Pues si pero no tanto como esperaba-dije mientra me encogia de hombros

-En fin Nico tu sigues-dijo Zora con una sonrisa maligna en su pequeño rostro

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción ¿cierto?-Nico realmente buscaba una sálida, Zora negó con la cabeza-Bien

-Bien-contestó Zora

-Bueno

-Bue... ¡wow!,ya parecemos Sunny y Chad-dijo Zora con una cara de disgusto

-¡Oye!-un grito se oyó junto al mió, todos volteamos hacia la puerta para ver al rubio al que pertenecia la otra voz- Y bien ¿qué hacen ahora los habitantes de Ciudad Risa?

Oh no, conosco esa mirada en Zora, esa es mi señal

-Zora, Zora calmate, Chad ¿porqué viniste?-dije mientras me ponia enmedio de los dos, realmente tenía la esperanza de que fuera para pedir un bolígrafo o cualquier cosa que no fuera molestarnos

-Solo quise venir a vistarlos-dijo mientras me daba una sonrisa extraña, me refiero a que no era una de sus "sonrisas patentadas de Chad Dylan Cooper", era una sonrisa normal pero un poco burlona, me tome mi tiempo para mirarla, Chad no se paseaba dando esas sonrisas a medio mundo-escuche que la máquina del fenomeno estaba lista

-¡AHORA SI!-gritó Zora abalanzandose sobre Chad

-¡QUITENMELA DE ENCIMA!-gritó Chad desde el suelo-¡AYUDENME!

Todos tratamos de quitar a Zora de encima de Chad sin embargo la pequeña estaba aferrada a su camisa tratando de golpearlo y los gritos desesperados de Chad atrajeron a su elenco a la bodega de utileria.

* * *

PPOV

Chloe y yo paseabamos por el comedor, puede que en la serie no nos aguantaramos pero en la vida real eramos muy buenas amigas, estabamos buscando a Chad cuando nos encontramos con Devon y Trevor.

-Hola chicos-dijo Chloe-¿han visto a Chad?-si no lo estuvieramos buscando ella estaría en un gran problema, Chad es mió, aunque el no lo sepa

-Hola chicas-contestó Trevor

-No lo hemos visto pensamos que estaba con ustedes-dijo Devon, antes de darnos cuenta estabamos en el estudio tres, de pronto oímos un grito que venia desde la bodega de utilería de los "Que onda"

-¡QUITENMELA DE ENCIMA!-¡ese era el grito de Chad!-¡AYUDENME!

Los cuatro corrimos a la bodega solo para encontrar a Chad en el suelo con la chica fenómeno encima de el tratando de golpearlo y a los "Que onda" tratando de quitarsela.

-¡Dejenlo en paz!-no se me ocurrio nada mejor

-¡El empezó!-gimió Tawni

-Asi es-dijo Grady

-Si primero infoooo... ¡hola linda!-ugg Nico es tan desagradable

-¡Menos coqueteo y más ayuda!-gritó Chad desde el suelo con Sunny siendo la única que lo ayudaba

Ahora los dos elencos tratabamos de quiarle al fenomeno de encima, al fin lo conseguimos, pero con algo más que me desagrado batante

* * *

**¿Qué tal? espero que les haya gustado creo q esta vez no esta tan corto, trató de actualizar a diario, revisen!**


	5. ¿Qué fue eso?

**hola! este es el quinto capitulo de mi historia, no puedo creer que tenga dos capitulos en un día! aprovecho para decirles que cometí un pequeño error PPOV no será Penelopé punto de vista sino Portlyn, lo siento confusion de nombres jaja en fin no soy dueña de SWAC solo de la historia espero q lo disfruten  
**

* * *

CPOV

El pequeño fenomeno me habia tirado y trataba de golpearme solo por preguntar por su máquina, de acuerdo de acuerdo, también le dije fenomeno, estaba en el suelo con Zora encima y a los "Que onda" tratando de quitarmela hasta que llegó mi elenco

-¡Dejenlo en paz!-wow enserio Portlyn no era la persona más lista ni del elenco!, claro estando conmigo era imposible ser la persona más lista

-¡El empezó!-¿yo?fue el bicho raro el que me tiró!

-Asi es-dijo Grady

-Si primero infoooo... ¡hola linda!-que parte de que a ella no le interesa Nico no entiende?

-¡Menos coqueteo y más ayuda!-grité teniendo en cuenta de que Sunny era la unica que me estaba ayudando

Ahora entraron en acción los dos elencos, tiraron con fuerza, Sunny era la más cercana a mi y podía sentir su hermoso cabello golpeando contra mi cara, ¡wow! ¿yo dije eso? si, si lo hiciste, no, no lo hice si, si lo hiciste, ¡no voy a discutir conmigo!, el punto es que cuando por fin me la quitaron de encima, empujaron a Sunny y... ¡se cayó encima de mi!, ¡increible! Me quitan a una "Qué onda"...¡Y me tiran otra!, claro hay que tomar en cuenta que no es lo mismo que una niña de 12 años se caiga encima de ti, ¡a una chica de 17!, cuando Sunny levantó la cabeza se quedó viendome a los ojos, nos perdimos en los ojos del otro hasta que los dos elencos comenzaron

-Ejem-se veía que Portlyn estaba molesta, fue cuando los dos caimos en la cuenta de lo cerca que estabamos uno del otro, inmediatamente Sunny se quitó de encima toda sonrojada y yo me levanté.

-Me alegro de que porfin te hayan quitado de encima a ese fenomeno-dijo Portlyn, oh no aqui vamos de nuevo

-¡Zora!-gritó Sunny extendiendo una mano bloqueando el paso de la niña- ¡Ni se te ocurra!

-Bien

-Bien- ¡no puedo creer que esta haciendo nuestra cosa del "bien, bien, bueno, bueno" con Zora!

-Bueee... ¡No otra vez!-gritó Zora haciendo que Sunny se riera

-En fin ¿que hacen aquí?-preguntó Sunny

-Venimos a salvar a Chad de ustedes fenoo...-Portlyn se detuvo al ver la mirada de todos los "Que onda"-chicos

-Ya que lo "salvaron" se pueden ir-dijo Tawni molesta-si no les importa tenemos que averiguar los poderes de Nico- no es cierto ¿ella también?

-¡¿Poderes?-gritamos todo el elenco de Mackenzie Falls

Los "Que onda" le dieron una mirada asesina a Tawni

-Creo que hable de más-dijo haciendose para atras

-¡SI!-gritó todo su elenco acercandose a ella

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-gritó Tawni huyendo de la habitacion con Grady y Zora detrás de ella

-Y bien-dije acercandome a la máquina-¿enserio funciona?

-Si- dijo Sunny acercandose también-era el turno de Nico antes de que aparecieras

-Pues bien-dije-hagan una demostración

-¡¿Qué?-gritó Nico claramente ausustado-Zora no esta aqui

-No pero Sunny si, ella puede encender la máquina

-Yo no estoy segura-dijo Sunny con el nerviosismo pintado en la cara

-Yo se que si-le dije sonriendole y mirandola a los ojos, de nuevo se perdió en ellos-¿Y bien?

-Lo...lo intentaré-dijo volviendo en si-¿Listo Nico?

-No-dijo aterrado mientras Sunny le ponía el casco

-Pues que pena-dijo Sunny oprimiendo los botones-ya le inicié

SPOV

¡No puedo creer que haya iniciado la máquina de Zora y que estuviera funcionando!, pero Nico si que estaba asustado, nuevamente las lucesitas y los ruidos raros, pero ahora habia algo extra...¡la cara de terror de todos los Falls!, que puso peor a Nico, después salió el papel y la "tortura" terminó Nico se quitó el casco lo más rápido que pudo y esperó a que leyera el papel

-"Te gusta impresionar a la gente y divertirte, te gusa ser especial y ser fuerte para quien te necesite, tu poder ideal es... agua y super fuerza"

-¿Agua?-preguntaron Nico, Devon y Chloe a la vez

-¡¿Fuerza?-rieron Chad, Trevor y Portlyn a la vez

-¿Ya vieron que si funciona?-dije con un tono burlón

-Lo admito Zora tenía razón-dijo Chad

-¿El gran Chad Dylan Cooper admite que se equivocó?-pregunte realmente sorprendida

-¡YA DEJAME!-volteamos a ver a Tawni entrando corriendo a la bodega de utilería con Zora detrás y poniendome enfrente de ella como escudo mientras yo extendia las manos hacia el frente para parar a Zora y evitar que golpeara a Tawni

-Un momento ¿dondé está Grady?-preguntaron Nico y Chloe

-Cierto iba detrás de Zora-dije asomando la cabeza hacia la puerta

-Aquí-gritó Grady jadeando mientras entraba a la bodega

-Bien Zora, tu turno-dije con su sonrisa maligna

-¡¿QUE?, ¡ustedes no saben como hacerla funcionar!-gritó un poco aterrada

-Yo si- contesté mientras ella abría los ojos como platos-chicos-dije mirando a mi elenco-¿la ayudamos?-la sonrisa maligna en todos sus rostros

-¡No, no!-dijo Zora mientras le ponía el casco, Tawni tomaba su brazo izquierdo, Nico el derecho., Grady sus pies y los Falls reían a carcajadas

* * *

**¿Que tal? revisen porfa acepto sugerencias criticas aplausos lo que sea, me despido y espero actualizar pronto ¡Que Dios los bendiga!**


	6. ¡Los Falls no la probarán!

**hola! seguro quieren lincharme! lo siento pero estuve muy ocupada con la tarea y tengo otros cuentos uno x mi cuenta q planeo publicarlo cuando termine esta historia y uno de la escuela, prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible, en fin no soy dueña de SWAC, q lo disfruten!**

* * *

ZPOV

¡No puedo creer que Sunny haya aprendido a iniciar la máquina tan rápido! admito que estaba muy asustada por probar mi propia máquina, pero oye yo soy la inventora, y los inventores no prueban sus inventos, pero si quería saber cuales serían mis poderes, ¡y más usarlos contra Chad!, claro en el caso de que si funcionara, en fin estaba siendo sujetada por Tawni, Nico y Grady y Sunny poniendome el casco, ya se que no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para detenerme, es decir se necesitaron a dos elencos para separarme de Chad, pero el miedo hacia que no me fucionaran los brazos como deberían, estaba inmóvil y con los Falls riendose de mi.

-Bien Zora quedate quieta-dijo Sunny-ya está lista la máquina

Me quedé quieta con los ojos cerrados mientras sentía toques en todo el cuerpo, aún con los ojos cerrados podía ver las luces atravez de mis párpados y los ruiditos me hacían reir, después de 2 minutos oí el ruido de una impresora, el papel ya había salido y yo podía quitarme el casco.

-Y bien-dije impaciente-¿que dice?

-"Te gusta enterarte de cosas que los demás no saben y eres una perfecta espía por eso tu poder ideal es... teletransportarte y cambio de forma"

¿Teletransportarme? ya hago eso prácticamente, ¿Cambio de forma? ¡cool! ¡me entaría de muchas cosas más! ¡y torturaría a mucha gente más!.

CPOV

¡¿Teletransportarse?¡¿Cambio de forma? ¡Esa niña ya es un peligro asi como es! claro no es como si su máquina fuera a funcionar, pero en el remoto caso de que si... mejor me cuido la espalda.

-Bien ya vimos que su máquina si funciona-dijo Devon

-Si, es mi turno-dijo Chloe, todos la miramos realmente sorprendidos

-¿Tu qué?-dijo Zora con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Su turno-repitió Trevor cruzando los brazos

-¿Y quien dijo que ustedes "Falls" podían probar nuestra máquina?-preguntó Tawni imitando la postura de Trevor

-Uh, ella, duh-wow Portlyn si que no sabe hablar sin libreto

-Oigan creo que no nos haría daño dejarles probar la máquina-dijo Sunny dando un paso adelante y poniendose entre los dos elencos, ella siempre esta tratando de que todos nos llevemos bien, aunque seamos nosotros dos los que empezemos la pelea casi siempre

-¡¿Qué?-todo su elenco gritó sorprendido

-Sunny ¡son el enemigo!-dijo Nico

-Vamos chicos esta tonta pelea debe terminar-dijo mirando a ambos elencos

-Si payasos dejenos probar su horno de microondas-dije riendome, Sunny me miró enojada

-Cambié de opinión, chicos estoy con ustedes-dijo acercandose a su elenco otra vez

-Vamos no buscamos pelear-Chloe también es pacifista-solo queremos probar eso-dijo señalando la máquina y dando un paso hacia enfrente

-Saben que chicos-dijo Sunny dando un paso hacia enfrente también-¿porque no dejamos a Chloe probar la máquina?

-¡SI!-gritó Grady como relampago, todos lo miraramos raro-digo si no les importa-dijo ruborizandose y viendo a Chloe que tambien se ruborizaba

-Si por mi esta bien-dijo Tawni

-Claro-coincidio Nico

-Hagamoslo-dijo Zora tomando la mano de Chloe y conduciendola a la máquina

-¿Porqué solo Chloe?-preguntó Devon un poco desepcionado

-Porque fue la unica que no trató de molestarnos-contestó Sunny con los brazos cruzados

-Vamos yo estuve de acuerdo en que funcionaba-dijo con una mirada suplicante

-¿Chicos?-dijo Sunny dirigiendose a los "Que onda", todos asintieron- Bien Devon tu también puedes

-¿Y yo?-preguntó Trevor, increible que el también quisiera probar esa cosa

-Saben que, para evitar escuchar la pregunta otras 3 veces, ¿dejamos a los Falls probar la máquina?-dijo Sunny

-Claro-dijo Nico sonriendole a Portlyn

-Porque no-dijo Grady

-Supongo-Zora no se veía muy convencida

-Con una condición-Tawni tenía una sonrisa maligna

-¿Cuál?-preguntamos todos

-Que Chad no la pruebe-Tawni se veía muy feliz, todo su elenco asintió sonriendo menos Sunny

-¿Y porque yo no?-pregunté molesto

-Porque te la vives molestandonos-replicó Nico

-Muy cierto-respaldo Grady

-Y por decirle fenomeno a la inventora-dijo Zora enojada

-Creo que es lo justo-dijo Sunny

-Bien-comencé

-Bien-continuo Sunny

-Bueno

-Bueno

-Chloe va primero-dijo Tawni cambiando de tema

-Esto no dolerá ¿verdad?-dijo Chloe

-Solo sentirás toques-contestó Sunny

-¿Qué?-Chloe se estaba asustando

-Si no es la gran cosa-Grady trató de relajarla

-Lo dice el chico que casi se desmaya al probarla-dijo Zora burlandose y poniendole el casco a Chloe-¿Lista?

-Si-dijo Chloe suspirando

Chloe mantuvo los ojos abiertos y solo apretó los puños, comenzaron las luces y los ruidos extraños, después todo se calmó y un papel salió por un costado de la máquina, luego Sunny lo tomó y comenzó a leer

-"Eres tímida pero divertida cuando tienes confianza, eres ecologica y te la vives soñando por eso tu poder ideal es... naturaleza y volar"

SPOV

¡No puedo creer que la personalidad de Chloe sea tan parecida a la Grady! y tuvo también el poder de volar, fue muy extraño, despues de leer el papel Tawni, Nico, Zora y yo vimos a Grady con una sonrisa burlona en nuestros rostros, en eso Devon dió un paso al frente:

-Creo que es mi turno

-Claro-dijo Zora mientras le ponía el casco

-No estas nervioso ¿verdad?-pregunté al ver la expresión de Devon en su rostro

-No-dijo respirando más rápido de lo normal-estoy muy bien

-Seguro-dijo Tawni hacercandose a el

-Aja-Devon estaba?...ruborizandose?

-Bien dejen de coquetear-todos miramos a Chad que hasta ese instante no había dicho una palabra, luego de eso Tawni ya no miraba a Devon

-Y aunque esto de miedo concuerdo con Chad-muy bien Zora dió más miedo de lo normal

-Bien comienza la máquina-dijo Nico

-Muy bien-dijo Zora-¿listo Devon?

-Ahora o nunca-dijo Devon apretando los puños

Zora apretó los botones y los ruidos y las luces comenzaron, Devon tenía una mirada realmente asustada y los puños blancos de tanto apretarlos, despues salió el papel, Devon suspiró y Zora comenzó a leer

-"Puedes parecer frío y duro, pero por dentro solo quieres que la gente se relaje y se la pase bien, por eso tu poder ideal es... hielo y piel de acero"

-¡¿QUÉ QUÉ?-un chillido salió de la garganta de Tawni causando todas las miradas sobre ella, sobre todo las de quienes ya habíamos sabiamos sus poderes

-¿Qué hay de malo en sus "poderes"?-preguntó Trevor un poco preocupado

-¡Nada!-contestó Tawni mientras se dirigía a la puerta-Voy al camerino

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Chloe

-Nada solo esta un poco confundida-contesté

-Mi turno-dijo Portlyn empujando a Devon

-Zora-dije mirando a la niña que se enfurecía

-Esta bien-dijo Zora suspirando y fingiendo falsa dulzura-¿Lista Portlyn?

-Claro-contestó Portlyn

* * *

**¿que tal? x fa comenten se siente bien padre q a la gente le guste tu historia y te lo digan gracias comenten!**


	7. ¡¿Qué ellos tienen que!

**hola! sorry x no actualizar pero tuve mucho q hacer! para aclarar los puntos de vista serán: Chloe POV, Chad: CPOV, Tawni: TPOV y Trevor POV, bien este es el 7 capitulo, no soy dueña de SWAC q lo disfruten!****

* * *

**

CPOV

Era el turno de Portlyn, la verdad es que ya nadie ponía mucha atención, a excepción de Nico, Chloe y Sunny, a mi no podía importarme menos, Tawni había salido de la bodega cosa que hacía que Devon no pusiera ninguna atención, Grady estaba viendo a Chloe y sonrojándose, Trevor golpeaba impaciente el suelo con su zapato y a Zora no podría enojarle más el tener que dejar a Portlyn probar su máquina, cuando Zora por fin inició la máquina Portlyn puso la mueca más graciosa que jamás había visto, no pude resistirme, comencé a reírme como loco, todos se me quedaron viendo, luego a Portlyn y comenzaron a reírse también, menos Nico quien solo se nos quedó viendo como decepcionado, cuando por fin salió el papel todos dejamos de reírnos y dejamos que Zora leyera en paz.

-"Te dejas llevar por lo que digan los demás y amas los animales, por eso tu poder ideal es… agua y hablar con los animales"

¿Hablar con los animales? Asi que, tecnicamente, Portlyn si esta tan loca como para hablar con los animales, y agua, bueno si, ella es muy fácil de convencer y… un momento , ¿Qué no Nico tenía el poder del agua?

NPOV

¡Lo sabía! Sabía que Portlyn y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos, ¡a ella le tocó agua igual que a mí!, eso significa que Grady y Chloe y Devon y Tawni también están destinados, o al menos son compatibles, a Grady y Chloe tienen el poder de volar, aparte de otro diferente, Devon y Tawni tienen el de hielo, ¡y Portln y yo tenemos agua!, esto es genial, aunque Portlyn hizo una mueca cuando escucha sus poderes, pero ella caerá, ella caerá, en fin, era el turno de Trevor, Zora le puso el casco y encendió la máquina, Trevor arañó sus pantalones, cuando todo terminó y salió el papel, Zora lo tomó y comenzó a leer:

-"Eres veloz, fisica y mentalmente, eres bueno entrando en espacios dificiles, por eso tu poder ideal es... supervelocidad y atravesar cosas"

-¡Cool!-dijo Trevor quitandose el casco

Trevor POV

¡Increible!, mis "poderes" son fantásticos, es decir ¿quien no quiere tener supervelocidad? es casi como teletransportarse, y atravesar cosas es genial, que no me oiga mi elenco, me comerían vivo, bueno no es como si ellos no estuvieron emocionados, en especial Chloe, y aunque lo niege Chad esta enojado por que no puede probar la máquina de Zora, apuesto a que no falta mucho para que trate de que lo dejen probarla.

-¿Porqué no puedo probar la máquina?-sabía que no faltaba mucho para que Chad tratara de convencerlos

-Por que te la vives molestandonos-dijo Tawni dando un paso enfrente

-¿Y eso que?-contestó Chad

-¿Como que "y eso que"?-dijo Sunny atónita poniendo las manos en la cadera

-Si, eso que tiene que ver con que no pueda probar la máquina-repitió Chad en tono duh

-Que si no haces cosas buenas por la gente no puedes esperar a que la gente haga cosas buenas por ti-respondió Sunny

-Yo...-dijo Chad tirando del cuello de su chaqueta-soy Chad Dylan Cooper y la gente hace cosas buenas por mi sin merecerlo

-Pues yo...-dijo Sunny imitando a Chad tirando del cuello de su sueter-soy Sunny Munroe y no hago cosas buenas por la gente que no lo merece

Su elenco estalló en carcajadas, ella tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara y Chad la miraba con la boca abierta, al igual que el resto de nosotros, escuchamos una risa destornillante que venía de la puerta, todos volteamos a ver a Tawni, al parecer ya se había recuperado del susto de hace un rato cuando la máquina dijo que Devon tenía hielo, ¿porque se habrá puesto así? al parecer los "Qué onda" si sabían, pero no era como si nos fueran a contar, en fin Tawni se reía como loca lo que hizo que todos nos rieramos, menos Chad y Sunny, que seguían retandose el uno al otro, cuando todos paramos de reir Nico habló

-Tengo una idea de como podemos dejar a Chad probar la máquina

-¡¿Qué?-gritamos al mismo tiempo-¿Como?

-Con...-dijo Nico mirando a Grady-dinero, ¿Cuanto esta dispuesto a pagar el gran Chad Dylan Cooper por probar la máquina?

-100 dólares-dijo Chad encogiendose de hombros y sacando el billete, los ojos de Nico y Grady se abrieron como platos

-¡Hecho!-gritó todo el elenco, menos Sunny

-Enserio chicos, ¿se van a dejar sobornar por... el?-preguntó Sunny incrédula señalando a Chad

-Por 100 dolares ¡claro!-dijo Nico arrancando el billete de la mano de Chad

CPOV

¡Es increible que cayerán tan fácil!, bien pude pagarles 1000 dólares, pero no exigieron más, es lo bueno de tratar con payasos, en fin, Zora comenzó a ponerme el casco, yo trataba de que no estropeára mi cabello, cuando porfin la máquina estuvo encendida comenzarón los ruidos y luces que me habían dado risa antes, entonces sentí toques en todo el cuerpo, no quería verme tan ridiculo como Portlyn así que solo cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio, despues de unos minutos ya no oí los ruidos y dejé de sentir toques y escuché como el ruido de una impresora, abrí los ojos y dejé de morderme el labio, Zora tomó el papel y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

-"Eres una persona cálida por dentro y te gusta que las cosas se muevan al ritmo que te gusta, por eso tu poder ideal es…fuego y telequinesis"

-¡¿QUÉ QUÉ?-todos los "Qué onda" gritaron con los ojos muy abiertos, en especial Sunny

-Zora, ¿segura que leíste bien?-preguntó Sunny corriendo al lado de la niña

-Muy segura, velo por ti misma-contestó dándole el papel, Sunny lo leyó, me miró, luego a sus compañeros que nos miraban con la boca abierta y por último volvió a mirarme

-¿Qué hay de malo con que Chad tenga fuego?-preguntó Chloe muy preocupada con la cara que puso Sunny

-A pues que Sunn…-Grady paró cuando Zora le puso la mano en la boca

-Ni una palabra-amenazó la pequeña a todo su elenco, Sunny no había dejado de mirarme con la boca abierta

-Imposible-consiguió balbucear Sunny aún mirándome-es que yo…

-"Al elenco de "Qué onda" favor de ir a ensayar la escena de la abeja torpe"-interrumpió la voz en el altoparlante

Todo el elenco aprovechó la oportunidad de salir corriendo sin tener que dar explicaciones, Sunny aún me miraba cuando Zora la jaló del brazo para sacarla de la bodega de utilería y salieron corriendo, dejándonos a todo el elenco de "Mackenzie Falls" con la boca abierta y la duda en la cabeza.

* * *

**¿Que tal? se que es un poco corto pero si seguía iba a quedar demasiado largo, revisen porfa acepto sugerencias criticas aplausos lo que sea, me despido y espero actualizar pronto ¡Que Dios los bendiga!**


	8. ¿Qué hice?

**hola! lo siento! seguro quieren ahorcarme! lo siento pero tuve mucha tarea y estuve enferma, para compensarlos este fin de semana van 2 capitulos! promesa, en fin este es el 8 capitulo, ¡8 capitulo!, no puedo creer que vaya tan lejos, en fin no soy dueña de SWAC q lo disfruten! **

* * *

TPOV

¿Cómo es posible qué todos, menos Zora y Trevor, hayan tenido poderes compartidos?, es decir, a Devon y a mí nos tocó hielo, a Grady y a Chloe volar, a Nico y a Portlyn agua, ¡Y a Sunny y a Chad fuego!, eso significa que… somos… ¿compatibles? ¡Ew! ¡No!, ¡no soporta la idea de que soy "compatible" con un Falls!, claro, los demás también, ¡¿pero Devon? ¡Ew! pero debo decir, que prefiero a Devon, que a Chad, pobre Sunny, pero todavía no entiendo cómo es que Sunny y Chad sean compatibles, es decir, son completamente diferentes, Sunny es amable, humilde, infinitamente alegre y es incapaz de ser mala con alguien que no sea Chad, y Chad es grosero, se cree superior, infinitamente egoísta y es incapaz de ser amable con alguien que no sea Sunny, pero bueno, también tienen unas cuantas cosas en común, ambos pueden ser irritantes en extremo, ambos se pierden en los ojos del otro y ambos son buenos actores, y bueno los demás… Nico y Portlyn se creen los más atractivos de todos, Grady y Chloe se la viven soñando, y Devon y yo… no tenemos nada en común, el ensayo nos salvo de explicarle a los "Falls" porque nos sorprendimos con sus "poderes", Sunny estaba completamente distraída por los poderes de Chad, ¡incluso más que yo!

-¡Miren una señora de trasero grande!-gritó Zora apuntando a Nico con el disfraz de abuela

-Aja-dijo Sunny con la mirada perdida

-¡Corten! Sunny, tienes que poner más atencion, esta escena fue tu idea y... ¿Me estas escuchando?-preguntó Marshall

-¿Eh, que? oh! si claro Marshall-contestó Sunny volviendo en si

-¿Enserio, que estaba diciendo?-dijo Marshall curzandose de brazos

-Mmm, ¿que aún no has llamado a tu mamá?-preguntó Sunny con su sonrisa de preocupacion

-Sunny enserio estas muy distraida-dijo Marshall-bien vayan a comer, regresen en una hora para seguir con el ensayo y Sunny, que no se repita

-Si Marshall lo prometo-dijo Sunny ruborizandose

Todos salimos hacia la cafetería, aunque todos sabiamos que era una mala idea porque podríamos y de seguro ibamos a encontrarnos con los Falls, lo que significa que iban a preguntarnos hasta que les dijeramos porque habíamos hecho esa "escenita" sobre los poderes de Chad.

SPOV

Estuve distraída todo el ensayo, y todo el mundo se dió cuenta, incluso Marshall, estaba muy molesto y tenía razón, ¡y todo por este tonto asunto de los poderes! es que no entendiendo como es que Chad también tuvo fuego, en fin estabamos en la cafeteria comiendo nuestro "almuerzo", pero no estaba poniendo ni la más mínima atención, por más que intentara contentrarme en otra cosa mi mente siempre volvía al fuego, y de ahí a Chad, intentaba comer, comida, la comida se cocina, cocinar con fuego, fuego, poderes, Chad, no podía pensar en otra cosa.

-Hey payasos ¿pueden respondernos por que hicieron su "escenita" hace un rato en su bodega?-y hablando del rey del drama

-No les importa-contestó Tawni viendo al elenco de Chad

-Si nos importa, y bastante-al parecer Portlyn no es muy brillante que digamos

-Portlyn, no hables sin libreto-bueno, al parecer Chad estaba de acuerdo conmigo

-El punto es que queremos saber que pasó-suspiró Chloe

-Chicos esto me esta matando, ¿No podemos decirles?-si hay alguien que no sabe guardar secretos, ese es Grady

-¡NO!-gritamos

-¡SI!-gritaron los Falls

-Es decir tarde o temprano se enterarán-todos miramos a Grady desconcertados-Digo, si la máquina funciona

-Eso es cierto-dijo Zora

-Pero ¿enserio creen que funcionará?-preguntó Nico

-¡Hey! ¿Nos recuerdan? les hicimos una pregunta-dijo Portlyn

Todos volteamos a ver a los Falls, recordando que estaban ahí, Portlyn tenía una cara enojada y aburrida, mientras que la de Trevor, Devon y Chloe era de suplica, la de Chad, era más como de curiosidad, observé con cuidado cada una de las caras de los Falls, Portlyn, Devon, Trevor, Chloe, hasta que me quede mirando a Chad, seguía sin poder explicarme como podíamos tener algo en común como para tener los mismos poderes.

-Chicos-wow era raro que un Falls, en especial Devon, no nos llamará "payasos"-por favor

-¿Por favor?-gritó Tawni sorprendida-¿acaso oí a un Falls decirnos "por favor"?

Todos teníamos los ojos muy abiertos, se podría decir, que Devon es el segundo al mando, y que nos diga por favor, realmente quería saber.

-Creo que se la manera en la que podemos decirles nuestros poderes-dijo Tawni con una sonrisa malévola

-¿QUÉ?-gritamos todos al mismo tiempo

-Si, que todos digan por favor-Tawni tenía la misma sonrisa-todos

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los Falls sorprendidos, menos Devon

-¡Y…!-continuó Nico comprendiendo la idea de Tawni-que digan algo bueno sobre "¡Qué Onda!" en Mackenzie Falls

-¡Ah no¡, ¡eso si que no!-dijo Chad señalándonos-ya hicimos eso la vez de las sillas musicales ¿recuerdan?

-Si quieren saber, lo harán-hablé por primera vez desde que los Falls llegaron

-Bien-dijo Chad

-Bien-contesté

-¡Bueno!

-¡Bueno!

-¡No otra vez!-gritaron los dos elencos

-Entonces, ¿lo harán?-pregunté sonriendo

-Por favor-dijo Chloe de buena gana

-Por favor-suplicó Trevor

-Por favor-repitió Devon

-Por favor-a Portlyn le costó bastante

Todos miramos a Chad que aún no había dicho nada

-¿Y bien Chad?-dije provocándolo-¿No quieres saber?

-Vamos Chad-tentó Chloe

-Sin ti no podemos-rogó Trevor

-Hazlo Chad-dijo Portlyn haciéndole ojitos

-Tu decides Chad-le dije sonriendo-¿aceptas, o no?

Chad se mordió el labio desesperado, miro a su elenco que le asentía con emoción, luego me miró

-Por favor-murmuró

-¿Qué?-dijo Tawni

-Por favor-dijo Chad un poco más alto

-No te escucho-tarareó Grady

-¡Por favor!-gritó Chad-es un trato

-Bien, y no olvides decir algo bueno de "¡Qué Onda!" en Mackenzie Falls-le dije sonriendo

-No-gruñó Chad- ahora cumplan su parte del trato-sonrió-diganos por que hicieron tanto alboroto

**

* * *

¿Que tal? revisen porfa acepto sugerencias criticas aplausos lo que sea, me despido y espero actualizar pronto ¡Que Dios los bendiga!**


	9. Me myself and time

**hola! bueno deben saber q soy gran fan de la musica así q meteré musica, pondré los titulos de las canciones por si quieren oirlas mientras leen, pondré la letra en ingles, si quieren mandarme sugerencias solo envienme un correo, en fin no soy dueña de SWAC aqui esta el 9 cap.  
**

* * *

NPOV

-Bueno un trato es un trato-dijo Grady

-¿Y… quien empieza?-pregunté

-Quién vaya primero que de un paso al frente-dijo Zora, como si Grady fuera a caer en el mismo truco dos veces

-Gracias por ofrecerte Grady-sonrió Zora

Amigo, ¡¿Cómo pudo Grady caer en el mismo truco, dos veces? ¡En el truco más viejo de la historia!, ¡dos veces!

-¡Oh, vamos!-dijo Grady

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Chloe

-A mí también me tocó volar-murmuró Grady

-¿Qué?-preguntó Chloe sinceramente

-A mí también me tocó volar-repitió Grady más alto

-¿Qué?-repitió Devon

-¡Qué a mí también me tocó volar!-gritó Grady sonrojado

-Uh, ok-dijo Chloe tan roja como un tomate

-Tu turno Tawni-dijo Zora

-Oh, pues a mi me tocó hielo-dijo como si nada mientras Devon sonreía "discretamente"

-De Nico ya saben sus poderes, solo falta Sunny-dijo Zora

La cara de Sunny era de miedo, bueno yo también tendría miedo si me hubieran emparejado con Chad, se mordió el labio, miro a todos y suspiró

-Fuego-dijo casi susurrando

-¿Qué?-preguntó Portlyn

-Fuego-repitió más alto

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó Chad

-¡Fuego!-gritó Sunny y se quedó viendo a Chad que estaba muy sorprendido, luego salió corriendo de la cafeteria

SPOV

Salí corriendo despues de gritarle a Chad que tenía fuego, aunque el me miró realmente sorprendido podría jurar que vi un rastro de felicidad y entusiasmo en sus hermosos ojos azules, ¿yo dije eso? no imposible, si, si lo hiciste, no, no lo hice, si, si lo hicis...¡no otra vez! corrí desesperada hasta mi camerino y cerre la puerta, no tenía pensado salir y arriesgarme a encontrar a Chad o los Falls, mire mi guitarra en la esquina del camerino, la tomé y comencé a tocar, cantar me relajaba, y realmente necesitaba relajarme, aún recuerdo cuando canté esa misma canción, mi canción en "¡Qué Onda!".

I can make the rain stop if I wanna,  
Just like my attitude  
I can take my laptop record a snapshot  
And change your point of view

I just enetered this brand new world  
And I'm so open hearted  
I know I've got a long way to go but I  
I'm just getting started

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was ment to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.

I go where life takes me, but somedays it makes me want to change my direction  
Sometimes it gets lonley, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception  
I just enetered this brand new world  
And I'm so open hearted  
I know I've got a long way to go but I  
I'm just getting started

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was ment to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.

And baby there is nothing like this moment  
To just be real and let the truth be spoken  
Whatevers broke I can make it unbroken  
Turn the lead in my hand and the stars stand golden  
Just try more love, if I try more love then I'll find  
Myself and time.

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was ment to be, I'm going to try

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was ment to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.

I'll find myself in time,  
I know I'll find myself in time

Cuando terminé oí aplausos detras de mi, me dí la vuelta y vi a nadie menos que a Chad Dylan Cooper.

CPOV

Fuí a ver a Sunny para ver si se encontraba bien después de como salió de la cafeteria cuando al acercarme a su camerino escuché que alguien cantaba, supuse que era Sunny por que el resto de los "Que onda" se habían quedado en la cafeteria, y sonaba, bueno, ¡increible!, abrí la puerta con cuidado y ví a Sunny de espaldas tocando la guitarra, no tenía idea de que pudiera tocar, y mucho menos cantar, si me habían dicho que había cantado en "¡Qué onda!" pero yo jamás veo "comedia", esperé a que terminara y comencé a aplaudir, es decir, es una habitante de ciudad risa y todo eso pero realmente cantó muy bien, se volteó y cuando me vió pudé ver la verguenza en sus ojos y se sonrojó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó con la voz entrecortada

-Vine a ver si estabas bien-contesté-y veo que estas muy bien

-Chad, ahora lo ultimo que quiero es pelear contigo-contestó muy seria, estaba a punto de contestarle hasta que se escuchó el altoparlante

-"El elenco de "Mackenzie Falls" favor de presentarse a ensayar"

Sunny aprovechó la oportunidad para correrme

-Bien debes irte-dijo empujandome fuera del camerino.

PPOV

Despues de que Sunny saliera de la cafeteria Chad la siguió, traté de detenerlo pero no me hizo caso, nos quedamos los dos elencos ahí hasta que habló el altoparlante

-"El elenco de "Mackenzie Falls" favor de presentarse a ensayar"

Salimos de la cafetería y nos presentamos en el estudio 2, Chad llegó poco después que nosotros, estuvo distraído todo el ensayo, ¡incluso más que yo!, seguro era por esa tonta "Qué onda" Sunny.

-Mackenzie, ¿hasta cuando ocultaremos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro?-preguntó Chloe metida en el personaje

Chad no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando a la nada

-¿Mackenzie?-preguntó Chloe-¡Chad!

-¿Uh, qué?-preguntó Chad sobresaltado-Ah si, este, uhmm

-¡Corten!-gritó el director-Chad ¿que te pasa? tu jamás olvidas el guión

-Lo se solo estoy distraido-contestó friamente

Seguimos tratando de ensayar hasta que llegó la hora de irse

-Bien Chicos, eso es todo nos vemos mañana y Chad-dijo el director señalandolo-que no se repita

Chad gruño y salió a su camerino, quise seguirlo pero dijo

-Quien se atreva a seguirme ¡esta despedido!

* * *

**¿Que tal? se que es un poco corto pero sino iba a quedar super largo en fin, eso significa otro capitulo este fin de semana! acepto sugerencias criticas aplausos lo que sea bueno me despido, ah! la cancion es me myself and time ¡Que Dios los bendiga!**


	10. Peor no imposible!

**hola! este capitulo esta dedicado a los "efectos" de la máquina de Zora que sufren los personajes, bien no soy dueña de SWAC, q lo disfruten!

* * *

**

TrevorPOV

Después de el duro ensayo, conducí a mi apartamento, puede que fuera el único que no tenía una gran mansion de todo mi elenco, cuando llegué y abrí la puerta comencé a sentirme mareado, mi vista se nublaba, quise llegar al telefono para hablarle a un doctor, pero solo llegué al sofá, luego me desmayé.

ZPOV

Despues del almuerzo Sunny estaba aún más distraida, si eso era posible, fue un alivio que este día terminara, cuando llegué a mi casa me sentí mal, todo me daba vueltas, y el cuerpo me temblaba, trate de llegar a mi buro donde tenía mi botiquín de emergencia, ¿qué? soy precavida, solo conseguí llegar a mi cama, después todo se pusó negro.

GPOV

Llegué a mi apartamento y agradecí la privacidad, mi familia vivía en Orlando por la universidad de Grant, sin embargo comencé a marearme, me sentía débil y cansado, quise hablarle a Nico o a alguien que me ayudara pero antes de darme cuenta estaba en el suelo inconsiente

ChloePOV

Mi madre había venido a recogerme y para cuando llegamos a casa yo agradecia eso, me sentía muy mal, me sentía sin fuerza, sin energía, con ganas de vomitar, entré en mi cuarto y jalé el bote de basura, pero no vomité, me desmayé.

NPOV

Fuí a mi apartamento y saludé a mi papá como de costumbre, pero yo me sentía muy mal, estaba sudando así que fuí a mi habitación para relajarme, me faltaban las fuerzas, comencé a temblar sin control, tanto que me caí de la cama, traté de llegar a la puerta y gritarle a mi papá que llamara a un doctor, sin embargo lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar en el suelo, no se qué paso despues.

PPOV

Después de llegar a mi casa sentí ganas de vomitar, empecé a sudar y a temblar, fuí al baño, sabía que si iba a vomitar era mejor hacerlo ahí, ya no conseguí llegar, las piernas me temblaban y me caí a la mitad del corredor y perdí el conocimiento.

DPOV

Salí del estudio agradecido de tener un poco de paz, sin embargo no duró mucho, al llegar a mi casa yo me estaba muriendo de frio aunque el termometro decia 30 grados, la cabeza me daba vueltas, la piel me daba comezón, de pronto todo se apagó.

TPOV

Llegué al apartamento, mi madre ya estaba dormida, me dirigí a mi alcoba, me puse mi pijama más caliente, yo tenía muchisimo frío, subí la calefacción, me sentía mareada, traté de despertar a mi mamá, pero no llegué a la puerta, ni siquiera pude levantarme de la cama y me desmayé

CPOV

Llegué a mi casa aún confundido por lo que había pasado hoy en el estudio, mis padres estaban de vacaciones por su aniversario, fuí a mi habitación y abrí las ventanas, tenía mucho calor, la cabeza me dolía mucho, me empecé a sentir mareado, quise alcanzar mi telefono, llamar a un doctor, a mis padres, a alguien!, no llegué, me caí y todo se puso negro.

SPOV

Al llegar a mi casa vi a mi mamá viendo un episodio de Mackenzie Falls, Chad era la ultima persona a la que quería ver, pero ahora me sentía mal, tenía un calor increíble, abrí la ventana para que se ventilara un poco mi cuarto, me toqué la cara, estaba caliente, todo me daba vueltas, quise abrir la puerta y llamar a mi mamá, quería que el dolor cesara, seguro tenía fiebre, tropezé y me caí, mi vista se nubló, despues estaba inconsiente.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? el siguiente capitulo sera igual en los puntos de vista pero sera en la mañana, el resto es sorpresa, comenten y que Dios los bendiga!**


	11. ¿Pero como?¡la máquina!

**hola! supongo q el titulo arruino la sorpresa y yo no seguiré arruinandola! aqui esta el 11 capitulo, no soy dueña de SWAC q lo disfruten!  
**

* * *

TrevorPOV

Al despertarme me dí cuenta de que estaba en el sofá, recordé como me había sentido ayer, estaba mucho mejor, mire el reloj, 9:30, tengo 30 minutos, tengo que darme prisa, corrí a mi cuarto a cambiarme, 2 segundos en hacer todo eso, bien eso es demasiado rápido, es decir es un apartamento pero es grande, salí corriendo, iba tan rápido que no pude abrir la puerta, me preparé para estrellarme, ¡pero la atravesé! ok esto si es extraño, ¿como es posi...?¡la máquina!

ZPOV

Me desperté y ví q traía la misma ropa que ayer luego recordé lo que había pasado ayer, miré el reloj de mi buro, ¡9:30!, ay no es muy tarde, corrí a bañarme, cuando salí fuí a mi armario, recordé a Sunny y como había enfrentado a Chad ayer, como deseé ser ella en ese momento, de pronto vi el suelo más lejos, como si fuera más alta, cuando tomé mi blusa ví mis uñas negras, a menos que tuviera amnesia yo no me había pintado las uñas.

-¿Que ra...?-me paralicé del miedo, ¡sonaba igual a Sunny!, corrí a la espejo, ¡Yo era Sunny!-¡Quiero ser Zora!-volví a mi forma normal, ¿pero que pas...?¡la máquina!

GPOV

Al despertarme ví mi reloj de mano, ¡Oh no!¡9:30! es tarde, muy tarde, Marshall me va a matar, levante la cabeza y me golpeé, recuerdo que me "dormi" por así decirlo en el suelo, abrí los ojos, ¡y ví el suelo lejisimos de mi!, volteé la cabeza y ¡vi el techo! ¡estaba volando! que increible y genial, ¿pero como pud...?¡la máquina!

ChloePOV

Cuando me desperté ví que tenía la cabeza en el bote de basura, la saqué rápido, mire el reloj de mi escritorio, 9:30, tengo que darme prisa, cuando me cambié, observe mi maceta en la ventana, me acerqué a ella, se veía marchita, le pasé la mano como para acariciarla, ¡y creció de la nada!, casi la tiro del susto, ¿pero no entiendo como...?¡la máquina!

NPOV

Me desperté por la alarma de mi teléfono vibrando, ví la hora, ¡9:30! ¡Oh no!, debo apurarme si no quiero ganarme un problema con el señor Cóndor, corrí a ducharme, el agua no salía, golpeé la regadera y se abolló, extraño, la regadera es de titanio, cuando salió el agua no me pegaba muy bien, agite el puño, ¡y el agua se movió a la par que mi puño! esto es demasiado extraño, depronto recordé ¡la máquina!

PPOV

Me desperté en el corredor de mi casa, sentí un lengua sobre mi cara

-¡Oh Chad!-dije medio adormilada cuando escuche una voz dentro de mi cabeza

-¿A quien le dices Chad? ¡soy Canela!-abrí los ojos y vi a mi perra enfrente de mi cara

-Wow debí golpearme duro la cabeza-dije poniendome de pie

-Eso si, yo te ví anoche-repitió la voz

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-pregunté inspeccionando mi casa

-No solo tu-contestó la voz

Volteé a ver a mi perra-No, imposible-dije

-¿Qué es imposible?-preguntó la voz cuando mi perra ladeo la cabeza

-Esto no esta pasando, ¿Como es posi...?¡la máquina!

DPOV

Al abrir los ojos vi el suelo, me puse de pie y mire la hora, 9:30, si llego, debo darme prisa, fui corriendo a mi cuarto a cambiarme, me baño en la noche, de pronto oí un zumbido, giré la cabeza y ví a una abejal, no le dí importancia, sentí cosquillas en el brazo, me puse tenso al pensar que de seguro iba a picarme, dejé de sentir todo, mire el suelo y ví el cuerpo de la abeja retorciendose, observé mi brazo, ¡y era de acero!, me quede con la boca abierta, ¿como era posible?¡la máquina!

TPOV

Me desperté a las 9:30 y me di cuenta de que traía mi pijama mas caliente, recordé lo que me había pasado ayer, un momento, ¿9:30? ¡Ay no es muy tarde!, debo apurarme, ¿Qué? la perfección toma tiempo, fui a la cocina después de 20 minutos de arreglarme, ¿Qué? Tampoco quiero que me despidan, mi mama estaba en la cocina descongelando el desayuno ¿Qué? las estrellas tambien comen comida congelada.

-Buenos días mamá, ¿quieres que te ayude?

-Hola hija, si, ¿podrías meter el desayuno en el microondas?-preguntó mi mamá

Tomé el desayuno y lo meti en el microondas, cuando termino el tiempo se lo volví a dar a mi mamá

-¡Tawni!-gritó mi mamá-¡te dije que lo metieras en el microondas!

-Eso hize-contesté confundida

Mi mamá levantó el plato que estaba aún mas congelado que antes-No lo creo, mejor ya ve al trabajo, vas a llegar tarde

-Claro-dije saliendo, ¿como era posible?¡la máquina!

CPOV

Al despertarme ví que estaba en el suelo, recordé lo que había pasado ayer, miré la hora, 9:30, tengo tiempo, es decir, no pueden hacer Mackenzie Falls sin Mackenzie, ¡y yo soy Mackenzie!, fui a cambiarme cuando vi las ventanas abiertas, como deseo que se cierren, de pronto las ventanas se cerraron, que extraño, abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y me acerqué a mi armario, me gustaría ponerme una playera azul y unos jeans, de repente ¡salieron de mi armario! ok esto es muy extraño, ¿que esta pasan...?¡oh, no! no puedo creer que voy a decir esto, ¡fue la máquina!

SPOV

Me desperte y me dí cuenta de que estaba en el piso, luego recordé lo que había pasado anoche, observe el reloj, ¡9:30! ¡oh, no! ¡voy a llegar tarde!, corrí a mi armario y me vestí con una playera rosa, un pantalon azul oscuro, zapatos y torera negra, fui a la cocina donde encontré a mi mamá desayunando y esperando la cafetera.

-Hola mamá ¿quieres que te ayude en algo?

-Hola Sunny, si, ¿podrías pasarme el café?

Fuí a la cafetera, de la taza no salía humo así que lo tomé, se lo llevé a mi mamá y ella le dió un sorbo.

-¡Ay Sunny está hirviendo!-gritó mi mamá echando aire a su lengua

-Pero cuando lo tomé no estaba caliente-dije confundida

-No lo se ¡pero ahora esta hirviendo!-de pronto mi mamá vió su reloj-¡Sunny, son 9:45, vas a llegar tarde!

-¡Oh, no, ya me voy!-dije tomando las llaves de mi auto y abriendo la puerta-¡nos vemos en la noche, te quiero!

Alcanzé a escuchar un "¡yo tambien!" cuando iba al ascensor, oprimí el botón del primer piso, recargué la mano en la pared, de repente me llegó un olor a quemado, y ví humo, ¡que salía de mi mano!, quité la mano y el lugar donde estaba ¡se había quemado! ¿como hize e...?¡la máquina!

* * *

**¿Que tal? se que Sunny no tiene un coche, o la verdad no lo se, pero yo quería que lo tuviera, en fin revisen porfa acepto sugerencias criticas aplausos lo que sea, me despido y espero actualizar pronto ¡Que Dios los bendiga!**


	12. ¡No soy el unico!

**hola! eh querido actualizar antes pero me costo mucho este capitulo, tenía el cerebro seco! pero ya tengo mas ideas, bueno Penélope no ha estado en la carcel y no se confundan como yo, Penélope y Portlyn no son la misma, en fin no soy dueña de SWAC, q lo disfruten!**

* * *

SPOV

¿Cómo es que esa cosa funcionó? Bueno ahora lo importante es llegar a tiempo a mi trabajo, mientras conducía, me llegaron cerca de 15 mensajes de Tawni, todos decían lo mismo.

_De: Tawni_

_Para: Sunny_

_Me pasó lo más extraño del mundo, tienes que llegar a la bodega de utileria !AHORA!._

Llegué a las 9:55, apenas con 5 minutos extra, me fuí corriendo a la bodega de utileria, cuando llegué encontré a Tawni escribiendo un mensaje, Nico mordiendose las uñas, Grady agarrandose de la mesa y a Zora mirandose en un espejo con una cara aterrada.

-Hola chicos-dije aparentando que nada pasaba

-¡Sunny¡-gritaron todos corriendo hacia mi, menos Grady que seguía sujetando la mesa

-Oigan, puede que solo sea yo pero...-dije mirandolos a todos preocupada-creo, creo que la máquina de Zora funcionó, de verdad

-No fuiste la única-dijo Tawni-por eso te mandé los 15 mensajes y medio

-¿Y medio?-pregunté confundida

-¿Qué? llegaste cuando estaba escribiendo el mensaje 16 pero me quedé a la mitad

-Oh claro, eso lo explica tod...¡un momento!¿dijiste que no fui la unica?-pregunté sorprendida

-Si Sunny, hoy en la mañana-dijo pensando-congelé el desayuno congelado

-¿Qué?-preguntamos todos

-Larga historia, lo que importa es que tengo mi super poder-dijo Tawni

-No solo ustedes-dijo Nico sonriendo-yo también, aboyé la regadera de titanio y controle el agua

-Yo igual-dijo Grady aún sosteniendose de la mesa-creeanme, no es nada divertido despertar en el techo!

-Bueno yo también tengo mis poderes-dijo Zora

-¡TU!-gritó Chad entrando en la bodega con su elenco y señalando a Zora

-¡¿Yo?-preguntó Zora señalandose

-Si tu-dijo Portlyn-¿que nos hiciste?

-¿Yo?-repitió Zora

-Si tu-dijo Devon-no se que hiciste pero al despertar esta mañana tenía los poderes que tu máquina me había asignado

Todos los Falls asintieron

-Wow no somos los unicos-dijo Grady soltando la mesa, todos le lanzamos una mirada asesina

-¿Qué?-preguntó Chloe-¿ustedes también?

Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora y yo nos miramos y asentimos lentamente

-Bueno ¿ahora que hacemos?-preguntó Trevor

-¿Ahora que hacemos?-preguntó Zora incrédula-¡tenemos superpoderes increíbles! bueno menos la loca que habla con los animales

Todos nos reímos de Portlyn mientras ella le lanzaba miradas asesinas a Zora

-¿Y eso que?-preguntó Chad

-¿Y eso que?-preguntó Zora-podemos hacer cosas que los demás no, no me digan que no les encantaría ser algo así como superhéroes

Todos nos miramos unos a otros, de repente, comencé a asentir, luego Chloe, luego todos los demás, menos Portlyn

-Bien entonces no hay que quejarse, sino, practicar-dijo Zora

-¿Practicar?preguntó Tawni

-Si-dijo Zora sonriendo-para controlar nuestros poderes

-¿Saben qué? ustedes sigan con su locura de los poderes, yo voy a ver a Penélope-dijo Portlyn saliendo de la bodega

CPOV

Penélope no era un personaje tan recurrente como Chloe, Devon o yo, pero aún así era importante, normalmente Penélope y Portlyn no se llevaban muy bien pero si una necesitaba de la otra podían ser inseparables, después que Portlyn salió todos nos quedamos mirando unos a otros, revise cada una de las caras de mi elenco y de los Qué onda, hasta que mis ojos se encontraron con los de Sunny, miré hacia otro lado, de pronto oímos un gritó, era de Grady.

-¡BAJENME!-¡wow! Grady estaba volando!

-¿Como llegasté ahí?-pregunté realmente sorprendido

-¡No tengo idea!-gritó Grady-¡solo pensé en volar!

-¡Eso es lo que hiciste capitán obvio!-gritó Tawni

-Bien, bien así llegué hasta aquí, ahora ¡¿COMO BAJO?-preguntó Grady asustado

-Si subiste pensando en volar, talvez bajarías si piensas en dejar de volar-dijo Sunny, todos la miramos raro-¡Vamos, suena lógico!

-Ok, aquí vooooooooooooooo!-gritó Grady mientras caía al piso

-Al menos bajaste-dijo Sunny sonriendo apenada, ella es tan linda cuando sonrie así, demasiado linda, ¿yo dije eso?, si, si lo hiciste, no, no lo hize, si, si lo... ¡no voy a hacer esto otra vez!

-Bien, eso arregla el problema de Grady y Chloe-dijo Zora-¡Tengo un idea!, todos los que tengan poderes compartidos juntense, así se ayudan unos a otros, luego resuelven el asunto del otro poder-lo admito, es una buena idea, un momento eso significa que estoy con...Sunny

-Solo lo dices por que tu no tienes poder compartido-gruño Tawni

-Cierto-dijo Zora sonriendo-pero aún así tengo que practicar, mmm si logré ser Sunny en la mañana pensando en ella

-¿Como que lograste ser yo pensando en mi?-interrumpió Sunny confundida

-Callate-contestó Zora como si no importara-voy a intentarlo de nuevo

Zora cerró los ojos por un instante, pero cuando los abrió seguía siendo la misma "Qué onda" loca que todos tememos y odiamos, bueno almenos nosotros los Falls

-No lo entiendo, pensé en alguien pero no pasó nada, esta mañana funcionó cuando pensé en ser Suu... ¡claro eso es! tengo que pensar en ser esa persona-volvió a cerrar los ojos, ¡pero esta vez se transformó en Portlyn!-Listo-dijo con la voz de Portlyn-soy Portlyn la loca que habla con los animales y no sabe cuanto es 1 mas 1

Todos nos reímos con ganas, aunque pude ver en las caras de mi elenco que se sentían culpables por reirse de Portlyn pero no podían evitarlo, en cierto modo me sentía igual, no importa que tan fastidiosa o tonta sea, es de nuestro elenco, ugg, eso sonó tan cursi, en fin, después de un rato de reir Zora volvió a cerrar los y volvió a ser ella misma.

ZPOV

-Bien ya se como controlar el cambio de forma-alardeé-ahora teletransportarme.

El unico problema era, que no sabía como hacerlo, si pude cambiar de forma pensando en ser alguin, talvez si pensaba en estar en un lugar, me teletransportaría, cerré los ojos y pense en estar en el otro lado de la habitación, cerca de "Gnomito", abrí los ojos, ¡funcionó!, todos me mirarón sorprendidos, seguramente por que, apesar de ser la más joven, soy la más lista y dominé mis poderes antes que ellos

-Si me disculpan, tengo que espiar a los gladiadores adolescentes-dije-esta semana le arrancan las piernas a Josh!

-Pero Josh no esta en gladiadores adolescentes-dijo Tawni confundida

-Ya lo se-dije cerrando los ojos imaginandome en las ventilas

* * *

**¿Que tal? lo siento si no es tan bueno como lo esperaban pro me costo mucho! se q no es el mejor capitulo, en fin x fa comenten!**


	13. Me disculpo, ahora a practicar!

**hola! gracias a todos por sus comentarios! en estas vacaciones habrá muchos capitulos, en fin, no soy dueña de SWAC q lo disfruten!****

* * *

**

SPOV

Cuando Zora se fue me quedé pensando en su idea de juntarnos los de poderes iguales, claro al principio me pareció muy buena idea hasta que recordé que eso significaba juntarme con nadie menos que Chad Dylan Cooper, lo admito el podía ser dulce y amable aveces, _aveces_, pero la mayor parte del tiempo era un egolatra chico malo de Hollywood, tal vez si tratára de algo serio, como esto, Chad podría dejar esa actitud y comenzar a ser mas amable.

-Entonces que, vamos a tomar la idea de el fenooo...-Chad paró al ver nuestras caras-Zora

-Yo digo que lo hagamos-dijo Grady sonriendo a Chloe

-Y yo-dijo Nico mirando a la nada, de seguro pensando en Portlyn

-Yo también-dijo Devon mirando de reojo a Tawni, aww!, a Devon le gusta Tawni, no sabe la que le espera

-Por mi esta bien-dijo Chloe tratando de no ver a Grady

-¿Tengo otra opcion?-dijo Tawni sarcástica

-Si por que no-dijo Trevor

-¡Tu ni siquiera tienes poder compartido!-gritó Tawni mirando molesta a Devon

Todos ya habían dicho lo que tenían que decir, menos Chad, Portlyn y yo, pero Portlyn ni siquiera estaba, despues de un rato por fin hable.

-Supongo que esta bien

-No me mataría estar con una simple "Qué onda" más de media hora-dijo Chad, se que estaba burlandose, pero eso realmente me molesto

-¿Pues sabes que? cambie de opinion, no estoy dispuesta a perder mi tiempo con un tonto melodramático que solo piensa en si mismo!-le grité

Salí de la bodega tan rápido como pude, alcanzé a escuchar un "¡Sunny espera!", pero no estaba dispuesta a esperar, lo que dijo Chad realmente me había lastimado, había llegado muy lejos esta vez, ¿como pude pensar en que el dejaría su actitud de CDC solo por mi?, comencé a llorar, no tenía idea de porque, el no significa nada para mi, ¿o si?, no, definitivamente no, simplemente imposible, o eso es lo que quiero creer, cuando al fin llegué a mi camerino, entré, cerré la puerta y me recargué sobre ella.

-¿Has visto a Sunny, Jerry?-oí la voz de Chad detras de la puerta

-Si esta en su camerino, ¡y soy Josh!-gritó el pobre de cartero, a de ser frustrante que olviden tu nombre despues de decirlo como 20 veces

-Como sea-dijo Chad antes de golpear a mi puerta-¿Sunny estas ahí?

-No-dije limpiandome el rostro-solo esta la simple "Qué onda" con la que no te mataría pasar más de media hora

-Sunny por favor, no era mi intención herirte, sabes que me burló de ustedes todos los días, pero nunca es mi intención herirlos, demasiado-dijo Chad

Jamás había escuchado a Chad hablar tan enserio, pero aunque odie admitirlo y si alguien pregunta lo negaré, Chad es un buen actor, no sabía si creerle o no, no sabía si estaba diciendo la verdad o no, decidí darle el beneficio de la duda, abrí un poco la puerta solo como para dejar ver sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules, ¡yo no dije eso!, o si que lo hiciste, no no lo hize, ¡No otra vez!, en fin dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma, así que me quedé viendo sus ojos, buscando algun rastro de mentira o de burla, nada, talvez, enserio, estuviera siendo honesto conmigo.

CPOV

Parece que tengo un talento inato para meter la pata, por segunda vez en estos dos días me encontraba persiguiendo a Sunny Munroe, despues de preguntarle a Jerry o como se llame donde estab Sunny me acerqué a la puerta de su camerino, escuche sollozos, ¡oh no! ¿Sunny estaba llorando? escuche con más atencion, _si_, ¿por mi culpa? _no... esta llorando por que se acabó el helado de yougurt_, bueno no tenías porque ser sarcástico, con un simple si bastaba, _no creí que lo entendieras_, wow, ¿estoy peleando conmigo mismo? _no con tu consiencia, _¡como sea!.

-¿Sunny estas ahí?-_no genio es el aire el que esta llorando_, ¡basta!

-No, solo esta la simple "Qué onda" con la que no te mataría pasar más de media hora-sonaba muy herida

-Sunny por favor, no era mi intención herirte, sabes que me burló de ustedes todos los días, pero nunca es mi intención herirlos, demasiado

Creo que ni yo mismo me había escuchado hablar tan serio desde que conocia a Sunny, y se notaba que ella pensaba lo mismo, cuando abrió la puerta se quedo viendome a los ojos por un rato, se podía ver en sus ojos, (por que era lo unico que la puerta me dejaba ver) que esta vez si la había lastimado, como ya dije, parece que tengo un gran talento para meter la pata, sin embargo, no podía dejar de ver a sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, wow! yo dije es... ¡no, no pienso empezar con esto otra vez!

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Sunny sacandome de mis pensamientos

-Muy enserio-dije, se estaba perdiendo en mis ojos otra vez, y para ser francos yo en los suyo-¿puedo pasar?-dije al darme cuenta de lo ridiculo que me veía viendo por una rendija de la puerta a Sunny

-¿Eh, que?-dijo saliendo de su ensoñación-¡Oh, si! claro pasa

Abrió más la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarme entrar, me senté en el sillón con estampado de leopardo de Tawni, miré su parte del camerino, todo pintado de dorado,un espejo enorme con foquitos alrededor, cerca de 15 fotos suyas, las letras gigantes doradas con focos y diamantina que formaban TAWNI, los mil y un productos de belleza en la mesa y sus joyas en un cuenco sobre la mesa, luego miré a la parte de Sunny, su lado era de color azul y mucho más humilde, no tenía ni una foto suya, su espejo era del mismo tamaño que el de Tawni pero mucho menos excéntrico, tenía una foto de unas focas bebes con una dedicatoria, obvio ella lo había escrito, unos cuantos dibujos y fotos, unas pulseras y collares, y varios guiones de "Qué onda!", ¿como dos personas completamente diferentes como Sunny y Tawni son amigas?.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Sunny viendome intrigada

-¿Qué? ah, si, solo me estaba preguntando como es posible que tu y Tawni sean amigas, es decir, son completamente diferentes-le dije

-Bueno no somos asi como "mejores amigas por siempre" pero si amigas y pues... ahora que lo preguntas tampoco le encuentro lógica-contestó

Debo admitir que la repuesta de Sunny combinada con la cara que puso me dió mucha risa, Sunny se me quedó viendo raro y al cabo de un rato también comenzó a reir, despues de un rato paramos.

-Oye-dijo Sunny recobrando el aliento-¿no crees que deberiamos volver a la bodega?

-No-dije despues de pensarlo un rato-despues de todo había que practicar lo de los poderes ¿recuerdas?

-Oh claro, y bien ¿como fue tu "revelacion" de tus poderes?-preguntó riendo

-Pues primero que nada la noche anterior abrí todas las ventanas de mi casa por que me estaba muriendo de calor, al despertar deseé que las ventanas se cerraran, y se cerraron, luego me acerque a mi armario y pensé en que quería esta ropa-dije señalando mi camisa y mis pantalones- y salió volando del armario, pero no tuve demostracion del fuego, tal vez no es mi poder principal, ¿Y tu?

-Bueno yo fui a la cocina y vi a mi mamá haciendo el desayuno, se veía muy ocupada así que le pregunte si quería que le ayudara y me dijo que si podía poner el café, antes de tomarlo de la taza no saliá humo, lo tomé y se lo llevé a mi mamá, cuando lo probó dijo que estaba hirviendo.

-Ok, bueno dejame pruebo otra vez la telequinésis-dije, me concentré en mover la silla de Sunny hasta ella, funcionó

-¡Wow Chad!-dijo Sunny al ver la silla-¡Es increible lo moviste desde el otro lado de la habitación!

Comenzó a sonreir, levanté la vista para verla más detenidamente, ¡wow!, puede que solo fuera yo pero hoy se veía muy linda, comencé a perder el control de la silla y sin querer se la lanzé a Sunny.

-¡AH!-gritó extendiendo las manos como para protegerse, lo increible fue que la silla rebotó antes de tocar sus manos, ahora la silla venía contra mi, use la telequinesis para pararla y luego dejarla en el suelo, luego me acordé ¡Sunny!

-¡Sunny, ay no lo siento lo siento no fue mi intención te lo juro perdi el control y, y...!-comencé a disculparme corriendo hacia ella, pero entonces empezó a reirse y a rodar por el suelo-¿De que te ries?-le dije aún preocupado

-De que...jaja...creo que ya se...jajaja...como controlar el campo de fuerza-al ver mi cara de que no me la creía añadió-¡de tu cara Chad!

-Bien-dije empezando

-Bien-respondió

-Bueno!

-Bueno!

-Tengo una idea-dijo Sunny-lanzame un peine

-¿Qué?-pregunté desconcertado-No voy a lanzarle un peine a una chica

-Vamos no seas gallina Chad solo lanzame el peine

-Ok pero para que quede claro tu me estas obligando

-Bien

-Bien

-Bueno!

-Bueno!

Aún no me sentía cómodo con la idea pero aún asi se lo aventé, Sunny extendió las manos pero esta vez con más confianza, esta vez al verla más detenidamente vi como una esfera casi invisible aparecia alrededor de ella, ese debía ser el campo de fuerza el peine rebotó, de nuevo el peine voló hacía mi, esta vez me tomó desprevenido por ver a Sunny, me moví rápido a la izquierda y evité que el peine me golpeara en la cabeza, al volver a ver a Sunny se estaba riendo otra vez

-¿Que te propones, ¡matarme!-pregunté un poco asustado

-No-dijo aún riendose-quería probar mis campos de fuerza, tu velocidad de respuesta, y tu telequinesis

-Claro lo que tu digas-le dije sarcástico-Bien ahora que probaste mi "velocidad de respuesta" y tu campo campo de fuerza ¿que sigue?

-Hora de practicar el poder del fuego-dijo Sunny sonriendo

* * *

**¿Que tal? revisen porfa acepto sugerencias criticas aplausos lo que sea, me despido y espero actualizar pronto ¡Que Dios los bendiga!**


	14. Sunny Munroe y Chad Dylan Cooper amigos?

**hola! estoy enferma,**** y si, esta es como la 3 vez q les digo, pobre de mi! pero ****sigo escribiendo eso es bueno!****¿no?****, en fin no soy dueña de SWAC q lo disfruten! **

* * *

SPOV

Debo admitir que Chad se portó muy bien conmigo, incluso se disculpo, nos reimos al aprender a controlar su telequinesis y mis campos de fuerza, cosa que fue muy divertida, pero se sentía extraño, yo Sunny Munroe, la "chica buena de Hollywood", una "Qué onda", una habitante de Ciudad Risa, la Sonshine, pasando un buen rato y riendose con Chad Dylan Cooper, el "rompe corazones chico malo de Hollywood", un Falls, el Rey del Drama, el CDC, wow no creí que tuvieramos tantos apodos, despues de reirnos un buen rato y despues de que el peine casi lo mata comenzamos a practicar el fuego, el unico problema era que, no sabia como, de pronto se me ocurrió una idea.

-Chad ¿puedes pasarme la botella de agua?-dije señalando la botella detrás de Chad

-Claro-contestó pasandomela-pero Sunny, somos fuego no agua

-Lo se, pero ¿que pasa con el agua si la pones al fuego?-pregunté poniendo el agua en la mesa

-Se... ¡hierve!-dijo entendiendome

Extendí mi mano hacía la botella e intenté concentrarme, el problema era, ¿concentrarme en que?

-Chad-dije bajando la mano-no se que tengo que hacer

-Haz lo que hiciste en la mañana para calentar el café de tu mamá-contestó en tono duh

-Ese es el problema Chad no estaba pensando en nada

-Rayos!-murmuró Chad-¿y ahora que hacemos?

-No tengo idea

-"A los elencos de "Mackenzie Falls" y "Qué onda!" Dan y Marshall los buscan para ensayar"-habló el altoparlante

-Supongo que tenemos que ir a ensayar-dije

-A menos de que quieras que te despidan si-contestó Chad

-Ya entendí-dije sarcástica-entonces ¿cuando practicamos?

-Pues, no creo tener tiempo en el almuerzo o tener descansos, en Mackenzie Falls estamos muy ocupados, se acerca el final de la temporada-dijo Chad

-Pues nosotros estamos pensando en renovar el show así que yo también estoy ocupada

-Talvez saliendo del trabajo podemos ir al parque o a el bosque-dijo Chad frotandose la parte posterior del cuello y mirando sus zapatos, comencé a sonreir, ¿Chad Dylan Cooper me estaba invitando a una cita?, levantó la vista y vió la forma en que yo lo miraba, me sonrió de vuelta, de pronto como si algo hubiera hecho click en su mente abrió los ojos como platos muy nervioso-claro como, como amigos-dijo poniendose rojo

-Claro de que otra forma podría ser-dije ruborizandome también al darme cuenta de como lo había visto

-Entonces te recojo saliendo del trabajo, a las 7:00?-preguntó Chad

-Es una ci... una, una-comencé a tartamuedear pensando en como llamarlo-sesión de entrenamiento-si, bien hecho Sunny, ya casi podía escuchar a Chad diciendo...

-¿Enserio Sunny? ¿Enserio?-dijo Chad terminando mis pensamientos por mi

-"A los elencos de "Mackenzie Falls" y "Qué onda!" el Sr. Condor dice que vayan a ensayar si quieren conservar sus trabajos"-repitió el altoparlante

-Entonces te veo a las 7:00-dijo abriendo la puerta

-Bien-contesté saliendo

-Bien-dijo sonriendo

-Bueno

-Bueno

Los dos nos separamos, yo fui al set y el al estudio 2, tengo una "sesion de entrenamiento" con Chad, me dije a mi misma sonriendo, ¿por que esto me emociona tanto? en fin no importa tengo que ir al ensayo!.

Penélope POV

Portlyn se la pasó molestandome con sus comentarios sin inteligencia sobre alguna caja de zapatos de Zora y algo sobre su perra parlante, algo sobre Nico, Grady y Chloe, Devon y la rubia y Trevor, siguió hablando y hablando, parecía que de verdad pensó que me importaba lo que decía, continuó con su parloteo hasta que dijo una sola palabra que capturó mi atención "Chad".

-Disculpa Portlyn-dije fingiendo falsa dulzura-¿qué dijiste?

-Que emparejaron a Sunny con Chad-dijo suspirando con el nombre Chad, un momento ¿Qué?

-¿Como que emparejaron a Chad con Sunny?-dije escupiendo el nombre Sunny

-Si, como te dije a todos nos tocaron un poder compartido menos a Trevor y el fenomeno, y a Sunny y Chad les tocó fuego

De pronto se escuchó el altoparlante llamando a los dos elencos a ensayar, me alegré de que el ensayo por fin comenzara, el primero en aparecer fue Trevor, yo esperaba que llegará tranquilo y calmado como siempre, pero en cambio una ráfaga de pelo marron entró corriendo a velocidad sobre humana al set atravesando la puerta! abrí los ojos sorprendida, después de un rato llegaron los otros, menos Chad, el llegó poco después, Dan el director comenzó a decir cual escena ibamos a rodar, Chloe y Chad se pusieron en sus marcas y comenzaron a actuar.

-Chloe tu sabes como es este pueblo, si la gente nos ve juntos en el mismo caballo, diran cosas-dijo Chad como Mackenzie

-Ya me cansé de cabalgar sola-dijo Chloe actuando

Los dos miraron a la camara, Chloe mantuvo su mirada fija en la maceta que había detrás, frunció un poco el ceño y de la nada, la planta comenzó a crecer! tanto que golpeo la camara y arruinó la toma, todos dimos un salto hacia atras, Chad miró a Chloe un poco asustado, ella se rió y asintió, era como si estuvieran hablando con los ojos, Chad le dió una mirada de "¿A si? pues mira esto", quitaron la planta con mucho trabajo y volvieron a rodar la escena, hicieron todo igual hasta el momento de mirar a la cámara, esta vez Chad mantuvo la vista fija en la cabeza del camarógrafo, de pronto su peluquín se separó de su cabeza, donde Chad movía los ojos ahí iba el peluquín, todos en el set estaban muertos de risa, menos yo, tal vez si debí escuchar a Portlyn, a la tercera toma al fin quedó la escena, luego había que rodar la escena de la pelea entre Mackenzie y Devon, puede que en el show esos dos se odien a la muerte pero en la vida real Chad y Devon eran como hermanos.

-Y cuando te hallas ido las cataratas serán mías!-dijo Devon con dramatísmo

-Tu nunca tendrás las cataratas!-gritó Chad metido en el personaje

Otra vez la parte del dramatismo, los dos viendo a la cámara, Chad miró de reojo a Devon, Devon asintió y ladeo un poco la cabeza, de pronto la cámara comenzó a congelarse! Dan paró la toma y llamó a sus asistentes uno fue por una secadora y el otro por un trapo

-¿Por qué no la descongelas?-preguntó Devon

-Todavía no se como-contestó Chad

-Eh, Chad-dijo Trevor acercandose

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó Chad

-Tu micrófono esta encendido

-Ok gracias Trevor-dijo Chad apagando su microfono

Gracias a el increíble Trevor salvador de la privacidad ya no podí oir a Devon y Chad.

CPOV

-¿Como que todavía no sabes como?-preguntó Devon-se suponia que eso estaban haciendo tu y Sunny cuando se fueron de la bodega

-Ya lo se pero me tarde en seguirla, encontrarla y disculparme, luego practicamos mi telequinesis y sus campos de fuerza

-¿Y por que en vez de practicar telequinesis y campos de fuerza no practicaron fuego?-preguntó Devon confundido

-Porque yo solo tuve "demostración" de telequinesis y Sunny no sabe como calentó el café de su mamá!-dijé un poco desesperado

-¿Qué?-preguntó Devon aún más confundido

-Lo que importa es que no pudimos practicar

-Bien y que vas a hacer? estamos en el final de temporada hay mucho trabajo que hacer

-Ya lo se por eso vamos a ir hoy a las 7:00 al bosque

-Ok, un momento ¿Qué?-preguntó Devon sobresaltado-¿al bosque? ¿a las siete?

-Si ¿cual es el problema?

-¿No crees que es un poco peligroso ir al bosque, tu solo con una chica, de noche, sin nada con que defenderte, donde nadie puede verlos?

-¿Qué estas insinuando?-le pregunté realmente confundido

-Es decir estamos en Hollywood algún loco puede estar en el bosque o un animal salvaje o algo así

-Vamos no hay de que preocuparse, no vamos a ir muy adentro del bosque solo donde nadie pueda vernos porque no creo que sea buena idea que la gente se entere de que tenemos superpoderes, ademas los tacones de una chica pueden ser un arma muy peligrosa-los dos nos reimos con esa ultima idea

-Solo digo que tengas cuidado Chad y hablando de los poderes creo que no fue buena idea hacer lo que hicimos hace un rato

-No hay problema, lo que mantiene ocupado a Dan ahora es el final de la temporada

-Buen punto, entonces vas a ir a una cita con Sunny Munroe-dijo dandome un codazo

-No, una sesion de entrenamiento-dije recordando las palabras de Sunny

-Con que así se le dice ahora-murmuró Devon aunque si lo oí

-¿Qué?-pregunté sarcástico

-Nada, nada

-Bien chicos la cámar ya se descongeló asi que a seguir grabando-dijo Dan

-Claro-respondimos Devon y yo al mismo tiempo

* * *

**¿Que tal? Sonshine es un apodo que creo le dice Chad a Sunny en EUA y q yo voy a usar, en fin revisen porfa! acepto sugerencias criticas aplausos lo q sea espero actualizar pronto y q Dios los bendiga!**


	15. Hervir de furia ¿Como no lo pensé antes?

**hola! gracias a todos los q comentaron, gracias a wiiixx por darme una buena idea jaja, en fin no soy dueña de SWAC, q lo disfruten!

* * *

**

TPOV

Cuando llego el almuerzo todos estabamos un poco más relajados despues de saber que no habíamos sido los unicos con superpoderes, lastima que los otros eran los Falls, yak, y hablando del diablo, los Falls entraron con su pose, ugg, siempre viajan en manada, y por cierto faltaba el lider, digo, Chad, despues de que Brenda nos diera nuestro llamado "almuerzo" nos sentamos en nuestra mesa y comenzamos a platicar.

-Entonces ¿ya saben como controlar el poder secundario?-pregunté susurrando la ultima parte

-Claro-dijo Zora mirando la nada

-Ya-dijo Sunny revolviendo lo que fuera que estuviera en su plato con el tenedor

-Es fácil-dijo Nico, claro, el solo tiene que golpear algo y listo

-Aún no-dijo Grady sonriendo extraño-¿Y tu?

-Oh tu sabes, yo NO TENGO dos superpoderes-dije viendo a Zora

-¡Por ultima vez Tawni NO ES MI CULPA!-gritó Zora haciendo que todos en la cafeteria la voltearan a ver- ¿y ustedes que? a sus asuntos gente!

-Calmate Zora estas hirviendo de furia-dijo Nico

De pronto Sunny levanto la cabeza con la mirada hambrienta y los ojos muy abiertos

-¿Qué... qué dijiste Nico?-preguntó sorprendida

-Calmate Zora estas hirviendo de furia-repitió Nico confundido, Sunny se quedó muy quieta por un momento

-"Hirviendo de furia"... eso es! Gracias Nico!-gritó Sunny saliendo corriendo de la cafeteria

SPOV

Hervir de furia ¿como no lo pense antes? lo que necesito es enojarme para sacar el fuego! cuando consiga dominarlo buscaré otra forma, es decir, soy Sunny Munroe, odio enojarme, salí corriengo de la cafeteria (otra vez!) despues de gritarle unas gracias a Nico, tenía que encontrar a Chad, iba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me dí cuenta de que había alguien enfrente de mi hasta que choqué con ese alguien, me hubiera caido de no ser por que esa persona me sostuvo por los brazos y ese alguien era la persona que estaba buscando, Chad Dylan Cooper.

-Enserio Munroe tienes que fijarte por dónde vas-dijo soltándome

-Chad!-grite como niñita de 4 años-Ya se como controlar el fue…-Chad me tapo la boca antes de poder terminar

-Shh, nadie debe saber que tenemos poderes-susurró la ultima parte

-Ok-dije cuando me soltó la boca-lo que quería decirte es que ya se como controlar el fuego-dije en voz baja

-¿Enserio?¿como?-pregunto emocionado

-Furia

-¿Qué?

-Enojandonos, veras ¿has escuchado el dicho "Estas hirviendo de furia?-el asintió-pues "hervir" es fuego asi que tenemos que enojarnos para poder sacar el fuego

-Bueno eso no será muy dificil-murmuró

-¿Qué dijiste?-le pregunte cruzandome de brazos

-Nada-contesto muy rápido

-¿Enserio Chad? ¿Enserio?-dije usando su frase contra él

-Como dije no será muy dificil-volvió a murmurar, esta vez sonrei

-Como sea tengo que volver a la cafeteria

-Yo también, mi elenco me espera y tengo que ir por mi delicioso filete

-Ugg, no es justo-resoplé-tu tienes un filete y yo un... un... ni siquiera se lo que es!

El sonrió, me dio una mirada tan tierna, sus ojos azules brillaban, es tan lindo, ¡wow! ¿que me esta pasando?

CPOV

Sunny comenzó a hacer pucheros quejandose por su "comida", ella es tan linda cuando hace eso, demasiado linda, no, ni siquiera voy a decirlo.

-Tal vez pueda conseguir algo para mi "Qué onda" favorita-dije sonriendo

-Aww! Chad, ¿soy tu "Qué onda" favorita?-dijo ruborizandose sin importarle que la haya llamado una "Que onda", yo asentí,-Aww! gracias Chad! tu eres mi Falls favorito-sonrió, es tan linda cuando hace eso, demasiado linda, no, no voy a volver a pelarme conmigo mismo

-Gracias ahora vamos-dije entrando a la cafetería con Sunny detrás

-Hola Brenda-dije usando mi "sonrisa patentada de Chad Dylan Cooper"

-Hola Chad-dijo tarareando-lo de siempre ¿verdad?

-Si y ¿puedes darme un filete extra para esta linda señorita?-dije señalando a Sunny, ella se ruborizó otra vez

-Lo que sea por ti Chaddy-contestó Brenda dandome mi bandeja y un filete de más

-Gracias Chad-dijo Sunny cuando nos alejamos

-Denada, hasta las 7 Munroe-dije caminando hacia mi mesa

-Hasta las 7 Cooper-dijo llendo hacia su mesa con el resto de los "Que onda"

NPOV

Cuando Sunny volvió ¡traía un filete! un rico, sabroso y jugoso filete, un momento ¿como consiguió un filete?

-Sunny ¿de donde sacaste ese filete?-pregunté

-Tu sabes, le rogué a Brenda y...-Sunny paró al ver nuestras miradas de "no te creo nada"-bien, no lo conseguí yo

-No, enserio-dijimos todos sarcásticos

-Ay bueno ya!, no era necesario el sarcásmo

-Y volviendo a la pregunta inicial ¿como conseguiste ese filete?-preguntó Tawni

-Cortesía de mi compañero de poder-dijo bajando la voz en la ultima parte

-¡Estás congeniando con el enemigo!-gritó Zora

-¡Oh vamos esta fue TU idea!-respondió Sunny, en eso tenía razón

-Y... cambiando de tema ¿cuando creen que terminemos de grabar la escena?-preguntó Grady

-Talvez mañana, pero la presentaremos este viernes-dije

-Hay que pensar en más escenas, sería una buena idea renovar el programa-dijo Grady

-Creí que eso ya lo estabamos haciendo-dijo Sunny levantando una ceja

-Pero ahora estamos consientes de ello-dije

-Muy bien, entonces, ¿quien tiene una idea?-preguntó Zora

-Que tal si...-comenzó Tawni con emoción

-¡Nada de Tawnilandia!-gritamos al mismo tiempo

-¿Por que no otra de "Fasty's"?-dije

-Si! y de "Sally Jensen: la abogada infantil"-dijo Zora

-¡Y sobre "Vicky Malita"!-dijo Sunny

-¡Y "Las princesas reales de Nueva Jersey"!-gritó Tawni

-¡Y "El chico delfín"!-dijo Grady

Todos nos pusimos a escribir ideas en el cuaderno de Zora, estabamos muy emocionados con la idea de renovar el programa, tanto que nos olvidamos de comer, bueno no era como si quisieramos comer esa cosa asquerosa que osaban llamar comida! menos Sunny iba dandole bocados pequeños y "discretos" a su filete, antes de darnos cuenta el altoparlante estaba llamandonos.

-"Al elenco de "Qué onda!" Marshall dice que acabó el descanso"

Salimos y nos dirigimos al set, nos acercamos a Marshall y le enseñamos nuestras ideas, le encanto todas, incluso escribiremos nuevas escenas! seguimos ensayando hasta que nos salió perfecta, cuando por fin grabamos eran las 6:48 así que solo conseguimos grabar parte de la escena, no es que estuviera muy larga pero Marshall tuvo un llamada de su mamá de 5 minutos y Sunny salió corriendo y balbuceando algo sobre una sesión y estar lista y un bosque, 5 minutos antes, enserio, esa chica tiene que dejar de salir corriendo de los lugares hacia su camerino.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? comenten! acepto sugerencias criticas aplausos lo q sea, espero actualizar pronto y que Dios los bendiga!**


	16. Party in the USA

**hola! tenía pensado hacer de este capitulo la "sesión de entrenamiento" pero me salió otra cosa jaja, en fin no soy dueña de SWAC q lo disfruten!  
**

* * *

SPOV

Enserio, se me esta haciendo una rutina salir corriendo hacia mi camerino, por alguna extraña razón estaba muy emocionada por mi ci... sesión de entrenamiento con Chad, me salí 5 minutos antes del ensayo para ir por mi bolso, decirle a mi mamá que llegaría tarde y ya que estaba de paso retocarme el maquillaje, entré en mi camerino corriendo, mi bolsa estaba sobre el sofá de Tawni, la tomé y comencé a buscar mi telefono, cuando por fin lo encontré lo saqué un poco desesperada, se escuchó que algo se cayó de mi bolsa, no le dí importancia y le marqué a mi mamá

-¿Hola?_-_dijo mi mamá cuando contestó

-Hola mamá

-¡Sunny! ¿qué pasa?

-Solo hablaba para decirte que voy a llegar tarde hoy

-¿Y se puede saber por que señorita?-preguntó molesta, talvez por que no le pedí permiso, ¡pero por favor! ¡tengo 17!-Sunny-repitió recordandome que estaba al telefono

-Oh si, pues voy a ir al bosque con Chad y...

-¡OH POR DIOS!, ¿VAS A IR A UNA CITA CON MACKENZIE?-gritó mi mamá emocionada y tan fuerte que creí que iba a dejarme sorda

-En realidad se llama Chad Dylan Cooper y no voy a una cita voy a una "sesión de entrenamiento"-expliqué tratando de quitar esa idea de su mente, en primer lugar por que yo NUNCA iria a una cita con Mackenzie, puesto que "Mackenzie" no existe, y en segundo, tampoco iría con Chad!

-¿Sesion de entrenamiento"?-preguntó mi mamá confundida, o rayos! olvide que ella no sabe (y no debe saber) nada!

-Si... tu sabes... vamos a... practicar...una...escena!, si Chad va a ser el invitado especial en Qué onda! otra vez-traté de no usar mi voz aguda

-¿Enserio? oh me muero de ganas de verlo!-Rayos! ¿y ahora que hago?-un momento ¿dijiste al bosque?

-Uh, si

-Sunny ¿sabes lo peligroso que es ir al bosque a las 7 de la noche en Hollywood?-preguntó molesta y preocupada

-Mamá no voy a ir sola ¿recuerdas? voy a ir con Chad y ademas traigo tacones

-¿Qué? ¿y los tacones que tienen que ver?-preguntó confundida

-¿No te acuerdas de el tipo que trató de quitarte la bolsa cuando saliamos de Walmart en Winsconsin hace 4 años? lo pisaste con el tacón de aguja y luego se lo aventaste en la cabeza y salimos corriendo-dijé reprimiendo una carcajada al acordarme

-Si creo que si-dijo riendo

-Ves es lo mismo y esta vez no son dos mujeres una de 36 y la otra de 13, serán una chica y un chico de 17, no te preocupes estaremos bien

-Está bien Sunny pero si no estas en la casa a las 10 llamaré a la policia!-dijo nerviosa

-Si mamá te lo prometo pero si me tardó unos pocos minutos más no llames a la policia no quiero que se repita lo mismo de mi primera cita!

-Si bien bien, me calmaré viendo Mackenzie Falls!-suspiró soñadora

-Ugg! esta bien mamá adios, te quiero

-Yo también Sunny adios

Cuando colgó miré el reloj, 6:58, bien, no tarda en llegar, fui a mi espejo, me retoqué el gloss, me di una cepillada, tomé mi bolso y mi chaqueta, poco después oí un golpe en la puerta, la abrí y ahí estaba Chad con su chamarra al hombro.

-Así que ¿estas lista?-preguntó sonriendo

-Claro-dije saliendo

Al salir, muchos actores se nos quedaron viendo, algunos murmuraban entre si y unas cuantas chicas gruñian, creo que esto daba la mala impresión de que Chad y yo ibamos a una cita, ugg no!, vamos, son solo unas personas, no piensan que salimos, estan...confundidos!, por ver a una "Que onda" y a un Falls irse juntos, si eso tiene más lógica, al salir del estudio vi que todos los actores salieron, poco después salió el señor Cóndor y cerró los estudios, al llegar a mi auto comencé a buscar las llaves de mi coche en mi bolsa, ay no ¿donde están?, seguí buscando, nada, ¿donde pude haberlas dejado?, obvio que en mi casa no, tal vez en el set cuando ensayamos, o rayos! cuando saqué el telefono lo que se cayó debieron haber sido mis llaves!

-Sunny estás bien?-preguntó Chad con una ceja levantada

-No encuentro las llaves de mi auto!, creo que las dejé en mi camerino pero el estudio ya esta cerrado!-contesté desesperada

-Sunny, pequeña y graciosa Sunny, ¿crees que CDC no tiene un auto?-preguntó aguantando una carcajada

-Ya se que tienes un auto Chad, pero no tengo como venir mañana a trabajar sin mi auto, mi mamá no tiene, bueno supongo que tendré que tomar el autobus o un taxi, me tendré que levantar más temprano y...-comencé a planear toda la mañana siguiente cuando Chad me interrumpió

-Yo te recojo

-¿QUÉ?-pregunté realmente sorprendida-¿acaso Chad Dylan Cooper me acaba de ofrecer ayuda?

-También puedes tomar el autobus si quieres- dijo Chad cruzando los brazos

-No Chad no es eso, solo me sorprendió y si muchas gracias, de todas formas tendremos que ir al bosque en tu auto ahora, por cierto ¿cual es?

Chad metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans mientras sonreía con arrogancia, sacó las llaves, las apuntó al estacionamiento y oprimió el botón que quita el seguro, miré con atención a todos los coches para ver cual sonaba, de pronto ví que un hermoso Porsche convertible color gris sonó y se encendían las luces, me quedé con la boca abierta, esa cosa hacia ver a mi mazda rojo como un jueguete.

-¿Ese es tu coche?-pregunté atónita, el asintió con la misma sonrisa-¿Pues cuanto te pagan?

-Eso es lo que tienes cuando eres "El mejor actor de nuestra generación"-dijo ignorando mi pregunta, nos acercamos a su auto y me abrió la puerta

-Gracias-dije sonrojandome

-Denada-dijo llendo a la puerta del conductor

El camino era muy silencioso, demasiado debo decir, así que prendí la radio, el locutor anunció la canción siguiente; Party In The USA, me gustaba esa canción, hablaba de una chica que recién había llegado a Hollywood y no sabía si podría encajar, pero cuando escuchó la musica se sintió relajada, me recordaba a mi en cierta forma, cuando llegué a Hollywood no estaba segura si encajaría bien, me sentía presionada y nerviosa, pero cuando me deje llevar por lo que me gusta, osea actuar y hacer reir a la gente, me sentí libre y que podría lograrlo, esa canción era una de mis favoritas, cada vez que la escuchaba me daban ganas de cantarla y esta no era la excepción, me mordí el labio mientras tocaban las notas introductorias, ya había cantado frente a la televisón y el publico de Qué onda!, ¿pero frente a Chad? bueno ya lo había hecho una vez, pero yo no sabía que el estaba ahí!, decidí arriesgarme, me aclaré la garganta en voz baja, ¿Qué? si voy a cantar no voy a ponerme en ridículo haciendolo mal!, abrí la boca y empecé a cantar justo a tiempo.

I hopped off the plane at LAX  
with a dream and my cardigan  
welcome to the land of fame excess,  
am I gonna fit in?

Jumped in the cab,  
Here I am for the first time  
Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy  
Everybody seems so famous

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous,  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
and a Jay Z song was on  
and a Jay Z song was on  
and a Jay Z song was on

CHORUS:  
So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like yea  
Movin' my hips like yea  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
Yea, It's a party in the USA  
Yea, It's a party in the USA

En este punto Chad volteó a verme con los ojos y la boca abierta, estaba tan sorprendido escuchandome que se le olvido que iba conduciendo y lo se porque casí chocamos con un camionero que bajó el vidrio y nos gritó "idiotas!", Chad sonrió, me reí antes de seguir cantando

Get to the club in my taxi cab  
Everybody's lookin' at me now  
Like "who's that chick that's rockin' kicks?  
She gotta be from out of town"

So hard with my girls not around me  
Its definitely not a Nashville party  
'Cause all I see are stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune  
and a Britney song was on  
and a Britney song was on  
and a Britney song was on

CHORUS:  
So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflys fly away  
Noddin' my head like yea  
Movin my hips like yea  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin my song  
I know im gonna be ok  
Yea, It's a party in the USA  
Yea, It's a party in the USA

Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)  
Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)  
Something stops me every time (every time)  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright

CHORUS:  
So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like yea  
Movin' my hips like yea  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
Yea, It's a party in the USA  
Yea, It's a party in the USA

So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like yea  
Movin' my hips like yea  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
Yea, It's a party in the USA  
Yea, It's a party in the USA

Cerré la boca y sonreí, volteé a ver a Chad, tenía una sonrisa en los labios, no una de sus sonrisas de firma, sino una sonrisa real, volteó a verme y luego a la carretera aún sonriendo.

-¿Y... qué opinas?-pregunté un poco nerviosa por el silencio

-Creo-dijo viendome otra vez-que Miley Cyrus tiene competencia

* * *

**¿Que tal? acepto sugerencias criticas aplausos lo que sea bueno me despido ¡Que Dios los bendiga!**


	17. Fuego

**hola! lo siento x no haber actualizado en 15 dias lo prometo no vuelve a pasar, no soy dueña de SWAC, creo q ya lo saben ja q lo disfruten!  
**

* * *

SPOV

Podía sentir como la sangre me subía a las mejillas y una sonrisa tonta se me ponía en la cara, no digo que las sonrisas sean tontas, sino que la sonrisa que tenía se veía tonta, no sabía si Chad me diría un cumplido, así que estaba preparada para cualquier cosa que me dijera, menos para eso, es decir no es su estilo decir cumplidos y mucho menos algo tan dulce como lo que me dijo.

-Gracias, eso es lo más lindo que me han dicho-dije aún roja

-Denada, valió la pena la casi estrellada con el camión-los dos nos reímos

Comencé a mirar por la ventana, poco a poco iban desapareciendo las luces y aparecían más árboles, supuse que nos acercábamos al bosque, después de un rato Chad estacionó el auto en una zona descanso en la carretera, salió del coche, se dirigió a mi puerta y la abrió

-Gracias-dije un poco confundida-¿de cuando acá "CDC" se ha vuelto tan amable?

-A veces me gusta dejar de ser "CDC" y ser solo Chad

-Ok-dije sonriendo

Nos bajamos de su increible auto y nos dirigimos al bosque, ibamos hablando de cualquier cosa, mis amigos, mi familia, de donde venía, etc., cuando por fin estuvimos lo suficientemente adentro del bosque decidimos comenzar a practicar.

-Ahora si Sunny, ¿que me estabas diciendo en el estudio?-preguntó Chad sentandose en un tronco

-Ah si!, que lo que necesitamos para poder sacar el fuego es enojarnos

-Muy bien, ¿osea que tengo que hacer que me odies y yo odiarte para poder controlar el fuego?-preguntó Chad con la ceja levantada

-Eso no es lo que quise decir Chad, quizá solo tienes que desesperarme o hacer una broma sobre mi y los "Qué onda"-contesté, a veces Chad es muy inmaduro

-No se si pueda Sunny, por que al parecer la ultima vez que traté de hacer una broma sobre ti y los "Qué onda" terminaste llorando-dijo levantandose y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho

-Bueno, no hubiera llorado si no hubieras sido tan malo!-dije cruzandome de brazos también

-Por favor Sunny! tu sabias que yo estaba jugando!-dijo levantando la voz

-Si Chad pero eso no te da el derecho a ser bromas tan crueles!-grité descruzandome de brazos

-Lo que te dije no fue cruel!-gritó haciendo lo mismo

-¿Entonces que fue? o ya se! fue despectivo! que es peor!-comencé a sentir mis puños calientes

-¿Qué es lo que esta mal en lo que te dije?-ví que su cara comenzó a ponerse roja igual sus puños

-Dejame ver, o ya se!, primero es despreciativo que me llames "Que onda", y segundo me dijiste simple!

-Y a lo que dijiste, primero TU los acabas de llamar "Que onda" y segundo ¿que tiene de malo?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿estas hablando enserio?, jamás le dices a una chica que es simple-cada vez sentía mis puños más calientes

-Pues perdoname por no pensar como una chica, por que, por si no te has dado cuenta, soy un chico!-sus puños estaban realmente rojos

-¿Eso te da derecho a ser un patán?

-¡Oh!, ahora soy un patán por decirle "simple" a una chica?

-Ya te dije que es despectivo!

-Para empezar Sunny, no se que es despectivo! y después creo que estas exagerando!

-Despectivo es despreciar! no puedo creer que seas tan tonto! y no estoy exagerando!

-Mira quien esta siendo despectiva ahora Señorita Genio!-ok hasta ahí llegó mi paciencia

-Sabes que, no tengo por seguir soportando tu ego y majaderías!-le grité realmente molesta

-Pues yo tampoco tengo que seguir soportando tu actitud de diva!-gritó

-UGG!-gritamos muy molestos el uno con el otro

Agitamos las manos hacia atrás como golpeando el aire al mismo tiempo, y solo pasó, ví un destello de luz saliendo detrás de Chad, al parecer el vió lo mismo porque abrió los ojos sorprendido, me quedé viendo sus ojos, esos brillantes ojos azules, ¡oh vamos Sunny no otra vez!, no, esta vez enserio brillaban!, me acerqué poco a poco a su cara y solo ví sus ojos, fuego, eso reflejaban sus ojos, me aparte después de un rato y miré mis manos, sonreí, había fuego alrededor de ellas, moví los dedos, giré las manos, miré a Chad, estaba sonriendo mirando sus manos también, los dos bajamos las manos al mismo tiempo y sonreimos.

-Funcionó-le dije con una enorme sonrisa

-Valieron la pena los gritos ¿no?-preguntó también sonriendo

-Si, muy bien, tenemos que encontrar otra forma de sacar el fuego por que la verdad odio enojarme!

-Bien Sonshine, pero ahora tratemos de hacer algo con el fuego-dijo mirando sus manos

Mire mis manos de nuevo, las ahuequé y pensé en formar una bola de fuego, de pronto el fuego que tenía alrededor de las manos se agrupó en mis palmas y formó una bola, Chad me veía con los ojos abiertos como platos, sonreí, separé mis manos poco a poco y la bola de fuego se hacía más y más grande, luego puse las manos hacia arriba, esta vez la bola volvió a ser una llama de fogata encima de mis manos, comencé a apuntarla hacia una arbol cercano, la llama se torno como la punta de un láser.

-¿Sunny que vas a hacer?-preguntó Chad nervioso, no le hice caso y seguí apuntando mis manos-¿Sunny?-volvió a preguntar más nervioso

-Tranquilo Chad-dije sonriendo-se lo que hago

Lancé los brazos hacia enfrente aún apuntando al árbol, el rayo salió disparado y lo golpeó, el árbol se partió a la mitad y cayó al suelo quemandose

-¿ESTO ES SABER LO QUE HACES?-preguntó Chad dando un salto hacia atrás

-Calmate Chad quiero ver si podemos apagar el fuego tambien

Me acerqué, extendí la mano hacia el tronco quemandose y la cerré, mala idea, MUY mala idea, en vez de que el fuego se apagara, se hizo más grande!.

-Sunny hay que llamar a los bomberos ahora!-gritó Chad

-¿Estas loco? descubrirán lo que somos!

-¿Quieres que todo el bosque se queme?-preguntó agarrandome por los hombros y mirandome a los ojos, sus ojos brillaban más a la luz del fuego, ¡oh Sunny por favor!

-Chad-dije tomando sus manos

-¿Qué Sunny?-dijo un poco nervioso

-Estas quemandome la ropa

-Ay lo siento!-dijo quitando sus manos de mi

-Y Chad, no quiero quemar el bosque, pero tampoco quiero terminar en un laboratorio, llena de agujas, con un montón de cientificos tratando de descubrir por que tengo poderes, y estoy segura de que tu tampoco.

Bajó la cabeza y me soltó, negó con la cabeza, la volvió a levantar con los ojos muy abiertos

-¿Ahora que hacemos?-preguntó señalando tembloroso al pequeño incendio que cada vez se hacia más y más grande

-Oh rayos!-comencé a entrar en pánico

-Tal vez si...-comenzó Chad

CPOV

Se me ocurrió que si con la telequinesis tenía que pensar en que cosa quería mover, tal vez tendría que pensar en extinguir el fuego para que se apagara, si no funcionaba creo que tenía un extinguidor en la cajuela de mi auto, extendí la mano hacia el incendio, la moví como atrapando el aire y cerré el puño, el fuego se apagó, Sunny me miró sorprendida y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Como hiciste eso?-preguntó con la boca abierta

-CDC puede hacer lo que sea-dije dandole mi sonrisa de firma, ella rodó los ojos

-Bueno entonces ya sabemos como causar un incendio y como apagarlo-dijo mirando sus manos

-Eso creo-respondí mirando el árbol quemado

De pronto la cara de Sonny se iluminó, levantó el rostro, tenía una mirada siniestra y estaba sonriendo como el Wason

-Pues espero que hayas aprendido muy bien-giró la cabeza y estiró su brazo, comenzó a cerrar el puño y el fuego apereció de nuevo

-¿Estas loca Munroe?-pregunté levantando una ceja, ella solo se rió

-Dijiste que CDC puede hacer lo que sea ¿no?-asentí- entonces apagaló de nuevo

La miré sonriendo, extendí mi mano hacia el incendio, de nuevo, y repetí lo que hice momentos atras con la mano y el fuego volvió a apagarse, ella seguía sonriendo mirando hacia el árbol quemado

-Tu turno de iniciar el fuego-sonrió mirandome

-Te estas convirtiendo en piromaniaca ¿sabes?

-Tu callate y prende el fuego!-dijo señalando el árbol y riendose

Volví a extender mi mano pero esta vez hice lo que había hecho Sunny y comencé a cerrar el puño, el fuego se encedio de nuevo, Sunny estaba riendo como si viera a un bebé haciendo graciosadas, su risa es tan linda, demasiado linda, giré la mano tratando de quitarme esa idea de la cabeza, cuando de pronto Sunny gritó.

-¡CHAD!-brincó hacia mi-¿QUE HICISTE?

-¿Qué?¿de que estas habla...?¡wow!-yo también brinqué, el pequeño incendio de siempre ahora había abarcado otros dos árboles!-creo que ya se como hacer que el fuego se haga más grande

Ella me miró y levantó una ceja con la boca abierta

-Chad esto no es gracioso tenemos que apagarlo!-bien mi turno de parecer piromaniaco

-Recuerda que era tu turno de apagarlo

-¿Y que se supone que debo hacer?-preguntó mirandome asustada

-Solo haz lo que yo hace un rato

Sunny extendió la mano y repitió lo que habia hecho yo, el fuego se apagó, sonreí orgulloso de que hubiera aprendido tan rápido.

* * *

**¿Que tal? revisen porfa acepto sugerencias criticas aplausos lo que sea, ¡Que Dios los bendiga!**


	18. Quisiera saber que siento por ti

**hola! aqui esta la segunda parte de la ci...sesión de entrenamiento de Sunny y Chad, en fin no soy dueña de SWAC, q lo disfruten!**

* * *

SPOV

Mi sonrisa abarcaba toda mi cara, ¡pude apagar el fuego!, miré a Chad, sonreía de la misma manera, como si fuera un padre cuyo hijo acaba de aprender a sumar, lo miré a los ojos, esos ojos azules como el mar, wow, eso sonó tan, poético, Chad me miraba igual, comenzaba a perderme en sus ojos cuando oí una leve alarma, rompí la conexión de nuestros ojos para ver mi reloj, apenas había pasado una hora desde que dejamos el estudio, todavía tengo dos horas para llegar a casa, al levantar la vista para ver a Chad de nuevo el ya no estaba ahí, miré alrededor pero no parecía estar cerca, comencé a caminar buscándolo, las copas de los arboles tapaban la luna por lo que estaba oscuro, hice practica de mi poder y prendí una bola de fuego para alumbrarme, por fin divise una figura que parecía un humano.

-¿Chad?-comencé a gritar para ver si era él

La figura volteó a verme y sonrió, si, ese era Chad, al acercarme vi que estaba cubierto de luz, de seguro ahora estabamos en un claro, apagué el fuego, Chad estaba mirando la luna, en el claro entraba luz ya que no había árboles más que alrededor, me acerqué a el y le toqué el brazo, Chad volteó a verme sonriendo, sus ojos se veían increibles bajo la luz de la luna, ¡oh vamos!, que me gusten sus ojos no significa que el me gusta ¿no?, en fin me quedé a su lado mirando la luna también, era la luna más grande que había visto en mi vida, las unicas veces que había visto la luna casi tan grande como ahora era en octubre cuando estaba en Winsconsin, los días en los que Lucy y yo nos desvelavamos en las pijamadas o campamentos de la escuela, realmente extrañaba a Lucy, mi familia, mi hogar, había abandonado todo eso, pero lo había dejado por seguir mi sueño, ahora estaba en Hollywood, actuando en mi programa favorito y gracias a Zora con poderes increíbles!

-¿No lo crees?-preguntó Chad, ¡ay no, estuve soñando despierta otra vez!

-¿Qué?-pregunté avergonzada, Chad solo se rió

-Que... esta es la luna más linda que eh visto en mi vida-dijo haciendo enfasis en el "que"

-Ah!, si definitivamente, lo más hermoso que visto-contesté acercandome a él, bajó la cabeza y murmuró algo, pero no entendí que

CPOV

-No, lo más hermoso serías tu

-¿Qué?-preguntó Sunny volteandome a ver, ¡oh rayos! ¿lo dije en voz alta?, o una pregunta mejor, ¿por que dije que lo más hermoso era Sunny?_ ¡oh por Dios! ¡Chad! todos sabemos que amas a Sunny!_ ¿qué? no, a mi no me gusta Sunny y mucho menos amarla!_ vamos admitelo! tu la amas!_-dime Chad que dijiste no te entendí-bueno eso es una ventaja para mi

-Dije que... que-comencé a buscar algo que decirle-que si la luna es muy hermosa-me salve!

Ella bajó la cabeza mirando el lago y luego al cielo de nuevo, de pronto se acerco al lago y se arrodilló junto a el y extendió la mano sonriendo.

-¿Sunny?-pregunté

No me hizo caso y comenzó a cerrar el puño, ¿no planeaba prender fuego otra vez o si?

-¿Sunny?-repetí, siguió ignorandome-¡Sunny!

-¿Qué?-respondió un poco molesta

-¿Qué haces?-pregunte señalando su mano

-Tengo sed-respondió en tono duh

-Sunny sabes que el agua del lago no es potable-contesté

-Pronto lo será-dijo sonriendo y cerró el puño del todo

Del lago comenzó a salir burbujas, como cuando pones agua a hervir, que era, tecnicamente, lo que estaba haciendo, comenzó a salir vapor y de pronto Sunny dejó de apretar la mano y todo paró, se inclinó y hundió sus manos en el agua aguecandolas para tomar el agua, me acerqué y me arrodillé junto a ella, hizo lo mismo y bebí, ella me miró mientras bebía y sonrio, de pronto por impulso, metí mi mano otra vez y le aventé agua al rostro, ella gimió y frunció el ceño pero a la vez sonrió, metió su mano también y me salpicó.

-¡Oh, no acabas de mojar el pelo de Chad Dylan Cooper!-dije tocandome el pelo, ella se rió

-No lo se, tal vez si Cooper-me mojó otra vez

-¡Oh, esto es la guerra Munroe!-grite salpicandola de nuevo

Comenzamos a salpicarnos más agua hasta que la tomé de los brazos y la hundí en el agua, ella comenzó a manotear y con dificultad sacó la cabeza.

-¡Chad, no se nadar!-gritó desesperada

-¡Ay no, Sunny!-grité y me sumergí en el agua buscandola, de pronto salió y me hundió

-¿Qué?-pregunté desconcertado

-Y tu decías que no sabía actuar-dijo salpicandome más

-No vuelvas a hacer eso!-grité con tono molesto

-¿Acaso Chad Dylan Cooper se preocupó por mi?-preguntó levantando una ceja

-Si, si algo te pasa no quiero tener a todos los "Qué ondas" encima de mi-ella me miró con un destello de desilusión-estoy jugando Sunny claro que no quiero que te ahogues-sonreí

La luna se puso justo en medio del cielo y alumbró el lago, el agua brillaba como si fuera cristal, Sunny comenzó a sonreir y se sumergió de nuevo, yo la seguí, nadamos por un buen rato, jugando, o simplemente flotando observando la luna, luego salimos y Sunny comenzó a exprimirse el cabello.

-Okay, hay un problema-dijo Sunny viendo su ropa-puesto que no tenía idea de que ibamos a nadar no traje otra ropa

-Sunny-dije mirandola incrédulo-tenemos el poder del fuego podemos secarnos cuando queramos!

-Oh, cierto-comenzó a reir, comenzó a pasar su mano un poco cerrada por todo su cuerpo, comenzó a salir el vapor, yo hice lo mismo, después de un rato ya estabamos secos, nos acostamos en el sueo y vimos las estrellas, ella empezó a señalar cada una de las constelaciones y a decirme cuales eran sus nombres, de pronto hubo un destello en el cielo y una estrella fugaz pasó sobre nosotros.

-¡Una estrella fugaz!, rápido, pide un deseo-Sunny cerró los ojos y murmuró algo

-Deseo-dije susurrando-saber que es lo que realmente siento por ti, Sunny.

SPOV

-Deseo saber que es lo que realmente siento por ti, Chad-susurré pidiendole a la estrella fugaz

Bien momento de la verdad, realmente no se que es lo que siento por Chad, esque, un momento puede ser tan lindo, dulce, amable y cariñoso, y al siguiente es el egocentrico Chad Dylan Cooper que todos conocemos y la mayaría odiamos, abrí los ojos y miré a Chad, tenía los ojos cerrados y movía la boca por lo que supuse que aún estaba pidiendo su deseo, luego los abrió, me miró y sonrió.

-Entonces... ¿que pediste?-preguntó como si nada

-No puedo decirte-dije con una sonrisa traviesa en mi rostro-si no, no se cumplirá

-¿Enserio Sunny?¿eso crees?-dijo Chad usando su frase

-Enserio Chad-dije sabiendo a donde llevaba todo esto

-Bien-oh aquí vamos

-Bien

-Bueno

-Bueno

Comenzamos a reir y seguir contemplando las estrellas, empezó a hacer un poco de frío, de hecho, ahora que lo pienso, no tengo mi chaqueta, seguro la dejé en la cajuela de mi auto así que tendré que esperar hasta mañana para poder tenerla.

-¿Chad no tienes frío?-pregunté tocandome los brazos

-De hecho un poco, sabes es raro, teniendo el poder del fuego se supone que no deberíamos tener frío ¿no crees?

-Si-dije riendo-tu tampoco traes chaqueta ¿no?

-No, creo que la dejé en mi camerino al tomar mis llaves

-Tal vez deberíamos hacer una fogata con el pobre pedazo de tronco que quemamos por allá-dije señalando el lugar

Los dos nos levantamos y comenzamos a buscar el lugar en el que habíamos estado antes, cuando por fin lo encontramos me dí cuenta de que el tronco era muy grande, y que, por muy fuerte que fuera Chad, no podría levantarlo y mucho menos yo

-¿Donde está Nico cuando se necesita?-pregunté poniendo las manos en la cadera

-¿Nico?-dijo Chad riendose-Sunny, creo que por algo escogieron a Nico como "el chico brazos de gallina" en las "Chicas Chequeadoras"

-Bueno si pero...un momento-dije al caer en la cuenta de lo que dijo- ¿como sabes que escogimos a Nico como...?¡oh por Dios ves "Que Onda"!

-Pfft!No! tengo gente que lo ve por mi-rodé los ojos-Como sea ¿por que dices que necesitamos a Nico?

-El tiene el poder de super fuerza ¿recuerdas?

-Aunque tenga super fuerza no lo necesitamos

-¿A no?-pregunté levantando una ceja-el tronco es muy grande, no creo que podamos levantarlo

-Sunny, Sunny, Sunny, pequeña y graciosa Sunny, tengo telequinesis, no necesitamos la super fuerza de alguien que parece super débil

Chad sonrió cuando me vió frunciendo el ceño pero a la vez sonriendo, regresó su mirada al tronco y se llevó una mano a la sien, levantó los ojos y el tronco hizo lo mismo, sonreí, Chad comenzó a caminar hacia el claro conmigo y el tronco detrás, cuando por fin llegamos Chad dejó el tronco en el suelo y se sentó, me senté junto a él y ví que parecia que le dolía algo.

-Chad ¿te sientes bien?-pregunté poniendo una mano sobre su espalda

-No en realidad-dijo apoyando la cabeza en sus manos-la cabeza me esta matando

-Tal vez es por que no estas acostumbrado a usar la mente-contesté frotando su espalda, el levantó la cabeza con una ceja levantada

-¿Estas diciendome tonto?-preguntó con una mirada de confusión y ofendido

-No Chad, no hablo de eso, me refiero a la telequinesis-dije cayendo en la cuenta de como había sonado lo que dije

-Ah, debe ser, talvez solo tengo que acostumbrarme a eso, sino...-se retorció como si tuviera un escalofrío y regresó su cabeza a sus manos

-¿Sabes que? tu relajate, yo prendo el fuego

Levantóla cabeza y me miró agradecido y de una forma muy tierna

-Gracias Sunny

Se recostó y puso su brazo sobre los ojos mientras yo extendí mi mano hacía el tronco y cerré el puño, el fuego comenzó a salir, comencé a darle forma, después de un rato escuché una respiración ademas de la mía, más calmada y constante, giré la cabeza para ver a Chad, se había dormido, sonreí al verlo tan tranquilo, su brazo había bajado de su cabeza a su pecho, se movía constante cada vez que respiraba, bostecé y miré mi reloj, las 9:00, talvez una siesta antes de volver a casa no estaría mal, apagué el fuego para evitar que se extendiera mientras dormía, por si acaso saqué mi celular y le mandé un mensaje a mi madre diciendole que volvería media hora más tarde, solo por si no me despertaba a tiempo pusé mi alarma para las 10:00, metí mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, me acerqué a Chad y me acosté a su lado, le dí una ultima mirada a las estrellas y cerré los ojos.

* * *

**¿Que tal? siento no haber actualizado x tanto tiempo pero disfruté tanto escribiendo este capitulo que en cierta forma no quería dejar de escribirlo jaja en fin aqui esta x fa comenten y que Dios los Bendiga!**


	19. Lo que pasa en la madrugada

**hola! para aclarar el pelo de todos es como en el episodio de "Cara-melo" así me gusta jaja****, en fin no soy dueña de SWAC q lo disfruten! **

* * *

SPOV

Abrí lentamente los ojos, había un peso extra en mi cintura y sentía calor en mi espalda, bajé la mirada hasta la cintura y vi un brazo, ¿un brazo?, me giré y estaba cara a cara con Chad, claro, ese era su brazo, debí de haberme movido mientras dormía, Chad tenía una sonrisa en los labios y respiraba tan calmado, tenía un mechón de pelo en la frente, sonreí, le aparté el mechón de la cara, sonrió aún más, al parecer estaba durmiendo bien, de pronto comenzó a murmurar algo y el brazo que tenía sobre mi me atrajo hacia el, estabamos tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración pegandome en la cara, sonreí de nuevo, volvió a tirarme más cerca de el, ok ahora estaba tan cerca que casi nuestros labios se tocan, y bueno era un poco, mmm, incomodo? no lo se, era extraño tenerlo tan cerca, levanté la vista y todo se veía más oscuro, un momento, ¿más oscuro?, ¡ay no!, la luna ya no estaba sobre nosotros, ¡oh no! ¿que hora es?, me levanté de golpe y miré mi reloj, ¡1:15 am! ¡oh por Dios mi madre va a asesinarme, peor aún llamará a la policia como en mi primera cita!, comencé a sacudir a Chad.

-¡Chad!, ¡Chad!, ¡despierta Chad!-grité desesperada

-¡Sonny, tranquila!¿que pasa?-preguntó Chad despertandose

-¡Chad es la 1:15 am!-grité parandome de golpe

-¿Qué?-preguntó parandose también

-Chad tengo que llegar a mi casa ahora mismo, apuesto que mi mamá ya llamó a la policia tenemos que irnos!-dije

Los dos corrimos hacia el coche de Chad, ahora todo se veía mucho más oscuro ya que la luna no estaba en el centro del cielo y los árboles tapaban toda la luz así que nos costaba mucho trabajo ver el camino por el que ibamos, de pronto se escuchó un aullido, de seguro un lobo o un coyote, es decir, amo los lobos y todo pero en este momento no sería lo más lindo del mundo encontrarse con un lobo, se volvió a escuchar el aullido y esta vez dí un brinco hacía atrás, al momento de caer debí de haber caido sobre una piedra o algo así, porque mi tacón no se apoyó bien y me torcí el tobillo, grité y me caí.

-¡Sonny!-gritó Chad corriendo hacia mi-¡Oh por Dios!¿estas bien?

-Es mi tobillo y me duele, creo que algo se rompió-dije gimiendo y tocando mi tobillo

El se apartó y aún con la poca luz pude ver que me miraba con desconfianza

-¿Qué?-pregunté confundida

-¿No te suena familiar lo que acabas de decir?-preguntó levantando una ceja y cruzandose de brazos

-¿De que estas hablan...?

Paré al recordar que Chad se refería a la competencia de sillas musicales que organizamos en venganza por mostrar una foto del trasero de Grady y el video en el que me ensuciaban con ensalada de huevo

-Chad ya se pero ahora no tengo nada que perder o ganar, de verdad me lastimé el tobillo y tengo que llegar a mi casa!

Su expresión se suavisó y cambió a preocupación de nuevo

-Bien entonces pero, ¿te puedes levantar?-preguntó agachandose a mi lado

Traté de ponerme de pie, sin embargo no pude y volví a gritar de dolor y a caerme

-Creo que eso es un no-dijo Chad

-Esto no esta bien ¿como voy a poder llegar hasta tu coche?

Chad se quedó pensando, de pronto se le ocurrió una idea, o eso parecía por que sonrió satisfecho, se levantó y se quedó viendo el camino, de pronto, con la telequinesis levantó los pedazos restantes de la fogata, wow reciclamos demasiado ese pobre tronco, y los pusó a los lados del camino por el que habíamos venido, luego pusó una bola de fuego encima de ellas como si fueran antorchas luego se volteó hacia mi y sonrió.

-¿Qué estas hacien...DOOOOO!-grité

Chad se agachó hasta donde yo estaba y me cargo al estilo novia, me asusté un poco por que me tomó desprevenida por lo que me aferré de su cuello, al levantar la vista estabamos tan cerca como cuando me había despertado hace un rato, me sonrojé, se sentía tan... tan... bien, podía sentir sus brazos apretandome contra se pecho, el calor de su cuerpo, el olor a su colonia, era simplemente acogedor, aún tenía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, ¡imposible!, ¿acabo casi de despertar y ya tengo sueño?, Chad comenzó a sonreir y me acomodó un mechon de pelo, sonreí, el lobo aullo de nuevo, pero esta vez no sentí miedo era como si nada pudiera pasarme en los brazos de Chad, solo me aferré un poco más a el, mi vista comenzó a nublarse y antes de sentirlo me dormí.

CPOV

Después de que Sonny se quedó dormida me reí, ¿como es posible que acabando de despertar se vuelva a dormir?, se veía tan linda cuando dormía, demasiado linda, sonreí al verla tan tranquila y con una sonrisa en los labios, de pronto el viento comenzó a soplar y Sonny comenzó a temblar, la apreté más cerca de mi y dejó de temblar, seguí el resto del camino hacia mi auto lamentandome por no haber llevado una chaqueta, cuando al fin llegué abrí la puerta del lado del pasajero con la telequinesis y puse a Sonny en el asiento ¿quieé diría que Zora, esa pequeña, siniestra y loca "Que onda" podría inventar algo que fuera útil?, caminé hacia el lado del conductor y entré en el auto, ya en la carretera no había muchos coches y como seguíamos cerca del bosque lo unico que se veía eran los árboles y el cielo estrellado aún sin muchos signos de contaminación, la luna estaba de un lado del cielo y no en el centro como cuando estabamos nadando, ya en Hollywood busqué el camino al apartamento de Sonny, por suerte CDC tiene muy buena memoria y recordé el camino de la vez que tuve que romper la puerta de su apartamento por que creí que esta siendo atacada por el tipo que beso en el partido de basquetball, sigo sin creer que haya sido la Besa-cam, en fin cuando por fin llegué al edificio donde vivía Sonny me bajé de mi auto y me fuí al lado del pasajero, abrí la puerta y recogí a Sonny como lo había hecho en el bosque, como estabamos en publico, por así decirlo porque no había nadie a la 1:45 de la mañana, aún así no podía arriesgarme a usar la telequinesis por lo que cerré la puerta con el pie, el problema era ponerle la alarma, es decir estamos en Hollywood en un estacionamiento casi desierto en la madrugada y dejar un increíble Porsche convertible ultimo modelo perteneciente al "mejor actor de nuestra generacion" sin alarma es un riesgo que no pienso tomar, si tengo otros autos pero debo admitir que este es mi favorito, me decidí por la telequinesis después de revisar de que no hubiera nadie, caminé hacia la entrada del edificio y abrí al puerta con el pie, fuí con la recepcionista para verificar si el numero de apartamento que tenía era el correcto.

-Hola ¿podrías darme el numero de apartamento de Sonny Munroe?-le dije en voz baja a la chica de alrededor de 17 años que leía un revista

-¿Otro admirador eh?-dijo sin levantar la vista de la revista- bueno lamento decepcionarte amigo pero la señora Munroe ha dicho que nada de...-levantó la vista para mirarme, sus ojos se abrieron como platos-¡OH POR DIOS ERES CHAD DYLAN COOPER!-gritó soltando la revista

Le hize un gesto para que se callara y señale a la chica dormida en mis brazos

-Oh claro lo siento señor Cooper, su alteza-ok puedo ver que esta chica esta realmente obsesionada conmigo ¿y quien no?

-Este... si gracias y respecto a mi pregunta...

-El 206 piso 6 su grandiosidad, ¿puedo hacer algo mas por usted Gran CDC?-dijo arrodillandose, bien esto esta asustandome

-Si, ¿puedes llamar el ascensor por mi?

-¡Claro! pero antes... ¿podría darme su autógrafo?-preguntó la chica soteniendo una foto mía

-Mmm, claro-el problema es ¿como voy a hacerlo si estoy cargando a Sonny? bueno puedo usar la telequinesis sin que se de cuenta y también puedo parecer aún más fuerte, solté el brazo que sostiene las piernas de Sonny y recorro mi otro brazo más al centro, me acerqué a la mesa y tomé la foto y el bolígrafo

-¿Como te llamas?-pregunté

-Jennifer Crabgras-respondió con una sonrisa, firmé la foto y Jennifer llamó al ascensor

-Gracias-dije entrando al ascensor

-No, gracias a ti! mis amigas jamás creerán que tengo un autógrafo de Chad Dylan Cooper!-gritó mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban

Oprimí el numero 6 y esperé hasta llegar ahí, cuando el ascensor se detuvo salí y comencé a buscar el apartamento 206, cuando al fin lo encontré toqué el timbre suplicando por que alguien abriera, se escucharon pasos y la madre de Sonny abrió la puerta gritando

-¡SONNY ALLISON...MACKENZIE!-gritó al darse cuenta de que era yo-¡OH POR DIOS PASA!

Entre en el apartamento viendo si Sonny no se despertaba, por suerte los gritos de su madre no parecieron afectarla

-Mackenzie ¿que estas haciendo aquí?-preguntó nerviosa pero muy emocionada

-Bueno vine a traer a Sonny porque se quedó dormida y me llamo Chad señora Munroe-dije sintiendome extraño por que me dijera "Mackenzie"

-Oh, lo siento Chad-dijo haciendo énfasis en "Chad"-su habitación esta ahí por si quieres dejarla en su cama-dijo señalando una puerta blanca con una "S" dorada en el frente

-Gracias señora Munroe-dije caminando hacia el cuarto, abrí la puerta, entré en el cuarto y la cerré un poco, tenía las paredes pintadas de un rosa pastel y una cama en el medio con dos buros a los lados, tenía una lampara de noche en uno y un reloj en el otro, en una esquina estaba una guitarra parecida a la de su camerino y en el otro lado estaba su armario, la habitacion estaba repleta de fotos de sus amigos de Winsconsin, en la mayoría estaba Lucy, la chica que comió pastel de mi cara en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, otras eran de los Que onda y ella, había otras solo con Tawni, pero hubo dos en especifico que me llamaron la atención, dos fotos mías autografiadas, la primera que le dí el día que nos conocimos y me robé su yogurth y la otra de cuando los Falls tratamos de apoderarnos de su bodega de utilería, la primera estaba enmarcada y colgada en la pared y la otra estaba en su tocador junto a unas de Tawni y Lucy, no podía creer que siguiera conservando esas fotos o que las hubiera puesto en su cuarto, sonreí, despues de todo, no eramos tan enemigos.

-¿Todo bien por ahí Chad?-preguntó la señora Munroe desde la sala

-Si señora Munroe solo veía el cuarto de Sonny-contesté

Me dirgí a la cama y jalé las sabanas, recosté a Sonny y la tapé, no pude resistirme al verla tan linda y tranquila y le dí un beso en la frente, sonrió, igual que yo, con ella me sentía yo mismo, como un chico normal, no la super estrella rompe corazones de Hollywood, salí del cuarto y me dispuse a irme.

-Bueno señora Munroe tengo que irme es tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar-dije dirigiendome a la puerta y bostezando

-¿Como crees Chad? son las dos de la mañana no puedes conducir a esta hora y con el sueño que tienes vayas a chocar, yo llamo a tus padres para que no se preocupen de que no llegas a tu casa pero quedate porfavor

-Gracias señora pero no quiero ser una molestia, además mis padres no estan se fueron a Italia por su aniversario-dije bostezando otra vez

-Mejor aún, no eres ninguna molestia, insisto en que te quedes, mira no tenemos mas de dos habitaciones pero puedes quedarte en la mía y yo me quedaré en el sofá-ya ví de donde sacó Sonny la amabilidad

-Esta bien señora Munroe muchas gracias pero yo me quedaré en el sofá

-Lo que tu digas-fue al sofá y quitó los cojines luego a un armario, sacó una cobija y una almohada y me las dió-aquí tienes Chad que descanses

-Gracias señora Munroe igualmente

Prendió una lampara al lado del sofá y salió de la habitación apagando la luz, me dirigí al sofa que para mi suerte era lo bastente largo como para que cupiera ahí sin problemas, puse la almohada de un lado del sofá y me acomodé la cobija, me acosté en el sofá y cerré los ojos.

* * *

**¿Que tal? lamento no haber actualizado pro la burra de mi no guardo el episodio como unas 5 veces y tuve q empezarlo de nuevo enfin comenten y q Dios los bendiga!**


	20. El día de la confusión

**hola! siento haber cambiado el nombre de Sunny a Sonny pro Sonny es el original y bueno me gusta más, en fin no soy dueña de SWAC, q lo disfruten!

* * *

**

SPOV

Me desperté con la luz tenue del sol pegandome en la cara a travéz de las cortinas de mi cuarto, un momento, ¿mi cuarto?, ¿como llegue hasta mi cuarto?, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me doble el tobillo y Chad me cargo y de ahí, nada, miré el reloj de mi buró, las 9:00 am, me levanté para ir hacia el baño y ví que tenía puesta la misma ropa de ayer, de seguro Chad me trajo anoche a casa, tomé mis cosas y me fuí a bañar, salí despues de 15 minutos y regresé a mi cuarto para maquillarme, me puse un poco de gloss, rimel y un poco de sombra de ojos, bueno soy muy natural, me sequé un poco el pelo para que se rizara natural, tomé mi bolso y salí para ir a la cocina, esperaba ver a mi mamá en el sillon viendo las noticias o preparando el desayuno, pero no esta preparada para ver lo que había en mi sala, un chico rubio de hermosos ojos azules y un ego del tamaño de Gozzila durmiendo tranquilamente en mi sofá, ¿qué estaba haciendo Chad durmiendo en mi sofá?

-Hola mamá-dije entrando en la cocina-oye ¿sabes que esta haciendo Cha...?

-¡SONNY ALLISON MUNROE!-gritó mi madre inerrumpiendome-¿tienes idea de cuan tarde era cuando llegaste anoche?

-No quiero sonar mal educada pero la verdad es que no, estaba dormida ¿recuerdas?-dije sonriendo apenada

-Tienes mucha suerte de que Chad te haya traido anoche, sino estarias en serios problemas jovencita!

-¿Quieres decir que no estoy en problemas?-pregunté esperanzada, su expresión se suaviso

-No, solo por que es tu primera y ultima vez en que llegas a las dos de la mañana-volteó a ver a Chad que seguía durmiendo y sonrió como niña de 13 años-y por que lo trajiste a el

-¡Mamá!-me quejé

-Vamos Sonny es un buen chico, muy lindo, amable y...

-¡Whoa, whoa!, ¿estamos hablando del mismo Chad Dylan Cooper?-pregunté sorprendida

-Si Sonny, se portó muy lindo y te miraba con mucha ternura ademas de que te tuvo que cargar desde el lobie hasta aquí

-Bueno, ya no me cuesta tanto creerlo, en fin voy a despertarlo para que venga a desayunar

Salí de la cocina y me acerqué a Chad, debo admitirlo se veía muy lindo cuando dormía, tranquilo, como si le preocupara nada cosa que, en vida de un adolescente famoso, es casi imposible, me senté en el brazo del sofá y comencé a acariciarle el cabello, cosa que no podría hacer si estuviera despierto, sonrió.

-Sonny-murmuró, aww, ¿estaba soñando conmigo?

-Chad-le susurré acercandome a su oído-Chad es hora de despertarse

-Mmm, cinco minutos más mami-murmuró con voz aniñada

-Vamos Chad levántate, tenemos que ir a trabajar

-Mmm, no quiero-respondió moviendo la cabeza

Sonreí, comencé a sacudirlo, gruñó un poco

-Déjame-dijo tratando de volver a dormir

-Si sigues durmiendo te va a dar SAC-dije en tono alarmado recordando los "pantalones de ajuste extremo de Tawni Hart"

-¿SAC?-preguntó abriendo un ojo

-¡Síndrome de Almohada en la Cara!-dije tomando una almohada y golpeándolo en la cara

-¡Sonny!-gritó poniendo sus manos sobre su cara

Se levantó del sofá mientras yo lo seguía golpeando y riendo logró quitarme la almohada y la tiró al piso entonces me cargo y me puso sobre su hombro, literalmente me estaba cargando como un saco de papas.

-¡Chad bajame!-grité golpeandolo en la espalda

-¡No, es tu castigo por despertar y estropear el cabello de Chad Dylan Cooper!-gritó riendo

-¿Que esta pasando por allá?-preguntó mi mamá desde la cocina

-¡Nada!-gritamos al mismo tiempo mientras Chad me bajaba

-Bueno vengan a desayunar-dijo mi mamá

Los dos caminamos a la cocina y nos sentamos mientras mamá nos ponía el desayuno, comimos en silencio, había, demasiado, silencio

-Así que...-comenzó mi mamá-¿como va Mackenzie Falls?

¡Oh no!, ahora estaba atrapada en la platica entre una amante de Mackenzie Falls y el protagonista de Mackenzie Falls, tengo que salir ahora

-¡Oh mira la hora! tenemos que irnos-dije levantandome rápido antes de que la platica se pusiera mas seria y jalé a Chad de la camisa-vamos Chad

-Oh cierto, este... adios señora Munroe gracias por todo-dijo siguiendome en el intento de no asfixiarse por la camisa apretandole el cuello

-Sabes Sonny pudiste haber sido más discreta-dijo Chad una vez que salimos

-Lo se pero no planeaba llegar tarde al trabajo por escucharte a ti y a mi madre hablar como locos de Mackenzie Falls

-Oh veo que tu mamá tiene buen gusto en los programas de televisión-dijo Chad acomo dandose la camisa

-No, lo que tiene es demasiado tiempo libre-dije sonriendo

-¿Eso crees Sonny?¿enserio?-preguntó con su linea

-Si Chad, enserio

El resto del camino hasta el primer piso fue silencioso, pero no un silencio incomodo como en el desayuno, fue más bien, cómodo, al llegar al lobie vi a la recepcionista Jennifer sonreír en cuanto vio a Chad sin embargo hizo una mueca cuando me vio al lado de Chad, me pregunto que paso ayer en la madrugada, entramos en el coche de Chad cuando de pronto recorde algo de la nada.

-¿Chad?-su nombre sonó más como una pregunta

-¿Si Sonny?-preguntó

-Penélope no tiene poderes ¿cierto?

-Si, quiero decir no, es decir no tiene poderes-dijo mientras me reía

-Me pregunto si Portlyn le dijo algo-dije

-Es lo más seguro aunque no creo que Penélope le haya puesto atención

-Crees que quiera... tu sabes ¿usar la máquina?-pregunté curiosa

-No lo creo-contesto muy confiado

CPOV

La verdad no estaba muy seguro si Penélope iba a querer usar la máquina pero no me pareció que fuera la clase de persona, de hecho ninguno de los Falls eramos la clase de persona que hubieramos querido usar la máquina, menos Chloe, ahora que lo pienso, es raro que yo sea el unico que no tiene el nombre de su personaje, bueno sería alreves, o tal vez tienen otros nombres y no sabemos?, ok ya tengo la duda voy a preguntarle a "Devon" si tiene otro nombre, cuando al fin llegamos a los estudios Sonny y yo tomamos diferentes caminos, ella fue al estudio 3 y yo al 2, al llegar ví que Portlyn seguía hablando con Penélope, pero lo raro era que Penélope le estaba haciendo caso, y por cierto de ellas dos eran las unicas que estaba seguro que eran sus nombres reales, "Chloe" hablaba con "Trevor" y "Devon" jugaba en su celular, me acerqué a el.

-Hola "Devon"-dije poniendo comillas en su nombre

-¿Como que "Devon"?-preguntó poniendo las comillas igual que yo

-Bueno es decir, estaba pensando, que es un poco extraño que todos ustedes tengan el mismo nombre que sus personajes menos yo ¿no?

El comenzó a reirse sin parar, tanto que casi se cae de su silla

-¿De que te estas riendo?-pregunte un poco asustado por como se reía

-Chad-logró decir entre risas-yo...jajaja...no...jajaja...me llamo...Devon

-¡Lo sabia!, espera un momento, ¿entonces por que respondes cuando te dicen Devon y cual es tu verdadero nombre?-pregunté un poco alterado

-Bueno Devon es mi segundo nombre y cuando audicione para el papel el personaje aún no tenia nombre por lo que los directores le pusieron el mío, mi primer nombre es Skylar y los unicos que lo saben es Trevor y ahora tu

-¿No tienes algo más que decirme, no se, eres espia, si eres americano, estas tatuado, algo?-pregunté provocando a Skylar, wow, me va costar acostumbrarme

-No-dijo alzando una ceja

-Entonces no puedo llamarte Skylar en publico-esto se esta poniendo dificil

-Supongo que no importa, de hecho me gusta más Skylar que Devon

-Ok, mientras no me digas que tienes una carrera secreta de cantante y uses peluca rubia todo esta vien por que te estas poniendo muy Hannah Montana ¿sabes?-dije dandole un codazo

-Como sea-dijo haciendo una mueca divertida-tenemos que ir a ensayar

-Vamos Skylar-dije haciendo enfasis en su nombre como lo habia hecho la mamá de Sonny anoche

El ensayo iba bien, solo que los chicos si que se sacaron de onda cuando en vez de decirle Devon a, bueno Devon le dije Skylar, incluso Trevor, todos comenzaron a hacer preguntas al azar hasta que Skylar les explico todo, yo seguía con la duda y les pregunte a todos cuales eran sus verdaderos nombres, al parecer todos se llaman como se supone que deben llamrse, muy bien ni siquiera yo me entendí!, realmente fluyo el drama, Dan estaba con los nervios de punta porque Portlyn estaba confundida por Skylar y no lograba decir bien sus lineas, al fin llegó la hora del almuerzo, todos salimos y por alguna razón estaba muy ansioso por ver a cierta señorita Sonshine.

SPOV

Cuando llegué al estudio todos estaban dando ideas para las nuevas escenas, contra toda mi voluntad hablé sobre una idea para salvarme el pellejo con mi mamá, me mordí el labio y levanté la mano lentamente, no tenía que hacerlo pero eso me daría tiempo para pensar en como decirles a los chicos, ellos siguieron hablando un rato hasta que notaron mi mano arriba

-¿Si señorita Munroe?-dijo Nico riendo

-Tengo una idea-dije odiandome en ese instante

-¿Qué esperas, una invitación? ¡escupe niña!-dijo Zora

-Invitemos a Chad esta semana-dije suspirando

-¿QUE DIJISTE QUE?-gritó todo mi elenco

-¿Porque haríamos eso?-gritaron Nico y Grady

-No voy a compartir la gloria con Pooper!-amenazó Tawni

-¿Acaso estas loca? son el enemigo!-gritó Zora

-Por favor chicos a mi tampoco me encanta la idea pero...-comencé a explicar

-¿Entonces por que lo dijiste?-preguntó Grady confundido

-Chicos! ayer tuve que ir al bosque con Chad y...

-¿QUE TU FUISTE A DONDE CON QUIEN?-gritaron de nuevo

-¿FUISTE A UNA CITA?-comenzó Grady

-¿CON POOPER?-siguió Nico

-¿COMO PUDISTE?-dijo Tawni con una mano en su pecho

-¡TRAIDORA!-gritó Zora

-¡CHICOS!-grité-¡Dejenme explicarles!

-Escupe-repitió Zora cruzandose de brazos

-Teniamos que ir a practicar el fuego y no podíamos por las grabaciones entonces tuve que decirle a mi mamá que iría a una sesión de entrenamiento con Chad pero olvidé que ella no sabía lo de los poderes entonces me inventé que Chad y yo ibamos a practicar una escena por que iba a ser el invitado especial en Que onda! y dijo que se moría por verlo y cuando dice que se muere por algo lo dice enserio!-dije lo más rápido que pude

Se miraron entre si y luego a mi

-Esta bien-dijeron Nico y Grady

-Supongo que no tengo opcion-dijo Tawni

Zora solo rugió y desapareció, supongo que se teletransportó a los ductos de ventilación, muy bien ahora a proponerle a Marshall, ugg, supongo que me toca a mi decirle, de todas formas fuí yo la que nos metió en este problema, caminé con la cabeza baja hasta la oficina de Marshall y toqué la puerta

-Adelante-dijo Marshall desde la oficina

-Hola Marshall-dije entrando

-Hola Sonny!¿que pasa?-preguntó en su estado normal de preocupación

-Solo venía a hacerte una propuesta sobre un invitado especial esta semana-dije mirando mis zapatos

-¿Ah si?¿quién?

-Uhum ChadDylanCooper-dije de corrido y bajo

-¿Quién?-preguntó Marshall sonriendo

-ChadDylanCooper-repetí un poco más alto

-Sonny no te entiendo ¿quien?

-¡Chad Dylan Cooper!-dije casi gritando y ruborizandome

* * *

**¿Qué tal? comenten! acepto sugerencias criticas aplausos lo q sea, espero actualizar pronto y que Dios los bendiga!**


	21. Invisivilidad, enojo y drama!

**hola! solo aclaro q Sonny le dice a Skylar "Devon" x q solo los Falls lo saben, bn tenia q poner la actitud de CDC otra vez para q fuera mas real!  
**

* * *

SPOV

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Marshall confundido y emocionado, asentí-¡Oh chicos estoy tan feliz de que por fin se lleven bien!

-Si, algo así-dije mirando mis zapatos-¿entonces...?

-Tu cuenta conmigo niña, Chad Dylan Cooper será el invitado especial esta semana-dijo orgulloso

-Ok gracias Marshall, adios, ah y otra cosa-dije deteniendome

-¿Qué Sonny?-preguntó preocupandose de nuevo

-No le digas que yo lo propuse ¿si?-pregunté mordiendome el labio

-Cuenta conmigo Sonny

-Gracias Marshall adios-dije saliendo de la oficina

Caminé hacia mi camerino muy tranquila hasta que me puse a pensar, ¿en que escena meterán a Chad?, la ultima vez había terminado casi enamorandome de el por esa semana y casi tuve que besarlo!, no no planeo que eso suceda de nuevo, bien Sonny a pensar, si tu propusiste a la estrella invitada, tu propondras la escena, entré en mi camerino y fuí a mi escritorio, saqué una libreta y una pluma y me senté en el sofá, pusé a pensar en una escena, mmm, vamos a ver, nada de escenas de comedia romantica!, tal vez... ya se! en las chicas chequeadoras puede salir Chad como el mismo y podemos decir algo así como "Chequealo es Chad Dylan Cooper!" y no se que nos conteste algo engreído y podemos decir "chequea su gran ego" y cosas asi! oh muy bien un problema menos!, me levanté y fuí a la cafetería por un yougurth, salí muy tranquila tarareando una canción cuando de pronto choqué con algo

-¡Oh lo siento mu... oh por Dios!-grité al ver que no había nada enfrente de mi-¿que rayos?

-¡Shts Sonny!¡callate!-dijo el "aire", sentí que algo se puso sobre mi boca, se sentía como, una mano

-¿Qué rayos eres tu?-pregunté más bajo pero aún asustada

-Soy yo, Grady

-¿Pero como es que...? oh claro, tambien tienes invisibilidad ¿cierto?-pregunté tratando de ubicar a Grady

-Si, creí que era obvio

-Como sea ¿como te volviste invisible?-pregunté enfocandome en donde venía su voz

-Pues llegó una chica de "Comer o no comer" y me dijo que tenía una enorme mancha de salsa en los pantalones, y me dió mucha verguenza tanto que quise desaparecer y de pronto no me pude ver!-contestó tomandome un brazo

Sentí el calor que despedía su cuerpo, me dolió un poco la cabeza, parpadé tres veces y de pronto, nada se veía igual, se veían sombras rojas y verdes, unas que otras amarillas y azules, un minuto, ya se lo que es, el año antepasado mi grupo y yo fuimos a una estación militar y nos dejaron probarnos lentes de vision de calor, talvez, al controlar el fuego, también puedo controlar lo que se deriva del fuego

-¿Grady?-dije tomandolo por los hombros ya viendo perfectamente donde estaba

-¿Ya soy visible?-preguntó esperanzado

-Al menos para mi si-dije sonriendo

-¿Eh?, ¿como es eso?-preguntó levantando una mano frente a su cara

-Hey Sonny-dijo Josh pasando por un lado, se detuvo extrañado-¿por qué le estas hablando al aire?

-Oh... este... yo solo... ensayaba para una escena-dije nerviosa con mi voz aguda

-A bueno, será mejor que lo hagas en tu camerino, una chica de Gladiadores americanos dijo que te veías como una loca

-Oh claro gracias Josh-dije ruborizandome

Jalé a Grady detrás de mi hasta mi camerino, lo que posiblemente debió hacerme ver más como una loca ya que para los demás estaba jalando al aire!, cuando entramos a mi camerino seguía viendo todo con visión de calor, era un poco dificil caminar así ya que no se veía lo que no producía calor, ugg!, esto es más dificil de lo que parece!

-Uhmm, Sonny, volviendo a mi pregunta, ¿como puedes verme?-preguntó Grady

-Pues, al parecer, por controlar el fuego, puedo controlar lo que se deriva del fuego, como no se, volar como si tuviera cohetes, calentar el agua, visión de calor y no se otras cosas que aún no descubro.

-¿Es como si tuvieras lentes de visión infrarroja?-preguntó emocionado

-¡Exacto!, ahora, mi pregunta es, ¿como vuelvo a ver normal?-pregunté poniendo las manos enfrente de mi cara

-Y la mía es ¿como vuelvo a ser visible?-preguntó haciendo lo mismo que yo

-Tal vez, deberías desear ser visible-dije encogiendome de hombros

-Y tu deberías, no se, pensar en ver normal otra vez no?

-Tienes razón, tal vez, debo hacer lo mismo que hice para ver así pero al revés

Parpadeé tres veces otra vez pensando en ver normal, al abrir los ojos la tercera vez todo se veía como antes, pero, ya no podía ver a Grady

-¿Funcionó?-preguntó el invisible Grady

-Si, el problema, es que ya no te puedo ver-dije gruñendo

Sentí la mano de Grady en mi hombro, al levantar la vista la imagen borrosa de Grady comenzó a aparecer frente a mis ojos.

-¡Grady!-grité emocionada

-¿Qué?-preguntó brincando asustado

-¡Eres visible!-dije más bajo

-¿Enserio?-preguntó entusiasmado pasandose los brazos enfrente de la cara-¡Soy visible!

-¿Quién es visible?-preguntó Zora apareciendo detrás de nosotros

-¡AAHHH!-gritamos Grady y yo asustados por Zora

-¿Quién es visible?-repitió Zora ignorando nuestros gritos

-Grady-dije poniendo una mano sobre mi pecho para calmar los latidos de mi corazón

-Oh, bueno chicos es bueno que hayan aprendido a manejar sus poderes, estoy tan orgullosa!-dijo haciendo gesto de madre sobreprotectora

-Así que... ya le dijiste a Marshall sobre Chad?-preguntó Grady, Zora gruño

-Si-dije bajando la cabeza

-Y... en que escena lo meteremos?-preguntó Zora diciendo "lo" como si hablara de un insecto asqueroso, aunque para ella no era mucha diferencia

-Pues se me ocurrió que podemos burlarnos de el en las chicas chequeadoras solo tengo que pasarle la escena a Marshall

Zora murmuró algo para si misma y luego se rió, de pronto desapareció sin decir nada más

-Bien Grady tengo que ir con Marshall a darle la escena y de paso decirle a Chad lo de la visión de calor, nos vemos luego-dije tomando la libreta del sillón

-Claro Sonny-contestó

Salí corriendo (aún no se por que) hacia la oficina de Marshall mientras releía mi escena cuando de pronto choqué con alguien y me caí

-Lo siento mucho!-dije desde el suelo, ¿por que me diculpaba si la que terminó en el suelo fui yo?

-Munroe, esto se te esta haciendo una mala costumbre-contestó la tan conocida voz de Chad mientras me ayudaba a levantarme

-Y a ti se te esta haciendo una costumbre decirme lo mismo-dije cruzandome de brazos

-Bien

-Bien

-Bueno

-Bueno

-Así que ¿disfrustaste trabajar conmigo tanto que me invitaste otra vez?-preguntó levantando la ceja

-¿Disfrutaste tanto besar al cerdo que aceptaste otra vez?-pregunté riendome

-¡Yo no besé al cerdo el cerdo me beso a mi!-dijo alterado

-Como sea solo lo hize para salvarme el pellejo con mamá, le dije que ibas a ser la estrella invitada para poder ir contigo a al bosque

-Bien

-Bien

-Adios-dijo levantando la mano

-Adios-dije caminando a la oficina de Marshall, otra vez

Cuando llegué vi a Tawni salir muy contenta con una caja enorme que decía a un lado "Coco Moco Coco", rodé los ojos y entré

-Hola Marshall-dije sonriendo

-Hola Sonny que te trae por aquí otra vez?-preguntó extrañado

-Pues vine a traerte la escena-dije como si fuera obvio

-Ahmm, gracias Sonny, pero, mmm, bueno yo planeaba escribirla-dijo rascándose la cabeza

-Solo quise ahorrarte un poco de trabajo-dije muy dulce

-Bueno gracias Sonny, empezamos los ensayos en una hora-dijo tomando mi libreta

Salí con la misma cara de felicidad que Tawni minutos atrás, iba prácticamente saltando mientras tarareaba "Stuck" de Big Time Rush, al fin llegué a mi camerino y vi a Tawni poniéndose su labial.

-Así que… ¿ya hiciste el trabajo sucio de decirle a Marshall?-preguntó sin dejar de ponerse su labial

-De hecho si, acabo de darle la escena a Marshall así que supongo que tendremos a "las Chicas Chequeadoras", "Las princesas reales de Nueva Jersey", "La Abeja Torpe" y "Chico Delfín" en el show esta semana-dije sentándome en el sillón de leopardo

-Supongo, ¿y en que escena meteremos a Pooper?-preguntó mirándome

-En "las Chicas Chequeadoras", el puede entrar y nosotras diríamos algo así como "Chequéalo es Chad Dylan Cooper!" y el puede decir "Si si plebeyas soy yo el gran CDC ahora pueden chequearme esto" y cosas así

-Debo admitir Sonny, que va a ser divertido humillar a Chad enfrente de todo el público de "Qué onda!" otra vez!, puedo verme mala, y bonita-dijo viéndose en el espejo

-Si si lo sé porque siempre eres algo y bonita-dije rodando los ojos

-Lo sé!-dijo en su voz chillona

-Bien voy a la cafetería por un yogurt-dije levantándome, no había podido ir por mi yogurt por culpa de Grady-¿Quieres algo?

-De hecho si, un yogurt rosa bajo en grasas y carbohidratos

-Bien-dije más que por costumbre que por otra cosa

-No soy Pooper, Sonny-dijo mirándome aburrida

-Lo siento, la costumbre-dije sonriendo apenada

Salí a la cafetería mientras seguía tarareando "Stuck", bueno Big Time Rush es mi banda favorita, entré en la cafetería y vi algo muy inusual en la mesa de los Falls, me acerqué a la máquina y servía mi yogurt y el de Tawni en dos vasos mientras observaba todo lo que pasaba con los Falls, Chad y Penélope discutían a gritos, ambos parados, Chloe estaba entre los dos con los brazos extendidos como tratando de evitar un problema mayor mientras giraba la cabeza a ambos lados hablando, Devon estaba detrás de Chad sujetandolo de un brazo y con su otra mano en el hombro de Chad, Trevor estaba más atrás de los dos con los brazos cruzados y gritando junto con Devon de vez en cuando, Portlyn estaba detrás de Penélope mordiendose el labio, jamás había visto a Chad tan enojado, Penélope extendió su brazo señalando a todo su elenco y luego a ella, luego Chad extendió la mano con mucha fuerza señalando enojado a Portlyn, quien puso cara de remordimiento, Chad realmente estaba que hervía de furia, incluso sus puños y su cara estaban rojos, de hechos sus ojos se veían de un azul mucho más oscuro, un momento, ay no, esto no puede ser bueno, si Chad esta realmente tan enojado, puede salir fuego de sus manos como lo hizo anoche!, no tengo que detenerlo, me acerqué corriendo a la mesa olvidando por completo los yogurts bajo la máquina

-¡Hey, hey!, ¿qué pasa aquí?-pregunté acompañando a Chloe en el medio de Chad y Penélope

-¿Qué te importa tonta?-preguntó Portlyn poniendose al lado de Penélope con las manos en la cadera

-¡Callate Portlyn, todo esto es tu culpa!-resopló Chad señalandola, Portlyn se puso atrás de Penélope de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos, wow, nunca creí ver a Portlyn llorar por que Chad le gritara

-Chad calmate, están haciendo un gran alboroto y recuerda que tienes que tener cuidado-dije poniendo una mano un su brazo recordandole el asuntito del fuego

-Lo se Sonny pero si supieras lo que ella dijo!-dijo perdiendo los estribos aún más señalando a Penélope

-Ven, calmate-dije tomandolo del brazo y jalandolo dispuesta a sacarlo de la cafetería, me volteé a ver a Devon y le dije con la boca "calma todo" el asintió y comenzó a hablar con todo su elenco tratando de calmarlos, jalé a Chad conmigo hasta un closet

-Chad ¿que fue eso?-pregunté preocupada encendiendo la luz

-Es solo que, si tu hubieras escuchado lo que Penélope dijo...-dijo enojandose de nuevo

-Chad, Chad tranquilo-dije poniendo mi mano en su mejilla, sentí electrícidad, de seguro era por la cosa del fuego y todo eso, si eso debe ser

-Lo siento Sonny-dijo bajando la cabeza

* * *

**¿Que tal? acepto sugerencias criticas aplausos lo que sea bueno me despido ¡Que Dios los bendiga!**


	22. Encerrados!

**hola! un favor a todos mis lectores voten x BTR en los kids choice awards!xfa xfa xfa xfa xfa xfa! es mi banda favorita, ademas Logan es spr amigo de Demi y Selena, voten x ellos si?xfa xfa!realmente quiero q ganen, c lo merecen!no soy dueña de SWAC, q lo disfruten!**

* * *

CPOV

Entré a la cafetería con Skylar mientras me contaba cómo iba con el hielo y la piel de acero y que iba a verse en dos horas con Tawni en su camerino, fuimos con Brenda y nos dio langosta, me reí en el recuerdo de cuando Sonny hizo hablar a la langosta cuando se paso a Falls, nunca lo admitiría enfrente de alguien pero la verdad es que me había dado mucha risa, pero siendo el mejor actor de nuestra generación puedo ocultarlo muy bien.

-¿De qué te ríes Chad?-preguntó Skylar

-Uh, de nada, recordé algo que hizo mi prima el año pasado-dije caminando hacia nuestra mesa de siempre conocida como la mesa Falls

Nos sentamos cuando de pronto vi a Penélope entrando en la cafetería, muy molesta, con Portlyn detrás con cara preocupada

-Chad tengo que hablar contigo ahora!-dijo golpeando la mesa con el puño

-Oye, ¿quien te crees para hablarle a Chad Dylan Cooper así?-dije parándome para ponerme frente a frente con ella, aunque bien lo decía como juego

-Deja tu estúpida actitud de Chad Dylan Cooper, esto es enserio-dijo dando un paso más cerca de mi

-Wow Penélope cálmate era una broma-dije un poco sorprendido de que le hablara así al chico que podía despedirla

-No estoy para tus bromitas Chad, porque yo soy la única que no tiene poderes-dijo con las manos en la cadera

-Shtss!, no lo digas en voz alta-dije haciéndole señas de que se callara

-Es que simplemente no puedo entender por qué no me dijeron nada!-dijo enojada

En ese momento Chloe y Trevor entraron riéndose y hablando entre si hasta que vieron a Penélope parada enfrente de mi gritándome

-Hey chicos ¿qué pasa?-pregunto Chloe preocupada

-Sí, ¿por qué el alboroto?-preguntó Trevor caminando hacia mí y Skylar

-Penélope está enojada por que no tiene poderes-contestó Portlyn como niña de 9 años

-Un momento, ¿cómo te enteraste?-preguntó Chloe

-Portlyn me dijo!-contestó señalándola, así que Portlyn fue la que empezó todo

-¿Porqué le dijiste?-pregunté alterado, Portlyn bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio-¿Porqué le dijiste?-repetí enojándome

-Ósea que nadie tenía que decirme-dijo Penélope incrédula

-Chicos cálmense-dijo Chloe mirándonos a ambos

-Nadie le iba a decir a nadie-dije enojado tomando un paso más cerca de Penélope, podía sentir que mi temperatura se elevaba

-Chicos enserio somos un equipo no debemos pelear-continuo Chloe extendiendo los brazos

-¿Un equipo?-preguntó Penélope incrédula y enojada-¿cómo podemos ser un equipo si Chad prefiere que su propia co-estrella no sepa nada en vez que esa estúpida "Que onda!" de Sonny!-gritó, oh muy bien esto es la guerra

-No te atrevas a decir eso de Sonny-dije apretando los dientes, todo mi elenco me miró sorprendido y pude ver el daño en los ojos de Penélope y Portlyn

-¡No me digas que estas enamorado de esa torpe comediante de pacotilla sin talento, altura, gracia o incluso algo de belleza!-gritó con odio

Eso me encendió, no podía creer que hablara de esa manera de Sonny, ella ni siquiera estaba aquí para defenderse! no estaba enamorado, no, eso no lo admitiría ni a mí mismo, pero el hecho de decir tantas cosas sobre una chica tan dulce que no le había hecho nada a nadie era simplemente, increíble!, alguien entró en ese momento en la cafetería, pero estaba muy enojado como para que me importara

-¡Cállate, que tu desearías tener al menos la mitad de talento gracia y belleza de lo que ella tiene!-grite realmente enojado, por un momento perdí los estribos y estaba listo para aventarme encima de ella sin importarme que fuera una mujer, simplemente me bloqueé, Skylar me sujetó de un brazo y puso su otra mano sobre mi hombro, Chloe extendió los brazos entre Penélope y yo.

-¡Chicos esto es suficiente!-gritó moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados para vernos-¡esto es increíble, somos amigos y no deberían de pelear así, en especial tu Chad, estas atacando a alguien de tu propio elenco para defender a alguien a quien supuestamente odias!

-¡Pero Penélope no debió enojarse así porque no le dijimos!-gritaron Skylar y Trevor

-¡Todos ustedes tienen poderes menos yo!-gritó Penélope señalándonos a cada uno y luego a ella

-¡Pero todo esto no hubiera pasado si no hubieras abierto la bocota!-grité realmente enojado señalando a Portlyn

Podía sentir que la sangre me hervía, sentía los puños y la cara calientes, ay no, no, no, tengo que calmarme, si no puedo sacar fuego y todo el mundo va a ver y eso no será bueno, pero simplemente no me podía calmar!, estaba demasiado enojado con Penélope y Portlyn, con Penélope por haber insultado a Sonny, y con Portlyn por haber causado todo este escándalo!, la persona que había entrado momentos atrás vino corriendo hacia nosotros, y esa persona era nadie mas y nadie menos que Sonny Munroe.

-¡Hey, hey!, ¿qué pasa aquí?-preguntó poniéndose en el medio Penélope y yo

-¿Qué te importa tonta?-preguntó Portlyn poniéndose al lado de Penélope con las manos en la cadera

-¡Cállate Portlyn, todo esto es tu culpa!-resoplé señalándola, Portlyn se puso atrás de Penélope de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos, en ese momento no me importaba si estaba haciendo llorar a una de mis co-estrellas, simplemente no me importaba!

-Chad cálmate, están haciendo un gran alboroto y recuerda que tienes que tener cuidado-dijo Sonny poniendo una mano en mi brazo, me calme un poco al sentir su piel contra la mía

-Lo se Sonny pero si supieras lo que ella dijo!-dije perdiendo los estribos otra vez señalando a Penélope

-Ven, cálmate-dijo tomándome del brazo y jalándome hacia la salida de la cafetería, se volteó a ver a Skylar y le dijo algo, luego me arrastró con ella hasta un closet

-Chad ¿que fue eso?-preguntó preocupada encendiendo la luz

-Es solo que, si tu hubieras escuchado lo que Penélope dijo...-dije enojándome otra vez, no soportaba que hablaran así de alguien como ella, incluso si yo había insultado a los "Que onda" no lo hacían con el afán de herirlos enserio

-Chad, Chad tranquilo-dijo poniendo una mano en mi mejilla, sentí como la electricidad pasaba por mi mejilla, de seguro era por la cosa del fuego y todo eso, si eso debe ser

-Lo siento Sonny-dije bajando la cabeza apenado, aunque no sabía por qué, tal vez por darle tan mala impresión de mi lado nada amable

-No te preocupes-dijo poniendo su dedo debajo de mi barbilla y levantándome la cabeza-solo tienes que tener más cuidado

Sonreí y ella sonrió de vuelta, la luz tenue hacía que sus ojos cafés como el chocolate brillaran aún más, su cabello negro y ondulado le caía por los hombros y un mechón descansaba en su frente, se veía tan linda justo ahora, no, no se veía solo linda, se veía, hermosa, demasiado hermosa, no Chad!, no puedes pensar así respecto a ella, simplente está mal!, una parte de mi decía que parara, la otra me decía que simplemente siguiera mis impulsos, puse mi mano atrás de su cabeza, ella me miró sorprendida pero a la vez contenta, me incliné hacia adelante y ella hizo lo mismo, estábamos a centímetros de distancia cuando se escucho un ruido en el pasillo, como si se pusiera seguro a algo, de pronto Sonny abrió los ojos con horror, la miré confundido, no sabía si era por horror de que casi nos habíamos besado o por otra cosa, un momento, ¡casi besé a Sonny Munroe! Estaba tan sorprendido que apenas note cuando Sonny corrió hacia la puerta y giró la perilla.

-Rayos!-dijo mientras trataba de abrir la puerta

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté saliendo del estado de shock en el que estaba

-La puerta no abre!-dijo preocupada

-¿Qué?-pregunté nervioso, corrí a su lado y traté de ayudarla, la perilla simplemente no giraba-¡Estamos encerrados!

-¡Ay no!-dijo pasándose el pelo por detrás de las orejas-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¡Los teléfonos!-dije mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de mi pantalón

-Rayos! El mío lo deje en mi camerino después de entregarle la escena a Marshall!-dijo cuando terminó de revisar sus bolsillos

-Debí de haber dejado el mío en la mesa antes de que Penélope…-comencé a enojarme de nuevo

-Chad tranquilo-dijo Sonny tomando mi mano, otra vez la electricidad

-De seguro alguién vendrá a buscarme al ver que el mejor actor de nuestra generación no está en los ensayos-Sonny me dió un codazo

-Esto es enserio Chad, no tenemos celulares y lo unico que podemos hacer es-se quedo viendo al vacio y luego comenzó a golpear la puerta y a gritar-¡Ayuda!

-¡Ayuda!-grité con ella también

Pasó cerca de una hora y nada, nos cansamos de gritar despues de los primeros 5 minutos, terminamos sentados contra la puerta, para ser sincero me sorprendia que todavía no hubiera venido alguien a buscarnos, es decir soy Chad Dylan Cooper, soy importante!, de pronto recordé algo, tengo telequinesis, puedo desbloquear la puerta!

-¡Sonny!-grité entusiasmado

-¿Qué?-preguntó asustada

-¡Puedo desbloquear la puerta!-dije volteando a verla

-¿Cómo?-preguntó entusiasmada

-Con la telequinesis!

-¿Y por que no se te ocurrió una hora antes?-preguntó alterada

-Lo siento estaba... pensando en algo-dije recordando nuestro "casi beso"

-Bien-dijo

-Bien-contesté siguiendo la costumbre

-Bueno

-Bueno

-¡Desbloquea la puerta ya!-gritó desesperada

Puse toda mi concentración en quitar el seguro de la puerta, sin embargo no funcionó, luego recordé que esa puerta en particular no tenia seguro, solo cerradura, solo había dos opciones, una que alguien nos hubiera encerrado a propósito o que el conserje o Jerry la hayan cerrado por rutina, fuera cual fuere la razón, Sonny y yo estábamos encerrados

-Sonny no puedo abrir la puerta-dije recostando la cabeza

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó mirándome

-Esta puerta no tiene seguro solo cerradura, se necesita llave para abrirla-contesté

-Ya pasó una hora, ¿crees que alguien vendrá a buscarnos?-preguntó preocupada

-Somos estrellas de dos programas, uno famoso, y el otro, bueno otro programa, alguien tiene que venir a buscarnos-dije con intensión de provocarla

-Tienes razón-dijo volteándome a ver sonriendo-Mackenzie Falls es otro programa

-Hey! Mi programa es el número uno, apuesto que incluso tu eres fan-dije poniéndome de frente a ella

-Apuesto que tu eres fan de Qué onda!-dijo cruzando los brazos

-Pfft!, claro que no, yo no veo comedia, o lo que sea que ustedes hacen-dije levantando una ceja

-Pfft!, no reconocerías la comedia aunque te golpeara en la cara!-dijo rodando los ojos

-¿Eso crees Sonny?¿enserio?-pregunté dramático

-Claro que si Cooper!

-Entonces bien Munroe!

-Bien!-aquí vamos de nuevo

-Bien!

-Bueno!

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando oímos voces en el pasillo

-Hey! ¿No has visto a Chad?-sonaba como la voz de Skylar

-No, por suerte, ¿no has visto a Sonny?-sonaba como la voz de Tawni

-Tampoco ¿dónde estarán?-preguntó Skylar

-¿Skylar?-pregunté esperanzado mientras me levantaba

-¿Tawni?-preguntó Sonny haciendo lo mismo

-¿Chad?-preguntó Skylar confundido

-¿Sonny?-preguntó Tawni igual

-¿Un momento como que "Skyar"?-preguntó Sonny

-Si que te pasa se llama Devon-dijo Tawni

-Se llama Skylar-dije

-Claro que no lleva cerca de 5 años trabajando aquí creo que sabría si se llamara Skylar!-gritó Tawni

-Lleva 5 años trabajando conmigo y se como se llama mi mejor amigo y co-estrella!-grité

-Pues creo que se como se llama el chico me gus... gustaría vencer junto con tu elenco en los Teens Choice Award!-gritó Tawni nerviosa

Eso no era lo que Tawni quería decir, algo me decía que no era lo que quería decir

-Me llamo Skylar Devon ¿bien? de todas formas ¿Qué hacen ahí?-preguntó Skylar

-Mejor dicho ¿Por qué están ahí?-preguntó Tawni enojada

-No es lo que parece-se apresuro a decir Sonny

-¡No importa solo sáquenos de aquí!-grité alterado

-No tenemos la llave-dijo Skylar

-¿Porqué no traen a Zora, o a Trevor o a Nico?-preguntó Sonny

-¿Y ellos de que servirían?-preguntó Tawni

-Bueno Nico tiene súper fuerza, Zora puede teletransportarse y Trevor puede atravesar cosas

-¿Y eso como nos saca?-pregunté

-¿Qué nunca han visto películas de superhéroes?-preguntó incrédula

-¿Cuál es el punto?-preguntó Skylar confundido

-Qué en esos poderes puedes compartirlos, como en X-men la chica que puede atravesar cosas, al tocar a otras personas y proponerse pasarles un poco de su don puede hacer que ellos también atraviesen cosas, lo mismo con el que podía teletransportarse-dijo Sonny

-Muy bien ¿y Nico?-preguntó Tawni

-El puede romper la puerta y sacarnos-dijo en un tono duh

-No eso no, el señor Cóndor se molestaría y exigiría una explicación, es peligroso-dijo Skylar

-Entonces Trevor o Zora-dijo Sonny

-A Zora no la eh visto en todo el día-dijo Tawni

-Trevor se fue después del almuerzo, dijo que se sentía mal-dijo Skylar

-Oigan, ¿no tienen calor por estar encerrados ahí por, no se, una hora?-preguntó Tawni, ¿y eso que tiene que ver con nuestro problema?

-De hecho no, según Zora todo el edificio tiene sistema de ventilación-dijo Sonny mientras su voz se hacia más lenta

-¡ESO ES!-gritaron Tawni y Sonny mientras ambas se pegaban a la puerta

-Tiene que estar por aquí-dijo Sonny tratando de quitar unas cjas del estante de arriba

-Recuerda Sonny tiene que estar casi pegada al techo y suele estar en las esquinas-dijo Tawni

-¿De que están hablando?-preguntamos Skylar y yo confundidos

-De los ductos de ventilación duh!-dijoTawni

-¡Aquí esta!

* * *

**¿Que tal? lo se lo se parece más libreto q historia pro bueno esa era mi intencion revisen xfa xfa xfa xfa! acepto sugerencias criticas aplausos lo que sea, ¡Que Dios los bendiga!**


	23. Salimos! pero de que forma!

**hola! no estoy teniendo ningun comentario y me esta bajando los animos, eh pensado en dejar la historia x fa haganme saber si si les gusta la historia x favor de verdad significaria mucho para mi en fin, no soy dueña de SWAC q lo disfruten!**

* * *

SPOV

-¡Aquí está!-grité cuando por fin vi la reja que cubría el ducto de ventilación

-¿Quieres decir que tenemos que arrastrarnos por los ductos como Zora para salir de aquí?-preguntó Chad

-A menos que se te ocurra una idea mejor, si-dije tratando de quitar las cajas

Estaba muy alto para mi, incluso con tacones, me estiré lo más que pudé, de pronto, pude alcanzar las cajas a la perfección y ya no sentía el suelo bajo mis pies, miré hacia el suelo y grité ¡estaba volando!, miré a Chad, tenía una sonrisa en los labios y una ceja levantada.

-¿Chad que hiciste?-pregunté aferrandome al estante más cercano

-Digamos que... soy experto en la telequinesis-dijo sonriendo

-Esta bien, confío en ti-dije soltando la repisa para seguir elevandome

-Cuando al fin llegué a la ultima repisa estaba casi acostada por que ya no había espacio entre la repisa y el techo, quite las cajas y traté de abrir la reja del ducto mientras Chad se elevaba también, cuando al fin quite la reja Chad ya estaba atrás de mi.

-Bien Tawni ya estamos arriba apunto de entrar a los ductos ¿sabes donde queda la bodega o nuestro camerino?-grité

-Lo siento Sonny, no soy Zora, nos vemos cuando logren salir-dijo Tawni, luego se olleron sus tacones alejandose

-Si chicos yo tengo que ir a decir que Chad esta bien, nos vemos-dijo "Skylar"

-Muy bien, aqui vamos-dije entrando en el ducto

-Voy detrás de ti-dijo Chad

Comenzamos a arrastrarnos atraves de los ductos, girando hacia la derecha y a la izquierda esperando ver a donde llegariamos, el aire estaba frío y era más dificil avanzar, luego recordé lo de la visión infrarroja, tal vez podría controlar otras cosas que incluyeran calor, como la temperatura del cuerpo, me detuvé y comencé a pensar en subir mi temperatura, de pronto, todo se sentía más cálido, ¡funcionó!

-¿Qué pasa Sonny?-preguntó Chad

-¿Chad no tienes frío?-pregunté volteando la cabeza para verlo

-De hecho si un poco, ¿por que?-preguntó alzando la ceja

-Piensa en subir tu temperatura-contesté simplemente

Me vió raro por un rato, luego cerró los ojos por un rato y luego los abrió

-No se que hice pero ya no tengo frío-dijo sonriendo

Seguimos avanzando tratando de buscar un lugar donde se viera luz y poder salir, de un ducto se veía luz, nos acercamos y vimos a Marshall discutir con su asistente, Dave, si es la oficina de Marshall significa que estamos en el estudio 3, tal vez mi camerino no este lejos, o tal vez la bodega de utilería, seguimos avanzando, hasta que escuchamos dos voces familiares, las dos de mujer, las dos gritando, la primera voz era aniñada, era de seguro de Zora, la otra, la reconocería de la pequeña gran discusión en la cafetería, nos acercamos al ducto donde venían los gritos y vimos algo que a juzgar por la cara de Chad le preocupaba o enojaba o las dos bastante.

ZPOV

Después de que dejé a Sonny y Grady fui a los ductos, era un buen lugar para estar tranquila y pensar en venganza! si Pooper me las pagaría por llamarme bicho raro y no creer en mi invento, después de un rato me dió hambre y decidí pasar a la cafetería por un yougurt, aparecí en la bodega de utileria para que nadie sospechara nada y luego caminé hasta la cafetería, al entrar ví a los Falls hablando muy enojados, o la mayoría, Pooper no estaba por ningun lado y en cuanto entré Penélope se me quedo viendo muy raro, y vaya que se de cosas raras!, me miraba como con ansias y emoción, más les vale no planear nada, eran chicos contra chicas, menos Chloe, ella trataba de calmarlos, para ser sincera Chloe a veces me recordaba a Sonny en versión dramática y un poco más mala, me seví mi yougurt y vi dos envases llenos abandonados abajo de la máquina, uno tenía chispitas como los que le gustan a Sonny, y el otro era rosa y se veía más aguado, se veía como los que suele comer Tawni, se me hizo raro, no le dí importancia y seguí llenando mi yogurt, cuando estuvo listo me dirigí la salida sin poder dejar de notar la mirada de Penélope sobre mi, cuando salí empecé a escuchar el sonido de un par de tacones detrás de mi, aceleré un poco el paso y los tacones también, ok esta chica esta empezando a preocuparme, giré un poco la cabeza y vi la cara de Penélope, supongo que ella ya sabe, si no, no me seguiría con tanta determinación, además supongo que esos insectos del drama ya le habían dicho, le dí una última mirada y me teletransporte a los ductos de la bodega, después de un rato Penélope llegó ahí gritando.

-¡Se que estás ahí Zora!-gritó buscando por toda la bodega

-¡Se lo que hiciste, se que le dió a todos, yo quiero algo así!-gritó de nuevo

¿Qué ella quiere qué? está loca si cree que la voy a dejar usar mi máquina!

-¡Aquí está!-gritó victoriosa, ¿qué?, me acerqué aterrorizada a la reja del ducto y ví que sostenía el casco en lo alto, me teletransporte entre ella y el casco y se lo quite

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-pregunté furiosa y a la vez un poco asustada, ¿cómo es que Penélope encontró la máquina tan rápido?

-¡Mira fenómeno voy a usar tu máquina esa quieras o no!-gritó

-¿Y por que crees que te voy a dejar hacerlo?-pregunté burlona tomando la máquina-tengo superpoderes-dije teletransportandome con la máquina al otro lado de la habitación-tu no

-¡No por mucho tiempo!-gritó corriendo hacia mi

¿Enserio? ¿de verdad creyó que me iba a quedar ahí como si nada a esperar que me quitara la máquina? me teletransporte al otro lado y sonreí al verla casi estrellarse contra Gnomito, se derrapó y me miró furiosa, se me ocurrió que si podía transformarme en una persona que tuviera poderes tal vez tendría sus poderes por el tiempo en el que fuera ellos, me transformé en Chloe y empecé a volar, había una planta cerca y la hice crecer hasta enredar a Penélope, se escuchó un ruido en los ductos pero no le dí importancia, volví a ser yo y me acerque a ella.

-¿De verdad creiste que te iba a dejar probar mi máquina así como así?-pregunté a gritos

-¿De verdad crees que estas plantitas me van a detener?-preguntó igual

-Pues, dejame ver, no tienes super poderes y yo si, y como persona comun y corriente no eres lo suficientemente fuerte-dije burlandome

-¡Ten cuidado con tus palabras fenómeno!-gritó tratando de safarse

-¿Fenómeno?-por como lo veo entre los dos elencos tu eres la única fenómeno, tu no tienes poderes!-le grité en la cara

-¡Voy a usar la máquina por las buenas o por las malas!-gritó amenazante

Estaba a punto de gritarle de nuevo cuando escuchamos un crujido y luego dos gritos, Penélope y yo brincamos, volteamos a ver de donde venía el ruido y vimos a Chad supendido a pocos centimetros del suelo y a Sonny encima pero con las manos extendidas abajo de Chad.

CPOV

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era increíble que Penélope estuviera haciendo todo eso por tener superpoderes, estaba muy enojado otra vez, creo que estaba haciendo que el metal de los ductos se expandiera, tanto que crujia

-Chad calmate-susurró Sonny-esto puede resultar ml si sigues expandiendo los ductos

Trataba de calmarme pero escuchar todo lo que Penélope estaba haciendo, parecía una loca esquizofrenica!, los recuerdos de el almuerzo invadieron mi mente otra vez y el enojo dentro de mi creció mucho más, no me dí cuenta de que mis manos estaban muy rojas.

-¡Chad!-gritó/susurró Sonny asustada alejandose un poco de mi mirandome a los ojos

-¿Qué?-gruñí

-Tus ojos-dijo con la voz entrecortada

-¿Mis ojos qué?-repetí frustrado

-Ya no son azules, son como, naranja claro-dijo asustada

-¿Qué?-pregunté entre asustado e incrédulo

Me miré en el reflejo del ducto, mi cabello rubio, perfecto, mis ojos, ¡oh por Dios! ¡mis ojos ya no eran azules!¡Sonnny tenía razón! en mi reflejo brillaba el color rubio de mi cabello y un color naranja claro en el lugar de mis ojos, el enojo dentro de mi había desaparecido por completo y el miedo lo había remplazado, es decir Chad Dylan Cooper no le tiene miedo a nada, pero ver mis ojos color naranja de la nada cuando son azules, admitamoslo eso si da miedo, me miré de nuevo y mis ojos eran azules otra vez, el metal crujió de nuevo, supuse que se estaba encojiendo despues de la agrandada que mis poderes le habían causado, esta vez crujió más fuerte y se movió, oh oh, esto no puede ser bueno, Sonny me miró aterrada.

-¿Alguna vez Zora estuvo aqui con alguien más?-pregunté mirandola

-No lo creo-dijo aterrada acercandose

-¡AHHHHHH!-los dos gritamos al momento que el ducto se desplomó debajo de nosotros

Los dos caimos al suelo y para mi muy mala suerte, Sonny cayó encima de mi, enserio, a las Que onda se les esta haciendo un habito caer encima de mi!, solo falta Tawni!, lo raro, es que me dolió el impacto de Sonny encima de mi, pero no sentí cuando aterrizé en el suelo, volteé hacia abajo y ví que estaba suspendido a unos 3 cm del suelo, abrí los ojos sorprendido, ¿estabamos volando?, extendí la mano para tocar el suelo sin embargo lo que toqué no se veía tan fácil y era como una esfera, luego vi las manos de Sonny abajo de mi y me di cuenta de que estaba poniendo un campo de fuerza, le di un toque en el hombro y levantó la cabeza para verme, le sonrei y vió lo que había hecho y sonrió también, luego quitó el campo de fuerza y caimos en el suelo pero no dolió nada, luego Sonny se quitó de encima y se paró y me ayudó a pararme también, volteamos a ver a Zora y a Penélope quienes nos miraban perplejas.

-¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo ahí?-preguntó Zora sorprendida acercandose a nosotros

-Bueno... nos quedamos encerrados en un closet y encontramos la reja del ducto de ventilación así que entramos y empezamos a buscar una salida luego escuchamos sus voces y nos acercamos y luego el ducto no resistió el peso de los dos juntos y se rompió y aquí estamos-explicó Sonny

-¿Por qué Chad no desbloqueo la puerta?-preguntó de nuevo en un tono de "¿enserio fueron tan tontos?"

-Es el closet que no tiene seguro, el que se cierra con llave-dije acomodandome la camisa

Penélope POV

Me mordí el labio al escuchar lo que dijo Chad, si se enteraba que yo lo había encerrado de seguro me iba a despedir, fingi que no sabía nada, de pronto Sonny volteó a verme con una cara muy confundida.

-¿Por qué Penélope esta cubierta de plantas?-preguntó confundida

-Oh eso, pues tal vez deberías preguntarselo a "la señorita Yo Quiero Tener Poderes Pase Lo Que Pase" tu misma-dijo burlona

-¿Qué?-preguntó Chad enojado

-Chad-dijo Sonny poniendose enfrente de él-si sigues así voy a mandarte a manejo de la ira

Chad se rió al igual y la miraba con ternura, ¡no puede gustarle! es imposible que a Chad Dylan Cooper le guste esa torpe de Sonny Munroe!, ¡el es mío y haré lo que sea para que se de cuenta!, Chad me vió por un rato y suspiró.

-Supongo que tenemos que ir a los ensayos Dan ha de estar histerico por que no nos encuentra-dijo Chad

-Esta bien-dijo Sonny sonriendo

-No me importa-dijo Zora-Y tu-dijo girandose a verme-mantente alejada de mi máquina-luego desapareció

-Pero como me voy a-empezé a decir

Sonny extendió su mano hacia mi y la cerró un poco, las plantas se achicharraron y yo me quedé atónita

-Denada-dijo sonriente, luego salió de la bodega dando saltitos

* * *

**¿Que tal? revisen porfa acepto sugerencias criticas aplausos lo que sea, me despido y espero que les hay gustado, ¡Que Dios los bendiga!**


	24. La nueva superdotáda

**hola! lo siento pro me castigaron y no tenía mucha inspiracion pro bueno el final se acerca!, en fin no soy dueña de SWAC, q lo disfruten!**

* * *

Penélope POV

Al momento de que Sonny salio los ojos de Chad estaban pegados en ella, es imposible que le guste una Que onda, ¡no puede gustarle!, cuando Sonny salió Chad volteo la cabeza a verme, yo le sonrei coqueteando, el suspiró y frunció el ceño.

-Vamos-ordenó

Lo seguí obediente, tenía emociones encontradas, estaba sorprendida por que le había gritado a Chad, estaba triste por que el estaba enojado conmigo, y estaba furiosa de no tener poderes y de que Chad se mostrara tan atento con Sonny, llegamos al estudio 2 y luego al set, Dan empezó a gritarnos como loco como que en donde nos habíamos metido.

-¡Les tengo que recordar que ustedes son los protagonistas?-gritón nervioso y enojado

-No-dije arrepentida, Chad solo gruñó

-Nos acercamos al final de temporada y Chad tu no estarás disponible lo que resta de la semana, recuerda que tenemos que grabar lo más que podamos-dijo Dan, un momento ¿como que Chad no estará disponible?

Comenzamos a ensayar pero se veia que a Chad le costaba hacer las escenas románticas, se veía enojado y Dan con los nervios de punta, repetimos todas las escenas por lo menos una vez, Skylar, Trevor y Chloe me miraban desepcionados, Portlyn me miraba con lealtad, la única manera de parar esto era siendo como ellos, teniendo super poderes, así Chad no estaría enojado conmigo y se enamoraría de mi, de seguro la tonta máquina esa me dara los mismos superpoderes que Chad, pudimos grabar varias escenas para el final del día, lo que dejó feliz a Dan, el reloj marcó las 7 y la campana sonó, todos estabamos aliviados de que este día acabara, suspiré y fuí a mi camerino a recoger mis cosas, todavía no podía irme, si no usaba la máquina esta noche ya no tendría oportunidad, pero no puedo quedarme en los estudios, el señor Cóndor pensaría que me robaré algo o algo así, me despediría, tengo que encontrar la manera de entrar

-Hey Penélope-dijo Portlyn asomando la cabeza-¿no has visto mi celular?

-No Port-dije teniendo una idea-¿porqué no hacemos algo juntas después del trabajo?

-Claro, sería maravilloso-dijo emocionada-Vamos al cine, hoy es el estreno de "la hermandad de las princesas secretas 2" ahora no solo son unicornios, ahora son unicornios voladores con el poder de los arco irirs!

Traté de ocultar mi cara de incertidumbre y las ganas de reir de que le hubiera gustado o incluso visto esa tonta pelicula!

-Claro Port, pero tengo una mejor idea-dije imaginando un plan-¿por qué no tu y yo tenemos una noche de chicas hoy?

-Será genial!-dijo emocionada-iré a mi casa por mis cosas y luego voy a la tuya

-Está bien te veo ahí amiga-dije haciendo énfasis en el "amiga"

Las dos nos reímos y Portlyn salió de mi camerino, cuando salió tomé mis cosas y me fuí, mi plan "usar a Portlyn para entrar" entra en acción!

ZPOV

Un largo día de trabajo al fin terminaba, nos había ido bien en los ensayos y la escena de la abeja torpe iba muy bien, Tawni por fin había aceptado hacer la escena, remarcando que "ella no sería la abeja torpe", eran las siete y mi mamá no tardaba en venir a recogerme, quise asegurarme de ser la última en salir, me aseguré de que no hubiera algún Falls, en especial Penélope, cerca del estudio, al parecer no había nadie, me quedé tranquila, me hubiera llevado la máquina pero mi mamá iba a sospechar y seguramente la tiraría, salí del estudio con el señor Cóndor detrás, lo cerró con llave y la guardó, me quedé más tranquila todavía, me subí al coche de mi mamá mientras le echaba un ojo al estudio, mamá dobló en la esquina y perdí de vista los estudios, tengo que dejar de preocuparme, de seguro todo estará bien, no es como si alguien va a entrar en el estudio a mitad de la noche!

Portlyn POV

Salí de los estudios emocionada por mi noche de chicas con Penélope, al llegar a mi casa abrí la puerta y mi perra llego corriendo

-Hola!-dijo, wow, se siente tan raro seguir escuchandola!

-Hola-dije extrañada

Fui corriendo a mi cuarto a sacar mi pijama y mi ropa, saque mis cepillos y una camara y las puse en una mochila

-¿Que haces?-preguntó Canela

-Uh, me voy a una noche de chicas-dije

-¿Puedo ir?-preguntó emocionada

-NO-dije tajante

Canela bajó las orejas y salió con la cola entre las patas de mi cuarto, mi telefono comenzó a sonar, lo tomé y vi el identificador de llamadas, Penélope.

-¿Bueno?-dije

-Hola Port-dijo Penélope

-¿Qué tal Penn?-dije en onda

-Si, ¿falta mucho para que vengas?-preguntó

-No, de hecho voy saliendo-dije tomando mis cosas

-Muy bien, tengo algo especial para que hagamos cuando llegues-dijo con astucia

-Bien adios-dije

-Adios-dijo y colgó

Cerré mi casa y entré en mi auto, conducí a la casa de Penélope, me pregunto que haremos esta noche, tal vez nos pintaremos las uñas, y contaremos secretos y hablaremos mal de los Qué onda y todo eso!, será genial!, por fin llegué a la casa de Penélope, tomé mi mochila y le puse la alarma a mi auto, estaba a punto de tocar el timbre cuando Penélope abrió la puerta y me dejó entrar.

-¿Qué tal Port? ¿lista para la noche de hoy?-preguntó emocionada

-¡Claro que si Penny!-dije emocionada-podemos ver peliculas y maquillarnos y todo eso!

Penélope me miró raro por un rato y después sacudió la cabeza como saliendo de un trance

-Claro Port pero antes, tengo algo planeado

-¿Qué es?

-Vamos a dejar tus cosas primero, luego iremos a la sorpresa

¿La sorpresa? ¿qué será? ¡oh me muero por saberlo!, subimos a su habitación, era muy bonita, tenía una foto del elenco y una de ella y Chad, ¿qué hace Penélope con una foto de mi futuro novio?

-Bien, vamos-dijo sacandome de mis pensamientos

-¿Eh? a si, claro vamos-dije sonriendo

Bajamos a la sala de nuevo, Penélope tomó un abrigo y las llaves de su carro y salió de su casa, yo la seguí, nos subimos en su auto y comenzó a manejar, la ruta se me hacia conocida, en una esquina dobló a la izquierda y pude ver los Estudios Cóndor, ¿los Estudios Cóndor?

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunté confundida

-Solo sigueme-dijo sonriendo maleficamente

Estacionó el auto en la esquina y nos bajamos, se quedó viendo una de las camaras de seguridad, cuando apuntó a otro lado, Penélope brincó a la reja y la trepó hasta llegar al otro lado, me la quedé viendo sorprendida, me hizo un gesto para que la siguiera, hice lo mismo que ella, cuando aterrize del otro lado, Penélope corrió hasta la entrada del edificio, la seguí.

-Abre la puerta-dijo

-¿Qué? ¿como voy a hacer eso?-pregunté sorprendida

-¡Con tus poderes!

Recordé la parte del agua, jamás habia practicado, pero aún así lo intenté, ahuequé las manos y me concentré en que hubiera una bola de agua dentro, funcionó, por alguna razón no estaba muy emocionada, ahora el problema era abrir la puerta, traté de formar un látigo de agua, luego lo metí por la cerradura y traté de darle forma de la llave y girarla, funcionó, Penélope sonrió y entramos en el estudio, caminamos hasta el estudio 3, ¿qué quería Penélope en Ciudad Risas? caminamos hasta llegar a la bodega de utilería, sonrió maquiavelicamente cuando vió la máquina del fenómeno sobre la mesa, ¿acaso Penélope quería usar la máquina?, se acercó a ella sonriendo, tomó el casco y se lo puso

-¿Y bien?-preguntó-¿como funciona?

-No tengo idea-dije-el fenómeno la encendió

-Pues intenta encenderla!

-Esta bien!-dije acercandome a ella

Observé la máquina por un rato, miré de un costado y vi un botón grande y rojo, al lado una palanca verde y dos cuadrados azules, miré un poco confundida, talves había una secuencia o solo debía apretarlos en el orden en el que estaban, así lo hice, al parecer funciono, las luces y los ruidos empezaron, Penélope abrió la boca y comenzó a apretarse las esquinas de su blusa, un pequeño grito salió de sus labios, después de un rato todo paro y el pequeño papel salió de un costado de la máquina y Penélope se quitó el casco, tomó el papel antes de que yo pudiera verlo.

Penélope POV

Mi plan salió a la perfección, Portlyn cayó más fácil de lo que había pensado, y por muy tonta que sea pudo encender la máquina, espero ansiosa mostrarle al fenómeno lo que puedo hacer, en mi opinión mucho mejor que cualquier otro superpoder, la actuación la llevo en las venas, y eso me confirman los poderes, al parecer "soy muy manipuladora y puedo quitar la fuerza de alguien con mi actitud", apuesto a que mis coestrellas estarán felices de saber que soy como ellos, o mejor, Chad se sentirá admirado al ver que soy tan poderosa y olvidará a Sonny, y si no, bueno, puedo obligarlos a que piensen asi, mis poderes son hipnotizar y succionar la energía de alguien, el problema es, ¿como voy a saber cuando los tenga?

-¿Portlyn?

-¿Si?

-¿Qué sentiste cuando obtuviste tus poderes?-pregunté algo confundida de si había preguntado bien

-Pues sentí ganas de vomitar, empecé a sudar, a temblar y me desmayé -contestó como si nada

-Bueno, que... lindo-dije un poco inquieta-volvamos a mi casa

Las dos salimos asegurandonos de no haber quitado nada de su lugar y de que las cámaras no nos hubieran visto, entramos en mi auto y conducí a mi casa, seguramente Portlyn esperaba algo grande como, no se, una confesión de secretos o guerra de almohadas o algo así, decidí darle gusto por un día, ademas de que no quería estar sola cuando los "efectos" de la máquina comenzaran a surgir

-¿Cuando comenzaron los efectos?-pregunté

-En la noche-dijo, de pronto abrió los ojos-Tal vez deberíamos apresurarnos antes de que los efectos empiecen a surgir

-¿No crees que es muy pronto? es decir, ustedes usaron la maquina en la mañana no?-pregunté un poco preocupada

-Si, pero la verdad no se como funciona esa cosa-dijo mirando sus manos-Hay que llegar rápido por las dudas

En menos de 10 minutos llegamos a mi casa y subimos a mi cuarto, de pronto comencé a sentirme mal, me dolía la cabeza como nunca me había dolido, sentía que me taladraban el cerebro, me sentía mareada y muy muy débil, supuse que esos eran los efectos de la dichosa máquina de Zora, alcancé a llegar a mi cama.

-Por...por...tlyn-quise decir, alcancé a ver su figura corriendo hasta mí, luego, me desmayé

* * *

**¿Que tal? x fa comenten y si, saq el ultimo poder de los xmen xD acepto criticas aplausos sugerencias lo q sea y que Dios los Bendiga!**


	25. Al fin!

**hola! no c si supieron q dicen q Demi deja SWAC yo espero q no! tiene un contrato firmado! aún así espero q las historias de Swac no terminen por eso bueno yo no dejaré de publicar!****, en fin no soy dueña de SWAC q lo disfruten! **

* * *

Penelope POV

Me desperté un poco mareada, miré a mi alrededor y Portlyn no estaba, había una nota en mi buro

_"Penélope, decidí irme a mi casa, tranquila, apuesto a tus poderes apareceran en cualquier momento"_

_Atte: Portlyn_

Quería practicar con ella pero se fue, supongo que al llegar al estudio tendré que practicar, hablando de eso ¿qué hora es?, miré el reloj, las 9:15 de la mañana, me levanté de la cama y tome mis cosas para meterme a bañar, cuando salí eran las 9:30, me sequé el pelo y me vestí con el uniforme de Mackenzie Falls, me maquillé, tomé mi bolsa y las llaves de mi auto y salí al estudio, al llegar fuí directo al estudio 2 esperando encontrar a Portlyn o alguien para practicar, pasé a mi camerino para dejar mis cosas justo después entro el cartero (cuyo nombre no me importa)

-Hola Penélope-dijo entrando con su carrito

-Hola mmm...

-Josh-dijo suspirando

-A si, Josh, ¿qué quieres?

-Tus cartas de admiradores-dijo dandome un paquete de cartas, de pronto se me ocurrió que él podía ser mi muñeco para practicar

-Gracias Josh-dije dulce

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó un poco asustado

-Nada, lindo-le dije pestañeando

-Pero tu nunca eres linda conmigo-dijo confundido

-Claro que lo soy, siempre lo soy-dije mirandolo a los ojos fijamente, me concentre en hipnotizarlo para hacerle creer lo que estaba diciendo

Se perdió por un rato mirando me a los ojos, de pronto sacudió la cabeza

-Tienes razón tu siempre eres linda conmigo-dijo con una enorme sonrisa y luego salió de mi camerino

Muy bien, veo que esto de hipnotizar es muy sencillo, como será quitarle la energía a alguien?, de cualquier forma no desayuné por venir tan rápido, supongo que iré a la cafetería por un yougurt, salí de mi camerino y me dirigí a la cafetería, aunque era de mañana había mucha gente, personas como yo llegan aquí a desayunar Portlyn estaba llenando un cono así que decidí ahorrarme la molestia

-Dame el yougurt Portlyn-dije

Ella volteó a verme y aproveché la situación para hipnotizarla, pasó lo mismo que con Josh, se quedó perdida y de pronto reaccionó

-Claro Penélope-dijo dandomé el cono

-Gracias-dije tomando el cono y poniendo mi otra mano en su brazo

De pronto las venas de Portlyn se marcaron mucho en su cara y en la parte donde la estaba tocando, no tenía manga por lo que la estaba tocando directamente en la piel, podía sentir como era más fuerte, Portlyn se veía como si se fuera a desmayar, me asusté un poco y la solté, corrí a mi camerino, cuando llegué me encerré y me recargué contra la puerta, de pronto sentí la mano mojada, volteé a ver mi mano y estaba chorreando agua!

-¡Basta!-grité aventando la mano hacia adelante

El agua se quedó flotando en medio de la nada, un momento, ¿qué no Portlyn tiene el poder del agua?, le dí forma al agua de un látigo como Portlyn lo había hecho anoche, de pronto el agua se cayó al piso y ya no la pude controlar, pero ¿porqué tuve el poder de Portlyn aunque sea por un rato?, lo único que hice fue absorber su energía, entonces, si absorbo la energía de una persona que haya usado la máquina, también absorbo sus poderes aunque sea por un rato!, definitivamente soy la más poderosa de todos, puedo tener los poderes de quien yo quiera!

SPOV

Es tan lindo poder ir manejando en mi auto hasta el trabajo!, que Chad me llevara fue lindo, es decir no ir manejando o estresarme por el tráfico de Hollywood, pero nada como ir en mi propio auto!, llegué al estudio dando saltitos, hoy iba a ser el día en que filmariamos la escena que incluía a Chad, fuí a mi camerino y vi que Tawni ya estaba ahí

-Hey Tawni-dije dejando mis cosas

-¿Que tal Sonny?-dijo volteandome a ver con una sonrisa algo siniestra-¿Lista para avergonzar a Pooper en la escena?

De pronto me cayó como una bomba la noticia, no había escrito un dialogo muy amable en la escena, y a decir verdad creo que me esta agradando Chad, se ha comportado muy bien conmigo y no se, no quiero volver a lo mismo de siempre.

-"Al elenco de Qué onda! y Chad Dylan Cooper favor de presentarse para filmar las Chicas Chequeadoras"-dijo el altoparlante

-Bien-dijo Tawni parandose-hora de hacer mágia!

Las dos salimos, hacia el set, cuando llegamos ya estaban Nico, Grady y Zora

-Parece que madrugaron chicos-dije

-Las ventajas de teletransportarse-dijo Zora con las manos en la cadera

-Bien chicos es bueno ver que todos están aquí-dijo Marshall al ver a Chad entrando-así que empezaremos con Chico Delfín

Esta escena del Chico Delfín trataba de la fiesta de primavera y Chico Delfín estaba muy nervioso por vestirse bien para ir con la porrista (Tawni) a su baile, como siempre, Grady terminaba mojando algo mientras ellos actúaban Zora y yo nos preparabamos para las Princesas Reales de Nueva Jersey, solo teníamos las pelucas y el chicle, Chad nos miraba con la ceja levantada, cuando termino la escena Marshall gritó

-Bien ahora las Princesas Reales de Nueva Jersey !

Zora y yo entramos corriendo y Tawni fue a ponerse su peluca y su chicle

-¿Lista para mi pijamada Blanquita?-preguntó Zora con voz fresa

-Claro que si Bella-dije moviendo las manos dramáticamente-¿piensas invitar a Cindy?

-No lo se, tu sabes como se puso en el último baile, su carroza de calabaza, su vestido de trapos y ratones por todos lados!-dijo "asqueada"

-Lo se fue ridiculo!-las dos empezamos a reirnos como lo haciamos en esa escena, miré de reojo a Chad, se estaba riendo en voz baja con la ceja levantada

-Asi que-dijo Tawni entrando en la escena "dramáticamente"-estaban burlandose de mi y no planeaban invitarme a la pijamada!

-Cindy-dije "preocupada"-¿como supiste que estabamos aquí?

-Me lo dijo un pajarito-dijo moviendo la cabeza

De pronto salió Nico con un pico de pajaro en la cara, moviendo los brazos como loco, se acercó a Tawni

-Te dije que no les dijeras que había sido yo!-se quejó Nico, Zora y yo lo miramos enojadas-Es decir "pío, pío pío"

Nico salió de la escena fingiendo no saber nada

-Torpe pajarraco-dijo Zora

-Entonces es cierto-dijo Tawni con las manos en la cadera

-Solo bromeabamos, claro que planeabamos invitarte-dije como si fuera obvio

-¿Entonces no piensan así sobre el último baile?-preguntó esperanzada

Zora y yo nos miramos la una a la otra, pusimos cara de remordimiento y miramos a Tawni de nuevo

-No-dijimos incómodas

* * *

El resto del ensayo se pasó volando, a Chad no le hizo mucha gracia que lo hubieramos usado para burlarnos en el show pero no protestó mucho gracias a que Marshall estaba aquí, cuando llegó el descanso, Chad salió corriendo del estudio a la cafetería, supongo que fue demasiado Qué onda! para el Rey del Drama por un día, salí con calma y fuí a mi camerino mientras tarareaba "Oh yeah", de Big Time Rush, como les dije, es mi banda favorita!, fuí a dejar la utilería y a practicar un poco más de campos de fuerza, al parecer puedo tomar cosas atrapandolas en un campo de fuerza y moverlas como yo quiera, estaba practicando con un peine cuando llegó Tawni

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó algo asustada

-Eh, solo practico un poco-dije reventando el campo, el peine cayó justo en el lugar donde estaba antes

-Oh, está bien-dije yendo a su espejo y sacando una barra nueva de Coco Moco Coco, se puso una capa extra de la que suele ponerse, luego se cambió los aretes y al final se puso más perfume

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-dije levantando la ceja

-¿Hacer que de que?-preguntó un poco misteriosa

-¿Porqué te arreglas tanto?

-¿De qué hablas? ¡soy Tawni Hart! yo siempre me arreglo demasiado-dijo orgullosa

-Siempre te pones 3 capas de labial, hoy te pusiste cuatro, nunca te cambias los aretes y hoy lo hiciste, y te pusiste perfume después del ensayo

-¿Cuentas cuantas capas de labial me pongo?-preguntó algo alterada

-Pues algo así-dije avergonzada

-¿Desde cuándo?-preguntó asustada

-Desde que llegué, tu sabes, eras mi ídolo y quería saber todo sobre tí, luego se me hizo un hábito-dije encogiendome de hombros

-Awww Sonny!-dijo en voz chillona ponindo una mano sobre su pecho-yo también soy mi ídolo!

Rodé los ojos, tenía que ser Tawni Hart, tan deslumbrante como siempre, hablando de eso, ¡yo le hice una pregunta!

-Después de aclarar todo, ¿porqué vas tan arreglada?-dije levantando la ceja otra vez

-Oh a ningun lado, solo voy a practicar el hielo-dijo poniendose nerviosa

-¡Oh por Dios vas a una cita con Skylar!-grité sorprendida

-¡Cállate Sonny!-dijo poniendo su mano en mi boca-Sabes lo que me harán los chicos si se enteran que voy a una cita con Skylar?

-¿Enserio te gusta?-pregunté aún sorprendida

-Pues, algo, es lindo-dijo mirando al suelo

-Aww Tawni!-dije abrazandola

-Mi burbuja!-dijo haciendo lo de la esfera alrededor de su cuerpo

-¿Enserio Tawni? ¿un año juntas y sigues haciendo eso?-pregunté incrédula

-Está bien, ven aquí Wisconsin!-dijo abriendo los brazos

Las dos nos abrazamos, luego se soltó y sonrió

-¿Entonces, tu y Skylar?-pregunté aún costandome acostumbrarme a la idea

-Supongo-dijo encogiendose de hombros

-¿Entonces por fin terminará esta tonteria de la rivalidad?-pregunté algo esperanzada

-No lo se, no es como si vamos a ser novio y novia, solo tendremos una cita-dijo simplemente

-Pues no se, parece que a Skylar le gustas mucho-dije subiendo una ceja

-¿Enserio?-dijo emocionada-es decir, ah si? enserio?-dijo casualmente

Solo me reí, salimos a la cafetería para conseguir un asqueroso plato de lo que fuera que comiamos a diario, entramos y vimos a los Falls juntos y sonrientes, solo faltaba Penélope, Portlyn tenía la mirada perdida y nadie le ahcia mucho caso, en nuestra mesa ya estaban Nico, Grady y Zora, Tawni y yo fuimos por nuestra comida, nos atendió otro señor, luego recordé que hoy era el día libre de Brenda, el señor no sabía de nuestra "restricción" por la comida decente así que pedimos un sandwich, Tawni pidió un "triple de Jonas" y yo un "Chad", odio admitirlo pero esos sandwiches son muy ricos!, Tawni me miró con los ojos como platos y yo solo le dije que ese sandwich era increíble, fuimos a la mesa y vimos que todos tenían sandwiches también, Nico tenía un "Tisdale especial", Zora tenía el "Hudgens con queso" y Grady tenía otro "triple de Jonas", por primera vez en los estudios los tres disfrutamos un delicioso almuerzo juntos, Tawni volteaba de vez en cuando para ver a Skylar, los chicos la veían atentos y atónitos, Skylar volteaba también y le guiñaba un ojo a Tawni, sus compañeros lo miraban incrédulo y Trevor y Chad le daban un golpe en el brazo de vez en cuando, no puedo creerlo, Tawni, una "onda" y Skylar, un Falls, ¿saliendo?, no se que me sorprende más, que Skylar la haya invitado, o que Tawni aceptara!, mientras seguia con la mirada los movimientos de Tawni vi que Chad hacía lo mismo con Skylar, de pronto, nuestros ojos se encontraron, empecé a sonreir y no se por qué, Chad hizo lo mismo, me perdí en esos hermosos estanques azules que tiene por ojos, no, esta vez no voy retractarme, esta vez voy a fingir que lo dije sin pensar, esta vez no voy a negarlo, porque esta vez, esta vez voy a admitirlo, aunque a mi lado consciente le cueste, mi lado natural pide a gritos decirlo, me gusta Chad Dylan Cooper

* * *

**¿Que tal? la verdad c me esta acabando un poco la inspiracion pro conseguire terminarla antes d junio! espero! enfin comenten y q Dios los bendiga!**


	26. Dos confesiones, un problema

**hola! lo se las deje con cara de que? pro bueno, por algo se llamaba "al fin" no? jaja, en fin no soy dueña de SWAC, q lo disfruten!**

* * *

SPOV

Oh Dios no puedo creer lo que dije!, pero, se siente, tan, bien, es como quitarme un gran peso de encima, me gusta Chad Dylan Cooper! lo se, lo admito, lo siento! lo dije, después de un año de completa negación al fin pude decirlo, ME GUSTA CHAD DYLAN COOPER!

-¿Por qué sonries tanto Sonny?-preguntó Nico señalandome con el sandwich y trayendome de nuevo a la realidad

-¿Eh? por nada, es solo que, estoy feliz!-dije emocionada

-¿Enserio? eso es taaan raro en ti Sonny-dijo Grady con sarcasmo

Nos reimos mientras Tawni volteaba de nuevo a ver a Skylar, Zora paro de reir

-¿Qué tanto le ves a ese bicho del drama?-preguntó Zora asqueada

-¿Eh? ¿qué? yo no miraba a nadie!-dijo Tawni nerviosa

-Por favor llevas todo el almuerza mirando la mesa de los Falls!-dijo Zora asqueada

-Pfft claro que no, es solo que, no los soporto y cada vez que los veo, me recuerda el odio que siento por ellos!-dijo Tawni desesperada de encontrar una explicación que sonara convincente

Zora levantó una ceja incrédula, luego se levantó y salió de la cafetería, para ser actriz, Tawni es una terrible mentirosa, siguió volteando a la mesa Falls hasta que terminó el descanso, ahora, era momento de regresar al trabajo y ensayar con Chad, ugg! era mejor vivir en negación!, cuando estaba en Wisconsin me gustaba un chico llamado Jhon, y creanme soy pésima ocultando que me gusta alguien! el pobre chico termino transfiriendose a Minnesota!, pero ahora tengo más experiencia y por Dios soy una actriz! tengo que ocultarlo todo muy bien!

CPOV

Ver a Blondie voltear toda la hora del almuerzo hacia nuestra mesa me estaba inquietando, pero lo que más me inquietó fue ver que Skylar hacer lo mismo!, acaso esos dos se gustan? todo el elenco no las pasamos diciendo a Skylar que parara de ver a los payasos y Trevor y yo le dabamos golpes en el brazo de vez en cuando y le decímos que que tanto miraba, aunque era obvio que miraba a Blondie, llegó un tiempo en el qué seguí los movimientos de Skylar, en la mesa de los "Ondas" Sonny hacia lo mismo con Tawni, en algun momento nuestros ojos se encontraron, ella sonrió, yo sonreí también, se perdió en mis ojos y yo en los suyos, eran como dos hermosas bolitas de chocolate, no, creo que esta vez ya me harté de negarlo, ya me harté de fingir que no quise decir eso cuando en verdad lo quería, ya me harté de no poder admitirlo, y eso se acaba hoy, hoy por fin voy a decirlo, aunque sea solo para mi, me gusta Sonny Munroe, ok, al fin lo dije!, al fin lo admití! ME GUSTA SONNY MUNROE!, sonreí, volteé a ver a Sonny, Zora y Tawni estaban hablando de algo y luego Zora se paró y se fue

-¡Por favor Chad no me digas que tu también te la vas a pasar el resto del almuero mirando a los Onda!-dijo Trevor mirando de reojo a Skylar

-¿Qué? Pfft no!, solo quería ver por que tanto alboroto-dije casualmente

-Chad son los Onda, ellos siempre tienen alboroto!-dijo Portlyn

-Hablando de alborotos, creen que podemos olvidar todo el asunto de Penélope y volver a ser amidos?-preguntó Chloe esperanzada

-Supongo que está bien-dijo Trevor

-Si, incluso los mejores amigos pelean de vez en cuando no?-dijo Skylar poniendonos atención por primera vez en el almuerzo

-Creo que mi respuesta es obvia-dijo Portlyn echando el pelo hacia atrás

-¿Chad?-dijo Chloe a modo de suplica

-Supongo que si-dije suspirando

Justo en eso pensaba cuando Penélope entró feliz a la cafetería, iba casi dando brinquitos, fue a la barra por su comida y luego se sentó en nuestra mesa, estaba muy feliz, yo no estaba tan convencido de perdonarla pero supongo que es por el bien del elenco, suspiré y tomé un largo trago de agua

-¿Por que estás tan feliz Penélope?-preguntó Trevor

-¿Acaso tienes una cita?-preguntó Chloe emocionada

-No-dijo Penélope sonriendo

-¿Vas a decirnos por qué?-preguntó Skylar curioso

-Supongo-dijo Penélope sonriendo aún más

-¿Y bien?-dijo Chloe levantando una ceja

-¡Yo también tengo superpoderes!-dijo Penélope emocionada

Escupí toda el agua que había tomado, mojé por completo a Portlyn

-¡Chad!-se quejó secandose con una servilleta

-¿Qué tu qué?-pregunté atónito

-Yo también tengo superpoderes-repitió feliz

-¿Pero como?-logré decir

-Pues use la máquina de Zora-dijo como si nada

-No puedo creer que ella te haya dejado usarla-dije incrédulo

-Pero lo hizo, nos hemos hecho grandes amigas-dijo mirandome fijamente a los ojos

Me sorprendí, sus ojos cafes brillaban y parecían tomar un color morado, me sorprendí, estaba a punto de asustarme pero no, Chad Dylan Cooper no se asusta de nada, decidí que lo mejor era apartar la vista de sus ojos, miré a Chloe y luego bajé la mirada a mis manos

-¿Y cuales son tus poderes?-dijo Chloe preocupada de la mirada que yo le había dado

-¿Uhmm? Ah, son absorber energía e hipnotizar-dijo Penélope dulcemente

-¿Absorber energía?-preguntó Travor confundido

-Si, por ejemplo, mmm, Portlyn, dame la mano-dijo Penélope

Levanté la vista y vi como Portlyn extendía la mano un poco temerosa, Penélope tomó su mano y las venas de Portlyn comenzaron a marcarse en su cara y en su mano, al igual que las de Penélope

-¿Qué rayos...? Penélope suéltala!-le grité un poco asustado, vamos, ver como tu coestrella le "absorbe" la energía a otra coestrella es un poco, intimidante

Penélope la soltó y dirigió su mano a el vaso de agua que tenía enfrente, se puso de pie para que nadie la viera y comenzó a sacar el agua del vaso, estaba controlando el agua!

-¿Ese no era el poder de Portlyn?-preguntó Skylar atónito

-Es su poder-dijo Penélope-pero al absorber la energía de alguien que haya usado la máquina también absorbo sus poderes por un rato

Justo después que dijo eso el agua del vaso se cayó y Penélope se volvió a sentar, yo estaba atónito, ¿Penélope se atrevió a ir contra nosotros? estaba muy enojado pero no quería armar otra escenita y terminar encerrado en un armario con Sonny donde casi nos besamos, pensandolo bien, ¡No Chad No!, estaba debatiendo conmigo mismo cuando la chicharra sonó, era muy de escuela pero todo el mundo la entendía muy bien, por primera vez en la vida me sentí agradecido de ir con los Ondas y estar alejado de mi propio elenco! salí de la cafetería sin siquiera decirle adiós a mi elenco, fuí directo al set y vi que no había nadie, decidí ir al camerino de Sonny, podré haber admitido que me gusta, pero aún así es divertido molestarla, y me dará oportunidad de pasar tiempo con ella, la puerta estaba abierta y entré como si fuera mi propio camerino, Blondie estaba mirandose al espejo como siempre y Sonny estaba con una libreta en el escritorio y una pluma en la boca, parecía concentrada pero soñadora, la estaba viendo atravez del espejo y sonreí.

-Así que... pensando en mí Munroe?-dije recargandome cotra el marco de la puerta

Se volteó lentamente y puso una sonrisa nerviosa, se veía tan linda cuando hacía eso, demasiado linda

-¿Qué? Pfft, ¿por qué pensaría en tí?-dijo algo nerviosa

-No lo sé, tal vez porque soy Chad Dylan Cooper y todo el mundo piensa en mí-dije guiñando

-¿Eso crees Chad? ¿enserio?-dijo sarcástica

-Claro que sí Munroe, tu no eres la excepción a la regla-dije usando mi encanto CDC

-Lo soy Chad, lo soy-dijo sonriendo triunfal-ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a hacer "magia"-dijo moviendo las manos enfrente de su cara

-Pues si me disculpas, yo también tengo que ir a hacer magia-dije imitandola

Sonny salió y yo la seguí, volteaba de vez en cuando a mirarme hasta que se detuvo y volteó a verme sonriendo

-¿Me estas siguiendo?-preguntó confundida

-Eh, si-dije en tono duh

-Y... por qué?-preguntó aún más confundida de mi respuesta

-Pues, señorita Alzhaimer, esta semana soy el invitado especial en Qué onda!-dije en tono duh

-Oh claro-dijo sonrojandose-entonces bien

-Bien-sonrei

-Bueno-dijo poniendose más roja

-Bueno-complete, luego se dió la media vuelta y siguió caminando, saben, creo que esto de admitir me gusta Sonny, me va a gustar

SPOV

Por Dios tengo que controlarme!, sentí que me iba a explotar la cara de lo roja que estaba!, parece que Chad tiene telepatía en vez de telequinesis!, la verdad, si estaba pensando en el, para ser más especifica, estaba escribiendo una canción, pero aún no está terminada, lo importante es que Chad no debe saber, al llegar al set seguimos grabando, sin embargo Marshall parecía un poco frustrado, como si le faltara algo al show, al final de las escenas decidí acercarme para ver que le pasaba

-Marshall, ¿estás bien?-pregunté un poco preocupada

-Si claro Sonny, es solo que, siento que falta una escena, hay algo que le hace falta al show-dijo tocandose la barbilla

-De hecho si falta una escena-dijo Zora acercandose a nosotros-siempre hay 6 escenas y ahora solo hay 5

-Bien, creen que les de tiempo de aprender otra escena?-preguntó Marshall

-Claro que si, somos los Onda, podemos hacer lo que sea-dijo Zora orgullosa

-El problema es que mañana es el show, ¿están seguros de poder hacerlo?-repitió Marshall al ver a los demás acercandose

-Claro que podemos-dijo Nico orgulloso

-Somos máquinas de aprendizaje-dijo Grady

-Somos actores, claro que podemos-dijo Tawni

-Y teniendo al mejor actor de nuestra generación esta semanan todo saldrá genial-dijo Chad tirando del cuello de su camisa

-Más les vale chicos-dijo Marshall sonriendo

-Ahora el problema es, ¿que escena?-dije

-O de que se va a tratar?-preguntó Nico

-Ya lo tengo!-dijo Marshall-Que les parece comedia romántica?

Oh no, no me gusta el rumbo que va tomando esto

-Sería divertido, mientras no me pongas como parte de la pareja-dijo Tawni mirandose las uñas

-Bien... que tal esto: Una chica en una pizzeria, esa sería Sonny-comenzó Marshall, un momento ¿Qué?

-¿Eh? ¿y por qué yo?-preguntó nerviosa, es decir amo actuar y hacer reir a la gente, pero algo me decía que en esa escena, habría un beso

-Pues, Tawni se niega a hacer escenas románticas y Zora es muy joven como para hacer esas escenas-dijo Marshall con cara preocupada

-Está bien-dije resignada

-A una chica en una pizzeria (Sonny) le gusta el camarero, ese sería Chad-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?-dijimos Chad y yo al mismo tiempo, ya se, ya admití que me gusta, pero ese es el problema! y si yo no le gusto? y si meto la pata? y si demuestro que me gusta a mitad del show en frente de todo el mundo

-DEjenme terminar!-gritó Marshall un poco histérico-lo siento, en fin Sonny empieza a tirar todas las pizzas para que el camarero le pregunté que si quiere otra, y arma un gran desastre, en eso aparece el chico de la limpieza, ese sería Nico, y le empieza a gritar a Sonny para que paré de tirar las pizzas, sin embargo Sonny sigue haciendolo, Nico se desespera y llama a la gerente, osea Tawni, pero ella está muy ocupada gritandole a la mascota de la pizzeria, osea Grady, por hacer llorar a una niña, osea Zora, Chad se da cuenta de lo que hace Sonny y le pregunta que si la besa ella dejará de tirar las pizzas

-¿Qué el va a hacer qué?-pregunté/grité aún más nerviosa

-Me parece un escena divertida-dijo Nico

-Igual a mi-dijo Zora

-Muy buena-dijo Grady

¿Qué?, acaso a nadie le importa que Chad y yo nos vamos a besar? Oh por Dios CHAD Y YO NOS VAMOS A BESAR!, estoy segura de que se me fue todo el color de la cara, es decir, VOY A BESAR A CHAD DYLAN COOPER!, Tawni giró la cabeza para verme

-Sonny estás bien?-preguntó preocupada

-Eh, si, solo necesito un pequeño descanso-dije dispuesta a salir del set en ese mismo instante

-Lo siento Sonny pero tienen que aprenderse la escena cuanto antes-dijo Marshall

-Está bien-dije refunfuñando

-Muy bien entonces, a trabajar!

* * *

**¿Qué tal? comenten! acepto sugerencias criticas aplausos lo q sea, espero actualizar pronto y que Dios los bendiga!**


	27. Estás loca!

**hola! Channy c acerca y el final tambien! estoy muy emocionada x ver q los fics de SWAC no paran! no soy dueña de SWAC q lo disfruten!  
**

* * *

SPOV

Comenzamos a ensayar justo en ese momento, Marshall nos dió rápidas instrucciones de donde ponernos y todo, le dió a Nico un trapeador y a Chad una bandeja con un pedazo de carton, simulando ser la "pizza", entré a la "pizzeria" dando saltitos, luego me senté en una mesa y esperé a que Chad apareciera

-Bienvenida a Pizza Star, la mejor pizzería de Hollywood, soy Peter ¿que desea?-dijo Chad en el personaje

-Eh, yo, una rebanada de peperoni con queso por favor-dije nerviosa/coqueta

-Una rebanada de peperoni con queso enseguida-dijo Chad anotando algo en una libreta y yendo a la "cocina"

Saqué "nerviosa" el gloss de mi bolsa (Marshall me había obligado a traerla) y me lo pusé rápido, , luego un poco de perfume y me cepillé rápido el pelo, luego llegó Chad con la bandeja y la "pizza"

-Aquí tienes-dijo sonriendo

-Muchas gracias-dije guiñando un ojo nerviosa, luego hice como que se me caía la "pizza" al suelo-¡ay no! lo siento, crees que puedas traerme otra?-dije coqueta

-Claro-dijo un poco nervioso, fruncí el ceño un poco, no se supone que actúe nervioso, ¿por qué está nervioso?-Rupert hay algo que limpiar!

Nico apareció con un trapeador y una cara algo fastidiada, me miró y sonrió falsamente y comenzó a "limpiar" la "pizza", después de un rato volvió Chad y Nico se fue

-Aquí tienes-dijo otra vez

Repetí lo que había hecho antes

-Uy, lo siento, tal vez era la grasa de la pizza-dije sonriendo

-Tal vez, iré por otra rebanada-dijo nervioso, ¿que le pasa? ¿por qué está nervioso?-Rupert, otra vez!

Nico volvió de nuevo con el trapeador y "limpió" otra vez la "pizza", luego apareció Chad y Nico volvió a irse

-Toma-dije extendiendo la bandeja

-Muchas gracias-volvi a tirar la pizza-uy! cuanto lo siento!, parece que estoy un poco torpe hoy-dije jugando con un mechón de pelo

-Ya vi, enseguida vuelvo-dijo un poco fastidiado, muy bien asi si tiene que actuar-Rupert...!

-Ya se ya se, la "Señortia Tiro Todo Para Ver Al Camarero" volvió a tirar la pizza!-dijo Nico fastidiado

Chad levantó la ceja y se fue

-Serviría más invitarlo a salir-murmuró Nico gruñendo

Chad volvió con la "pizza" y con una mirada astuta, me extendió el plato y yo las manos para tomarlo, el apartó el plato antes de que pudiera tomarlo

-Si te beso, dejarías de tirar la pizza?-preguntó un poco nervioso, ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁ NERVIOSO?

-Si tu lo pides-dije nerviosa, ok estoy a punto de besar a Chad tengo derecho a estar nerviosa!

Los dos nos inclinamos hacia el frente no quería cerrar los ojos, me daba miedo, estabamos a escasos centímetros de la cara del otro cuando Marshall gritó

-Eso es todo buen ensayo!

-No se van a besar?-preguntó Zora esperanzada

-Pfft! claro que lo harán!, solo quiero conservar la magia para el show!-dijo aplaudiendo como niña de 9 años-tomen un descanso!

Salí prácticamente corriendo del set, sin embargo Chad me alcanzó

-Veo que estabas nerviosa por nuestro beso-dijo galante

-Claro, no quiero besarte-dije como si fuera obvio_ mentira Munroe!_ oh callaté consciencia!

-Claro que quieres!-dijo con arrogancia

-¿Por qué querría besarte?-dije como si fuera algo tonto

-Todas las chicas quieren besarme es decir soy Chad Dylan Cooper-dijo con su sonrisa de firma

-Pues no soy como todas las chicas-dije cruzandome de brazos

-Vamos Sonny, estabas tan nerviosa-dijo sonriendo

-Se le llama actúar-dije sonriendo

-No eres tan buena actriz-dijo rodando los ojos

-Bueno al menos mi personaje tenía que actuar nerviosa, tu eras el que te tambaleabas al momento de hablarme-dije riendo

-Pfft! Claro que no!-dijo nervioso

-Pfft! Claro que si!-contesté viendolo a los ojos

-Si es lo que quieres creer-dijo nervioso

-Es lo que paso-dije sonriendo

-Bien-dijo

-Bien-contesté

-Adios-dijo moviendo la mano

-Adios-dije yendo hacia la cafetería

CPOV

Rayos! se dió cuenta!, por Dios Chad, eres el mejor actor de tu generacion tienes que controlar tus nervios!, si Sonny se dió cuenta significa que todos se dieron cuenta!, pero bueno parece que Marshall quiere hacer de Cupido, las únicas escenas en las que eh estado con Sonny, Marshall quiere hacer que nos besemos! incluso en el de las Chicas Chequeadoras Marshall quería que nos besaramos!, enserio, a ese hombre le urge una novia!, de cualquier forma, necesito un descanso de los Ondas, ¿qué? que me guste Sonny no significa que me gusten sus amigos, wow, hasta ahora me doy cuenta, Sonny es la primera chica que me ha gustado, hablo de gustar gustar, por que Chad Dylan Cooper han tenido miles de novias, y no soy yo el que les pregunta la mayoría de las veces!, fuí a mi camerino y me tumbe en el sofá, me puse a hojear el libreto de la próxima semana de Mackenzie Falls, esa semana era la última de la temporada, planeabamos terminarlo esta semana, pero Sonny me pidió para ser la estrella invitada en su show y bueno, Sonny es la única que le cae bien a Dan y de seguro Marshall le dijo que Sonny me había pedido, si no, dudo mucho que Dan hubiera aceptado, es decir, normalmente, hago lo que quiero, pero, en los finales de temporada, Dan es una fiera!, hablo enserio al final de la primera temporada casí busca 7 remplazos de Portlyn!, inventó muchas excusas, un accidente de auto, una hermana gemela, dejaba la ciudad y una prima llegaba, incluso muerte y reencarnación!, así que es mejor no molestar a Dan en los finales de temporada, estaba muy concentrado en el guión cuando alguien tocó la puerta

-Está abierto!-grité desde el sofá

-Hey Chad-dijo Penélope entrando

-Hey Penélope-dije sin prestarle mucha atencion

-Ya estas de nuevo en Mack Falls?-preguntó dulce

-A) solo yo le digo "Mack Falls", b) no, solo estoy por mi camerino-dije levantando la vista del guion

-Y cuando regresas?-preguntó algo emocionada

-Solo tengo que pasar un día más en Ciudad Risas, luego llega el fin de semana y el lunes estaré de vuelta-dije sonriendo

-Eso es genial, Dan dejará de estar como loco por no poder terminar la temporada

-Como vas con tus, tu sabes, los, poderes-dije aún un poco enojado por el asunto

-Es muy sencillo de hecho, solo tengo que mirar y tocar a la gente-dijo echandose el pelo para atrás-¿Qué tal los tuyos?

-Genial-dije alardeando-a veces la telequinesis hace que me duela la cabeza y el fuego es un poco dificil de controlar, pero con Sonny eh aprendido bastante

Noté que hizo una pequeña mueca cuando dije Sonny,supongo que es natural, a mis coestrellas no les caen muy bien los Onda, es decir a mi tampoco! solo Sonny, se sigue sintiendo muy raro admitir que me gusta, pero es más que obvio que no le gusto, claro tendremos que besarnos en...OH POR DIOS VOY A BESAR A SONNY MUNROE!, por qué rayos no me cayó el veinte antes? tal vez así pueda convencer a Sonny de que le gustó, nadie puede resistirse a Chad Dylan Cooper

-Apuesto que tener fuego es genial no?-preguntó suspicaz

-De hecho, si, es muy genial-dije alardeando

-¿Puedo... intentar?-preguntó inocente, me tomó un rato entender a que se refería, luego asentí

-Supongo que no hay problema-dije algo nervioso mientras me ponía de pie

Penélope se acercó ansiosa hacía mi, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca extendió la mano hacia mi cara, movió los dedos y luego los puso sobre mi mejilla, creí que no dolería, creí que sería algo simple, en cuanto puso su mano sobre mi cara sentí que me iba a desmayar, era como si estuvieran sacando la vida dentro de mi, cada segundo que pasaba más debil me sentía, quise gritarle que paraba pero ni para eso tenía fuerza, casi podía sentir que no me faltaba mucho para desmayarme, de la nada, de pronto escuché un grito, y no cualquier grito, era el grito de Sonny, Penélope me soltó, sin más me caí al piso de la falta de fuerzas que tenía, casi no podía abrir los ojos, alcancé a ver que Sonny corrió hacia mi empujando a Penélope hacia un lado, se arrodillo junto a mi y tomó mi cara entre sus manos, logré darle una sonrisa, de ahí, todo se puso negro

SPOV

Iba caminando por los pasillos del estudio, pensando en que talvez sería bueno decirle a Chad que me gusta, pero no se lo diré hasta saber que siente lo mismo por mi, ugg rayos por que no tuve el poder de leer mentes?, sin darme cuenta terminé en el estudio 2, wow, parece que mi subconsciente es más fuerte de lo que parece, estaba cerca del camerino cuando escuché unos débiles quejidos, me acerqué extrañada, la puerta estaba abierta, dentro estaba Chad de pie y Penélope enfrente de el pero de espaldas a la puerta, tenía la mano extendida sobre la cara de Chad, pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba, las venas en la cara de Chad se veían marcadisimas y negras, sus ojos parecían no tener color, parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento, deje escapar un grito ahogado, Penélope volteó a verme y soltó a Chad, el se cayó, parecía, muerto, corrí lo más rápido que pude incluso empuje a Penélope en el proceso, me arrodillé junto a él, tomé su cara en mis manos, logró darme una sonrisa con la poca energía que le quedaba, luego cerró los ojos por completo y su cuerpo entero se relajó

-¿Chad?-pregunté preocupada sacudiendolo

-¡Chad!-repetí desesperada

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡AYUDA!-grité desesperada hacia la puerta, le tomé el pulso, apenas y se sentía, su pecho subía y bajaba muy lenta y debilmente

-¡ALGUIEN QUIEN SEA AYUDEME!-repetí

-¿Sonny?-se escuchó la voz de Grady

-¡GRADY CORRE!-le grité agradecida de que alguien me hubiera escuchado

Grady apareció en la puerta junto con Chloe, de seguro estaban practicando sus poderes, corrieron hacia mi y vieron a Chad tirado

-Sonny que pasó aquí?-preguntó Grady nervioso

-No lo se, yo solo llegué y vi a Penélope tocandolo en la cara, luego Penélope lo soltó y Chad se desmayó-dije al borde del llanto

-Un momento, dijiste Penélope?-preguntó Chloe atónita, yo solo asentí

-¿Porqué?-pregunté sin quitar la vista de Chad

-Como se veía Chad mientras Penélope lo estaba tocando-volvió a preguntar ignorando mi pregunta

-Pues, las venas de la cara se le veían grandes, negras y marcadas, y parecía muy débil-dije acariciando la cara de Chad

-¿Estas segura de que así se veía?-preguntó Chloe cada vez más misteriosa

-Si, ¿que crees que pasó?-pregunté llorando por fin

-Penélope uso la máquina de Zora-dijo Chloe

-¿Qué?

* * *

**¿Que tal? acepto sugerencias criticas aplausos lo que sea bueno me despido ¡Que Dios los bendiga!**


	28. Inconsciente?

**hola! ayyyy q rayos le paso a fanfic? estoy peor q hamster bajo el agua! en fin no soy dueña de SWAC, q lo disfruten!**

* * *

SPOV

¿Qué ella hizo que?, como es posible?, aún así, cuales son sus poderes para que le haya hechotanto daño a Chad, no sabía si estaba más sorprendida, o enojada, ahora supongo que siento lo mismo que Chad cuando estaba ellos dos discutiendo en la cafeteria

-¿Cuáles, son, sus poderes?-dije haciendo pausas para controlarme

-Hipnotizar y succionar energía-dijo Chloe

Grady y yo gemimos, ¿hipnotizar?, ¿succionar energía?, esa chica es un monstruo manipulador!

-¿Desde hace cuanto los tiene?-pregunté

-Apenas nos dijo hoy, y su pelea con Chad fue ayer, supongo que los obtuvo en la noche-dijo Chloe

¿Como pudo hacerle algo así a Chad aún sabiendo de lo que era capáz?, pudo haberlo matado!, oh por Dios pudo haberlo matado! Chad casi no tiene pulso!

-Grady necesito que traigas a Zora ahora, volando si es posible!-dije desesperada

-Pero la gente me verá!-replico nervioso

-¿Qué? no! yo hablo de ir lo mas rápido que puedas! aunque si te haces invisible y vuelas llegaras más rápido-dije entendiendo

-Ok-dijo Grady emocionado

Grady se elevó sin ninguna dificultad y se volvió invisible aún más rápido, cambié mi visión normal a la infraroja, lo ví estabilizarse un poco en el aire y luego salió del cuarto, regresé mi visión a la normal

-Veo que son rápidos-dije mirando a Chloe

-Aunque no lo parezca, aprende rápido-dijo Chloe riendo

Las dos regresamos la mirada a Chad, al verlo tan pálido, débil, sin sus hermosos ojos azules brillando, y su perfecto cabello rubio desordenado, ni su actitud desesperante pero a la vez encantadora, y pensar que podría no verlo así jamás, una lágrima resbaló de mi ojo, seguida de otra y otra más, tomé la mano de Chad entre las mías, como para asegurarme de que seguiría ahí

-Realmente te gusta no?-preguntó Chloe suavemente, volteé a verla, había olvidado que estaba ahí

-Si-dije simplemente, creí que enloquecería o me golpearía o algo!, lo único que hizo fue sonreir y poner una mano en mi hombro

-A el también le gustas-dijo sonriendo, levanté la cabeza de inmediato y la miré con asombro

-¿Como...como puedes saberlo?-dije atragantandome un poco

-Podrá ser el "mejor actor de nuestra generación imaginaria" pero en asuntos del corazón, no sabe ocultarlo nada-dijo riendo

-Cuantas chicas le han gustado desde que lo conoces?-pregunté un poco celosa

-Ese es el punto, ninguna chica le ha gustado desde que lo conosco (ejem toda la vida) y cuando te conoció fue cuando comenzó a actuar raro

-Sabes eres muy buena amiga, para ser una loca del drama-dije sonriendo

-Y tu eres muy agradable, para ser una payasa-dijo imitandome

Justo después llegaron Zora y Nico corriendo, Zora tenía la mirada de una fiera, agradecí inmensamente que ella no tuviera mi poder, sino ya hubiera quemado medio estudio, Nico tenía la mirada preocupada, pero no estoy segura si era por Chad o por Zora

-¿Dónde está?-rugió Zora-¿dónde está esa rata del drama?

-¿No lo ves desmayado?-preguntó Nico confundido, le dí una mirada de fuego, literalmente-oh te refieres a Penélope

-No lo sé no ví a donde se dirigió-dije

-Te juro que en cuanto la encuentre...!-comenzó Zora

-Ahora no es momento de amenazas hay que hacer algo para salvar a Chad-dije recobrando la preocupación

-Dejame ver que tan mal está-dijo Zora hincandose a mi lado

Puso su mano sobre su pecho y luego le tomó el pulso, estuvo orillada un rato junto a él, chencandole varias cosas de pronto se paró y se nos quedó viendo fijamente

-Estará bien, pero tuvo suerte, Grady me contó los poderes de la bruja, si hubiera seguido absorbiendo energía por un segundo más de seguro lo hubiera matado-dijo con naturalidad, lancé un pequeño chillido-tranquila niña, dije "hubiera", no que "esta"

Después de eso Zora desapareció, nos quedamos Nico, Chloe, Chad y yo, por cierto, ¿para que vino Nico?

-¿Para qué viniste?-preguntó Chloe mirando a Nico, que esa chica es psiquica o que?

-Eh? no lo se, Zora me dijo que viniera pero, me dejo aquí-dijo mirando enojado a la nada

-Ya que estas aquí, ¿puedes ayudarnos a mover a Chad hasta su cama?-preguntó Chloe

-¿Cama?-preguntamos Nico y yo al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué? no es mi culpa que Don Adulador se haya ofrecido a cuidar al pequeño demonio del Señor Cóndor, ademas de que es la estrella del mejor show de drama desde hace 3 años-dijo Chloe

-Claaaarooo-dije

-Como sea, donde se los pongo-dijo Nico como si hablaramos de un saco de papas

-Tu cargalo, yo te enseño el camino-dijo Chloe

Nico tomo a Chad y se lo puso en el hombro, siguió a Chloe y yo iba detrás, es bueno saber que Chad esta bien, dentro de lo que cabe, ahora lo que me importa es saber que le hará Zora a Penélope, lo único que se es que Penélope no es una persona de fiar, menos con esos horribles poderes, Nico puso a Chad en su cama, luego movió las manos muy raro y de la nada apareció agua entre ellas, le dió forma de vaso y se la tomó, Chloe y yo lo mirabamos con la mirada más rara del mundo

-¿Qué?, tenía sed!-dijo Nico como si nada-Bueno voy a inventarle alguna excusa a Marshall para que les de un poco de tiempo

-Si y yo tengo que ir a los ensayos-dijo Chloe

Los dos salieron del camerino de Chad y cerraron la puerta, me quedé completamente sola, bueno con Chad, pero, bueno, ustedes me entienden, me senté en la cama al lado de el, esta es la tercera vez que veo a Chad dormido/inconsciente, y en todas las veces se ve tan lindo, ya lo se sigue sonando raro, pero no puedo evitarlo!, ay veces que de verdad desearía poder ser psiquica, leer todo lo que pasa por la mente de Chad, poder saber si, pues, si siente lo mismo que yo, agg eso me simplificaría las cosas bastante, me quedé viendo fijamente a Chad, su respiración iba más normal y su pecho parecía tener más fuerza al momente de respirar, es un alivio ver que ya se esta normalizando, moví mi mano lentamente hasta la suya, le tomé la mano, se estremeció un poco, verlo tan apacible y tranquilo me dieron ganas de dormir, me acerqué hasta su cara, estaba sonriendo, increible que tan cerca de la muerte pueda sonreir, y verse tan adorable, de pronto, comenzó a moverse, como queriendose levantar, me aleje rápido de el, estaba a punto de abrir los ojos cuando salí de su camerino y fui corriendo al mió

CPOV

Tuve el sueño más extraño que eh tenido en mi vida, después de desmayarme esuchaba voces, pero no veía nada, las voces estaban cerca de mi, había algo en mi mano, otra mano

-Realmente te gusta no?-preguntó la voz de Chloe suavemente

-Si-dijo la voz de Sonny, ¿Qué?

-A el también le gustas-dijo Chloe sonriendo, ¿Qué? ¿Cómo supo?

-¿Como...como puedes saberlo?-dijo Sonny atónita

-Podrá ser el "mejor actor de nuestra generación imaginaria" pero en asuntos del corazón, no sabe ocultarlo nada-dijo Chloe riendo, ¡Hey!

-Cuantas chicas le han gustado desde que lo conoces?-preguntó Sonny celosa, ¿celosa? ¡si está celosa!

-Ese es el punto, ninguna chica le ha gustado desde que lo conosco (ejem toda la vida) y cuando te conoció fue cuando comenzó a actuar raro-dijo Chloe, ¿soy tan obvio? aún cuando no lo admitia?

-Sabes eres muy buena amiga, para ser una loca del drama-dijo Sonny

-Y tu eres muy agradable, para ser una payasa-dijo Chloe imitandola

Se escucharon pasos y el azote de la puerta ¡Hey estan en el camerino de Chad Dylan Cooper y nadie azota la puerta!

-¿Dónde está?-rugió la voz de Zora-¿dónde está esa rata del drama?

-¿No lo ves desmayado?-preguntó Nico confundido, un momento, ¡habla de mi! ¿como se atreve ese torpe a llamarme rata?-oh te refieres a Penélope

-No lo sé no ví a donde se dirigió-dijo Sonny

-Te juro que en cuanto la encuentre...!-comenzó Zora

-Ahora no es momento de amenazas hay que hacer algo para salvar a Chad-dijo Sonny preocupada

-Dejame ver que tan mal está-dijo Zora

Sentí una mano sobre mi pecho, la pequeña y fría mano de Zora, luego me tomó el pulso, o eso creo, haciendo varias cosas conmigo, supongo que para ver si estoy bien

-Estará bien, pero tuvo suerte, Grady me contó los poderes de la bruja, si hubiera seguido absorbiendo energía por un segundo más de seguro lo hubiera matado-dijo con naturalidad, ¿Qué? ¿yo, muerto? se escuchó un pequeño chillido-tranquila niña, dije "hubiera", no que "esta"

Se quedó todo en silencio, luché por abrir los ojos pero todavía me sentía muy débil como para hacerlo

-¿Para qué viniste?-preguntó Chloe

-Eh? no lo se, Zora me dijo que viniera pero, me dejo aquí-dijo Nico

-Ya que estas aquí, ¿puedes ayudarnos a mover a Chad hasta su cama?-preguntó Chloe, ¿eh? ¿cómo que "mover"?

-¿Cama?-preguntaron Nico y Sonny al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué? no es mi culpa que Don Adulador se haya ofrecido a cuidar al pequeño demonio del Señor Cóndor, ademas de que es la estrella del mejor show de drama desde hace 3 años-dijo Chloe, ¡Hey! mi camerino tiene que tener todo!

-Claaaarooo-dijo Sonny

-Como sea, donde se los pongo-dijo Nico como si fuera un saco de papas

-Tu cargalo, yo te enseño el camino-dijo Chloe

Sentí que alguien me tomaba la pierna, luego me recostaron cobre algo picudo y enclenque, de seguro ese era Nico, luego de un rato sentí que me recostaban, decidí dejar de escuchar y tratar de abrir los ojos, pero seguía muy cansado, ya no me costaba tanto trabajo respirar, de pronto escuché la puerta cerrandose, creí que todos se habían ido, sin embargo sentí una mano en la mía, me estremecí sobresaltado, algo me decía que esa mano era de Sonny, luego recordé las palabras de Chloe, sobre si yo le gustaba a Sonny, comencé a sonreir, le gusto, de verdad le gusto! eso es todo le pedire que salga conmigo, en cuanto logre abrir los ojos, un momento, si puedo sonreir es porque ya puedo moverme no?, comencé a sacudirme intentando levantarme, inmediatamente sentí que la mano sobre la mía se retiraba, no! tengo que decirle a Sonny, escuché tacones y la puerta azotandose, justo después pude abrir los ojos, me giré rápido en la cama para ver todo mi camerino

-Sonny!-grité esperando un respuesta, nada, ya no había nada, Sonny se había ido, al igual que mi coraje por preguntarle

-Sonny-suspiré en voz baja

* * *

**¿Que tal? gracias x los comentarios y x las oportunidades q le dan a mi historia, comenten xfa xfa xfa xfa! acepto sugerencias criticas aplausos lo que sea, ¡Que Dios los bendiga!**


	29. Malentendidos

**hola! lo siento! no eh actualizado en siglos pro estaba medio ocupada x fin d curso y todo, pero en fin, here i am!, no soy dueña de SWAC, q lo disfruten!**

* * *

Sonny POV

No puedo creer que escape así como así, pero, entre en pánico, ¿que tal si no estaba del todo inconsiente? ¿que tal si me oyó cuando le dije a Chloe que si estaba enamorada de Chad? Whoa!, no ha pasado ni un día de que admito que me gusta Chad y ya digo que estoy enamorada de el?, creo que es más fuerte lo que siento de lo que creí!, entré en mi camerino para encontrar a Tawni hablando por telefono a susurros

-Tawni-dije nerviosa, no me contestó

-Tawni-repetí un poco más fuerte, nada

-Tawni!-grité! desesperada, y que creen? nada!

Me desesperé, estendí la mano hacia el celular y comencé a cerrarla, el celular comenzó a echar humo

-Espera ¿por qué huele a quemado?-preguntó Tawni por el telefono

Depronto el telefono se incendió ¿Ups?, Tawni gritó y lo soltó, me asusté un poco pero extinguí el fuego de inmediato, Tawni se giró asustada hacia mi, luego su cara cambió a enojo

-¡Sonny!-dijo molesta-estaba hablando con Skylar!-luego miro su telefono-y ese era mi telefono favorito!

-Los siento Tawni pero... ¿telefono favorito? cuantos telefonos tienes?-pregunté confundida

-No sé, unos... 15? no me acuerdo pero ese tenía piedritas de colores!-gimió enojada

-Luego te compro otro pero tengo que decirte algo importante!-insistí desesperada

-¿Qué puede ser más importante que mi celular chamuscado?-preguntó enojada

-¿Un intento de asesinato te parece suficiente?-pregunte molesta

-¿QUE?-preguntó asustada-¿Me estas... amenazando?

-¿Qué? NO!, estoy hablando de que vi un intento de asesinato!-dije incrédula, me daban ganas de darle un golpe en la cabeza por creer esas tonterias!

-¿Qué?-preguntó ahora si muy asustada-¿Quién?

-Chad-dije

-Chad?, ¿que le hicieron?-preguntó perdiendo el interes notoriamente

-Le succionaron la energía-dije tumbandome en el sofá de leopardo

-¿Eh? ¿como se hace eso?-preguntó confundida

-Con poderes-dije suspirando

-¿Qué? pero no puedes succionar la energía con ninguno de nuestros poderes, ¿o si?

-Cuando tienes el poder de succionar la energía si-dije volteandola a ver

-Sonny no te entiendo, quien tiene ese poder?-preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza

-Penélope-dije simplemente

-¿Penélope? Sonny ella no uso la máquina-dijo sentandose en el brazo del sillón

-Dile eso a Chad-dije suspirando

-Bueno por que tan preocupada por Chad?-dijo con la ceja levantada

-¿Como que por que tan preocupada Tawni? casi lo matan!-dije incredula

-Pero no fue así-dijo sonriendo, bien un dejabú de la vez de la goma de mascar

-Es que, si lo hubieras visto, tan débil, sin vida, sin sus ojos brillando ni su sonrisa arrogante y su perlo rubio y...-dije empezando a divagar, Tawni asentía lentamente cuando de pronto se levanto de golpe

-Retractate!-dijo señalandome

-Retractarme de que?-pregunté confundida

-No Sonny, no puede ser cierto, tu no, tu no!-dijo paranoica

-No que Tawni? de que rayos estas hablando?-pregunté más confundida que nunca

-Te gusta Chad!-dijo con desagrado

-¿Qué? Pfft! no me gusta Chad!-dije como si fuera algo ridiculo

-Tus labios podran decir eso, pero tus ojos dicen otra cosa!-dije señalando mi cara

-Como podría gustarme Chad? es decir, es arrogante, egocentrico, algo torpe, grosero, se cree superior, y... y... y tiene ese cabello rubio tan lindo y esos hermosos ojos azules y...-dije comenzando a soñar

-Ugg no digas más!-dijo Tawni haciendo una mueca de disgusto-te gusta Chad admitelo!

-Pfft! como dices eso, no me gusta, es ridiculo, es... es... es... es inutil seguir negandolo-dije dandome por vencida

-Aja! gane!-dijo Tawni feliz

-No te importa que me guste Chad?-pregunté extrañada

-Pues claro que me molesta, es el enemigo! pero, supongo que no puedo hacer nada al respecto, ademas, a mi también me gusta un Falls, cosa de la que no estoy orgullosa!-dijo Tawni

-Vamos, Skylar y tu hacen una linda pareja, creo-dije

-Lo se, pero los chicos me matarían si...-comenzó-¡oh por Dios van a destruirte!

-¿Eh? y a mi por que?-pregunté confundida

-Si conmigo se pondrían locos, imaginate contigo si vas a salir con Chad!-dijo estremeciendose

-No se si voy a salir con Chad, no se si siquiera le gusto!-_mentira Munroe, Chloe ya te lo dijo el chico esta loco por ti!_

-Como sea Sonny, más vale que no se enteren, ni de mi, y mucho menos de ti!-dijo Tawni señalandome sospechosa

-Pero claro que no!-dije sacudiendo la cabeza

-Al elenco de Qué onda! y Chad, Marshall dice que tienen que ir a ensayar-dijo el altoparlante

-Muy bien, hora de ver a tu enamorado-dijo Tawni haciendo una mueca

-Tawni!-dije mortificada

-¿Qué? además vas a besarlo-dijo dandome un codazo

-Lo sé, no se si estoy nerviosa o emocionada-dije soñadora

-Ugg que asco-dijo Tawni, pero bueno, es Tawni

CPOV

No puedo seguir más con esto, tengo que decirle a Sonny que me gusta, salí de mi camerino y me dirigí directo al estudios 3, si no lo hago ahora no creo hacerlo nunca, iba caminando muy decidido cuando "Cerebro de mani" se cruzo por mi camino

-Que tal Chaddy!-dijo cantarina

-No tengo tiempo Portlyn... y no me digas Chaddy!-dije sin siquiera mirarla

-¿Adonde vas con tanta prisa?-dijo coqueta, ODIO que haga eso

-A ningun lado que te importe Portlyn, si me disculpas, tengo que irme-dije apresurando el paso

-Pero, eh, si, nos vemos luego Chad!-dijo agitando la mano desde lejos

Enserio que Portlyn es peor que la gripa! olvidé a Portlyn para enfocarme en Sonny, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de su camerino cuando la escuché hablando con Tawni, rayos!, ahora tengo que regresar en otro momento, con Tawni aqui, digamos que las cosas se pondrían interesantes, estaba a punto de irme cuando escuché lo que dijo Tawni

-Te gusta Chad!-dijo con desagrado

-¿Qué? Pfft! no me gusta Chad!-dijo Sonny

-Tus labios podran decir eso, pero tus ojos dicen otra cosa!-dijo Tawni

-Como podría gustarme Chad? es decir, es arrogante, egocentrico, algo torpe, grosero, se cree superior, y... y... y...-comenzó a decir Sonny

No necesito oir más, me alejé de la puerta con la cabeza baja, saber, que Sonny, MI Sonny, la chica que amo, piense eso de mi, me rompe el corazón, saber, que jamás sentirá lo mismo que yo siento por ella, que posiblemente nunca me dé una oportunidad para demostrale lo que siento, es demasiado para mi, depronto sentí algo mojado bajando por mi mejilla, lo limpie con el dedo, ¿Una lágrima? _CDC nunca llora, y tampoco se le rompe el corazón por una chica, CDC puede tener a cualquier chica que quiera,_ pero CDC no está llorando, y a CDC no se le rompió el corazón, a Chad si, y Chad no puede tener cualquier chica que quiere, por que la única chica que quiere, es Sonny.

SPOV

Llegue nerviosa al set, todos estabamos ahí menos Chad, donde estará?, ugg basta Sonny! enfocate en el trabajo!, pero aún así tenemos que ensayar y Chad esta en varias escenas así que... Basta Sonny!

-¿Alguien sabe donde está Chad?-preguntó Marshall más nervioso de lo normal, lo que me faltaba, que alguien preguntara por Chad

-No, gracias a Dios-dijo Zora

-Para nuestra suerte, no-dijo Nico

-No-dije simplemente

-Bueno empezemos con Chico Delfin en lo que llega Chad-dijo Marshall acariciandose la cabeza

Comenzamos a ensayar, pero no podía concentrarme, no dejaba de ver a la puerta, Tawni me daba codazos de vez en cuando y me decía que dejara de ver a la puerta, pero no lo puedo evitar!, despues de 15 minutos Marshall comenzó a inquietarse

-¿Donde esta ese niño?-preguntó desesperado-¿Alguien puede ir a buscarlo?

Reprimí el impulso de gritar: yo!, como era de esperarse nadie levanto la mano, todos se quedaron en silencio viendo a todos lados, Marshall se veía molesto, luego fingió una sonrisa y se dirigió a mi

-¡Sonny! tu siempre quieres ayudar, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a Chad?-preguntó suplicante

-Supongo que no me queda de otra-dije fingiendo desgano

Me levanté y salí del set fingiendo fastidio, pero en cuanto salí casi me pongo a dar saltitos, Chloe ya me dijo que le gusto a Chad, así que seré chica del presente y le diré que me gusta, a menos que el me diga primero, cosa que sin duda preferiría, estaba apunto de pasar al estduio 2 cuando choque con alguien, enserio por que tengo que chocar siempre?, como iba dando brinquitos me caí, la otra persona también, me quité el pelo de la cara y vi quien era, Chad

-Lo siento-dijo frotandose la espalda

-No, no tranquilo, fue mi culpa-dije tratando de levantarme, Chad se me adelanto y me ayudo-Gracias

Se limito a asentir, que extraño, esta como, triste, no se a burlado de mi, apenas y me habla y no me ha mirado a los ojos en lo que llevamos hablando.

-Estas bien Chad?, te noto triste-dije preocupada

-Estoy bien-dijo suspirando

-No suenas seguro, de todas formas tengo que decirte algo, sobre nosotros-dije ansiosa

-Sonny ya se lo que vas a decir-dijo sacudiendo la cabeza

-¿Enserio? ¿como lo supiste?-pregunte confundida, ¿soy tan obvia?

-Escuche cuando hablabas con Tawni en tu camerino-dijo desilusionado, pero desilusionado por que?

-¿En... enserio?-pregunte nerviosa

-Cada palabra-dijo con la voz entrecortada, porqué está así?

-Entonces, supongo que no tengo que contarte todo-dije ansiosa-verás, yo...

-Sonny, ya se lo que vas a decir, asi que mejor ahorrate todo el palabrerio y olvidemonos de esto, mira no me importa, estaría muchisimo mejor si jamás lo hubiera escuchado, podría haber seguido con mi vida tranquilo, puede que ni siquiera te importe pero yo no me siento de la misma forma, es todo lo contrario, pero si te hace sentir mejor te dejare tranquila y tu dejame tranquilo, es más, ni siquiera me hables si eso te hace sentir mejor, mejor vamos al set a fingir que hacemos comedia y olvidemos todo-dijo molesto

Me quede con la boca abierta, sin siquiera mover un musculo, dijo que me había escuchado hablar con Tawni en el camerino, eso significa que oyó cuando le dije a Tawni que él me gusta, pero al parecer, yo a el no, Chloe estaba equivocada, yo no le gusto, él me odia, no puedo creer que me haya dicho todo eso, tan directa y friamente, en mi cara ya no habia ni rastro de la emoción y ansia que sentía momentos atrás, sentí los ojos llenarseme de lágrimas, una resbaló lentamente por mi mejilla izquierda, la expresión de Chad cambió de irritado a preocupación.

-Sonny yo no...-comenzó a disculparse

No me importó lo que pudiera decir en ese momento, levanté la mano y le di una cachetada, abrió los ojos y la boca de la impresión y puso una mano en la mejilla izquierda, justo en donde mi mano había golpeado su cara

-Guardatelo Chad, ya me han herido bastantes chicos, y no pienso alargar la lista

Me di media vuelta y camine hasta mi camerino, ignorando las disculpas de Chad que me seguía, al llegar a mi camerino le cerré la puerta en la cara, olvide por completo el ensayo, me dirigí a una esquina y me senté, puse las rodillas hasta mi barbilla, luego empezé a llorar abiertamente

* * *

**¿Que tal?se q la parte de Chad no fue tan buena como la esperaban pro, no c, costo un poco escribirla, pero en fin revisen xfa xfa xfa xfa! acepto sugerencias criticas aplausos lo que sea, ¡Que Dios los bendiga!**


	30. ¿Qué eh hecho?

**hola! hubo muchos comentarios en el capitulo anterior, muchas gracias! no saben cuanto significa para mi, no soy dueña de SWAC, q lo disfruten!**

* * *

CPOV

Las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos, de pronto una resbaló por su mejilla izquierda, cambie la falsa mirada irritada por una de preocupación real, le hice daño, la lastimé, no debí hablarle así, sea lo que sea lo que piense de mí no debí de haberle gritado, es la chica que amo, y no importa que es lo que ella sienta por mí, no puedo hacerle daño, la verdad es que me comporte como un patán con la única chica que realmente me importa

-Sonny yo no...-dije tratando de disculparme

Esperara que se diera la media vuelta y me dejara hablando solo, esperaba que me gritara, esperaba cualquier cosa, pero lo que no esperaba era que me diera una cachetada! levanto la mano y la arrojó directamente contra mi mejilla izquierda! rayos esa chica tiene la mano pesada!, de inmediato mi mano volo hacia mi mejilla, justo en el lugar donde Sonny me había golpeado.

-Guardatelo Chad, ya me han herido bastantes chicos, y no pienso alargar la lista-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Se dió media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, la segui pidiendole disculpas, me ingnoró todo el camino, llegamos a su camerino, abrió la puerta, entró, y antes de que yo pudiera hacer cualquier cosa me cerró la puerta en la cara, trate de girar la perilla pero no pasó nada, debió de ponerle seguro, pensé en desbloquearla con la telequinesis, sin emabrgo escuché que sollozaba, decidí que ahora lo mejor era dejarla sola, cuando las cosas se calmaran le pediría disculpas, me alejé de la puerta y camine hasta el set con la cabeza agachada, lo peor es que ahora tengo que enfrentar a los Ondas, Sonny pudo solo haberme abofeteado, pero no quiero imaginarme lo que harán ellos!, es decir CDC no le tiene miedo a nada pero esos chicos son unos dementes! no me asustan Vainilla o Panecillo, las que me preocupan son Fenómeno y Blondie!, agg!, si la pequeña pudo hacer algo que le da poderes a las personas, que podrá hacer para lastimar a la gente!, y Blondie... no quiero ni saber, sin notarlo entré en el set de Qué onda!

-Chad es bueno ver que por fin llegas-dijo Marshall "aliviado"-¿Donde esta Sonny?-oh no

-Este... pues verás... ella-Comencé frotandome el cuello

-¿Qué le hiciste Pooper?-preguntó Zora frunciendo el ceño

Antes de que pudiera contestar una siniestra melodía empezó a sonar, Zora bajó la vista a sus pantalones y buscó algo en sus bolsillos, luego sacó un telefono morado con cosas verdes pegados, rayos la niña si que está loca!

-¿Hola?-dijo en el telefono, frunció el ceño mientras escuchaba a quien fuera quien le estuviera hablando, le pasó el telefono aTawni

-Habla Tawni Hart-dijo echandose el pelo para atrás, su mirada cambió de arrogancia a preocupación de inmediato-Voy para allá

Blondie salió corriendo del set

-Hey mi telefono!-gritó Zora

Tawni se derrapó y le aventó el telefono, Marshall suspiró preocupado y se paso la mano por la cabeza, al parecer su intento de ensayo no le resulto como él esperaba

-Supongo que tratar de ensayar sin Sonny y Tawni es inútil, vayanse tienen el resto del día libre y aprendanse bien sus dialogos

Nico y Grady parecían agenos a lo que le pasó a Sonny, Zora por otro lado no dejaba de darme miradas asesinas hasta que salió del set, suspiré y salí con la cabeza baja, miré hacia atrás asegurandome de que Zora no hubiera aparecido detrás de mi, regrese mi mirada al frente y me paré de golpe, ahí estaba el pequeño fenomeno con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido

-Te advierto que si tu hiciste algo para lastimar a mi hermana mayor cobraré venganza-gruñó

Asentí lentamente, luego desapareció, suspiré y me dirigí a mi camerino con las manos en los bolsillos, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que paso con Sonny, lo que YO le hice.

SPOV

Despues de llorar un buen rato decidí llamar a Tawni, digo no es como que le importe mucho pero algo es mejor que nada, saqué mi telefono y marqué su numero, en lo que llamaba le eché un vistazo al suelo, y ahí vi los restos chamuscados del celular de Tawni, puse los ojos en blanco y colgué, como hablar con Tawni?, no pienso salir de aquí con la pinta que traigo, y no puedo llamar a Nico ni a Grady, aunque Zora estaba con nosotros, ella puede darle el celular a Tawni, marqué el número de mi pequeña y loca "hermana" menor, contestó despues del tercer timbre

-¿Hola?-dijo Zora

-Zora soy Sonny, puedes pasarle el telefono a Tawni por favor?-dije tratando de calmarme

-Habla Tawni Hart-dijon mi rubia amiga con arrogancia

-Tawni, es Sonny, te necesito ven pronto-dije sollozando

-Voy para allá-dijo preocupada, luego colgó

Abracé mis piernas otra vez y hundí mi cara en mis rodillas mientras seguía llorando, pasó un buen rato hasta que logré escuchar los tacones de Tawni cerca del camerino, la puerta se abrió y levante la cara para ver a mi amiga consternada

-Aw Sonny!-dijo mientras corría a abrazarme-Shhh tranquila, dime que fue lo que paso

Le conté todo mientras trataba de calmarme, pero a cada palabra que decía, más triste me ponía, y ella más se enojaba, al final de mi triste y dramatica historia sus ojos eran del color del hielo, wow, supongo que le pasa con el hielo lo mismo que a mi con el fuego cuando me enojo.

-Ese idiota te dijo eso?-preguntó con los puños cerrados, asentí-eso es, voy a partirle la cara

Comenzó a levantarse pero la tome del brazo

-No lo hagas-le pedí

-Sonny no podemos dejar que piense que puede tratar a cualquier chica como si fuera basura!

-Tawni, por favor-dije poniendo carita de perro

-Agg esta bien, de todas formas hubiera arruinado mi manicura-dijo mientras miraba sus uñas

Me reí ante el comentario "Tawnistico", ella sonrió y me limpió una última lágrima que resbalaba por mi mejilla

-Esa es la Sonny Munroe que conosco-dijo dandome un abrazo

-Gracias Tawni, eres mi mejor amiga-le dije sonriendo

-También soy mi mejor amiga-dijo adorandose, me reí y puse los ojos en blanco-y tu eres mi mejor amiga Sonny

Nos abrazamos otra vez y me dió una mirada protectora

-¿Quieres regresar al set?-preguntó maternalmente

-Y enfrentar a Chad? jamás, creo que será mejor si me voy a casa, no me siento con animos de ser graciosa

-Está bien, le diré a Marshall que no te sentias bien y que regresaste a tu departamento-dijo levantandose

-Gracias Tawni, eres la mejor-dije sonriendo

-Lo se!-dijo orgullosa, se dió la media vuelta y se fue, después de todo, Tawni Hart es una muy buena amiga

CPOV

En vez de ir a mi camerino fui a la cafeteria, me serví un Fro-yo y me senté en una mesa cerca de la ventana, me quedé mirando al exterior, recordando las veces en las que Sonny y yo nos llevabamos "bien", pero ahora me odia, y me odia de verdad, no me sorprendería si no vuelve a hablarme nunca, me comporte como un verdadero idiota, todo lo que le dije fue demasiado cruel, pero sigo sin dejar de preguntarme que fue lo que le afectó tanto, si lo se, fui un patán y todo eso pero, creí que eso era lo que quería, que me alejara de ella, que la dejara tranquila, esta bien de seguro debí de haberselo dicho con mas amabilidad y menos frialdad pero, no quería ser lastimado, supongo que por eso nunca eh tenido una relación seria, y aunque me custe admitirlo, supongo que prefiero lastimar a ser lastimado, hey por algo me conocen como el rompe corazones de Holywood, supongo que no me molestaba mucho porque nunca había encontrado a una chica que de verdad me importara, pero cuando conocí a Sonny fue como si, algo de ella me estuviera diciendo: "tranquilo, conmigo no vas a salir lastimado", lo sé es extraño pero, así fue, y me gustó eso, un momento, tengo una idea de como disculparme con Sonny!, estaba apunto de levantarme y correr a mi camerino cuando alguien se sentó a lado de mi, Penélope

-Hola Chad-dijo arrastrandose hasta mi

-Hey, que tal Penélope-dije arrastrandome hasta la pared

-Estaba pensando que, quiza, tu y yo podemos ver una pelicula en mi casa despueés de los ensayos-dijo tratando de sujetar mi mano

-Oh no no no, manten tus manos lejos, la ultima vez que me tocaste terminó mal para mi-dije alejando su brazo cuidadosamente

-Ay Chaddy, eso fue un accidente, no volverá a suceder, lo prometo-dijo mirandome directamente hacia los ojos

Sus ojos estaban, extraños, no eran del mismo color café de siempre, eran como, morados, comencé a perderme en ellos, no como lo que me pasa con Sonny, era como si, no pudiera apartar la vista, como si algo me obligara a dejar los ojos en los de ella

-Y que dices Chaddy, vendrás?-preguntó con una voz tan dulce que empalagaba

-Ajá-dije sin pensar

-POOPER!-una voz enfurecida gritó desde la entrada de la cafetería

Todos, incluso Penélope y yo, miramos hacia Tawni que estaba en la puerta con una expresión de muerte en su rostro, oh rayos esto no es bueno, tragué saliva, mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella, tenía una mirada helada, tanto que un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, movió los ojos para decirme que saliera al pasillo, algo me decía que me iría peor si no le hacia caso, me levanté dispuesto a dejar la cafetería cuando Penélope me tomó la mano, el dolor se disparó por mi brazo hacia todo mi cuerpo

-Chad a donde vas?-preguntó confundida/enojada

-Penélope mi mano-dije haciendo una mueca, estaba seguro de que las venas no tardarían mucho en marcarse

Penélope me soltó y yo caminé hacia Tawni, jamás la había visto tan enojada, incluso más que la vez en la que remplace su Coco Moco Coco con pegamento, ah, primera temporada de Mackenzie Falls, como sea todas las miradas de la cafetería estaban sobre Tawni y yo, ella tenía aspecto de policía malvada, había odio en sus ojos, un momento, eh trabajado con Tawni desde los 6 años y sus ojos jamás han estado de ese color, azul hielo, casi transparente, pero al fin y al cabo azul, al fin llegué hasta ella, no me dirigió palabra, me tomó del brazo, se dió la media vuelta y se fue, arrastrandome tras ella.

-¿Qué te pasa Tawni, que quieres?-dije tratando de soltarme de su frío y duro agarre

Se volteó bruscamente hasta que quedó frente a mi, venía apretando los dientes, me soltó el brazo

-¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Qué me pasa? te diré lo que me pasa! vengo de consolar a una destrozada Sonny que no lográ parar de llorar en el camerino, se siente tan mal con respecto a ti que se va a ir directo a su casa, tengo que ir a decirle a Marshall que Sonny no se siente bien y regreso a su departamento, y encima, su maquillaje manchó mi blusa!-gritó enojada mostrandome una mancha negra en su hombro-y quieres que te diga que quiero? quiero, que dejes de pensar en ti solo por una vez en tu vida! tu patán, idiota malagradecido! lo único que Sonny ha hecho contigo es tratar de soportar cada una de tus boberías infantiles sobre "ser el mejor actor de tu generación", y tu le pagas gritandole que la odias y que...

-Woha woha woha, yo nunca le grite que la odiaba-dije sorprendido por su repentino arranque de rabia

-Le gritaste que no te sentías de la misma manera que ella! que sentías todo lo contrario! y adivina Mister Obvio, lo contrario de amar es odiar!

-Espera que? Sonny dijo que...me...amaba?-pregunté atónito

-Ugg! es más difícil que hablar con un niño de tres años! tu nos escuchaste se lo echaste en cara y todavía le gritaste que te dejara tranquilo! justo cuando se estaban llevando tan bien, fue como una maldita puñalada por la espalda Chad, no tienes corazón!, solo vengo a advertirte, que si lastimas una vez más a Sonny, voy a congelar todo tu precioso set y todo lo que tenga que ver con tu asqueroso programa, asi que cuidate la espalda, y no te atrevas a lastimar otra vez a Sonny, o lo vas a lamentar

Con eso Tawni se fue, dejandome más confundido que nunca en mi vida, ella dijo que Sonny me ama, o amaba al menos, rayos soy un idiota! debí de quedarme a escuchar el resto, debí notar que su voz estaba aguda, ahora lo entiendo, todo fue un asqueroso malentendido! pero aún puedo tratar de arreglarlo, y se justamente como hacerlo, de pronto mi celular sonó, saqué mi telefono y vi la pantalla, un mensaje de Penélope

_De:Penélope_

_Para:Chad_

_Chaddy no olvides nuestro acuerdo para las peliculas, te espero en mi casa cuando terminen los ensayos XOXOXO_

Oh rayos, ¿que eh hecho?_  
_

* * *

**¿Qué tal? comenten! acepto sugerencias criticas aplausos lo q sea, espero actualizar pronto y que Dios los bendiga!**


	31. Canciones, peliculas y charlas

**hola! gracias x todos los comentarios y las suscripciones de vdd no saben cuanto significa para mi, en fin no soy dueña de SWAC, q lo disfruten!**

* * *

CPOV

¿Como rayos me metí en esto? mejor dicho, ¿por que acepte? es como si algo me hubiera controlado, como si me obligara a hacer todo lo que Penélope me dijera, es como si... un momento, eso es! el torpe poder de Penélope es hipnotizar!, ugg como fui tan tonto! por eso sus ojos se veían tan raros, me estaba hipnotizando! y ahora que hago?, para ser sincero me pone algo nervioso, se de lo que es capaz, supongo que no puedo echarme para atras y tengo que ir a la "pequeña reunión romántica" con Penélope, llegué a mi camerino y me tumbé en el sofá, luego me acordé de mi plan para conseguir que Sonny me perdonara, me levanté de golpe y tomé una libreta y un lapiz, traté de darme algunas ideas recordando todo lo que pasó esta semana, comencé a escribir los versos, y si, mi forma de pedirle perdon es escribiendo una canción, después de unos 30 minutos estaba lista, luego tome mi guitarra, si lo se, soy un hombre de muchos talentos y uno de ellos es tocar la guitarra, empecé a buscar un ritmo que le quedara a la canción, cuando lo encontre anoté los acordes, después de una hora desde que entré en mi camerino la canción estaba completamente terminada, oh si, CDC trabaja rápido, miré mi reloj, las 6:55, oh rayos los ensayos ya casi terminan, osea, mi sentencia en casa de Penélope empieza en...

-Chaddy!-ahora

Gruñi por lo bajo y me levanté del sofa, Penélope entró como si estuviera en su casa, una gran sonrisa atravesando su cara, pero no era natural, digo no suele sonreir así, es como si tratara de copiar la sonrisa de alguien más, más especifico, la sonrisa de Sonny, está de sobra decir que era una pésima imitación, suspiré cansado y tomé mi chaqueta, vamos a terminar con esto de una vez

-Te sigo-dije recogiendo mi teléfono

-Bien-oh no si piensas que voy a hacer el "bien, bien, bueno, bueno" contigo estas soñando

Penélope salió de mi camerino y la seguí, la mayoría ya estaba fuera del edificio y el señor Cóndor venía detrás de nosotros, al salir vi a Tawni afuera de su auto rosa, me vió y otra vez sus ojos cambiaron a color hielo, luego se metió en su auto, Penélope quería que los nos fueramos en un solo auto pero me negué, no pienso dejar mi bebé en el estacionamiento del estudio toda la noche!, me metí en mi auto y seguí a Penélope hasta su casa, resistí el impulso de girar hacia el otro lado un par de veces, pero me mantuve fuerte y lcomplete el recorrido, me bajé y seguí a Penélope hasta la entrada, ella estaba muuuuyy emocionada, abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar, debo admitirlo su casa es linda, claro no tan linda como la mía, soy CDC despues de todo

-¿Por que no escoges la pelicula mientras yo hago palomitas?-dije en el afán de alejarme de ella por un segundo

-Como quieras Chaddy-dijo coqueta

-Qué no me digas Chaddy!-dije frunciendo el ceño

Caminé hasta la cocina y busqué las palomitas, cuando las encontré las puse en el horno de microondas, mientras esperaba a que estuvieran listas no pude dejar de pensar en Sonny, ugg esa chica me convertido en un completo bobo de amor! la primer chica que me gusta de verdad y lo echo a perder, pero estoy seguro de que me perdonará en cuanto escuche mi canción, de verdad me esforcé en hacerla y espero que le guste, el ruido del microondas interrumpió mis pensamientos, puse las palomitas en un tazón y regrese a la sala, Penélope estaba poniendo un disco en el DVD y encendiendo el estéreo, me senté en el sofá y puse el tazón en mis piernas

-Y cual pelicula veremos?-pregunté algo curioso

-la nueva version de Romeo y Julieta-dijo acurrucandose a mi lado

Gruñí por lo bajo y me aparté un poco de ella, para mi mala suerte se recorrió hasta mi, tuve mucho cuidado de no tocarla, debo admitirlo la pelicula es buena, pero no tenía planeado ver una pelicula taaaaaan romántica como esa con Penélope, de hecho, no tenía planeado ver ninguna pelicula de ningun tipo con Penélope, empezaron los promos y luego la cinta, casi me quedo dormido de no ser de los repentinos sollozos de Penélope y sus constantes intentos de acercarse a mi, después de 3 horas de sufrimiento y aburrición por fin terminó la pelicula, miré mi reloj, las 10:15

-Bueno Penélope, yo tengo que irme-dije parandome del sillón

Ella se me adelantó, corrió hasta la puerta y se puso frente a ella

-Lo siento Chad, aún no quiero que te vayas

Penélope POV

-Pero yo sí quiero irme-dijo insistente

-Esta bien pero quiero que me digas una cosa antes de irte-dije tomando su mano

Chad hizo una mueca en cuanto mi piel tocó la suya, pude sentir mi energía elevarse al tiempo en el que Chad parecía debilitarse, lo obligue que me viera a los ojos y me propuse hipotizarlo, sus ojos parecieron dar vueltas y cambiaron su color azul a uno morado como debían estar los míos justo ahora, Chad asintió lentamente, sonreí, ahora es mío, le solté la mano, después de todo ya le hice pensar lo que yo quiero

-¿A ti te gusta Sonny?-"pregunté" con voz dulce

Chad sacudió la cabeza, parpadeó un par de veces y puso una mano en su frente, sus ojos volvieron a su color normal y miró al suelo por una rato, levantó la cabeza y observó todo el lugar, como si no recordara en donde estaba, luego mi miró y sonrió algo confundido

-Eh, no te oí que dijiste?-preguntó

-Te pregunte si te gustaba Sonny-repetí dulcemente

-Claro que no, como podría gustarme una Onda! la verdad es, que me gusta alguien más-dijo seductor

-¿Enserio? y quien es?-pregunté fingiendo sorpresa

-Tú-dijo inclinandose hacia mi

¡Si!¡Funcionó!Chad es todo mío!Puso un dedo en mi barbilla y justo cuando iba a besarme se apartó de golpe agitó la mano como si se la hubiera quemado, ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? el es fuego por favor no puede quemarse!, lo miré preocupada y traté de tomar su mano pero él la apartó antes de que pudiera tocarlo

-¿Qué pasa Chaddy?-pregunté preocupada, ¿qué salió mal?

-Cada vez que te tocó es como si me drenaran la energía!-dijo confundido, luego amplió los ojos y abrió la boca entendiendo-oh claro ese es tu poder

-Pero podemos intentar!-insistí tomando su brazo, esta vez no paso nada porque estaba tocando la tela de su ropa, no su piel

-Lo siento nena pero no por el momento-dijo dandome sus miradas dramáticas-adios

Con eso se fue de mi casa, me quedé con la boca abierta, torpes poderes! no puedo besar a Chad sin que se lastime! ugg! pero ya descubriré como besarlo, después de todo, ahora soy yo a la que quiere, espero que la pequeña Sonny no se haya encariñado mucho con MI Chaddy, por que ahora él solo tiene ojos para mi, así que lo siento Sonny Munroe, el expreso Chad ya salió, y yo estoy en primera clase

SPOV

En cuanto llegué a mi casa fui directo a mi cuarto y me desplomé en mi cama, lloré otro rato más y después de cinco minutos me calme, miré el reloj, 6:30, que bueno que mamá no llega hasta dentro de media hora más, me levanté y fui al baño, me miré en el espejo, oh por Dios me veo horrible! tengo todo el rimel y el delineador embarrado alrededor de mis ojos, parezco mapache!, llené el lavabo con agua y me lavé la cara, volví a verme en el espejo, mucho mejor, regresé a mi cuarto y me pusé mi pijama, tomé mi guitarra, una hoja y una pluma y comencé a escribir, si, ese es mi remedio para cuando me siento triste, sacar los sentimientos, y que mejor manera que escribiendo una canción, terminé la letra y me pasé a los acordes, cuando terminé sonreí, me siento mucho mejor, tomé mi almohada de canciones (después del incidente de Trey Brothers me llevé mi almohada a mi casa), y metí la hoja hasta el principio, habían cerca de 40 canciones, si lo sé cerca de 15 eran parecidas a la de "chico mas chica igual a..." pero eh mejorado, algunas de mis canciones eran "Me, Myself and Time" (obviamente), "Gift of a Friend", "Catch me", "Work of Art", la que acabo de escribir, entre otras, mi telefono empezó a mugir, vi el identificador de llamadas, Tawni, contesté

-Hola Tawni

-Hey Sonny, te oyes mucho mejor-dijo sorprendida

-Lo estoy, ¿qué pasa?

-Bueno el asistente del Señor Cóndor me mando un mensaje diciendo que mañana habrá noche de karaoke en los estudios para convivir y me pidó que te avisara-abrí la boca para decirle que no tenía ganas pero ella siguió-tambien menciono algo de "si no van están despedidos"

Gruñí por lo bajo, amo las estrategias de convivencia de mi amado jefe, noten mi sarcásmo

-Tómalo como algo bueno, podemos cantar algo en venganza de Chad-trató de animarme la rubia

Algo hizo click en mi cabeza, una sonrisa se formó en mis labios

-Sonny conozco tus silencios extraños en que estás pensando?

-Creo que tengo la canción perfecta, tal vez no sea de venganza pero estoy segura de que hará sentir a Chad como cucaracha

-Ugg que asco!-dijo Tawni con disgusto

-¿Tanto asco te da la parte de las cucarachas?-pregunté poniendo los ojos en blanco aunque nadie pudiera verme

-No! la parte de Chad!, hablando de él, fui a buscarlo en cuanto te fuiste-dijo con un tono enojado

-Awww Tawni, si te importo!-dije en tono de bebé

-No! solo no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de fastidiar a Chad

Levanté una ceja, hubo un silencio del otro lado de la linea y luego Tawni por fin habló

-Bueno puede que me importes, pero, solo es por que ya no me robas el estrellato-dijo en un tono emocionado

Sonreí, típico de Tawni Hart, pero bueno, es mi amiga Tawni Hart

-De cualquier forma estaba pensando en que necesito ropa nueva para el karaoke y no sé, tal vez pueda ayudarte a mejorar un poco de tu estilo de Wisconsin

-Claro, de todas formas me vendría bien algo para distraerme de todo lo que pasó hoy, paso por ti?

-Ir en tu auto? Ewww no! paso por ti!

Con eso colgó, puse los ojos en blanco, volví a cambiarme y a maquillarme, solo a Tawni se le ocurre salir de compras a las 7:00 de la noche, después de unos 10 minutos se escuchó un claxon, tomé mi bolso y salí de mi cuarto mi mamá estaba viendo la tele, se sorprendió mucho cuando me vió

-Sonny! que haces aqui?-preguntó poniendo el muting

-Salí antes del trabajo pero voy de compras con Tawni y... no veas Mackenzie Falls!-dije enojada

-Pero Sonny!-se quejó mi mamá

-No! ve algun programa de cocina regreso al rato-dije autoritaria

Salí del apartamento y bajé hasta el estacionamiento, bien lista para la terapia de compras!

* * *

**¿Que tal? creo que ha sido uno de los mejores episodios, comenten xfa xfa xfa xfa! acepto sugerencias criticas aplausos lo que sea, ¡Que Dios los bendiga!**


	32. Vaya Shock

**hola! lo c los últimos capitulos han sido tristes y dramáticos pro creo que han sido buenos, no soy dueña de SWAC q lo disfruten!**

* * *

SPOV

Parece que en cuanto viene a compras Tawni es la más experimentada de todos, esta noche era promoción nocturna, todo el centro comercial abre hasta la media noche! fuimos a mil tiendas hasta que Tawni me hizo entrar a una llamada "Piensa en rosa", casi sale con 20 bolsas! por supuesto me negue rotundamente a cargarlas

-Me gustaria que Skylar estuviera aquí!-dijo haciendo pucheros

-Para no sentirte sola?

-No! para que cargue mis bolsas!

Me reí, fuimos a varias tiendas más, después de 1 hora Tawni tenía cerca de 35 bolsas y yo unas 5, terminamos encontrandonos a Nico y Grady en los videojuegos y Tawni los obligó a cargar sus bolsas, al final encontré el vestido perfecto, era rojo sangre, me llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, sin tirantes, entallado en la parte superior, tenía un moño en la cintura y era bombacho en la falda, me lo probé y salí a verme en el espejo, Nico, Tawni y Grady se quedaron con la boca abierta

-Wow!-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Te ves...-comenzó Nico

-Increíble-terminó Grady

-Aww gracias chicos!-dije con las mejillas rojas

-Incluso tu puedes hacer lucir ese vestido-dijo Tawni aún sorprendida

-Gracias Tawni-dije sonriendo

-Claro se vería mejor en mi-añadió después, puse los ojos en blanco

Terminamos de comprar hasta las 10:00, fuimos al estacionamiento y los chicos pusieron en la cajuela las bolsas de Tawni, mi rubia amiga y yo nos metimos al coche mientra Nico se paraba fuera de mi ventana con Grady detrás, bajé el vidrio

-Bueno nosotros planeabamos irnos más temprano pero como nos usaron como mulas de carga-dijo Nico mirando a Tawni-pensamos en que podrían darnos un aventón

-Lo siento Nico, voy tarde adios!

Con eso Tawni arrancó el coche si siquiera darles oportunidad de suplicar, yo solo me reí y puse los ojos en blanco, wow eso se a vuelto un hábito en mi ultimamente, empezamos a platicar sobre la noche del karaoke y Tawni insistía en que le contrara mi plan, pero no, debe ser absoluta sorpresa

-¿Y que vas a hacer mañana en el show?-preguntó algo incómoda

-¿Cómo que que voy a hacer? actuar!-dije confundida

-Hablo de la escena de la pizzería, aún tienes que besar a Chad

Abrí los ojos con horror, lo olvidé por completo!, no creo que haya algo que pueda hacer para safarme del beso, a menos que Nico y Grady vuelvan a traer al cerdo... no sería mala idea, no, despierta Sonny!

-Aún no lo sé, ya se me ocurrirá algo-dije mirando por la ventana, llegamos a mi edificio

-Bueno Sonny, aquí estamos-dijo Tawni estacionando el auto

-Gracias, buenas noches Tawn

-Buenas noches y suerte

* * *

Llegue a los estudios completamente nerviosa cargando una bolsa con el vestido y los accesorios para el karaoke después del show, lo puse en mi camerino y fui al set, estuvimos ensayando todo el día para perfeccionar todo, Chad estaba actuando, extraño, como si no me conociera, como si no nos llevaramos bien, bueno, jamás nos hemos llevado bien pero me refiero a que ni siquiera me hacía sus bromas y burlas usuales, a los demás los trataba como siempre, pero parecía que yo era invisible, eso sin duda me lastimó, Nico estuvo quejandose todo el día de que creía que iba a darle gripa por culpa de Tawni y mía, pero hey, fue Tawni la que arrancó no yo!, Grady trataba de calmarlo y Zora solo le gritaba que se callara

-Tienes mucha suerte Sonny-dijo Nico cruzando los brazos

-¿Suerte en que?-pregunté confundida

-Tu no te enfermaste cuando fuiste al bosque de noche con Pooper-dijo refunfuñado

Chad levantó la cabeza en cuanto Nico dijo eso, volteó a verme confundido y en sus ojos hubo un flash de reconocimiento pero luego desapareció y regresó la mirada a su libreto, le habíamos echo unos cuantos ajustes a la escena y supongo que trataba de aprenderlos, ensayamos la escena unas 5 veces, siempre deteniendonos justo antes del beso, Chad se veía algo incómodo, a la 1:30 Marshall nos dejó tomar un descanso, todos fuimos a la cafetería menos Chad, el regresó al estudio 2, pedimos nuestra "comida", Tawni no dejaba de quejarse por que "ella merecía una langosta" como los Falls, aunque ellos ni siquiera han llegado aún, seguimos comiendo y yo no podía dejar de pensar en Chad, mezclado con el sabor de la comida daban ganas de vomitar, simplemente no puedo explicarme por que estaba actuando tan extraño!, se ha enojado conmigo varias veces, y vaya que han sido muchas! pero ninguna se ha comportado así, y no tiene derecho a estar enojado! el fue el patán después de todo!

-Sonny por mucho que nuestra comida apesta dudo mucho que la mesa sepa mejor-dijo Zora

Ladeé la cabeza confundida, ella señaló mi mano, bajé la vista y vi que tenía el tenedor clavado en la mesa, sentí la sangre subirme a las mejillas y safé el tenedor, Nico y Grady se quedaron viendo el hoyo, luego se miraron entre si y sonrieron, ambos tomaron sus tenedores, los enterraron en el hoyo y los sacaron, tenían viruta de la mesa, y se los llevaron a la boca, Tawni y yo teníamos una mueca de repugnancia

-Te equivocas Zora, esta cosa sabe mejor eso-dijo Nico señalando su plato

Zora se encogió de hombros, tomó su tenedor y lo acercó al hoyo, lo metió y se lo llevó a la boca justo como los chicos lo habían hecho

-Zora eso es repugnante!-dije asqueada

-Tal vez, pero Nico tiene razón!, quien diría que la mesa sabe mejor que la comida de la cafetería!

Pusé los ojos en blanco, miré el hoyo, uh por que no, hice lo mismo que mis amigos, Tawni me miró atónita, mmm tienen razón! la madera sabe mejor que nuestra excusa de comida, obviamente no podemos comernos la mesa así que seguimos comiendo nuestra...lo que sea, Tawni puso los ojos en blanco y miró hacía la puerta, jadeó sorprendida y regreso su mirada lo más rápido que pudo a su plato, todos la miramos confundidos y levantamos la vista hacia la puerta también, pero yo desearía jámas haberlo hecho, los Falls entraban como de costumbre, a excepción de que Trevor, Skylar, Chloe y Portlyn iban enfrente, atrás venía Chad...con Penélope, por alguna razón Penélope llevaba guantes, iban mano en mano lanzandose miradas enamoradas entre sí, haciendose muecas de amor y guiños, Penélope desvió la mirada hacía nuestra mesa, mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella, sonrió triunfante, luego se giró coqueta hacía Chad, lo tomó de la corbata, lo jaló hasta ella y estrelló sus labios contra los de él, sentí mi corazón partirse en pedazos, lo peor es que el no parecía ofendido o sorprendido, al contrario, le correspondió el beso, mi boca comenzó a temblar y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas, hice un esfuerzo por contener el llanto, de pronto sentí una mano en mi brazo, giré la cabeza y vi que era Tawni, me dio una mirada de "estas bien?", cerré los ojos con fuerza causando que una lágrima saliera de mis ojos, la limpié disimuladamente y me giré de nuevo hacia la mesa, traté de poner una sonrisa en mi rostro e hice una mueca de disgusto

-Saben que?, ya no tengo hambre, avisenme cuando Marshall quiera que sigamos ensayando-dije tratando de disimular mi voz temblando

Me levanté de la mesa respirando profundamente, caminé hasta la puerta y antes de salir le di una ultima mirada a la mesa Falls, todos estaban comiendo, Chad y Penélope alimentandose entre sí haciendo gestos y otras cosas, otra lágrima salió de mis ojos, me di media vuelta y caminé hasta mi camerino, escuché unos pasos detrás de mi, de seguro es Tawni, entré al camerino y me senté en el sillón estampado con las rodillas hasta la barbilla, sentí una mano en mi hombro, suspiré

-Tawni, no estoy de ánimos para hablar-dije sollozando

-Lo bueno es que no soy Tawni-una voz femenina dijo con dulzura

Giré la cabeza para ver la cara del dueño de la mano, la miré confundida y ella sonrió comprensiva, Chloe

Chloe POV

Desde que llegamos al estudio Penélope se esta comportando muy rara, muy, feliz, muy entusiasmada, no le ha hecho caras a nadie ni le ha gritado a Portlyn, además de que trae guantes, que le pasa? la verdad aún estoy molesta por lo que le hizo a Chad, no, no me malinterpreten, no me gusta, pero lo veo como un hermano, nos conocemos de prácticamente toda la vida, de hecho mi mamá fue la que le dijo sobre la audición de Mackenzie Falls, pero ese no es el caso, Penélope ha estado muy distraida y no hemos podido grabar casi nada, digo sin Chad aquí no podemos grabar mucho, pero en las pocas escenas que podemos hacer Penélope esta completamente distraída!, ugg ojalá pudiera leer mentes, me mata de curiosidad saber que le pasa por la cabeza, seguimos tratando de ensayar hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, suspiré de alivio, antes de irnos, Chad entró en el set, justo en ese instante una gran sonrisa atravesó el rostro de Penélope, corrió y se echó en los brazos de Chad, abrí la boca sorprendida, creí que él la tiraría, le gritaría, la despediría, cualquier cosa!, pero en vez de eso, la rodeó con sus brazos! que rayos está haciendo?, a él le gusta Sonny! no Penélope!, Sonny es la única Onda que me agrada, es dulce y amigable, de cierta forma se parece a mí, en una versión "cómica", de hecho creo que puedo considerarla mi amiga, por eso creo que es increíble lo que Chad le está haciendo!, él le susurró algo a Penélope, ella señaló sus guantes y sonrió, yo seguía con la mirada atónita y la boca abierta, de pronto una mano se agitó frente a mi cara, salí de shock y miré a la persona frente a mí, Trevor

-Hey, estas bien?-preguntó levantando una ceja

-Si, solo que, es raro todo lo que acaba de pasar no lo crees

-Chad y Penélope? por supuesto que es raro!, Chad se la pasa evitandola todos los días y de pronto, se va con ella a su casa por la noche y al día siguiente son todo dulzura

-¿Qué?-dije atragantandome-Chad se fue a la casa de Penélope anoche?

-Si, pero debo decir, que él no se veía muy contento

-Crees que el hecho de que él este actuando así, tenga que ver con los poderes de Penélope?

-No lo sé, lo dudo, no creo que ella sea capáz de hacer eso

-Estas seguro? es de Penélope de quien hablamos

-Chloe, creo que estas algo paranoica, es nuestra amiga después de todo, ademas, siempre puedes tratar de quitarle a Chad

-¿Qué? piensas que me gusta Chad?-pregunté atónita

-Pues estas teniendo la misma reaacción que Portlyn y ella esta loca por él-dijo riendose

-No me gusta Chad, lo conosco de toda la vida, es como mi hermano, es solo que no creo que haga tan buena pareja con Penélope como lo hace con Sonny-dije

-¿Qué?

Abrí los ojos y jadeé en cuanto me dí cuenta del error que hice, acabo de admitirle a Trevor que creo que un Falls debe salir con una Onda!

-Chad no puede salir con una Onda! es en contra de nuestra naturaleza!-dijo Trevor sobreactuando

-Trevor, no somos dos razas distintas y yo no dije que Chad debería salir con Sonny, dije que... que Chad haría linda pareja con la empleada pelirroja de la tienda Sony del centro, tu sabes, la compañía de sonido y video-dije tratando de cubrir mi error

-Ah bueno, por un segundo creí que habías dicho lo primero-suspiró aliviado

-No importa vamos a comer

Salimos hacia la cafetería, ibamos a entrar en nuestra pose habitual pero Chad y Penélope no dejaban de hacerse gestos y cosas, así que Trevor, Skylar, Portlyn y yo entramos primero, y los "tortolitos" (ugg) iban atrás, escuché un jadeó, miré a la rubia de Qué Onda!, ella había jadeado pero ahora miraba su plato como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, los demas Ondas le dieron una mirada confundida y levantaron la cabeza en nuestra dirección, ay no Sonny no voltees, y mis suplicas de nada sirvieron, su mirada se lleno de dolor en cuanto vió toda la escena que estaban armando Chad y Penélope, seguí su mirada, Penélope le sonrió victoriosa y luego hizo algo totalmente inesperado, tomó a Chad por la corbata y lo atrajo hasta ella, entonces lo besó!, abrí la boca de impresión, mi mirada voló hacia Sonny, quien miraba completamente destrozada toda la escena, Skylar me dió un golpecito en el hombro y me señaló la barra, rompiendo mis pensamientos de lástima por Sonny, fuimos a la barra y pedimos nuestra comida, tomamos nuestra langosta y fuimos a sentarnos, cuando los otros dos llegaron siguieron haciendo sus cariñitos, está vez, dandose de comer el uno al otro, desvié la mirada de nuevo a Sonny, pero ya no estaba en la mesa, solo estaba el resto de los Ondas con miradas confundidas, la rubia miraba hacia la puerta, seguí su mirada y ahí estaba Sonny, mirando hacia nuestra mesa, vi una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla, luego se dió media vuelta y se fue, volví a mirar a la rubia (creo que se llama Tawni), las dos nos miramos un rato, decidiendo quien iría a consolarla, al final se dió por vencida y me levanté de la mesa

-¿A donde vas?-preguntó Portlyn viendose un poco menos herida que Sonny por todo el nivel romántico de hoy

-Olvidé algo en el set, no me tardo

Salí de la cafetería y seguí a Sonny, entró en su camerino y se sentó en un sillón con estampado de leopardo capretando sus piernas contra su pecho, había dos lados del camerino, uno parecia ser de Tawni y el otro de Sonny, ugg tienen que compartir camerino! ash no importa, me acerqué hasta ella y puse una mano en su hombro

-Tawni, no estoy de ánimos para hablar-dijo sollozando

-Lo bueno es que no soy Tawni-dije con dulzura

Giró la cabeza confundida y me miró, yo solo sonreí, no seremos muy unidas, pero se que puedo ayudarla a sentirse mejor, después de todo a mi también me han roto el corazón, después de un rato ella me sonrió, luego sus ojos comenzaron a gotear, me puse frente a ella y le abrí los brazos, ella enterró su cara en mi hombro y lloró abiertamente, quien los diría, una Falls consolando a una Onda, eso si que es un shock

* * *

**¿Que tal?** ./imgres?q=demi+lovato+con+vestido+rojo+y+chaqueta+negra&hl=es&gbv=2&biw=1011&bih=436&tbm=isch&tbnid=KrPpG0vcWF3RKM:&imgrefurl=.com/photos/ropaaxd/page5/&docid=SieDDmkiDpCvmM&w=298&h=400&ei=5-lBTtDRMbODsgL3hfjbCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=450&vpy=60&dur=313&hovh=260&hovw=194&tx=84&ty=145&page=1&tbnh=137&tbnw=110&start=0&ndsp=11&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0 **es el link del vestido q compró Sonny, revisen porfa acepto sugerencias criticas aplausos lo que sea, me despido y espero que les hay gustado, ¡Que Dios los bendiga!**


	33. Eso fue lo que paso Cabeza hueca!

**hola! lo siento pro no tenía mucha inspiracion!, no puedo creer q mi historia q empezó "comica" terminó tan dramática! pro en fin no soy dueña de SWAC, q lo disfruten!**

* * *

Chloe POV

Después de que Sonny me aseguro de que estaría bien salí de su camerino y regresé a la cafetería, me dirigí a nuestra mesa y noté que Chad ya no estaba, les pregunté a los chicos que pasaba y respondieron que había vuelto a su camerino a seguir repasando sus lineas, (cosa por la que Penélope no dejaba de hacer pucheros), traté de seguir comiendo mi langosta pero tenía un gran nudo en el estomago por todo lo ocurrido, logré terminar la mitad, me levanté de la mesa con el plato en la mano y me dirigí al bote de basura, estaba a punto de tirar el resto de mi comida cuando se acercaron corriendo los dos Ondas, Grady y... el otro chico, (solo se el nombre de Grady por que compartimos el entrenamiento)

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-preguntó el afroamericano como si estuviera cometiendo un crimen

-¿Cómo puedes despreciar este regalo de los dioses del mar?-preguntó Grady dramáticamente

-Ya no tengo hambre-contesté simplemente, ambos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron

-Puedes darnosla?-preguntó "chico sin nombre"

Asentí lentamente, ellos sonrieron como niños en Navidad y arrancaron el plato de mis manos, puse los ojos en blanco, me giré hacia mi mesa, luego mire la puerta, la mesa, la puerta, la mesa, la puerta, la mesa, la puerta, me decidí por la puerta, salí de la cafetería y fui al camerino de Chad, ni siquiera me moleste en tocar, abrí la puerta, ahí estaba él, acostado en el sillón con un libreto de Qué Onda! enfrente de su cara, cerré con un portazo, Chad brincó y bajó el libreto

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó ofendido

-¿Qué me pasa a mi? ¿Qué te pasa a ti!-dije cruzandome de brazos

-¿A mi? yo no eh hecho nada!-dijo levantandose del sillón

-¿A no? bueno dejame ver, de un día a otro actuas más idiota que de costumbre, vuelves con tu tontería de "el Gran CDC", te comportas como un tonto con Dan, y lo peor, estas besuqueandote con Penélope enfrente de la chica que te ama con todas sus fuerzas!

Chad se acerco hacía mi con una mirada confundida, luego cambio su expresión a una arrogante, ahora la confundida era yo, me dio su sonrisa de firma, un momento está... coqueteando conmigo?

-¿Acaso estas celosa?

Lo miré indignada y estrellé mi mano contra su cara, se escuchó un fuerte "pop", incluso lo despeine, giró la cara hacia mi y me miró sorprendido, se llevo la mano a la mejilla izquierda y en sus ojos hubo como un, flash de color morado, luego parpadeo y había desaparecido, él me miró confundido y luego frunció el ceño

-¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?-preguntó aún sobandose la cara

-Por creer que me gustaría alguien tan engreído y con la cabeza tan llena de aire como tú!

Chad fruncio el ceño aún más, supongo que no esta muy habituado a que una chica a la que podría despedir fácilmente lo insulte y lo golpeé muy quitada de la pena, pero supongo que conocerlo de toda la vida me da ciertos privilegios ante "el mejor actor de nuestra generación", suspiré

-Escucha Chad, los dos sabemos que no te gusta Penélope, es decir, solias contarnos de como te traía harto y de que había más posibilidades de que tu fueras poco atractivo a que ella tuviera alguna oportunidad contigo

El flashazo morado apareció otra vez en sus ojos, ¿qué rayos es eso?, Chad sacudió la cabeza y regresó su atención hacia mí

-Chloe, no sé qué te está pasando hoy, pero me gusta Penélope, y mucho, es mi novia te guste o no, además, es obvio que me bese enfrente de alguna chica que está enamorada de mí, es decir, soy Chad Dylan Cooper!, todas las chicas de todos lados me aman!

-Deja de ser tan egocentrico y mira por una vez a la gente que de verdad te quiere!, abre los ojos y date cuenta de que solo lástimas a las personas a las que nos preocupas al estar tan lleno de ti, no me extraña que Sonny haya quedado hecha un mar de lágrimas!

Me tapé la boca en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que habia dicho, pero ya era muy tarde, Chad me miró sorprendido, de nuevo apareció el flashazo morado, hablo enserio alguien puede decirme que rayos es eso?

-¿Quieres decir que le gusto a una Onda?-preguntó, yo me quedé muda, supongo que tomo mi silencio como un si-¿Ves? soy tan irresistible que incluso el enemigo se enamoró de mi

Tiró del cuello de su camisa y me dio su sonrisa de firma, aún así vi un rastro de emoción en sus ojos, yo solo sacudí la cabeza decepcionada y le di una mirada herida, el dejó de sonreír y me miró confundido

-¿Quién eres?-me miró aún más confundido-¿Dónde quedo el chico dulce y feliz que solía ser mi mejor amigo? por que él patán sin corazón que tengo frente a mi no lo es

Sin decir más me dí media vuelta y caminé hacia la puerta, estaba a punto de poner la mano en la perilla cuando sentí una mano en mi brazo, me giré y vi a un Chad realmente confundido, con los ojos pasando de morado a azul constantemente, su labio comenzó a temblar y su expresión era la de un niño de 5 años perdido en una enorme feria, de pronto el color morado se detuvo en sus ojos, luego despareció por completo y volvió el color azul, luego sus ojos empezaron a, no se, brillar

-¿Chloe?-preguntó lentamente-¿Qué esta pasando?

SPOV

¿Quién lo diría? Chloe puede ser una muy buena amiga, cuando se fue saqué la letra de mi canción del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalon y le dí otra releía, bueno, de seguro di en el blanco, la canción va a la perfección con toda esta semana de locura que eh tenido, empezé a tararearla, mientras miraba el reloj, las 3:30, todavía faltan 3 horas y media para las 7, normalmente salimos a esa hora pero los viernes son los día que estrenan los episodios de cada show así que salimos media hora más tarde, pero hoy es el karaoke así que creo que vendremos saliendo a eso de las 10 o más tarde, mire mis manos, hace un tiempo (y por eso me refiero a un día) que no uso mis poderes, prendí una chispa y comencé a pasarla por mis dedos, se ve increíble!, antes de darme cuenta estaba marcando algo en mi tocador, bajé la vista y tragué saliva, en grandes letras rojas (a causa del fuego) estaban escritas tres simples letras encerradas en un corazón

"CDC"

Agg! por que no puedo sacarmelo de la cabeza? ¿Qué no puedo entender que no le importo a ese mentiroso doblecara melodramático?, sentí los ojos llenarseme de lágrimas, otra vez!, me las limpié furiosamente antes de que siquiera pudieras escapar de mis ojos, me reuso a derramar más lágrimas por alquien que ni siquiera me quiere, miré las tres letras otra vez, apreté los puños y los dientes fuertemente, aparecí una bola de fuego en mi mano y la estrellé contra la parte de las letras, al final solo era un borrón oscuro en la madera

-Muy bien Chad Dylan Cooper, ya te borré de la madera-dije levantandome y dirigiendome a la puerta-al igual que de mi corazón

ZPOV

-Muy bien Chad Dylan Cooper, ya te borré de la madera...al igual que de mi corazón

Oh por los faraones de Egipto que rayos fue eso?, no, no puede ser Sonny! no NUESTRA Sonny!, de todas las personas de este loco planeta por que tenía que ser nuestra pequeña e inocente Sonny en caer en las apestosas garras de Chad Dylan Cooper!, la vi salir del camerino, me transporte hasta los ductos del camerino de Chad, lista para confrontarlo pero había alguien más ahí, pegué la cara contra la reja y vi quien era, Chloe, Chad estaba tomandola del brazo, tenía la cara de un cachorro perdido, Chloe parecía confundida, agudizé el oído y escuché su conversación

-¿Chloe?-preguntó Chad lentamente-¿Qué esta pasando?

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó ella

-Me duele la cabeza, no puedo acordarme de nada, los recuerdos son una masa borrosa en mi cabeza, que pasa?-preguntó con un toqué de miedo en la voz

-¿Qué es lo que no recuerdas?-wow, que pregunta tan más inteligente

-Que voy a saber! ya te lo dije no recuerdo nada!-dijo Chad soltando su brazo, fue hasta su sillón y sostuvo su cabeza entre las manos

-Bueno, desde donde dejas de tener recuerdos?-preguntó Chloe sentandose a su lado

-Desde ayer, recuerdo que hubo un malentendido, Sonny estaba llorando, me dio una cachetada, estaba en la cafetería con Penélope, Tawni estaba furiosa, fui a mi camerino, escribí una...ejem, escribí algo, salí a la casa de Penélope, me obligó a ver "Romeo y Julieta", y de ahí, nada, ya no recuerdo nada, solo momentos borrosos, como cuando dijiste lo de Sonny, cuando dijiste que no me gustaba Penélope y cuando me golpeaste, por cierto me la vas a pagar, nadie arruina la cara de Chad Dylan Cooper!

Chloe puso los ojos en blanco al igual que yo, luego golpeo a Chad en el brazo

-Auch! por que fue eso?-preguntó frotandose el brazo

-Por ser un idiota! y...-dejó de hablar y cerró la mano con el dedo índice arriba-¿qué dijiste que recordabas de hoy?

-Cuando dijiste lo de Sonny, cuando dijiste que no me gustaba Penélope y cuando me golpeaste

Chloe abrió los ojos sorprendida, luego se levantó, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, se asomó y la cerró, hizo lo mismo con la ventana, luego se quedó viendo la reja, me quedé inmovil, ¿acaso me vió?, me alejé de la reja pero no de la ventila, de pronto sentí algo en el pie que me arrastró hacia quien sabe donde, sentí que caía así que me convertí en Sonny y pusé un campo de fuerza, abrí los ojos y vi que estaba a centimetros del suelo, suspiré y volví a ser yo, vi una sombra en el piso y levanté la cabeza, era Chloe, me levanté de un salto lista para salir corriendo sin embargo ella me agarró del brazo, bueno, correr no es la única forma de escapar, estaba a punto de teletransportarme sin embargo Chad gritó

-Espera!

Me giré a verlo, tenía una mirada preocupada, Chad Dylan Cooper, preocupado?, miré a Chloe, estaba igual de confundida que yo, él se levantó y caminó hasta mi frotandose el cuello, suspiró y bajó la mirada

-Necesito tu ayuda

Abrí los ojos impresionada, luego me tiré al suelo de la risa, ¿Qué? es divertido ver a tu enemigo mortal pidiendo te ayuda!

-¿Qué?-preguntó Chad confundido

-¿Crees que yo... que yo voy a... a ayudarte?-dije entre risas

-¿Uhm, si?

-Sueñas Pooper, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ayudar a un Falls-dije levantandome del suelo

-Zora esto es importante-dijo Chloe

-Bueno no se cual es su definición de "importante" en Mundo Drama pero estoy segura de que no necesitan mi ayuda para peinarse así que...-dije trapando por los estantes del camerino para volver a las rejas

-Tiene que ver con tu máquina-dijo Chloe

Me paré en seco, mi máquina?, de que pueden estar hablando? será una trampa?, me giré para verlos, ambos parecían muy serios, pero son actores de drama, pésimos actores de drama debo decir pero saben fingir seriedad, decidí darles el beneficio de la duda, me bajé de un salto y me puse frente a ellos

-Hablen-dije cruzandome de brazos

-Necesitamos saber cuales pueden ser las consecuencias del hipnotismo-dijo Chloe, Chad la miró confundido

-Pues, en todas las peliculas de ciencia ficción, el sujeto hipnotizado actua al pie de la letra según la orden del hipnotista y, normalmente cuando el hipnotismo pierde efecto, el sujeto en cuestión no recuerda nada o gran parte del intervalo de tiempo en el que estuvo bajo los efectos del hipnotismo

-Muy bien, ahora dilo 75% menos cerebrito-dijo Chad tocandose la barbilla

-Adios hipnotismo, no recuerdo nada de lo que paso-dije golpeandome la frente

Chloe abrió los ojos atónita, luego miró a Chad con la misma expresión y de regreso a mi

-Significa que Chad fue hipnotisado-dijo preocupada

-Mi querida Falls los hipnotistas no existen recuerdas?, solo son un truco barato de la farandula-dije como si fuera algo tonto, me dí la vuelta lista para trepar los estantes otra vez

-No recuerdas el poder de Penélope verdad?-dijo Chloe

Me detuve de golpe, otra vez, rayos!, lo había olvidado, esa bruja uso MI máquina, me di media vuelta y avance hasta Chad, me puse de puntillas y lo tomé de la camisa

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche?-demandé tajante

-Uhm, Penélope me obligó a ir a su casa a ver una pelicula y, cuando me iba a ir me tomó del brazo, sentí que me sacaban la energía de golpe, luego vi sus ojos y de ahí, nada

-Esa bruja te hipnotiso cabeza hueca!-grité soltandolo

* * *

**¿Que tal? x fa comenten acepto criticas aplausos sugerencias lo q sea y que Dios los Bendiga!**


	34. Descubrimientos

**hola!tuve un golpe de inspiración, luego cometí una tontería y c borró, odio cuando eso pasa!, en fin no soy dueña de SWAC, q lo disfruten!**

* * *

ZPOV

Chad y Chloe me miraron como si me hubieran crecido dos cabezas

-Muy bien, ahora a encontrar a esa bruja-dije dirigiendome a la puerta

-¿Adonde crees que vas?-preguntó Chloe jalandome de la chaqueta

-A enseñarle a esa sanguijuela lo que es meterse conmigo!-dije tratando de liberarme de su agarre

-No sabes de lo que es capáz, Zora-me avdirtió Chloe, me reí sarcásticamente

-TU no sabes de lo que YO soy capáz! ahora sueltame!-dije tirando con más fuerza

-Mira tenemos que pensarlo con la cabeza fría-insistió

-Chloe tiene razón, si no tenemos cuidado Penélope podría lastimar a alguno-dijo Chad, otra vez me reí

-Bueno yo puedo romperle el brazo sin dudarlo y estoy segura de que ustedes dos estan lo suficientemente grandesitos y tiene mejores poderes que ella como para defenderse solos-dije con las manos en la cadera

-No estoy hablando de nosotros-dijo Chad con una mirada de verdadera preocupación

Dejé de jalar y lo miré confundida, ¿de quien esta hablando?, Chad miró a Chloe y ella abrió los ojos

-Creo que deberias decirle-le dijo ella después de pensarlo un rato

-Va a matarme! y le dirá a los otros, y ellos van a matarme! y no puedo morir! soy el mejor actor de nuestra generación sería una tragedia para Hollywood!-exclamó Chad, Chloe puso los ojos en blanco y le dió otro puñetazo en el brazo, comencé a reirme sin control

-¿Acaso quieres que Sonny salga lastimada?-preguntó Chloe, justo en ese instante dejé de reír y mi sonrisa desapareció de mi cara

-¿Sonny?¿Qué tiene que ver Sonny con todo esto?-pregunté preocupada

Chad le dio una mirada molesta a Chloe, ella soló se cruzó de brazos, apreté los dientes y me acerqué amenazadora hacia Chad y lo tomé de la camisa otra vez

-¿Qué rayos hiciste para meter a mi hermana mayor en esto? si algo malo le pasa te juro que...!

-Yo no hice nada! no es mi culpa ser tan increiblemente guapo que Penélope se haya enamorado de mí!-se defendió

Muy bien ahora sí que no entendí nada, Penélope esta enamorada de Pooper (vómito), no entiendo por que pero lo está, ella lo hipnotizo para que él creyera que eran novios, eso lo entiendo, Chloe se dio cuenta y de alguna manera logró deshipnotizarlo, eso lo entiendo, Chloe y Chad sabían que yo los estaba escuchando y por eso me jalaron hasta ellos para que los ayudara a saber si Chad sí estaba hipnotizado, eso lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo es que rayos tiene que ver Sonny con todo esto! ella que tiene que ver con el psicótico plan de Penélope si lo único que le importaba a la bruja es Cha...? un momento, lo que dijo Sonny en su camerino! eso tiene sentido!, Penélope sabe que a Sonny le gustaba Chad (más vómito) por eso si tratamos de hacer algo ella lastimará a mi hermana mayor!, aunque eso sigue sin tener mucho sentido, por que, aunque a Sonny le guste Chad no puede interferir nada entre él y Penélope a menos que Chad...

-Idiota!-grité soltandolo de la camisa

-¿Ahora que hice?-preguntó acomodandose la ropa

-¿Como fui tan tonta? era tan obvio! las peleas, los suspiros, las trabadas de palabras, todo enfrente de mi! ahora no iré a la convención de Sherlock Holmes! no lo merezco! no merezco esa pipa, no merezco ese sombrero y no merezco ese abrigo! **(alguien recuerda esto? XD)** como los voy a merecer si una Falls lo sabía y yo no! yo soy la lista del grupo!

-Hay que tomar en cuenta como estarán los demás-le susurró Pooper a Chloe

-¡Cállate! todo esto es TU culpa! tu y tus estupidas hormónas de chico adolescente! de todas las chicas de cabeza hueca que mueren por tí, por que tenías que enamorarte de la única que tiene buen juicio?

-Y bueno, que vamos a hacer?-preguntó Chloe tratando de calmarme

Dejé balbucear al azar y me puse a pensar, ningun plan me vino a la mente, supongo que tenemos que esperar hasta que se nos ocurra algo para proteger a Sonny y quitarle los poderes a la bruja, si pudo armar todo esto solo por un "chico", ¿qué no podrá hacer por otra cosa? un trabajo, dinero, el gobierno, el mundo! está bien, quizá estoy exagerando pero ella está loca y (según Chloe) es capáz de cualquier cosa

-Tenemos que pensar en un plan para quitarle los poderes, puede ser peligrosa, pero hasta que no se nos ocurra algo tendremos que esperar y actuar como si nada de esto haya pasado, así que espero que seas tan buen actor como proclamas ser Pooper, por que Penélope no tiene que darse cuenta de que ya no estas hipnotizado, Chloe, trata de que todo se vea tan normal como hoy pero aún así mantén vigilada a la sanguijuela, yo protegeré a Sonny

-"_Al elenco de Qué Onda y Chad Dylan Cooper, Marshall los necesita para ensayar"_-dijo el altavoz

-Supongo que yo también tengo que irme antes de que Dan enloquezca-dijo Chloe

-Recuerden, actuen como si nada de esto hubiera pasado-dije, ellos asintieron, luego me acerqué a Chad, me puse de puntitas para verlo mejor y añadí

-Solo espero que nada le pase a Sonny, por que si le pasa, no me gustaría estar en tu lugar

Luego me teletransporte fuera del camerino de Chad, y fuera de tooooodo el drama

SPOV

Regresé a mi camerino después de ir por un helado a la cafetería, algunos Falls aún estaban ahí, Skylar, Trevor y... Penélope, otra lágrima amenazó con salir de mis ojos, me senté en mi tocador y me miré al espejo, pero después de segundos miré hacia otro lado, la chica que vi enfrente no se parecía en nada a mi, no estaba sonriendo y tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, ¿qué me pasa? nunca me había, deprimido, esa es la palabra, _deprimido_, nunca creí que yo, Sonny Munroe, podría, deprimirse, bueno, no después de lo que pasó hace 9 años, después de la muerte de papá me prometí a mi misma que nunca volvería a sentirme así, que tenía que ser fuerte para mamá y para todos a mi alrededor, y lo logré, gozar de la vida era algo que me salía natural, pero ahora... ¿qué clase de persona soy? se supone que debo ayudar a la gente, hacerlos reír cuando están tristes y apoyarlos, no al revés, no puedo dejar que este horrible sentimiento se apodere de mí, no puedo dejar que destruya todo lo que soy, tengo que volver a ser la persona que amo ser, la persona que disfruta cada instante de la vida y es feliz, esa es la persona que soy, volví a verme al espejo y le sonreí a mi reflejo, esa es la Sonny Munroe que soy, escuché la voz del altoparlante diciendo algo sobre Qué onda, ensayos, y Chad, mi sonrisa pareció caerse de mi cara otra vez al recordarlo, sin embargo sacudí la cabeza furiosamente, como queriendome sacudir el pensamiento de Chad, me forcé a sonreir de nuevo, luego pensé en todas las buenas cosas que tengo, ahora mi sonrisa permaneció mucho más tiempo, salí de mi camerino lista para ensayar, comencé a tararear mi canción en el camino, ¿Qué? que haya vuelto a ser la misma no significa que no quiero cantarla, tal vez no con afán de venganza, pero si quiero que todas las chicas que han pasado por lo mismo puedan desahogarse con mi canción, y además, no se, tal vez pueda hacer que Chad se de cuenta de como me hizo sentir y... NO! no no no! no quiero sentirme así nunca más, no otra vez, ya fue suficiente!, y si pensar en Chad y yo siendo algo más que "aminemigos" hace que esa sensación vuelva, entonces dejaré de pensar en eso, cuando llegué al set ví que era la primera, o eso creí

-¿Qué tal Sonny?-preguntó Zora atrás de mi

-¡Ahh!-grité dandome la vuelta-¿Qué tanto empeño tienes en asustarme?

-Es divertido ver como gritan-dijo poniendo mirada soñadora, pusé los ojos en blanco y sonreí

-Tu si que eres una niña muuuuuy rara-dije

-¿De verdad lo crees? gracias Sonny!-dijo abrazandome

Me reí antes de que ella me soltara, luego me miró de manera extraña y trató de disimular un rastro de tristeza y preocupación, digamos que no le funcionó mucho

-Si... notas algo raro, no dudes en avisarme, quieres?-dijo poniendo sus manos tras su espalda

-Raro como en cuando tu pequeña hermana hace una maquina demente que te da super poderes dementes?-pregunté tratando de levantarle el ánimo, sonrió un poco

-Algo así, pero enserio, no dudes en llamarme si?-dijo aún preocupada, la miré confundida y asentí lentamente

-No lo haré-dije tratando de calmarla

Ella sonrió tristemente una vez más y se fue al centro del set, seguí caminando tras Zora cuando llegaron Nico y Grady riendose como locos

-Eso fue asombroso G!-dijo Nico dandole una palamada en la espalda a Grady

-Lo sé! asustar a los Gladiadores adolescentes es lo mejor del mundo!-dijo Grady sintiendose orgullosos

-Ustedes asustaron a los Gladiadores adolescentes? acaso quieren morir?-pregunté incrédula

-Tranquila Sonny, G se hacía invisible, luego entraba en el set, tomaba las cosas y las arrojaba por todos lados, los Gladiadores gritaban como niñitas asustadas-dijo Nico aún riendo sin parar

-Si yo fuera ustedes estaría muerta del miedo de lo que harán cuando se enteren de que fueron ustedes

-Pero, Grady era invisible y yo estaba en una esquina cubierta de su vista-dijo Nico dejando de reir un poco

-Saben que todo el estudio tiene camaras de video verdad?-pregunté levantando una ceja

Dejaron de reir poco a poco hasta que se quedaron callados con expresiones horrorizadas, luego comenzaron a moverse impacientes y se fueron corriendo hasta el centro del set gritando

-Marshall!

Me reí antes de seguir caminando, luego llegó Tawni con una mirada soñadora

-Skylar es el chico más lindo, amable, guapo y encantador que jamás eh conocido-dijo dando una vuelta

-Ni quien te oyera hablar así de un Falls

-Hey! es mi Falls!-dijo algo/muy fuerte, todos voltearon a vernos con miradas atónitas

-Dijiste algo de "TU Falls"?-preguntó Grady indignado

-¿Qué? No! dije que es mi fa...ringe la que me duele-dijo buscando una excusa

-Ni siquiera sabes donde está la faringe!-dijo Zora volviendo a sus asuntos

-Oye!-dijo Tawni indignada

-No importa, podría ser la relación más duradera que has tenido no?-pregunté riendome

-No lo sé, pero de seguro es el chico más lindo con el que eh salido, creo que de verdad me gusta

-Lo mimo dijiste de Hayden-dije levantando una ceja

-Y lo hacía, hubieramos terminado muy bien a no ser de que alguien lo beso en nuestra primera cita!-dijo lanzandome una mirada de muerte

-Fue la Besa-Cam!-dije mortificada, no puedo creer que siga con lo mismo!

-Como sea! ahora tengo un novio grandioso y nada puede arruinarlo! Ni siquiera la Besa-Cam ja!

-Claaaaaro-dije algo asustada

Al llegar al centro del set, donde estaban Marshall, Zora y los chicos, al gran Chad Dylan Cooper decidió llegar, se apresuró hacia donde estabamos todos nosotros y Marshall empezó a dar indicaciones sobre el show, el orden de las escenas y quien daria la despedida, el día de hoy era mi turno pero él creyó que sería "fantástico" si el invitado especial se despedía de la audiencia, traté de no renegar y mantener mi mente ocupada en cualquier otra cosa, me estaba funcionando bastante bien hasta que Marshall empezó a hablar del karaoke

-Como todos saben el karaoke de union es terminando el show y espero verlos a todos ahí-dijo Marshall con falsa emoción

-Por que si no, tendrás que conseguir estrellas nuevas-dijo Nico, ocasionando que todos menos Marshall y Chad se rieran

-Si-contestó Marshall simplemente haciendo que los 5 nos callaramos

Seguimos ensayando hasta que llegó las 6:30, media hora antes del show, todos nos fuimos a cambiar, la primera escena era Chico Delfín, la siguiente las Princesas Reales de Nueva Jersey, las Chicas Chequeadoras, luego La Abeja torpe y hasta el último la escena de la pizzeria, me puse el vestido y arreglé mi cabello, Tawni hacía lo mismo, solo que ella se puso el traje de porrista, seguimos practicando nuestras lineas hasta que la hora del show llegó, todos fuimos al set y empezaron a hacer su ritual pre-programa, yo ya no, gracias a Zora y Tawni descubrí que soy graciosa natural aha, luego el anunciador empezó a dar la bienvenida y a presentar la primera escena, Nico, Grady, Tawni y los extras salieron a escena, de mientras Chad estaba hablando con... ZORA? que rayos hace él hablando con Zora? o más importante aún, por que no tiene todavía un hueso roto? me quedé viendolos atónita así por un rato hasta qu una mano pasó frente a mi cara

-¿Estás bien chica?-preguntó Marshall preocupado

-Uhm, si, solo estaba, distraida-contesté desviando la mirada de aquellos dos

-Está bien, preparate la escena casi termina

Regresé mi atención al escenario y ví que, en efecto, Grady estaba mojando a Tawni y la canción de Chico Delfín empezó a sonar, se bajó la cortina y cambiaron la escenografía, luego entramos Zora y yo y empezamos con las Princesas de Nueva Jersey, el cosquilleo en el estómago que había aparecido a principio del programa se había convertido en un gran hormigueo atravez del show, entre los comerciales me senté en una silla y puse una mano en mi estómago

-Creo que voy a vómitar-dije más para mi misma que para alguien más

-Te sientes bien?-preguntó Tawni preocupada

-No, el estómago se me retuerce como si quisiera salirse por mi garganta-dije, oh genial ahora esa imagen en mi cabeza me dieron verdaderas ganas de vómitar

-Tranquila, solo son los nervios por tener que besar a Chad Dylan Cooper-dijo Tawni retocando su maquillaje

-Gracias por el aliento amiga-dije mirandola mal

-Lo siento pero es la verdad, tendrás que besar a Chad y luego lo pondrás en ridículo en el karaoke-dijo cerrando su espejo y sonriendo

-Bueno eso si es un ánimo-dije sonriendo

* * *

**¿Que tal? comenten xfa xfa xfa xfa! acepto sugerencias criticas aplausos lo que sea, ¡Que Dios los bendiga!**


	35. Qué Onda!

**hola! tuve un vdero golpe d inspiracion! y estoy subiendo en mi cumpleaños! wii! en fin no soy dueña de SWAC, q lo disfruten!**

* * *

SPOV

-Están listos para volver a Qué Onda?-preguntó el anunciador y tema musical empezó a sonar

Tawni y yo salimos como las Chicas Chequeadoras y empezamos a hacer toda la escena

-Chequea mi un nuevo corte de cabello, chequealo-dijo Tawni agitando su pelo amarrado en una colita

-Chequealo se te ve genial!-dije emocionada, en eso llegó Nico vestido de doctor

-Oigan, pueden chequearme esto?-preguntó poniendo una canasta en el mostrador

-Claro-dijimos Tawni y yo al unisóno

-Chequea su bata-dijo Tawni

-¿Su bata? Chequea sus pantalones!-contesté

-¿Sus pantalones? Chequea su cubrebocas!

-Chequealo quien usa eso?

-Chequenlo, los doctores!-dijo Nico en tono da

-Chequealo tiene complejo de doctor!-dije

-Saben que yo me voy!-dijo Nico saliendo enojado de la tienda

-Chequealo él era extraño-dijo Tawni, justo en eso llegó Zora vestida de niñita dulce

-Pueden chequearme esto?-dijo poniendo unos dulces y chicles en el mostrador

-Claro-dijimos juntas otra vez

-Chequea sus dulces-dijo Tawni tomando uno

-Chequea la marca-dije haciendo una mueca

-Chequea el precio-dijo Tawni señalando la etiqueta de 5 centavos

-Chequealo! la pobre es pobre!-dije empezando a reir, Tawni hizo lo mismo

-Mami!-gritó Zora dandose la vuelta y empezando a correr

-Chequealo la hicimos llorar-dije poniendo cara de falso remordimiento

-Chequealo era una bebita-dijo Tawni viendo su manicure, y en eso entró Chad

-Chequealo es Chad Dylan Cooper!-grité emocionada

-Chequealo, si es él!-dijo Tawni dando saltitos

-Lo sé, soy el gran CDC pueden adorarme y mientras lo hace pueden chequearme esto-dijo poniendo sus cosas sobre el mostrador

-Chequealo vamos a chequear las cosas de Chad Dylan Cooper!-dijo Tawni poniendose más emocionada

-Chequealo esto es increíble!-dije dando brinquitos

-Si ya lo sé ahora quieren darse prisa no tengo todo el día-dijo Chad cruzandose de brazos

-Chequealo, alguien está gruñón hoy-dije frunciendo el ceño

-Chequealo, ya lo note!-dijo Tawni algo descepcionada

-Bueno van a chequearme o que?-preguntó desesperado

-Claro

-Chequea sus gafas-dijo Tawni

-Chequea su reloj-dije

-Chequea su chaqueta

-No quiero que chequen mis ropa quiero que chequen mis cosas!-dijo Chad harto

-Chequea su actitud!-dije algo molesta

-Saben, soy una super estrella tengo mejores cosas que hacer!-dijo Chad dandose la vuelta saliendo del escenario

-Chequealo se portó grosero con nosotras-dijo Tawni haciendo pucheros

-Chequealo, si fuera una chica sería una diva!-dije molesta

-Chequealo aún así era lindo!-dijo Tawni

-Chequealo tienes toda la razón-no importa que tan metida estaba en el papel esa frase me dió escalofríos

-Chequeas la danza?

-Chequeo la danza

-_Are the best friends with the worst atitudes, Are the Check it out Girls and they're checking out for you...Check it out!_

Salí de escena mientras me quitaba la gorra y me desamarraba el pelo, me puse los pantalones por abajo de la falda y me cambie la blusa, entré en la siguiente escena mientras Nico limpiaba las mesas, Grady estaba disfrazado de pajaro azul, la supuesta mascota de la pizzería, y Chad tomaba la orden de los extras, me quedé admirando a Chad desde la entrada, Grady bailando más raro de lo normal, luego entré y me sente en una de las mesas

-Bienvenida a Pizza Star, la mejor pizzería de Hollywood, soy Peter ¿que desea?-dijo Chad

-Eh, una rebanada de peperoni con queso por favor-dije coqueta

-Una rebanada de peperoni con queso enseguida-dijo Chad yendo por la pizza-Aquí tienes-dijo sonriendo

-Muchas gracias-dije tirando el plato-¡ay no! lo siento, crees que puedas traerme otra?

-Claro, Rupert hay algo que limpiar!

Nico empezó a limpiar mientras Zora entró en escena y se quedó viendo a Grady con una mirada curiosa

-Aquí tienes-dijo Chad otra vez, volví a tirarla mientras Nico se alejaba

-Uy, lo siento, tal vez era la grasa de la pizza-dije sonriendo

-Tal vez, iré por otra rebanada, Rupert, otra vez!

Nico volvió, mientras Grady empezó a hacer bailes incluso más raros, haciendo que Zora empezara a llorar

-Toma-dijo Chad en cuanto volvió, Nico se fue

-Muchas gracias-volvi a tirar la pizza-uy! cuanto lo siento!, parece que estoy un poco torpe hoy

-Ya vi, enseguida vuelvo-dijo fastidiado-Rupert...!

-Ya se ya se, la "Señorita Tiro Todo Para Ver Al Camarero" volvió a tirar la pizza!-dijo Nico fastidiado

Chad levantó la ceja y se fue, con todo el escandalo en la puerta, Tawni llegó vestida de gerente con Grady quien trataba de calmar a Zora

-Serviría más invitarlo a salir-murmuró Nico gruñendo, en eso Tawni le dió un zape a Grady y Zora empezó a reír

Chad volvió con otro plato y con una mirada astuta, me extendió el plato y yo las manos para tomarlo, pero el apartó el plato antes de que pudiera tomarlo

-Si te beso, dejarías de tirar la pizza?-preguntó mientras el publico empezaba a hacer "ooooooooh"

-Si tu lo pides-dije nerviosa

Empezamos a inclinarnos, muy bien, no hay marcha atrás, cada segundo se me hacía eterno, abrí un poco los ojos solo para ver su cara a escasos centimetros de la mía, sus labios a punto de rozar los míos, y luego...

TPOV

-Buaaaaaaaaa!-el llanto falso de Zora me dió la señal para entrar

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-pregunté enojada

-N...nada Charlotte es solo que... mmm le... entró algo al ojo!-se excusó Grady

-El pájaro azul me asustó!-dijo Zora aún llorando

-Disculpate con la niña, Bob!-dije dándole un zape, Zora se empezó a reír

-Si te beso, dejarías de tirar la pizza?-escuché la voz de Chad desde mis espaldas

La cara de Zora se descompuso aunque trato de que no se viera, yo la entendía, me molestaba tanto como a ella que Sonny tuviera que besar a Chad, más con todo lo que ese tonto le ha echo, Zora me miró con una sonrisa maligna, uuuuu adoro los planes malvados de Zora! siempre y cuando no sean contra mí, me acerqué un poco a ella aún aparetando ver si estaba bien, me contó su plan, sonreí y me levanté lista para actuar

-Peter!-grité tirando a Chad de la camisa

Sonny y él brincaron, ambos mirandome confundidos, levanté la mano y golpeé a Chad directo en la mejilla

-Ow! estás loca? por que hiciste eso?-preguntó Chad sacado de onda

-¿Cómo pudiste? teniamos algo especial! eres un mentiroso!-dije golpeandolo de nuevo, le extendí mi mano a Sonny-ven chica, mereces a alguien mucho mejor que este patán

Sonny sonrió y jugó junto conmigo, se levantó y me siguió, no sin antes darle otra cachetada a Chad, salimos de la escena mientras Chad se quedaba viendo confundido, estaban a punto de cerrar la cortina azul brillosa cuando Grady se paró junto a Chad y puso una mano sobre su hombro, ambos viendo el lugar donde habíamos salido

-Tranquilo amigo, ya volverán, siempre vuelven-dijo Grady, Chad lo volteó a ver incrédulo, la canción de Qué Onda! empezó a sonar y se bajó la cortina

-Tawni te devo una muy grande!-dijo Sonny sonriendo tras bastidores

-Lo sé!-dije alegre, ella puso los ojos en blanco-pero además eres mi amiga, y no podía dejarte avergonzarte en televisión nacional

Sonny empezó a reírse con ganas, realmente extrañaba verla feliz

_-Están listos para recibir al elenco de Qué Onda! y al invitado especial, Chad Dylan Cooper?-_dijo el anunciador, la aúdiencia rugió y entonces entramos aún disfrazados al escenario, Marshall le dió el micrófono a Chad

-Esperamos que se hayan divertido mucha esta noche y que hayan disfrutado ver a dos Ondas golpearme porque no pasará de nuevo!-el público se rió pero creo que Pooper lo decía en serio-que tengan buenas noches y no olviden ver el final de temporada de Mackenzie Falls la semana que viene, adiós!

Todos salimos mientras la música del fina sonaba y las luces se apagaban, aplaudi ansiosa y tomé a Sonny de la muñeca, la arrastré por todo el camino hasta nuestro camerino toda emocionada

-Whoa Tawni más despacio!-gritó Sonny tratando de no caerse

-Vamos! tenemos que arreglarnos para el karaoke y no hay mucho tiempo, y mira que también tengo que arreglarme-dije sin disminuir el pasó

Ella me dió una mirada sucia pero siguió corriendo, cuando llegamos abrí la puerta de golpe y empujé a Sonny dentro, luego le puse seguro a las dos puertas, le tiré la bolsa con sus cosas a Sonny y la empujé hasta un vestidor, luego tomé mis cosas y me metí al otro vestidor, llevaba un vestido rosado un poco abajo de las rodillas con tirantes y muuuuuucha brillantina, también me puse la tiara que había comprado para el baile secreto, salí rápido y comencé a retocarme el maquillaje, en eso salió Sonny en su vestido rojo, se veía, debo decir, muy bien, aunque luciría mejor en mí

-¿Qué haces?-pregunté irritada

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó confundida

-No te quedes ahí parada! lávate la cara! y recógete el cabello-le dije señalando el labavo

-Está bien! no tienes que gritar!-dijo caminando de mala gana

Terminé de ponerme el maquillaje y me cambié las joyas por otras que combinaran más con mi vestido, luego me puse a buscar las zapatillas perfectas

-Listo, ahora que?-preuntó Sonny regresando con la cara limpia y el pelo atádo en una colita

-Ahora te quedas ahí y esperas a que haga magia!-dije moviendo las manos en la palabra "magia"

-Como digas-dijo sentandose en una silla

Le puse una base ligera y empecé con sus ojos, le puse una sombra roja con toques negros, le delineé los ojos, le enchine las pestañas y les puse rímel, luego le puse rubor, al fnal le puse labial rojo con una capa de gloss encima, le solté el pelo y empecé a ondularlo todavía más, luego tomé unas tijeras y el mechón de pelo que antes era su fleco, y lo corté

-¿Estás loca? que rayos hiciste?-preguntó alarmada en cuanto vió el mechón

-Tranquila! yo soy la experta aquí!-dije clamandola

Su fleco no era como antes, era de lado y un poco más corto de lo normal, así que en teoría no había hecho gran cambio, le dí los últimos toques y la solté

-Yyyy listo!-dije girando la silla para que se viera en el espejo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par conforme se acercó al espejo

-Wow, Tawni, me veo, increíble!-dijo a punto de tocar su cara

-No toques! me costó bastante dejarte bonita no quiero que lo arruines!-dije dandole un manazo

-Está bien!-dijo alejando sus manos de mi, luego suspiró-aún así muchas gracias Tawni hiciste un muy buen trabajo!

Me abrazó fuerte, estaba a punto de hacer lo de "mi burbuja" pero mejor dejé que disfrutara de un poco del cariño de Tawni Hart! cuando se apartó tenía una sonrisa como la del gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, ¿qué? Tawni Hart no puede ver una pelicula que tiene al increíble Jhonny Deep? si, eso creí

-Lista para avergonzar a el "mejor actor de nuestra generación" ?

* * *

**¿Que tal? x fa comenten acepto criticas aplausos sugerencias lo q sea y que Dios los Bendiga!**


	36. Karaoke parte 1

**hola!dos meses sin subir! me siento horrible lo siento mucho! pro denme alguno q otro comntario x favorcito!, en fin no soy dueña de SWAC, q lo disfruten!**

* * *

CPOV

Regresé a mi camerino después del show, me cambie la ropa de mesero y me puse unos jeans, una camiseta azul fuerte y mi chaqueta negra, volví a acomodarme el cabello, CDC siempre luce increíble, pero en este mismo momento necesito lucir incluso mejor que antes, lo sé, imposible, pero CDC siempre puede verse mejor, tomé mi guitarra y la hoja con las partituras, que? también necesito banda sonora! y el estudio tiene una decente, ademas no puedo tocar el piano, guitarra, bateria, bajo y cantar al mismo tiempo!, soy increíble pero eso va fuera de mis límites, el karaoke iba a ser en el estudio de "Pauly y sus amigos" por ser el más grande, lo sé, injusto no?¿Cómo es posible que un programa dedicado para niños de edades sin capacidad para contar (y algunas super estrellas sexies de programos de drama) tenga un estudio más grande que el de Mackenzie Falls! pero creo que el programa es de la edad del Sr. Cóndor (ósea la edad de piedra) y por eso le dieron preferencia en el tamaño, aún así Mack Falls debería ser el más grande, llegué al estudio y vi a los extras, personas de mantenimiento y otra gente menos importante terminando de decorar y acomodando bocinas y los instrumentos, debo decir que les esta quedando muy bien, aunque mi fiesta estuvo mejor, vi a unos tipos afinando guitarras y riendose en una esquina del escenario, me acerque a ellos

-Hey ustedes son los que tocan los instrumentos en el karaoke no?-pregunté tratando de sonar casual

-Te refieres a que si somos de la banda sonora?-un chico de pelo negro pregunto

-Si eso-dije como si no me importara

-Si, y tu eres...?-un rubio preguntó, me reí nerviosamente

-Están jugando verdad?-pregunté incómodo, ellos negaron-Enserio no saben quien soy?-volvieron a negar

-No espera! creo que yo si se quién eres!-mi cara se iluminó-Eres ese chico que salió como hijo de Zac Efron en "17 otra vez" no?

Traté de no gritar ante tal "insulto", yo, actuar con Zac Efron?

-N...no, soy Chad Dylan Cooper-dije apretando los puños

-Oh ya, de ese programucho de drama no? mi mamá lo adora-el de pelo negro dijo

-Que quieres amigo?-un tipo pelirrojo preguntó, ignorando nuestra pequeña discusión

-Cuando pase a lo del karaoke quiero que toquen esto-dije dandoles la partitura, el rubio la tomó

-Tu la escribiste?-preguntó, asentí-Jack, toca mi menor luego do mayor y luego fa sostenido, Ron saca el ritmo en la bateria, esto se ve bien, claro amigo, cuenta con nosotros

Me tarde un rato en saber cuál oración era para quién, murmuré un gracias me di la media vuelta y salí del estudio, si lo sé, por que irse para regresar en unos 15 minutos después? bueno soy Chad Dylan Cooper, tengo que estar fashionablemente tarde y... oh por Dios soné tan Tawni! golpenme si vuelvo a hacerlo! pero no muy fuerte, vivo de mi hermoso rostro después de todo, llegué a mi camerino y me desplomé en el sofá gruñendo, de verdad espero que esto funcione, y que Penélope no me mate, o a Sonny, por todo esto, un golpe en la puerta me detuvo de seguir gruñendo

-QUE QUIERES?-grité sin siquiera levantarme del sillón

-CÁLLATE Y DÉJAME ENTRAR!-ah Skylar, tienes tanta suerte de que te conosca desde "Niños Inquietos"

-Está abierto torpe!-dije, Skylar abrió la puerta, se rió cuando me vió gruñendo y se sentó en el brazo del sillón

-Entonces, cuál es el plan?

-Plan sobre qué?-pregunté confundido

-No trates de hacerte el tonto conmigo, sé que te gusta Sonny y que hubo un malentendido con ella, así que dime cuál es el plan para hacer que te perdone

-Pfft! nunca me disculparía una Onda-dije sintiendo mi voz agudizarse, imposible! me gusta tanto Sonny que ahora incluso hablo como ella cuando miento!

-Ajá, si, como disculparte con una Onda, o debería decir TU Onda?-comenzó a reírse Skylar-Serás el "mejor actor de nuestra generación" pero no sabes mentir

-Skylar, quieres tener el trasero quemado?-pregunté dulcemente apareciendo una bola de fuego, su sonrisa se cayó de su cara, negó con la cabeza

-Está bien, está bien, si sabes mentir, Chloe me dijo acerca Sonny y Tawni me dijo lo de la pelea

-Aja! lo sabía!-grité brincando del sillón, asustando a Skylar en el proceso-ugg lo sabía!

-Casí me das un ataque Chad!-dijo Skylar poniendo una mano sobre su pecho-qué es lo que "sabías"?

-Sabía que te gustaba Tawni! ugg hermano te gusta Tawni!-dije haciendo una mueca

-Qué? pfft, eso no es cier... oh a quién engaño, si, me gusta mucho, llevamos saliendo 3 días-dijo soñador

-Whoa, whoa! salir? yo solo sabía que te gustaba!-dije impresionado, salir? wow Skylar trabaja rápido

-Ups? de hecho ella es... un momento! no trates de cambiar el tema! estabamos hablando sobre que harás para que Sonny te predone, no sobre mi relación con Tawni!

-Ugg, esta bien, si tanto quieres saber te diré

-Yey!-dijo levantando un puño, hice una mueca y me paré a su lado, puse una mano en su hombro

-Skylar, sabes que eres mi amigo de toda la vida y que solo quiero lo mejor para ti no?-él asintió-bueno, por tu propio bien (y por el mío, si tu popularidad baja la mía también) no digas "Yey"

SPOV

-Podemos irnos ya?-pregunté impaciente balanceandome en la silla

-No! tenemos que estar fashionablemente tarde! si somos de las primeras en llegar todos pensaran que estamos desesperadas por que no tenemos planes para un viernes en la noche-dijo dramáticamente

-Tawni, no teníamos planes para este viernes por la noche-dije lentamente como si le hablara a un niño de 3 años

-No lo divulgues!-dijo a punto de taparme la boca, luego vio mi cara detenidamente y se echó para atrás-Tienes suerte de que me halla quedado muy bien tu maquillaje como para querer arruinarlo

Me reí y miré el reloj, otra vez, 7:15, eso es suficiente para mi, pero que dirá "Señorita Popular"?

-Ya podemos irnos?-pregunté otra vez

-Son solo 15 minutos después de las 7!-protestó fastidiada

-Si no llegamos rápido van a despedirnos!-dije haciendo enfasis en "despedirnos" Tawni jadeó muy dramáticamente

-Si me despiden, ya no seré famosa, y si ya no soy famosa, ya no saldré en la televisión, y si no salgo en la televisión, nadie verá mi persona graciosa y bonita en público! odio admitirlo pero tienes razón tenemos que irnos!-gritó jalandome del brazo, mencioné que estaba usando sus poderes de hielo?

-Espera espera espera!-grité tratando de llegar a la partitura de mi canción y mi guitarra

-Tu lo has dicho, se nos hace tarde!-dijo jalandome más fuerte

-Creo que te rompiste una uña!-dije dramáticamente señalando su mano

-¿DONDE?-gritó soltándome para examinar su manicura

Aproveché mi oportunidad de libertad de la mano (ejem garra) de Tawni, corrí hasta mi escritorio y tomé la hoja de mi canción junto con mi guitarra, justo antes de que Tawni volviera a tomarme el brazo

-Luego me las cobraré por haberme engañado con algo TAN serio como mi manicura! pero ahora tenemos que llegar al karaoke, cuidate la espalda Sonny-dijo señalandome con un dedo-cuiiiiiidate la espalda

Ignoré el escalofrió que corría por mi espina para concentrarme en el karaoke, ademas de que me pasé discretamente chispas de fuego para calentar mi brazo

-Y que vas a cantar Tawni?-pregunté ansiosa

-Una canción llamada Kiss Me-respondió analizando nuevamente sus manos

-Dedicada para Dev... digo Skylar supongo-dije dandole un codazo amistoso

-Bueno tengo que darle una pista sobre lo que quiero, llevamos 3 días saliendo y aún no me besa!-dijo haciendo pucheros

-Apuesto a que lo hará, o lo harás tú, cualquiera de los dos-dije encogiendome de hombros

-Como sea, que vas a cantar tú?-preguntó levantando una ceja-es algo sobre Chad verdad?

-Si, si lo és, y es una canción que escribí yo

-Por favor dime que no es una canción "chico mas chica igual a" como todas las que leí en tu patética almohada de canciones-dijo con una mueca

-Hey! mi almohada de canciones no es patética! y esas canciones las escribí cuando tenía 7 años!-dije ofendida

-Como sea, más te vale que esa canción haga quedar mal a Chad-dijo con una sonrisa maléfica

-Eh, si, claro que si-dije tratando de que mi voz no se agudizara

-La canción va a avergonzarlo verdad Sonny?-dijo Tawni amenazadora

-Este...pues... oh mira aquí estamos!-dije corriendo dentro del set de Pauly y sus amigos

Todo el set estaba decorado con globos, una gran esfera disco, bocinas y microfonos, luces azules, rosas y platedas iluminando todo, ya había mucha gente ahí, unos cuantos chicos de Gladiadores Adolescentes, casi ni los reconocí sin sus trajes, las chicas de Hosip Girl estaban hablando y riendo con otros chicos de otros shows, alcancé a ver a Nico y Grady tratando de impresionar a unas extras, Zora estaba...ligando? con un chico de su edad, wow, nunca creí que viviría para ver este día, algunos extras de los Falls ya estaban ahí, traté de encontrar a Chloe pero aún no está aquí, tampoco Chad, o Dev... quiero decir Skylar, aún no me acostumbro muy bien a la idea, me confundo, ah no importa, comencé a vagar simplemente mirando fascinada todo, mi primera fiesta en Hollywood, bueno está aquella del cumpleaños de Chad pero no fue precisamente una fiesta, y también el Baile Secreto, pero tampoco resultó muy bien, bueno también cuando fuimos al Sótano, pero, literalmente era un sótano ó un set, algo parecido, así que esta es mi primera fiesta oficial

-Que tal todo el mundo?-dijo el DJ desde el escenario con audífonos colgandole del cuello-Listos para rockear?

Todos giraron para verlo y empezaron a gritar que sí, el DJ empezó a poner musica de los Black Eyed Peas mientras todos empezaron a bailar, una mano helada me distrajo de todos los demás, me estremecí pensando que era Tawni, y porque, bueno, la mano estaba H-E-L-A-D-A

-Tawni por favor tu mano me esta congelando!-dije volteandome a verla

-Creo que te equivocaste de rubio con poderes de hielo-dijo Skylar

-Oh, lo siento Dev... digo Skylar-dije equivocandome, de nuevo

-No estas algo, no sé, sorprendida por que un Falls te esté actuando bien contigo, o hablando?-preguntó algo confundido

-Mientras Portlyn o Penélope no se porten bien conmigo, todo está bien, además, eres el novio de mi mejor amiga, es obvio que nos llevemos bien-dije como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

-Qué? Pfft! Yo? Novio de una Onda? Eso es lo más...

-Tawni ya me dijo-dije poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Fiu!-dijo completamente aliviado

-Sabes? para ser actor de "el show de drama numero 1 en America" no sabes mentir-dije levantando una ceja

-Oh si alguien dice eso y ahora todo el mundo cree que también puede hacerlo!-dijo levantando los brazos

-¿Qué?-pregunté confundida

-Nada, eh no has visto a Tawni?-preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza

-No, por fortuna-dije con un escalofrío

-Eh?-preguntó levantando una ceja

-No importa, larga historia, tal véz esté con Nico y Grady o con Zora, o en la mesa de los bocadillos, quieres que la busque por ti?-me ofrecí algo nerviosa

-No, por el momento no, pero quiero pedirte un favor-dijo algo nervioso

-Claro, qué es?-pregunté curiosa

-Puedes mantenerla cerca del escenario cuando me vaya a presentar?-dijo ansioso

-Supongo que tienes una sorpresa para ella no?-lo siento no puedo evitar entrometerme en esto!

-Si-dijo ruborizandose

-Puedo saber que es?-pregunté con una gran sonrisa

-Pues voy a cantar una canción que se llama Hanging-respondió sonriendo

-No sabía que podías cantar-dije sorprendida

-Si, yo tampoco, nos vemos, por cierto, linda guitarra-dijo dandose la media vuelta

Claaaaro, bueno, supongo que será interesante, alcanzé a ver a uno de los chicos de la banda revisando todos los instrumentos, me acerqué hacia él con la guitarra aún colgandome de la espalda

-Hola-dije dándole un golpesito en el hombro, el se volteo y sonrió

-Hola, soy Ricky-dijo, genial, otro chico coqueteando

-Soy Sonny, puedo pedirte un favor?-pregunté

-Lo que quieras nena-dijo sonriendo aún más

-Puedo dejar aquí mi guitarra? la voy a ocupar para el karaoke-dije extendiendosela

-Así que sabes tocar, genial-dijo tomandola-eléctrica, brazo de marfil, caja resistente, cuerdas metalicas, tu sí que sabes de guitarras-dijo examinando mi "belleza"

-Gracias, entonces, la puedo dejar?-pregunté otra vez

-Claro, sabes, también puedes dejar tu numero en caso de que...

-Eres muy lindo pero, no estoy interesada por el momento-dije "disculpandome"

-Novio?-dijo desilusionado

Giré la cabeza para ver que Chad acababa de llegar, se veía algo nervioso, sus ojos vagaron por todo el set como buscando a alguien,al final su mirada se encontró con la mía, sus ojos brillaron, sonrió un poco, y justo en eso entró Penélope y lo abrazó por detrás, regresé mi mirada hacía Ricky

-Algo así-dije con una sonrisa triste

-Pues si "algo así" no funciona, ya sabes donde encontrarme-dijo sonriendo amistosamente

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias otra vez

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacía la mesa de bocadillos, si "algo así" no funciona?, ja, nunca a funcionado propiamente

* * *

**¿Que tal? comenten xfa xfa xfa xfa! acepto sugerencias criticas aplausos lo que sea, ¡Que Dios los bendiga!**


	37. Karaoke parte 2

**hola! tuve un vdero golpe d inspiracion! dos capitulos en un día! wii! en fin no soy dueña de SWAC, q lo disfruten!**

* * *

Para mi suerte la mesa de los bocadillos estaba lo más lejos posible de Chad y su (glup) novia, suspiré, esta situación se está volviendo como un mal episodio de Mackenzie Falls

-Hey Tawn

-Sonny! ahora tengo dos razones de venganza, nadie deja hablando sola a Tawni Hart!-dijo cruzando los brazos

-Lo siento tenía que evitar que me mataras-dije tomando una galleta

-No iba a matarte, después de todo no voy a arruinar mi manicura-dijo frunciendo el ceño-que es otra razón de venganza!

-Tranquila! solo quería conseguir mi guitarra y las partituras de mi canción

-No decirme la verdad sobre tu canción! esa es otra razón!

-Bueno ya! no importa, ya la escucharás y me dirás que tal, hablando de eso cuando vas a cantar?

-Seré una de las primeras, como siempre! y tu?

-La verdad no importa, supongo que a la mitad o al final-dije encogiendome de hombros

-Muy bien gente hora de que el karaoke empieze! quien quiere deleitarnos (o torturarnos) con su voz primero?-dijo el DJ

-Yo!-dijo una chica de Gladiadores Adolescentes

-Pues ven aquí chica! no tenemos toda la noche!-dijo el DJ, la chica subió y se paró al lado de él-Tu nombre?

-Monique-respondió la chica

-Bueno Monique que vas a cantar?-preguntó el DJ listo para poner la pista

-Last Friday Night-respondió Monique

-Uuuhh Katy Perry! buena elección!-dijo poniendo el disco-El escenario es tuyo

La introducción empezó a sonar y Monique se preparó para cantar

-There's a stranger on my bed...

No canta mal, bueno, no TAN mal, claro talvez no tiene la voz más entonada del mundo y de seguro perdió el compás una que otra siempre pero, es, pasable, Tawni hizo una mueca

-No puedo creer que aún no le hayan tirado tomates-dijo tapándose los oídos

-Vamos Tawni, no canta tan mal, solo está un poco desentonada-dije tratando de hacer quedar bien a Monique

-Desentonada, y fuera de ritmo, y caída en las notas!-dijo haciendo énfasis con las manos

-Cuando te hiciste crítica de canto?-pregunté levantando una ceja

-Desde que ví American Idol-respondió encogiendose de hombros

-Hey chicas, como están?-preguntó Nico acercándose

-Hola, se van a presentar?-pregunté tomandoun vaso de ponche

-Por supuesto!-dijo Grady como si fuera obvio

-No sabía que podían cantar-dije sorprendida

-Eso es por que no saben-dijo Tawni riendose

-Ja ja, muy graciosa-dijo Nico ofendido

-Soy comediante después de todo!-dijo Tawni sacudiendo su cabello

-Pero si sabemos cantar-se defendió Nico

-Soy un hombre de muchas capas, quitas una, sé cantar, quitas otra juego bolos, quitas otra soy un bailarin-dijo Grady comenzando a bailar, o a tratar de bailar **(NA:si es de cayendo por los Falls:D)**

-Es mejor que dejes puesta esa capa-dijo Nico poniendo un brazo en el pecho de Grady

-Bueno y que van a cantar?-pregunté volviendo al tema

-Party Up-contestaron al unisóno

-De Stubby Stubbins? el amigo de Christopher Wilde?-preguntó Tawni

-Si-dijo Nico orgulloso-la gente dice que me parezco a él

-Y que más dicen? que Chad se parece a Sterling Knight?-se burló Tawni

-Oye, si se parece un poco-dijo Grady

-Como en qué? por primera vez concuerdo con Tawni-dije levantando una ceja

-Bueno...

-Last Friday Night-Monique terminó de cantar

-Eso es Monique, gracias por esa am, increíble presentación-dijo el DJ quitandole el micrófono-Ahora quién es el siguiente?

-YO!-gritó Tawni casi golpeando a Nico en la cara

-Cuidado!-dijo Nico sobando su nariz, Tawni no le hizo caso y subió corriendo al escenario

-Pero si es Tawni Hart quién tenemos aquí!-dijo el DJ sonriendo-Veamos si cantas tan bien como haces reír a la gente

-Oh puedes apostarlo, los voy a dejar helados-dijo Tawni guiñandonos el ojo, oh no, no me gusta como suena eso

-Estoy seguro que sí, que vas a cantar?-preguntó el DJ

-Kiss Me-dijo Tawni buscando a alguien (ejem Skylar) entre el público

-Dedicada para alguien?-preguntó el DJ levantando una ceja

-Si, pero él ya sabe quien es y no necesito ventilarlo-dijo Tawni ¿ruborizandose?, el DJ sonrió y puso la introducción

-A darle guerita-dijo cuando la música empezó a sonar, Tawni frunció el ceño ante la palabra "guerita" pero lo ignoró cuando empezó a cantar

-Kiss me tonight  
I'm falling under  
Kiss me forever

Oh no, you don't need to be shy  
Oh yeah, it'll work out just fine  
So, kiss me tonight  
What are you waitin' for?

Take my hand, let's dive in, to the sea of love  
Take my heart, here's the start, right in front of us  
We could be anything and it won't change anything so  
Take my hand and we'll see when you kiss me

Here we are, time is ticking away  
Don't wanna see tomorrow  
Oh no, I don't want this night to end  
Oh yeah love is waiting to begin  
Here we are, so what are you waitin' for?

Take my hand, let's dive in, to the sea of love  
Take my heart, here's the start, right in front of us  
We could be anything and it won't change anything so  
Take my hand and we'll see when you kiss me

It's our ticket to love  
Come on, I know you wanna hold me  
You wanna show me but you kiss me tonight, ooh  
Kiss me tonight  
What are you waitin' for?

Take my hand, let's dive in, to the sea of love  
Take my heart, here's the start, right in front of us  
We could be anything and it won't change anything so  
Take my hand and we'll see when you kiss me

Ooh ooh, yeah yeah yeah  
When you you kiss me  
Yeah yeah yeah  
When you kiss me

Justo antes de que terminara de cantar Tawni movió las manos muy ligeramente, sus ojos se volvieron azul hielo, y (para sorpresa de todos) empezó a nevar! todos voltearon fascinados hacia arriba para ver la nieve cayendo sobre nuestras cabezas, lo que más llamó la atención, al menos para mí, es que Skylar tenía más nieve que nadie, bajó la mirada para verse mejor, sonrió y levantó una ceja, Tawni estaba sonriendo igual que su novio, lo que al parecer había hecho que los dos sonrieran era un "collar" de nieve alrededor del cuello de Tawni que decía "Kiss me", sonreí ante lo tierno de eso, Skylar se acercó al escenario, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mí alcancé a ver que él movió su mano justo como lo había hecho Tawni, y apareció un "collar" justo como el de Tawni, a diferencia que el de él decía "I will", sonreí aún más, Tawni se bajó del escenario y discretamente se acercó a Skylar, ambos se fueron a un rincón donde nadie podría verlos, aw! se ven tan lindos juntos! cuando se habían alejado moví la mano hacia la nieve para que se derritiera, el DJ subió sorprendido al escenario

-Bueno, creo que hablaba enserio cuando dijo que nos dejaría helados! no sé que hizo pero fue increíble, igual que su presentación, ahora quién es él siguiente?

Un chico levantó la mano y subió, cantó una canción de los Black Eyed Peas, luego Trevor subió y cantó (no lo puedo creer) I'm sexy and I know it de LMFAO, la noche siguió avanzando y la fiesta iba bastante bien, Tawni regresó después de un rato sin un rastro de labial y una mirada de ensueño, entonces Skylar subió y se presentó, Tawni estaba que podía llorar de la emoción, pero (según ella) arruinaría su maquillaje, luego pasaron Nico y Grady, Nico cantó bastante bien, pero Grady... también debería dejar esa capa puesta, Zora (para nuestra gran sorpresa) cantó Dynamite (versión China Anne McClain), y muy bien, también subió Chloe cantando Love You Like A Love Song de Selena Gomez, entonces decidí que era el momento prefecto para subir y cantar yo, después de que un chico bajara de cantar Mistletoe de Justin Bieber (no de las mejores presentaciones debo decir) el DJ volvió a subir

-Interesante presentación Dominic, pero ahora quién es el siguiente en subir?

-Yo-dije subiendo decidida al escenario

-Pero si no es otra más que Sonny Munroe, de quién vas a cantar? Selena Gómez? Miley Cyrus? Lady Gaga?

-Sonny Munroe, la canción es mía-dije parandome a su lado, él se sorprendió

-Comediante y compositora? veamos si también cantante! tienes las partituras o cantarás a acapela?

-Traigo partituras-dije sacando la hoja y dándosela

-Muy bien, la chica viene preparada! buena suerte

El DJ le pasó las partituras a los chicos de la banda y se bajó, mientras tanto Ricky me vió arriba del escenario y me pasó mi guitarra, murmuré un gracias y me la colgué, empezé a tocar las notas introductorias acercandome al micrófono, de reojo ví que Chad se puso muy cerca del escenario, me aseguré de dejarle muy en claro que la canción era dedicada para él, Penélope se acercó confundida/enfurecida justo cuando empezé a cantar

-I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all your messages  
I tell everyone we are through  
'Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie  
'Cause I break down  
Every time you come around

So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I would never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're fallin' together  
You think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go again

You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane  
Everytime that you look at me  
You only hear half of what I say  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye  
But it's no use  
Can't be with or without you

So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I would never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're fallin' together  
You think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go again

And again and again and again  
I throw all your stuff away  
And then I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart

So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I would never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're fallin' together  
You think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go

Here we go again  
Here we go again  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Again and again and again and again

Incliné la cabeza al terminar, suspiré de emoción por terminar, se escuchó un momento de silencio, levanté la vista nerviosa, lo hice mal? observé todas las caras, la mayoría eran de puro asombro, las de mis amigos eran de emoción y sorpresa, pero hubo dos en particular que me encantaron, la de Chad era una mezcla de emoción, sorpresa, alegría y admiración, y la de Penélope parecía apunto de explotar, de pronto se escuchó un aplauso, giré para ver a Chad aplaudiendo con todas sus ganas, se le unió Tawni y Chloe, luego todo el set estaba aplaudiendo y vitoreando, sonreí felíz, bajé del escenario y Ricky se acercó hacía mi

-Sonny eso fue increíble! no sabía que sabías cantar así de bien! además de que tocas como una profesional!

-Gracias Ricky, eres muy dulce-dije quitandome mi guitarra

-Puedes dejar tu guitarra hasta que terminé la noche-dijo tomandola de mis manos

-Gracias, me alegra de que te haya gustado

-Ricky! hora de volver al trabajo!-un chico pelirrojo dijo a espaldas de mi nuevo amigo

-Tengo que irme, y felicidades otra vez!-dijo Ricky corriendo hacía el tipo pelirrojo

-Después de esa estupenda presentación por parte de la talentosisíma Sonny Munroe será muy difícil encontrar algo que nos sorprenda no es así?-dijo el DJ señalandomé

Me ruboricé y caminé en busca de mis amigos, Tawni, Nico, Grady y Zora llegaron corriendo hacía mi

-Sonny eso fue fabuloso!-dijo Nico asombrado

-Sabía que podías cantar pero no sabía que lo hacías tan bien!-dijo Grady haciendo reverencias

-Así se hace hermana mayor!-dijo Zora abrazandome

-Eso estuvo genial Sonny felicidades!-dijo Tawni, todos la voltearon a ver raro-La nieve me congeló el cerebro?

Todos asintieron como si no fuera gran cosa, luego Chloe y Skylar se acercaron a felicitarme, también unas chicas de Gladiadores Adolescentes y unos pinguinos de Pauly y sus amigos, luego llegaron varias chicas de Hossip Girls y de Comer o No Comer, todos felicitandome y diciendo que estuve increíble, yo solo me ruborizaba y daba las gracias, me sentía algo incómoda con toda la atención centrada en mí cuando el DJ habló

-Ahora reciban al "increíble" Chad Dylan Cooper!

CHAD QUIEN?

* * *

**¿Que tal? x fa comenten acepto criticas aplausos sugerencias lo q sea y que Dios los Bendiga!**


	38. Karaoke parte 3

**hola!es mi primer capitulo dl 2012! yey! y por cierto, cambié mi nombre de usuario, ahora soy Charlie'Rocker, aunq creo q ya lo notaron, en fin no soy dueña de SWAC, q lo disfruten!**

* * *

CPOV

-Ahora reciban al "increíble" Chad Dylan Cooper!-hey! las comillas no eran necesarias!

Ahora estoy más nervioso que antes, claro soy Chad Dylan Cooper y todo me sale estupendo pero Sonny estuvo simplemente magnífica, además de que estoy bastante consciente de que la canción era para mí, pero eso solo me da más esperanza!, ella dijo "But it's just another pretty lie", lo que signifíca que aún siente algo por mí!, ya en el escenario los chicos de la banda me reconocieron, el pelirrojo le dió un codazo al de pelo negro, él le pasó la hoja con las notas de mi canción y se las repartieron

-Bueno escuché que cantaste algo para el cumpleaños de la adorable Dakota, y que no resultó muy bien-se burló el DJ, traté de resistir las ganas de golpearlo en la cara

-Esto va a ser mejor que eso, tenlo por seguro-dije tratando de no gruñir

-Oh y de quien vas a cantar? Jonas Brothers? Justin Bieber? Backstreet Boys?**(N/A:los escuché cuando tenia 3 y los amo!)**

-De hecho la canción es mía-dije mirando de reojo a Sonny

-Muy bien, otro compositor, veamos si eres tan bueno como eres dramático, venga la música!

Los chicos de la banda empezaron a tocar, tomé mi guitarra (si la dejé con las otras guitarras) y me la colgué, me acerqué al micrófono, para mi suerte Sonny estaba justo enfrente de mí, y Penélope al lado de ella, me uní a la introducción y luego empecé a cantar

-I'm used to being on my own  
Keeping my heart shut down  
If I don't go there  
I won't get hurt

But the pretty girl said  
If you're never ever gonna get hurt again  
Are you ever gonna feel another thing my friend?  
And I like the way she talks

And I li-li-li-li-like the way she spins my world around  
And my he-he-he-heart's good for one more kick

So how do we do this?  
Cause I believe you're worth it  
How do we do this?  
What does it take?

And is it gonna break me down?  
I found, that nothing can come from nothing  
So you'd better come round, I'm down  
How do we do this?

So tell me if you're ready  
Cause things are getting heavy  
And I don't wanna fall apart  
Cause spending time with you,  
Was all I wanna do

You know it's scary, giving up heart  
And you give me that something  
Been waiting so long  
And you make me smile  
That's why I wrote this song

And I li-li-li-li-like the way you spin my world around  
And my he-he-he-heart's good for one more kick

So how do we do this?  
Cause I believe you're worth it  
How do we do this?  
What does it take?

And is it gonna break me down?  
I found, that nothing can come from nothing  
So you'd better come round, I'm down  
How do we do this?

I'll risk it  
One kiss is,  
All that it's taking  
Arms shakin'  
Heart breakin'  
I think you'll be worth the pain

And I li-li-li-li-like the way she spins my world around  
And my he-he-he-heart's good for one more kick

So how do we do this?  
Cause I believe you're worth it  
How do we do this?  
What does it take?  
And is it gonna break me down?  
I found, that nothing can come from nothing  
So you'd better come round, I'm down  
How do we do this?

Terminé la canción sin despegar mis ojos de Sonny y le guiné el ojo, yo solo quería bajarme y decirle en ese mismo instante cuanto la amo, pero, hay mucha gente, y está Penélope, no quiero que toda la prensa se entere, y definitivamente no quiero que Penélope le haga daño a Sonny, no es que no la crea capáz de defenderse pero es demasiado dulce como para lastimar a alguien, pero ya no soporto más estar sin aclarar todo lo que pasó con Sonny, tengo que decirselo ahora mismo, tengo que arreglar las cosas con ella, le señalé la puerta de emergencia con los ojos, dandole a entender que nos vieramos el jardín que queda fuera de ahí, ella se quedó mirandome fijamente por un instante, frunció los labios (si, se puede hacer eso), como pensando si confiar en mí o no, luego asintió lentamente, se dió la media vuelta y se escurrió entre la multitud para salir hacía el jardín, me descolgué la guitarra y la puse con las demás, el DJ llegó por detrás y me dió una palmada algo (demasiado) fuerte en la espalda

-Otro gran cantante! lo hiciste muy bien guerito! si el drama no te funciona siempre puedes lanzarte como cantante!-dijo burlandose, otra vez, lo miré expectante, dandole a entender que no me daba risa-¿Qué dice la gente?

Todos empezaron a aplaudir y silbar y cosas por el estilo, la mitad de las chicas estaban con una mirada de ensueño, prácticamente babeando por mí, y como no si soy Chad Dylan Cooper! esta bien, no voy a ser Chad Dylan Cooper por hoy, solo Chad, el antiguo Chad Dylan Goldfarb, el chico de Texas, bajé del escenario y muchas chicas corrieron hacía mí, no importa que seamos compañeros de estudio, aún las chicas se vuelven locas por mí, Penélope las aparto literalmente a empujones y se colgó de mí, su piel tocando la mía, ósea usando su estúpido poder, trató de besarme y hablar al mismo tiempo

-Estuviste maravilloso amor!-woah AMOR? acabamos de empezar a "salir" y ya me dice amor?

-Este, gracias pero, Penélope, las manos!-me quejé tratando de sonar natural

-Ay, lo siento, es que estuviste tan increíble! fue tan lindo que me escribieras una canción, la escribiste pensando en mí verdad?-demandó más que preguntar

-Eh, claro linda, para quién más sería?-dije tratando de que mi voz no se quebrara

Penélope se me quedó viendo como petrificada por un momento, su cara sin mostrar emociones, oh no, justo cuando yo iba a empezar a balbucear tratando de buscar una explicación ella sonrió, me relajé al instante

-Pues para nadie más-dijo acurrucandose contra mi pecho, para mi suerte, sin tocar mi piel

-Este, siiii, ahora me disculpas? tengo que ir al baño-dije escurriendome para salir por la puerta principal del set

Cruzé el estacionamiento y rodeé los estudios, cuando por fin estaba llegando al jardín, ví la figura de Sonny de espaldas, la cara levantada hacía la luna, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, suspiré decidido y me acerqué a ella por detrás, antes de siquiera tocarla ella habló

-Ahora si me recuerdas?-preguntó con un tono herido

-Creí que la canción había dejado claro que hago más que recordarte-dije poniendome a su lado

-Entonces era para mí? no para tu "novia" Penélope-dijo mirandome de reojo

-Ella no es mi novia-dije, bueno yo no "la invite" oficialmente, o conscientemente

-Y el beso de la cafetería que fue?-preguntó mirandome de frente por primera vez, rayos la besé? tendré que desinfectarme la boca más tarde

-Sonny voy a ser sincero contigo, no recuerdo nada acerca de la última noche y casi todo el día de hoy-dije sincerandome con ella, ella levantó la ceja y me miró enojada

-Qué tan estupida me crees? Piensas que por ser comediante no tengo cerebro?-preguntó con los ojos brillando, si no estuviera tan oscuro juraría que eran lágrimas

-No para nada Sonny, creo que eres la chica más inteligente y hermosa que hay en este planeta, estoy diciendote la verdad, recuerdas el poder de Penélope?-pregunté casí susurrando la última parte

-Robo de energía e... hipnosis-dijo empezando a comprender lo que decía-quieres decir que ella...?

-Si, me hipnotizó Sonny, no logro recordar nada después de... bueno de nuestro malentendido

-Espera, malentendido? de que malentendido hablas? yo solo recuerdo la pelea-dijo empezando a fruncir el ceño

-Esta bien dejame explicarte todo, yo, yo iba camino a tu camerino para decirte como me sentía cuando te escuché decirle a Tawni que no había forma en la que yo te gustara, entonces eso me, lastimó, me dí la media vuelta y me alejé, luego cuando fuiste a buscarme y me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo sobre algo, creí que íbas a decirme eso, que no estabas interesada, así que traté de hacerme el idiota insensible y aparente que no me importaba si no me querías, luego te hize llorar, me sentí como el mayor estupido sobre el planeta, y me sentí todavía peor cuando Tawni me dijo que yo había entendido mal, que tu le habías confesado que yo te gustaba, entonces te, escribí la canción pero luego Penélope me obligó a ir a su casa, luego me hipnotizó y me hizo creer que ella era mi novia, y de ahí ya no recuerdo casí nada, hasta, después de los ensayos, cuando Chloe me abofeteó, y de alguna manera salí del trance hipnótico

Sonny me miró atónita, no sé si por la dramática historia que le acabo de contar, o por que me las arreglé para decir todo eso de un solo respiro, sonreí un poco y le dí tiempo para que hablara

-No besaste a Penélope por que tu quisieras?-preguntó asegurandose

-Ni siquiera recordaba haberla besado-dije tratando de que sonríera

-Entonces, cuando me dijiste que no sentías lo mismo que yo, tu pensabas que yo te estaba diciendo que tu no me gustabas, entonces, yo te gusto?-preguntó con los ojos brillando más de lo normal, asentí, y me golpeó

-Auch! por que fue eso?-pregunté sobandome el brazo

-Por haberte comportado como un idiota! me hablaste horrible y me lo dijiste todo tan descaradamente ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de dejarme hablar o explicarte! yo iba decidida a decirte que me gustabas y tu empiezas a gritarme y a hablarme enojado y luego...

Nunca terminó de reclamarme, no por que se hubiera quedado sin ideas, o por que alguien hubiera llegado, dejó de hablar porque ya no podía, la verdad no sé por qué lo hice, claro ella estaba hablando demasiado y estaba en su derecho de quejarse, pero yo quería que todo ese asunto del malentendido y la hipnosis terminara de una vez por todas, pero también hablaba tan rápido que ni siquiera parecía que sus labios formaran bien las palabras, y me perdí mirandolos, lo admito tenía días queriendo hacer eso, además la quería callar, supongo que no se me ocurrió otra manera de hacerlo.

SPOV

En medio de mi palabrerío algo me impidió hablar, algo dulce y suave sobre mi boca, fue cosa de segundos para darme cuenta de que eran los labios de Chad.

Yo estaba tan sorprendida, entorné los ojos para ver la cara de Chad pegada a la mía, sus ojos cerrados y sus manos tomandome por los hombros, me quedé mirandolo atónita por un segundo, impresionada de todo esto, pero no voy a mentir, me gustó, y mucho, finalmente me relajé y cerré los ojos

Dejé de quedarme como estatua y le regresé el beso, enredé mis brazos en su cuello y lo atraje incluso más hacía mí, el bajó sus brazos hasta mi cintura y me abrazó, para mí eso era el paraíso, el hermoso jardín y la luna brillando más que nunca completaban la atmosfera perfectamente, subí un mano hasta su cabeza y empezé a revolver su cabello, por una vez en la vida no se apartó y empezó a gritar acerca de dejar de tocar su cabello, al contrario, me abrazó más fuerte, no tenía que verlo para saber que estaba sonriendo, podía sentir la sonrisa formarse en sus labios, esos labios que por el momento estaban ocupados con los míos, cada instante me sabía a gloria, después de tanto tiempo, por fin logro besar al chico de mis sueños, después de un rato la cosa empezó a ponerse caliente, no no en ese sentido! de verdad hacía calor, sobretodo en mi espalda y en la cara, abrí un poco el ojo y eché un vistazo, eran las manos de Chad, literalmente, se estaban poniendo rojas y su cabello estaba tornandose cada vez más oscuro, de rubio sucio a pelirrojo, me estaba debatiendo entre la curiosidad o ese invaluable momento con Chad, es decir ni siquiera sabía que podía aguantar tanto la respiración! al final me decidí por el momento, pero luego el "factor oxígeno" decidió jugarla en nuestra contra, nos separamos para tomar aire, sin embargo sus brazos aún seguían alrededor de mi cintura y los míos en su cuello, nos quedamos callados, conformandonos con la presencia del otro

-Linda manera de callarme-dije sonriendo soñadora, el se rió

-Y yo supongo que eso fue un "disculpa aceptada"

-Puedes apostarlo-dije admirando cada una de sus facciones bajó la luz de la luna

Busqué los zafiros azules que tiene por ojos, curiosa de ver su brilló aún más intenso bajo la luz de la luna, sin embargo sus ojos no estaban de el hermoso color azul de siempre, eran naranjas, casi rojos, como cuando ambos estabamos en los ductos, y su cabello se veía pelirojo, ladeé la cabeza y entrecerré los ojos

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confundido y nervioso

-Tu cabello-dije simplemente

-Lo sé, está tan hermoso como siempre-dijo presumiendo, le di "la mirada"-pero nunca más hermoso que tú, ni siquiera cerca

-Awww Chad!-dije sonriendo ampliamente

Me incliné por otro beso, menos apasionado y más corto, pero aún así sabía a gloria, podía sentir mis labios partirse en una sonrisa al tiempo que Chad tomaba mi cara con ambas manos, justo cuando el beso comenzaba a tomar intensidad, una persona se aclaró la garganta, interrumpiendo el momento, Chad y yo nos separamos y volteamos hacía la persona que había hecho el ruido, era una mujer, parada a la mitad entre Chad y yo y la puerta de emergencia del estudio

-Awwww, que tierno! veo que alguien decidió arriesgar su vida y quitarme lo que es mío, no Sonny?-ayy noo, yo reconosco esa voz

* * *

**¿Que tal? lo sé la escena del beso estuvo rara, aún no se como escribir ese tipo de escenas! comenten xfa xfa xfa xfa! acepto sugerencias criticas aplausos lo que sea, ¡Que Dios los bendiga!**


	39. Jugando con fuego

**hola! posiblemente este es el penultimo camitulo! estoy triste! pro feliz a la vez! estaba pensando...quieren una secuela? x q tego unas cuantas ideas ustedes haganme saber, también voy a publicar esta historia en ingles, eh disfrutdo mucho escibiendola! x cierto mil grax x todos los reviews anonimos quisiera agradecerles x mensaje pro no puedo si no tienen cuenta, asi q agradezco aqui! en fin no poseo SWAC q lo disfruten!  
**

* * *

ZPOV

-Hey Tawni has visto a Pooper?-pregunté buscando al estupido rubio, se supone que nos veriamos con Chloe fuera del estudio

-No desde que subio a graznar como pato al escenario-dijo tomando un sorbo de ponche-¿Porqué?

-Estoy planeando una broma para él y... por que no tienes ni un poquito de labial? tu eres adicta al Coco Moco Coco-dije mirando su cara intrigada, Tawni se puso blanca y se cubrió la boca

-Este... yo... mira un mono sosteniendo plutonio!-gritó señalando a mis espaldas

-Donde?-pregunté volteando, cuando regresé la mirada Tawni ya no estaba, debí suponerlo!

Seguí buscando a Pooper por todo el lugar pero no estaba por ningún lado, encontré a Portlyn hablando con Fred, un Gladiador Adolescente, ah voy a odiarme por esto en la mañana

-Portlyn-dije acercandome a ella con la cabeza baja

-Qué quieres fenómeno?-preguntó despectivamente, apreté los puños para no golpearla

-Has visto a Chad?-pregunté sintiendome la persona más tonta en el planeta, ella frunció el ceño

-No, lo ví con Penélope hace un momento pero luego salió por la puerta principal

Asentí y me fuí a buscar a Chloe, tal véz ella sabe donde está Chad, la encontré cerca del escenario hablando con uno de los músicos, ella volteó a verme y le señalé la puerta principal, ambas nos dirigimos fuera del estudio para poder hablar sin el ruido y todo

-Chloe! no encuentro a ya sabes quién-dije avergonzada de haber repetido el nombre de... ya saben quien, tantas veces en tan poco tiempo

-Creí que estaba contigo-dijo Chloe levantando una ceja, me dió escalofríos ante la idea

-No, no lo eh visto desde que subió a cantar-dije

-Yo tampoco, después de que fuímos a felicitarlo se acercó Penélope, y luego ya no lo ví

-No creeras que Penélope le haya hecho algo malo?-dije tratando de no sonreír

-No lo sé, ella aún cree que él esta en el trance, no habría razón, como está Sonny? todo bien?

Empalidecí ante el recuerdo de Sonny, Chloe frunció el ceño y me miró preocupada

-Todo está bien con Sonny, verdad?

-No la eh visto desde que Chad subió al escenario

Las dos nos quedamos mudas, de seguro pensando en la misma cosa

-No creeras que Chad haya sido tan tonto como para hablarle aquí tan cerca de Penélope, no?-Chloe preguntó miedo irradiando de su voz

-Es Chad de quién estas hablando tiene el gen de la estupidéz más desarrollado que nadie!-dije empezando a caminar hacia la salida de los Estudios

-A donde vas?

-Tenemos que encontrar a Sonny, no pienso dejar que mi hermana mayor sea atacada por esa lúnatica y quedarme con los brazos cruzados

-Pero en donde puede estar?

-Todos los estudios están cerrados, a excepción del donde estabamos, así que los únicos lugares en los que pueden estar es en el estacionamiento y en el jardín tras los Estudios

-Hay que dividirnos, tu ve al estacionamiento y yo iré al jardín, si encuentro algo vuelo hasta aquí-dijo mientras saliamos

-Literal o metafóricamente?

-Acaso importa?-dijo corriendo hacia el jardín

Me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento, no había muchos coches, me transformé en Skylar y corrí a toda velocidad por todo el estacionamiento, nada, absloutamente nada, ni Chad ni Sonny estaban ahí, volví a transformarme en mí y caminé hacía el jardín, y justo en eso Chloe llego volando (literalmente) hasta mí con una expresión aterrorizada en el rostro, ay no, esto no puede ser bueno

-Tienes que venir ahora-dijo bajando en el asfalto

-Qué pasó? que viste?-pregunté corriendo hacia ella

-Sonny y Chad están con Penélope allá atras

SPOV

Me acerqué más a Chad mientras el miedo me invadia, ya lo sé, en teoría yo tengo mejores poderes que Penélope, sin embargo, a ella no le da miedo, hacer, lo que, hace, ay me refiero a que, bueno, ella casi mata a Chad, y se supone que esta enamorada de él (agg!), que no hará conmigo?

-Penélope, Chad Dylan Cooper no es de nadie!-dijo Chad poniendose protectivo enfrente de mí

-Vaya, el trance ya no funciona eh?, me preguntó que habrá hecho la pequeña inútil aquí para romperlo

-Sonny no es ninguna inútil!-gritó Chad con los puños brillando rojos

-A no? entonces creo que no estamos hablando de la misma Sonny eh-se mofó acercandose a mí

-Ya basta Penélope no tienes por que hacer esto-dije alejandome de Chad y de Penélope

-Oh si si tengo, llevo 5 miserables años, tratando de hacer que Chad se enamore de mi, y justo cuando voy a lograrlo, llega una torpe chica de Wisconsin con su ánimo hasta el tope, creyendo que siendo "dulce y adorable" llegará a ser algo en el mundo del espectaculo, y arruina todo, te suena conocido? solo has sido un estorbo, no se que clase de hechizo adorable hiciste con Chad para que él te hiciera caso, pero él es mío oiste? y de nadie más! así que más te vale irte buscando otro chico a quién enamorar, por que voy a hacerte daño si lo intentas con MI chico!-dijo Penélope avanzando dos pasos por cada uno que yo retrocedía-Así que te voy a dar otra oportunidad, vete ahora y olvida que algo paso entre Chad y tu, o yo te haré olvidar, después del fin de semana, no quiero que lo busques, no quiero que le hables, no quiero que te acerques al set de Mackenzie Falls, incluso quiero que dejes sus peleas de "bien bien bueno bueno", simplemente piensa que Chad Dylan Cooper jamás te dirigió la palabra, que todo este tiempo que has pasado "relacionandote" con él fue solamente una alucinación de tu loca cabecita calentada por la fama, me entendiste?

Tragué saliva, miré por encima del hombro de Penélope, Chad estaba trás ella haciendome señas para que corriera y me alejara, volví a mirar a Penélope, lista para darme la media vuelta y correr, pero entonces volví a mirar a Chad, la piel blanca, el pelo rubio desordenado y aún así perfectamente peinado, sus ojos azules brillando intensamente, y luego sus labios, esos labios de los que me había enamorado en menos de una hora, de verdad estoy dispuesta a dejar todo eso por miedo a Penélope? todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, solo para que no trate de lastimarme? realmente lo vale? la vida puede tirarme cuantas veces quiera, y aún así voy a levantarme, pero coy a amar a alguien tanto como amo a Chad?

-Buena niña, sabía que entenderías-dijo burlonamente dandose la vuelta para dirigirse a Chad

-No-dije a sus espaldas, ella volteó sorprendida hacía mi

-Qué dijiste?-preguntó enojada, Chad me negó con la cabeza y me señaló el bosque

-Dije que no! No voy a fingir nada! no voy a alejarme de él ni del set ni de nada de lo que tu quieras! no me importa lo que quieras hacer conmigo, puedo manejarlo, nada ni nadie, especialmente tu, va a separarnos ahora entendiste? yo lo quiero y él me quiere a mí! así que más vale que lo aceptes, por que eso no va a cambiar!-dije furia disparandose en mi cuerpo

-Y tu que dices Chad?-preguntó Penélope con los dientes apretados, el se acercó hasta mí y me tomó de la mano

-Bastante de acuerdo, no puedes obligarme a sentir algo que no siento Penélope, a mi me gusta Sonny, demasiado como para dejar que alguien se interponga, tendrás que hacerte a la idea-dijo apretandome la mano

-Bueno, yo no quería hacer esto, confiaba en que entráras en razón, pero tú tendrás que entender, que si no eres mío, NO SERÁS DE NADIE MÁS!-gritó como psicópata corriendo hasta él

Traté de detenerla pero me empujó tan fuerte que me torcí el tobillo, sin embargo un quejido se escuchó más fuerte que el mío, volteé a ver a Chad, Penélope tenía ambas manos sobre su rostro y las venas resaltaban como víboras negras, traté de pararme pero el dolor en el tobillo no me dejaba

-Chad!

Él no respondia, ya no podía hablar, su de por sí piel blanca se veía increíblemente pálida, los ojos parecían ponerse negros y el cabello perder brillo, contuve las lágrimas en mis esfuerzos por pararme, no daba resultado, por otro lado Penélope parecía sonreír más a cada segundo, las venas en sus brazos también se veían hinchadas y negras, estaba completamente fuera de control, tenía los ojos desorbitados y una mueca siniestra, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse rojos, ay no, Chad ni siquiera parecía respirar, de pronto Penélope lo arrojó al suelo

-Esto se siente bien linda, no sabía que tener fuego era tan vigorizante, ahora que tengo los poderes de Chad, que te parece si tu y yo tenemos una pequeña competencia? veamos quien es más piromaniaca-dijo formando una bola de fuego en su mano, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarla la rama de un árbol le cayó encima de la cabeza-auch!

-Hey tú!-gritó Chloe volando sobre Penélope-no te parece que ya necesitas un psiquiatra?

-Sabes? nunca confié en tí, eras demasiado tonta y sensible como para ser una buena Falls!

-Retractate!

Mientras las chicas Falls peleaban entre sí yo me acerqué arrastrando hasta Chad, lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos

-Chad! respondeme-dije tocando su rostro

-Sonny?... te... las...timo?-preguntó apenas susurrando

-Qué importo yo ahora! casi te mata! tenemos que llevarte a un hospital!-dije tratando de levantarme otra vez, sin embargo él me sujeto del brazo

-Qué piensas decirles? la psicotica compañera de mi novio le absorbió la energía?-dijo tratando de reír

-Novio?-pregunté conmovida, el asintió

-Creí que eso es lo que somos ahora no?-dijo su voz apagandose más con cada palabra

-Eso creo-dije resistiendo la urgencia de llorar

-Sonny?-preguntó tosiendo, le apreté la mano-eres... hermosa... más que... nada... quiero que... que sepas que... yo te...

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse conforme las palabras se hacían más quedas, cada pausa que se tomaba para respirar era más largo que el anterior, comencé a entrar en pánico, comencé a moverlo ligeramente

-Chad, Chad resiste, yo... traeré ayuda, vas a estar bien, tu solo, aguanta-dije mientras las lágrimas corrian por mis mejillas

Él negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de sonreír, luego, cerró los ojos por completo, lo sacudí

-Chad? Chad... Chad esto no es divertido. Despierta!-al ver que no respondía grité desesperada-Auxilio!

No, no, no, no, no, no esto no puede estar pasando NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! lo moví desesperada, pero sus ojos ya no se movían, empezé a llorar sin control, echandome sobre el cuerpo de Chad, cuerpo? de verdad puedo llamarlo así? No, él no está muerto, no puede estarlo! mis lloriqueos distrajeron a Chloe, haciendo que Penélope le pudiera dar un buen golpe en la mejilla

-Sonny!-giré la cabeza para ver a Tawni corriendo junto con Trevor, Nico, Grady, Skylar y Zora

-Ay por Dios Chad!-dijo Skylar corriendo arrodillandose junto a mí

De pronto algo raro me pasó, en vez de la arrolladora tristeza que sentía hace apenas unos cuantos segundos una ira incontrolable me invadió, mis mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas se secaron en cosa de nada, mis puños se pusieron calientes y entrecerré los ojos

-Wow Sonny, qué tienes?-preguntó Grady con los ojos abiertos como platos

No contesté, en vez de eso me levanté con los puños apretados y caminé hacia las Falls que aún seguían peleando entre sí, sin embargo parecía que Chloe iba perdiendo, ella estaba en el suelo mientras Penélope desde la distancia le sonreía macabramente, como para darle una atmósfera todavía más siniestra a las cosas, el aire soplo fuertemente dandome de lleno en la cara, un mechón de cabello cayó sobre mi cara, entonces vi a lo que Grady se refería, mi cabello estaba pelirojo, antes de darme cuenta estaba algo abierta de piernas con las manos extendidas hacia los costados de mi cuerpo y tenía las bolas de buego más grandes que jamás había hecho en las manos, justo cuando Penélope estaba a punto de lanzarle un lazer de fuego a Chloe, grité

-HEY PSICOPATA!

Todos voltearon a verme sorprendidos, no sé si por mis palabras o por mi aspecto

-¿Quieres jugar con fuego?

* * *

**¿Que tal? x fa comenten acepto criticas aplausos sugerencias lo q sea y que Dios los Bendiga!**


	40. La vida es como siempre debió ser

**Heyo humanos! YO REALMENTE LO SIENTO! Les juro que no pretendía tardarme tanto y cuando ví la última vez q actualizé me di cuenta que fue hace casi 1 AÑO! Les juro q me quede sin imaginación y luego c borró todo mi avance y agg luego me dio flojera volverlo a escribir todo pero x fin está aqui! El ULTIMO capitulo de UAP! Considerenlo como mi regalo de disculpa de navidad! Tengo mil historias más en puerta y les juro q no me tomaré un año para actualizar! Así q si a alguien le gusta Big Time Rush, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang, obvio mas de SWAC, Hora de Aventura y iCarly... Soy su chica! :D ok basta de mí y de lleno al final de la historia!**

* * *

SPOV

-Disculpa?-Penélope preguntó en un tono burlón

-Lo que oíste bruja! Si quieres jugar con fuego dejemos que la fiesta comience!-grité sin quitar la mirada de ella

Una siniestra sonrisa apareció en su rostro, dobló las rodilla y extendió los brazos con las manos bien abiertas, empezamos a caminar en circulos, esperando a que la otra diera el primer ataque, las flamas me rodeaban, danzando elegantemente alrededor de mis manos, dispuestas a ponerse en acción a mi comando.

Pénelope inclinó la cabeza y guiñó un ojo. Un silbido agudo cortó el aire, giré la cabeza de golpe para ver a Portlyn con los dedos en la boca, una mueca de diversión pegada a su cara, en eso un aullido resonó en los árboles del bosque, y de la nada, un gran lobo gris salió de entre la maleza enseñando los dientes, sus ojos amarillos escanearon el área hasta que se posaron en mi, otro gruñido escapo de su garganta y corrió hacia mí, abrí los ojos en sorpresa y giré rapidamente con los brazos extendidos, creando una barrera de fuego a mi alrededor, aún podía escuchar los gruñidos del lobo por afuera, pero tan pronto como se acercó al fuego, un aullido remplazó toda la fiereza del animal.

Con las palmas aún extendidas hacía el fuego, bajé las manos cuidadosamente, disminuyendo la altura de las flamas, tragué saliva, no ví a Penélope en ningún lado, volteé a ver a mis amigos, mi corazón se calmó un poco cuando ví a Tawni y a Skylar parados con las manos extendidas, una gruesa capa de hielo transparente formando una especie de iglú alrededor de todos, incluyendo a Portlyn, que se encontraba enredada en las plantas, Chloe tenía las manos extendidas hacía ella. Tawni y yo cruzamos miradas, ella simplemente sonrió tristemente, mi corazón se hundió un poco en mi pecho cuando ubiqué a Chad aún en el suelo, hubiera seguido admirándolo por el resto de la vida, de no ser por la bola de fuego que pasó zumbando por mi cabeza

Puse un campo de fuerza a mi alrededor y me giré por completo para estar cara a cara con la psicótica. Tenía una mueca torcida en el rostro y lanzaba fuego sin ton ni son, sus ojos eran de un brillante color naranja, parecidos a los de Chad ese día en los ductos de ventilación

-Qué pasa Sonny? No tienes las agallas para pelear de frente?

El cinísmo le salía de la boca a borbotones, otra vez se apoderó la ira de mí, quite de inmediato el campo de fuerza y marche furiosamente hasta ella, esquivando bolas de fuego. A pesar del rugido de las llamas naranjas que pasaban cerca de mí, podía escuchar perfectamente el sonido del pasto quemándose a cada paso que daba. Penélope se dió cuenta de mi determinación y enojo, porque, sorprendentemente a esas alturas de la pelea, el miedo se hizo presente en sus ojos. Supongo que debía verme bastante intimidante para que esa loca demostrara miedo

El silencio se apoderó de la escena, lo único que se escuchaba era el crujido del fuego, Penélope y yo nos quedamos calladas, mirandonos fieramente la una a la otra. De pronto, su mano se movió un poco y su ojo tuvo un tic, un látigo naranja se acercó rápidamente a mi cabeza, me agaché, apenas esquivando el ataque. Fruncí el ceño y aún en el suelo, dí una patada para sacarla de balance, el fuego se propago desde mi pie hasta sus piernas, pero brincó en el último minuto, me miró con locura y trató de repetir mi ataque, pero me le adelante, lanzé otras tres bolas de fuego hacía sus piernas, obligandola a cambiar de ofensiva a defensiva, seguí atacándola, queriendo hacerla pasar por lo mismo que Chad estaba pasando (claro sin rayar en el extremo de querer matarla). A cada golpe que yo daba, era un paso en el que ella retrocedía, y dos que yo avanzaba.

Al final, logre a estar lo suficientemente cerca como para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, sin necesidad de poderes, me miró a los ojos, ya no tenían la misma intensidad que antes, el color había bajado a un amarillo leve, incliné la cabeza sin saber muy bien que era lo que significaba, de pronto mis ojos se abrieron como platos, se le estaba acabando el poder!

-Sonny cuidado!

De la nada, sentí una ola golpeandome la espalda, tirandome al suelo, me giré para ver a Nico, el dueño del grito, pero lo único que alcanzé a ver fue el vapor acompañado del sonido del fuego y el agua chocando juntos. Cuando el humo se disipó, Penélope apareció, mojada de pies a cabeza, temblando, no sé si de frío o furia, me lanzó otra bola de fuego, pero a cada golpe que ella daba, más débil se convertía el fuego que me lanzaba. Me concentré para terminar el asunto de una vez por todas, corrí hacia ella con fuerza, acarreando dos bolas enormes de fuego en mis manos, mi repentino cambio de estrategia la alteró un poco, aproveché eso como mi oportunidad para dar el golpe final. Lanzé las dos bolas de fuego en el piso, justo enfrente de sus pies (al fin y al cabo mi intención era pararla no matarla!) el impacto la derribó y me dió el tiempo necesario para llegar hasta ella, la tomé de la blusa, prendí fuego en mi puño y lo sostuve contra su cara, como típica matona amenzando con golpearla.

-Lista para la derrota?-pregunté secamente. Penélope me sonrió siniestramente, sus ojos eran café otra vez

-¿Qué es derrota?-preguntó sarcásticamente, sus ojos se tornaron morados y no los despegaba de los míos-Yo no eh perdido

Justo cuando empecé a sentirme mareada, algo golpeó duro a Penélope en la cabeza, sus ojos se cerraron de golpe y cayó inconsciente enfrente de mí. Atrás de ella, estaba Tawni, sujetando un grueso bate de hielo, golpeándolo suavemente con contra su palma

-Por fin! Ya estaba harta de esa bruja!

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y la abracé, hasta que mi mente regresó a la materia de importancia... _Chad_. Solté a Tawni y corrí hacía donde estaban los chicos, Chad seguía inmóvil, Skylar tenía un mirada perturbada en su rostro y Chloe trataba de consolarlo, oh no, me giré para ver a Zora, esperando buenas noticias para variar, ella me miró con los ojos tristes y agachó la cabeza. Mi mundo se derrumbó en ese mismo instante.

-No-susurré-No, no, no es cierto! No puede ser cierto!

-Sonny, sé que es difícil pero...

-No! No Zora! Estás mintiendo! Esto no es cierto! Simplemente no puede serlo!

Dos manos se posaron en mis brazos por detrás, tratando de calmarme

-Sonny, tienes que comprender...

-No! Ustedes tienen que comprender! Él no está muerto! Chad sigue vivo! Yo lo sé! No pueden rendirse tan fácilmente!

Me arrodillé junto a mi (pueden creerlo?) novio, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No puede ser, no puede, no se supone que termine asi, no debe de terminar así. Tomé su mano entre las mías, tratando de contener el llanto, me recosté en su pecho, aferrandome a su ropa como si mi vida dependiera de ello, me alejé lo suficiente como para ver su cara, falta de emoción alguna, eso sólo me hizo llorar más, lo abrazé fuertemente

-Por favor-susurré lentamente en su oído-Por favor Chad, tienes que despertar

Sin detenerme a pensarlo, me incliné y lo besé, sin importarme que los demás me vieran, de pronto, algo raro sucedió, hubo una chispa, literal! Cuando mis labios tocaron los de él, una chispa saltó entre nosotros, me aparté asustada, cubriéndome la boca de inmediato, todos se agruparon a mi alrededor para obvservar lo que estaba pasando, la pequeña chispa empezó a esparcerse por todo su cuerpo, los Falls me miraron aterrados, no les hice caso, yo estaba igual o más desconcertada que ellos, le dí un golpecito a Zora, sin despegar los ojos de Chad

-Zora... ¿Quieres explicar que rayos está pasando?

-Y yo que voy a saber! Nunca había visto algo así

Todos le dimos una mirada mortificada, sin embargo, un ruido atrajo nuestra atención, todas las miradas regresaron al rubio acostado en el césped, el color estaba regresando a sus mejillas y sus ojos se movían bajo los párpados, me acerqué corriendo a su lado, sin lugar a dudas, Chad se estaba moviendo! El resto corrió atrás de mí y se amontonaron a mis espaldas

-Chad? Amigo, puedes oírme?- Skylar se asmó por mi hombro

-Ahora que Skylar?-Chad preguntó irritado, un momento...

-Chad!-el grito salió de nuestras gargantas al mismo tiempo

Apenas y se incorporó, lo volvimos a tirar al suelo en un abrazo masivo, incluso los Onda estaban abranzándolo (o haciendo el intento, oséa, abrazando a los Falls en un intento de llegar a Chad...raro). Yo era la más cercana a él, enterrando mi cara en su pecho y con agarre mortal en su ropa. Al final, todos nos apartamos y dejamos al rubio respirar, el estaba sonriendo algo confundido

-Qué pasa? Por qué el subito amor por mí? Claro soy Chad Dylan Cooper y todos me aman pero... eh, expliquense

Le sonreí de oreja a oreja, abrazandolo de nuevo, el regresó el abrazo, aún confundido, cuando nos separamos, me lo quede viendo dulcemente, y luego le dí un puñetazo en el brazo

-Ay! Y eso por que fue?!

-Por darnos un susto tremendo Chad! Creímos que estabas muerto!

-Eh?!

-Una historia muuuuuy larga-dijo Zora con la mano en la cadera-No preguntes

-Hey! Qué pasó con Penélope?

Mi expresión se ensombreció, pero me las arreglé para sonreír

-Digamos que ella no será un problema para nosotros nunca más

Él sonrió y me sujeto más cerca de él, luego su expresión cambió por una algo preocupada

-Ellos... ya... saben?-dijo mirando a nuestros elencos, yo sonreí aún más

-De nosotros?

Él asintió, yo recargué mi cabeza en su hombro y los miré también, Chloe y Trevor nos miraban con ternura, Tawni estaba cruzada de brazos con el ceño fruncido, que se convirtió en una sonrisa cuando Skylar puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, Nico y Grady hacían muecas como si estuvieran vomitando, y Zora les dió un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno, las únicas que no encajaban en el cuadro "familiar" eran Portlyn, quien seguía amarrada a un árbol por las plantas de Chloe, y Penélope, quien seguía inconsciente en el suelo, con ambas manos congeladas atrás de la espalda, de ahí en fuera, ambos elencos parecíamos una gran familia (una rara, disfuncional, y desastroza, pero al fin y al cabo, familia). Sonreí

-Si-le contesté-Pero no creo que les importe, y siendo franca, no me interesa si les importa

Chad me regresó la sonrisa y me dió un beso en la frente, luego se giró para estar frente a frente conmigo, me abrazó por la cintura y subió una mano hasta mi rostro, acariciando mi mejilla, sus dulces ojos azules mirandome con ternura y cariño, sus dedos se detuvieron por debajo de mi barbilla, levantando mi cara, cerrando la distancia entre nuestros rostros. Cerré los ojos en cuanto sentí la suavidad de sus labios contra los míos, mis manos subieron inmediatamente a su cuello, empujando su cabeza aún más cerca, profundizando el beso, la ferocidad del fuego aún presente entre los dos, nuestros labios moviendose en perfecta sincronía, nos separamos después de un rato jadeando por aire. Mis manos aún en su cuello y las suyas aún en mi cintura, Chad recargó su frente contra la mía, yo inhalé su aroma, refrescante menta, ambos sonreímos cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron

-¿Sabes?-habló casí en un suspiro-A mi tampoco

Sonreí otra vez y volví a cerrar el espacio entre nosotros, encapturando sus palabras en mis labios, hasta que alguien nos interrumpió

-EEEEWWWW! Ya sé que son todo amor ahora pero, les importaría no demostrarlo en público? Es asqueroso!

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero aún así no desvié la mirada hacia la rubia exagerando

-Tawni. Ve y pegate un hielo en la boca quieres?

-Ah! Como te atreves?! Oye no es mala idea, Skylar!

Chad se rió, y los miró de reojo, me abrazó fuerte, recargué mi cabeza en su hombro y él recargó la suya encima de la mía. Todo se sentía de la manera en como siempre debió ser.

* * *

Punto de Vista General (oséa, narrador. Oséa, yo)

-Estás segura de que es necesario?-Sonny pregunté mientras sostenía la mano de Chad

Los dos elencos estaban reunidos en la Bodega de Utileria, formando un semicírculo alrededor de la máquina que los había hecho pasar por una semana de locos, Zora estaba junto a su creación, acariciando el objeto de metal de la misma manera en la que se acaricia un cachorro.

Penélope y Portlyn habían sido entregadas a la policia, como se las arreglaron para convencer a los oficiales que habían tratado de asesinar a Chad y Sonny era un misterio que solo Zora conocía. El estudio (obviamente) las despidió, no sin antes grabar el final de temporada; Dan había declarado que prefería que lo llevaran a él preso antes de que la temporada se quedará sin un final apropiado.

La niña encontró los ojos de la morena, ella era la última que deseaba hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero después de lo sucedido con Penélope, no podía arriesgarse a que otro loco lunático tratara de obtener superpoderes. Lo triste de la situación, era que, al momento de destruir la máquina, los poderes que había otorgado, se irían con ella.

-Segura-declaró la jóven actriz melancólicamente

-Voy a extrañar volar-dijo Grady admirando el trozo de chatarra

-Y yo controlar las plantas-acordó Chloe recargándose en Trevor

-Extrañaré ser fuerte!-lloró Nico

-No seas holgazán y métete a un gimnasio!-gritó Tawni-Extrañaré congelar las cosas

-Concuerdo contigo-dijo Skylar dandole un beso en la mejilla, la rubia se sonrojó

-Tener supervelocidad era tan increíble-Trevor dijo nostálgico

-Al igual que teletransportarse-sollozó Zora

-Yo extrañaré tener una excusa para irte a buscar todos los días-dijo Sonny mirando con adoración a su nuevo novio

-Ahora no necesitas excusa-le dijo dulcemente-Y aunque ya no podamos producir fuego, siempre habrá chispa entre nosotros

Un comunitario 'Awwww' escapó de las gargantas de las chicas (excepto Zora), incluso Nico y Grady se unieron al coro

-Y ustedes que?! Eso era para mi dama!

Las mejillas de dicha actríz se tiñeron de rosa mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su novio, causando la misma reacción en el autoproclamado 'mejor actor de su generación'

-Bueno ya, basta de sentimentalidades, es hora

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante las palabras de Zora, Sonny y Chad apretaron las manos, dejando que una ultima llama escapara de ellas. La inventora levantó un bate de beisbol y lo sostuvo alto en el aire como para aumentar el suspenso, los súperdotados admiraron en nostalgia como el palo de madera se acercaba poderosamente hacia la máquina, y en cuanto hizo contacto, un fuerte '_crash'_ invadió el aire, otros dos golpes más fueron suficientes para que el último foco de la máquina dejara de brillar.

Sonny sintió como si la sangre se le helara por un instante, el cuarto de pronto empezó a girar, miró de reojo a sus compañeros, todos tenían las mismas expresiones, las caras blancas con las piernas temblorosas. Incluso Zora se veía mareada. Chad sujetó el brazo de su novia fuertemente, más para estabilizarla a ella que a él mismo, la sensación de vértigo era bastante parecida a la que había experimentado una semana antes, sólo que esta vez, no estaba la ardiente sensación en el cuerpo, su vista se torno nublosa y la cabeza comenzó a punzarle, sin embrago, no era tan fuerte como para hacer que se desmayara otra vez. Justo cuando pensó que su última teoría podría estar equivocada, todo el malestar cesó súbitamente. El protagonísta de Mackenzie Falls se enderezó, frotándose los ojos lentamente; se giró hacia Sonny, también estaba enderezándose. Ambos miraron los restos de la máquina con nostalgia. Chad le pasó un brazo por los hombros y ella recargó su cabeza en su hombro

-¿Cómo serán las cosas después de esto?-preguntó Tawni poniendose al lado de ellos

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Sonny algo confundida

-Pues eso! ¿Seguiremos peleando? Todo esto de la rivalidad, ¿qué pasará con eso?

Sonny le dió una pequeña sonrisa y miró a los "rivales" interactúar juntos, todos hablando, todos riendo, compartiendo, molestandose juguentonamente, juntos. Levantó la mirada para ver los ojos de Chad contemplándola, y luego observó a Skylar llegar por atrás y abrazar a Tawni y darle un beso en la mejilla. La sonrisa de la morena creció aún más

-Echa un vistazo alrededor-contestó tomando la mano de Chad-¿De verdad crees volveremos a lo mismo?

La rubia sonrió y le devolvió el beso a su novio, el resto se acercó, Trevor y Chloe de la mano y los demás molestandolos por la "amistosidad" entre ellos, Grady se puso al lado de la antigua pareja de hielo, golpeando el hombro del chico Falls ligeramente

-¿Qué no será lo mismo?

-Nosotros-contestó Chad, sorprendiendolos a todos, incluso a él mismo

-Osea...?-inquirió Zora, Chad se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano

-La rivalidad-completó Sonny-Creo que toda la rídicula pelea por fin termino

-Aunque aún creo que Mackenzie Falls es mejor-dijo Chad. Todos le dieron una mirada de piedra y Sonny le pellizco la mano-Ay! Ok no!

-Aún voy a espiarlos-advirtió Zora

-Aún llamaremos a seguridad-dijo Trevor sonriendo, Zora levantó una ceja

La gran 'familia' se echó a reir, disfrutando del tiempo juntos, reunidos alrededor de la máquina que empezó todo

-Así que...-Nico dijo recargándose entre las pareja-Este es el final?

-¿Sabes?- Sonny sonrió y miró la escena completa, digna de una postal-Es sólo el comienzo

* * *

**Owwwww chicos! Por fin! Me alegra por fin decir... I'm done! Quiero agradecerles tanto por dejarme con tan buen sabor de boca con mi primer historia, y les aseguro q no será la última! Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo UAP tanto como yo al escribirla! Pensaba en hacer una secuela pro aún no estoy segura, ustedes diganme si la quieren! :DD fue un placer los amo chicos! Y gracias por esperar un año entero! :DDD Dios los bendiga. Y les digo en palabras del gran CDC Peace out Suckkas!**


End file.
